


The Ineffable Force

by Lintilla



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Darth Maul Redemption, Enemies to Lovers, Good Omens References, I love clones, M/M, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Obi-Wan in red mandalorian armor, Obimaul - Freeform, Obimaul saving the galaxy, Possessive Behavior, Sith Master & Apprentice Relationship(s), The Force, jedi council has a lot of cool, mentions of clone sex, some people will die, trade negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 117,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintilla/pseuds/Lintilla
Summary: “I am a Jedi. You are a Sith. We’re hereditary enemies!”Obi-Wan becomes increasingly involved in Maul's new life after being the one to rescue him from Lotho Minor. As the two grow close, they begin to realize that when choosing between the light and the dark, they are on their own side.Some very loose references to Good Omens thrown in for fun. You can find me on Tumblr under the name laurenlena
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Others, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 243
Kudos: 411





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is written from Anakin's POV. This is the only chapter written this way. All other chapters will be either Obi-Wan or Maul.

Hurry up and wait. That was the mood between battles. There would be stretches of time during the war when Anakin would long for something like the comfort of a bed or the warmth of prepared food. Those unending sieges, drawn-out battles, and sporadic incursions could feel like a lifetime. However, the same could also be said for the downtime.

The wait for the next mission could stretch the feeling of time so that even the most tempered Jedi would lose his composure to boredom. And Anakin was hardly the most tempered Jedi. Even Anakin’s beloved former Master, Obi-Wan had recently taken to spending days locked in his private quarters engrossed in meditation to stave off the between battle tedium. 

While Anakin missed his ship and crew during these combined trips, he found his second home to be aboard the Negotiator with the 212th. Kenobi’s men adored their general and rightfully so. He had turned out to be as great a military leader as he had been a Jedi mentor. Anakin was wandering the Negotiator’s corridors as he passed a barracks hall. He couldn’t help but overhear the conversation of the clone troopers within. They seemed to be lamenting having to leave Coruscant for the unknowns of space. 

“I’m telling you, she was looking right at me,” one of the clones announced in a jovial boast. His fellow vod jeered and laughed. 

“You were payin’ her. Of course, she was lookin’ at you!” One of the others countered. 

“Nah, this was different. She wanted me. Really wanted me. I could tell. We coulda had something,” the first trooper insisted. 

His brothers laughed heartily again. Anakin, who normally wouldn’t stoop to eavesdropping on troopers on break, remained simply for the entertainment and hid behind the doorway. Besides, stories and rumors coming directly from the troopers themselves always proved useful for gauging morale. 

“Take those chances when you get ‘em. You’re not likely to see much action out here unless another vod strikes your fancy,” a different trooper added. 

The troopers sighed and some groaned in resignation. Anakin grimaced, having never spared a moment to think about the sex lives of clones. He especially never considered they would engage in relationships among themselves. Still, his curiosity kept him listening. 

“Is it really that bad?” another trooper asked. "Coruscant had clubs and people everywhere."

“Aw, you poor Shiny. You have no idea, do ya?” One answered with a taunt, gaining the laughter of the others. 

The new recruit replied, “Really? All we get are each other and folks we meet on leave? What about Republic officers or Jedi?” 

Another round of laughter filled the room. “If you could possibly find a Republic officer you’d want to fuck, then, by all means, go for it. Knowing those stuck up pricks, you’d have a better chance with a protocol droid.” 

“What about Jedi?” the Shiny persisted. 

“Who you got your eye on? Is it Kenobi?” The soldier must have blushed or nodded because the others responded with delighted laughter. Anakin brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his shout of shock and disgust. 

“Get in line, kid. I don’t know if it’s in our DNA but every clone has it bad for General Kenobi,” the older trooper answered. The other clones moaned in agreement. 

“It’s his hair,” one posited. 

“Nah, it’s his eyes,” another suggested. 

“His voice,” yet another added. Several murmured their agreement with that. 

“I’d give anything for a night with him,” one lamented. 

“A night? I’d settle for an hour in a supply room.” 

“I’d settle for a handjob in the fresher,” a third man countered. 

The men seemed to all take a moment to think about their specific Obi-Wan based desire and Anakin struggled to keep down his lunch. He loved his former Master like a brother but never once thought of him in a sexual way. Like he did all the Jedi, he considered Obi-Wan a sexless monk devoted solely to the order. Anakin had always assumed he was the only Jedi with any sort of lust or romantic capabilities.

“So has anyone ever tried? He seems like he’d be game for some fun,” the recruit asked. 

“Yeah, I’d say he would be, only you’d be risking your neck tryin’,” another clone answered. 

“What do you mean?”

“You lay one finger on Kenobi and his Zabrak lover will literally rip you limb from limb,” the trooper answered and his vod grumbled in agreement. 

“Oh shit, a Zabrak? Like with the horns and everything?”

“Horns and orange, glowing eyes, and bloody claws on his hands. His skin is bright red and covered in black tattoos. He’ll kill ya, just as soon as look at ya. See him in the corridor, you look the look other way and pretend nothing happened.” 

“I heard he used to be a . . . sith. They was enemies at some point but then things, you know, got _sexual_. The Zabrak's obsessed with Kenobi. Follows him, keeps watch, sometimes even jumps into battles.” 

“I ain't complain'. That thing can fight. He's got a great big, double red lightsaber. Pray he never turns it on us."

"Just know that if General Kenobi asks to be left alone in his room, good chance that Zabrak is in there with him. Anyone from the Republic or the Council calls in asking for him, you say the General is deep in meditation. You understand?” 

“Isn’t this against some rules or Jedi code or something?”

“Probably, but Kenobi’s our general and he’s the best the Republic has. We don’t rat out one of our own.”

“That Jedi Council probably knows anyway. Nothing gets past them. They just can’t get rid of him in the middle a big bloody war. Once the war’s over, he’ll probably leave and go off with his Zabrak somewhere. Right now, it’s all hands-on deck.”

“If he left now, we’d all be reassigned to different generals. Force help us if it’s Skywalker.” 

Anakin couldn’t help but rankle at that comment.

“Don’t get me wrong, the lad’s brave, but he’s reckless.”

The men murmured in agreement and quieted down. Anakin pushed off from the wall and silently scurried down the corridor, his thoughts racing.

What Anakin missed was the continued gossip from the troopers, “The Council knows about Skywalker and that senator from Naboo, right?” 

“They’d have to be bloody blind not to.”

  
Anakin’s head swam with this new information. Obi-Wan had a lover. Obi-Wan Kenobi had a lover. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was having an ongoing, illicit sexual affair with a lover. A Zabrak lover. Bright red with black tattoos. Then it dawned on him, there was only person they could have meant: Darth Maul. The sith that had killed Qui-Gon Jinn. The monster of the darkside that still haunted Anakin’s nightmares. 

He had heard the reports that Obi-Wan had been forced to work together with Ventress when stranded and they discovered Maul alive. Anakin was never sure of details of what happened, but it led to Obi-Wan abandoned on some weird outer rim planet. Obi-wan brought up his concerns with the council. Anakin, being the one that had retrieved him from the strange planet, sat in on the meeting. 

_“While the existence of this former sith apprentice is worrisome, it does not merit any further time spent away from the duties of war,” Master Windu had concluded._

_Obi-Wan was visibly taken aback, something Anakin had rarely seen his former master do in front of the Jedi Council. Eventually, Grand Master Yoda even weighed in, “A personal matter, this appears to be. Your path, Master Kenobi, may yet lead to this Dathomiri. For good or for evil, I cannot tell.”_

_Obi-Wan had stuttered before asking, “A - are you saying this was destined?”_

_The ancient and wise Jedi Masters contemplated for several moments, considering the impact of their words. Master Yoda then spoke his final, decisive ruling, “Yes.”_

That had been over a year ago. Had Obi-Wan become the sexual puppet of the sith and was it too late to save him? 

Once Anakin reached Obi-Wan’s quarters, he was frantic. When his repeated presses of the door’s alarm failed to get a response, he resorted to pounding on the door, yelling, “Obi-Wan! Open this door! Open up, right now!”

His crazed yelling had brought the attention of several clone troopers who apparently called for their commander.

“General Skywalker, sir, is there something I can help you with?”

Anakin turned around to see Commander Cody looking on deeply concerned. Anakin could sense the clone was nervous.

“I need to speak with General Kenobi,” Anakin replied gruffly.

“Ah, well, sir, the General is in meditation and has requested some privacy at this time,” Cody answered, his nervous energy increasing even as his back remained straight and his voice focused. He was Obi-Wan’s most trusted trooper and the clone had nothing but unwavering loyalty in return.

“This is an emergency,” Anakin countered. “I need to speak with him, now.”

“Sir, General Kenobi has authorized me to handle any vital duties while he is occupied. I would be happy to-“

“No! I can only speak with Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted. The commander hesitated as he struggled with an answer. Anakin would not let him give one, “Commander, open this door right now or I will cut it open myself. That’s an order!”

Cody snapped to attention at the command and stepped up to door. Using the intercom, he announced, “General Kenobi, this is Commander Cody, I am performing a welfare check at the request of General Skywalker. I am using my authorization to open this door.”

The Commander seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time to enter his override code but the door finally did slide open to Obi-Wan’s modest residence. Anakin scanned the room and noticed the bed, while made up was done so hastily. Unusual for someone as fastidious as Obi-Wan. Upon the desk, Anakin found two glasses. They were empty but when he picked one up, he could detect the faint odor of sweet liquor.

Commander Cody stood awkwardly at the room’s door, not knowing what he was supposed to be doing. Anakin was about to begin yelling again when Obi-Wan emerged from the refresher, his hair damp. A towel around his shoulders.

“Anakin, Cody, this is unexpected. Is there an emergency?”

Anakin reached out with the force and was met with a solid wall from his former master. There was no welcome and there was no warmth. He was hiding something. Anakin despised deceit from Jedi. It hurt all the more coming from someone he trusted as dearly as Obi-Wan. That hurt soon turned to anger.

“Where is he?” Anakin demanded in a low growl.

“What are you on about?” Obi-Wan asked, casually toweling his hair dry.

“Don’t lie to me, Obi-Wan. Don’t you dare try to lie to me right now. Where is he?” Anakin replied, his hand unconsciously grazing his lightsaber.

Kenobi sighed and moved to address the clone trooper, “Commander Cody, this is a personal matter. You can be excused.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody, with relief coming off him in waves, hastily retreated and left the room.

Once the door slid closed, Anakin used the force to hurl one of the glasses from Obi-Wan’s desk into the wall, smashing it to pieces.

Obi-Wan sighed, “Was that really necessary?”

“Don’t try to talk your way out of this and don’t try lying: Obi-Wan, have you been compromised?”

“Compromised? Anakin, I know you have a flare for the dramatic, but this is extreme even for you. Can we please calm down and have a rational discussion?”

“There is no reasoning with the darkside and if that sith has compromised you, I will kill him myself,” Anakin answered, his rage growing hotter by the second.

Obi-Wan sighed once more and tossed his towel onto the bed. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and stepped forward, “My old friend, I cannot excuse my conduct but it has nothing to do with the Force nor with the war.”

Anakin, however, did not hear Obi-Wan’s words as his eyes fell onto Obi-Wan’s now exposed collarbone and a fresh bite mark glaring hatefully at him. Rushing forward, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s robe and pulled the fabric down to check for injuries. Before he could get a look at his friend’s skin, he was hurled backward, back of his head hitting the door.

A dark figure emerged from a ceiling alcove and silently landed between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin leapt back to his feet, taking in Darth Maul wearing nothing but a wrapping of black cloth at his waist. The Sith snarled, showing his fangs. When he spoke, an unexpectedly smooth, inner rim accent emerged, “That’s as far as you go, little Jedi. No one touches him.”

Anakin drew his lightsaber and prepared to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously no beta. I will try to correct mistakes as I find them. Don't worry, I know where I'm going with this and have the ending already planned. If you like the story, please let me know. If you don't, please keep it to yourself. I'm fragile right now.


	2. One Man's Trash

“This is trash, Kenobi. We have landed on a planet of trash,” Ventress spat out as they walked along the toxic wasteland.

“Yes, I am aware, madam. This also happens to be the best place to acquire an unregistered ship,” Obi-Wan answered, using every bit of his diplomatic skill to keep his voice level. He felt sorry for his former enemy, he truly did, but she was not making helping her easy with her constant complaints.

“You mean a trash ship. You are getting me a trash ship. If you want me to die then just fight me fairly, Jedi,” the assassin snapped in reply.

Obi-Wan had never been to this particular planet dump, but during his time spent undercover he had been told the best way to obtain an unregistered ship without drawing attention was to visit a junk planet. Scavengers prowled the surface putting together ships that while not looking like much, were fast and could evade detection. They took credits and did not ask questions. It would be enough for Asajj to start a new life in the Outer Rim away from the war and from her former master, Count Dooku.

They had been locked in a heated battle. Obi-Wan and Anakin against the fearsome assassin, Asajj Ventress. When they had seemed almost on the verge of victory, of finally capturing her, the ship began to destruct. Obi-Wan and Anakin escaped, but it had appeared Ventress did not make it out. It was evident to all around that she had run out of good graces with her master and he was tying up loose ends.

Obi-Wan was almost tempted to call it fate that he came upon her escape pod several days later as he traveled solo for a meeting on Mandalore. She was barely alive when he came upon her. Although healing with the force had never been a strength of his, he was able to channel enough energy to keep her stable while tending to her wounds. His personal vessel was small but well equipped medically. Within two days, Ventress was fully awake and already in a sour mood, but betrayal will do that to a person.

“I did all that he asked,” Ventress said, “When he told me to kill, I did so. I killed, I stole, I corrupted with efficiency. It was never enough. I was never meant to be a real apprentice, just a servant, a slave.”

She spat her words with venom, but Obi-Wan could feel the sadness and despair coming off her in waves. This betrayal had shaken her to her very core. Obi-Wan tried to imagine if his beloved mentor, Qui Gon had turned on him, attempted to take his life. The thought was almost too horrifying to bear.

His duty as a Jedi and a Republican General was to take Ventress to Coruscant for trial. The Council would most likely mine her for information on her master and the Separatist Army. The information they would glean could prove useful in turning the tide of the war. However, it would also be hell on the woman. She may not even survive it.

Obi-Wan pondered this idea for days. Once it was clear she was healed and ready to go out on her own, Obi-Wan said to her, “I’m the only person in the galaxy who knows you’re alive.”

Ventress’ eyes widened in surprise, “You haven’t reported me to your Council?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I have not. I should, but –“

“You _pity_ me,” Ventress said with disgust. 

“Force help me, I do. What would you prefer? Do you want me to take you in? You do know you won’t just be imprisoned by the Republic? The Council would want every bit of information you have.”

Ventress frowned and crossed her arms. She was an intelligent woman and did not need Obi-Wan elaborating on what he meant by that. In a softer voice, she asked, “Why are you helping me?”

“My master was a kind and noble man who raised me from a boy into manhood. He was struck down in a fight and died in my arms. Without his love and guidance, I would not be the person I am today. You have been used and abandoned by your supposed master. The last thing you need is more cruelty in your life.”

Ventress smiled slightly, “Master Kenobi, your reputation does not do you justice. You are a terrible Jedi.” Obi-Wan furrowed his brow in response but the assassin continued, “Believe me, I mean that in the best way possible.”

Obi-Wan could only laugh softly at her assessment. He supposed he had brought that upon himself. “This is a diplomatic ship, so it is well stocked with credits. We will buy you an unregistered ship and I will provide you will as many credits as I can. From there, my dear, you will be on your own. Dooku thinks you dead. I strongly advise you use that to your advantage and disappear. Revenge will not bring you the satisfaction you crave.”

“Is that your price, then?” Ventress asked.

Obi-Wan cocked his head in confusion, “What do you mean, _my price_?”

“They call you the Negotiator. Is the price of my freedom a vow that I do not meddle in the affairs of Jedi?”

“There is no price to your freedom. That was a suggestion. The sith deal in absolutes. You are useful or you are not. You are apparently not useful. If you stay out of the way, they will not actively seek you. If you become inconvenient, present a barrier to their plans, you will be killed. Planning vengeance on Dooku will keep a flame lit in your heart for some time, but even if you are successful, that flame will extinguish, and you will again be empty. Take comfort in the knowledge that he wanted you dead and you are alive. In that respect, you have won. You living your life is the greatest insult to him.” 

Ventress was quiet for a long moment, considering Obi-Wan’s words. She finally unfolded her arms and reached a hand out toward him to shake. As he grasped it in return, she said, “It seems the title of Negotiator is well earned after all.”

Lotho Minor was a dump planet for many of the core worlds that exported trash rather than sully their own landscape. If Obi-Wan remembered correctly, Senator Amidala’s planet of Naboo utilized this planet for their waste site. They were certainly not the planet’s only client and with the ongoing war, there would be no shortage of ship parts for scavengers.

They had been walking the filthy wastes for nearly an hour without finding another sentient being and Obi-Wan was beginning to think he had made a mistake. Before he could voice this idea, they were confronted by a large serpent creature.

“You two seem lost,” the creature hissed with a near mocking concern.

Ventress scowled, “Slither away snake if you value your life.”

Obi-Wan laid a gentle hand on her arm, “We are looking to purchase a ship. Do you know of any for sale?”

The serpent nodded enthusiastically and answered, “Yes, yes. I know the best shipbuilders on the planet, but you will never find shipbuilders walking the surface. The air is too toxic. They operate underground to avoid detection. I can bring you to them.”

It made sense to Obi-Wan and he was embarrassed he had not thought of that first. Building out in the open would cause problems for those working to keep their product secret. “What is your price for guiding us?”

“No price. No price. I am only trying to help. It is so lonely here and I wish to make friends,” the serpent said. With the thick, toxic stench surrounding them and the hazy field of vision combined with his own exhaustion, Obi-Wan’s connection with the force was tenuous on this planet. He was receiving little emotion from the creature, but it seemed too small to be of any real threat.

He sighed, “Fine then. Lead the way.”

As they walked, Ventress whispered to him, “That creature is leading us into a trap.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “It may be, but between the two of us, I think we can handle whatever it has planned.”

They followed the serpent along the corridors of refuse until it came to an opening and impatiently directed them inside. “This is it! This is where you enter.”

Ventress peered into the dark tunnel skeptically, “I don’t like this, Kenobi.”

“I don’t like it much either, but it is worth a look,” Obi-Wan replied as he took out a torch from his robe to light the way.

They walked carefully in the dark, cramped tunnel but soon felt the floor beneath them give and fell, directed by a shoot into a crudely constructed lair. Obi-Wan was able to soften his landing with the force and land gently on his feet. Ventress, still recovering from her wounds landed on her back with a loud curse. Obi-Wan immediately tried to help her up and had his hand slapped for the effort.

Looking upward, Obi-Wan measured the distance to the entrance of the shoot and estimated he could make the jump but was unsure if Ventress was up to the task. Before he could propose a plan, he heard something skittering in the distance and a dark wave hit him through the force.

“Do you feel that?” Obi-Wan asked.

Ventress groaned as she rose to her feet and tried brushing off the worst of the trash, “Feel what?”

“Be still and reach out with the force. Do you feel that darkness?” Obi-Wan asked again.

Ventress rolled her eyes but indulged the Jedi and opened her mind to her surroundings. Her hands immediately went to her lightsabers, igniting them, bathing the entire area in red, “That is the darkside.”

Obi-Wan’s hand went to his saber but he did not light it, “It feels _wrong_ , somehow.”

“You told me Dooku thinks me dead. What is this?” Ventress asked as she stalked cat-like down the corridor. The skittering noise was coming closer.

“This is not a sith. It is dark and angry, but it is broken,” Obi-Wan said as he stretched out his feelings to find the source.

The skittering noise stopped, and the only sound was the hum of the red sabers. There was suddenly a loud crash behind them, and the skittering started again but from a different direction. From behind, a vicious swarm of black insects descended upon them. Ventress’ sabers were useless and Obi-Wan could not concentrate to push anything with the force. Their stings were sharp and painful leaving the pair no choice but to run ahead.

After several twists and turns, they were spat out into a large open room where the swarm immediately dissipated. Obi-Wan tried to take in his surroundings but the darkness was pervasive. Through the shadows, he could make out what could only be described as a hoard: a collection of droid parts, animal limbs partially devoured, bones, some ground to points, a large stack of weapons, mostly blasters, and writing upon everything. It was in a language Obi-Wan did not recognize.

Ventress seemed to be taking in the same things as Obi-Wan as she leaned her saber in closer to inspect the writing. She asked, “Are you sure you’ve never been to this planet before?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Your name is scribbled everywhere,” Ventress said and pointed to the script.

“How can you tell?”

“That is Dathomirian, my native tongue. Have you made an enemy of any Zabraks, Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan’s mind flashed to that fateful day on Naboo and the horned sith he battled. Glowing yellow eyes filled with such hate he had never witnessed in his life. “Well, now that you mention it. I-“

Obi-Wan was unable to finish his thought as a massive form descended upon them, knocking the Jedi back into the pile of blasters. Ventress was able to dodge its initial blow and drew her second saber. The creature had massive, spider-like legs but also arms allowing it to hold a weapon. It was slashing a pointed spear at Ventress.

Ventress had her sabers out and was dodging blows but the creature was fast and unnaturally skilled. Obi-Wan leapt to his feet and drew his own saber to aid in the battle. The second his blue light was visible, the creature lost all interest in Ventress and turned to Obi-Wan only.

“Jedi!” It screamed maniacally. “A jedi has come! A jedi is here for me to slay at last!”

Every jab and parry was dodged by the creature as it moved swiftly and skittered with practiced ease about the great room. Just when Obi-Wan thought he had the thing cornered, it climbed up the wall of junk and over his head.

Ventress was trying to help where she could but the creature ignored her presence and focused solely on Obi-Wan. She shouted out to him, “He seems fixated on you. How can I help?”

Obi-Wan jumped out of the way of a large metal debris chunk the creature had thrown at him and replied, “Light! This would much easier if I could see what I was dealing with.”

Ventress cursed in frustration but seemed to duck away to find something to provide lighting.

The creature had once again disappeared into the ceiling and was hurling pointed metal pieces at Obi-Wan who used his force connection to deflect them with his lightsaber. “Yes, keep fighting little jedi. Keeping fighting. You will exhaust yourself soon and I will have you. I will rip you open and devour your heart from your chest. Your innards will decorate my throne.”

“That’s quite vile,” Obi-Wan huffed out between slashes.

“I will string your bones about my-“

“Yes, yes, I get the point,” Obi-Wan interrupted as he finally felt a lock on the creature’s body and pulled it down from the ceiling with a loud thud.

Just as the creature was getting its limbs about itself again, a blinding white light lit up the entire space. The distinct smell of sulfur meant Ventress had found a sizeable distress flare. Normally Obi-Wan would have to chide her since those are explicitly meant to be lit only outdoors, but at the moment he was just happy to have a reprieve from fighting.

Obi-Wan’s vision adjusted rather quickly to the light source but his opponent’s, which must have been accustomed to the dark, could not seem to focus. The creature before him was actually a hybrid of sorts: a cyborg. On top was a humanoid frame with a head, torso, and arms, but the legs were mechanical. There were eight in total and appeared to be cobbled together from various droids and ship pieces. The flesh part of the body was dark with what looked like red and black markings. It held its hands in front of its face but there were distinct horns showing on top of the head.

Obi-Wan knew before he asked the question, but he asked anyway, “Who are you?”

It lowered its hands and a pair of glowing orange eyes looked back. It snarled, baring sharp fangs, and answered, “I am your end, jedi.”

Obi-Wan thought for the briefest moment of using his saber to remove the creature’s head, to end its miserable existence, but then he remembered the pile of blasters. He holstered his saber and dove toward the pile. The creature had risen to his feet and was blindly making his way toward Obi-Wan.

The third blaster Obi-Wan found had a stun setting and it had several charges. He aimed and fired a stun charge. It slowed the creature down, but it was still moving, still growling. He fired again and it slumped forward, its eyes still open. He could hear it muttering, “Kill the jedi. Kill all the jedi.”

Obi-Wan fired the last remaining stun charge and the creature was knocked out.

“It’s done. You can come out!” Obi-Wan called to Ventress between heaving breaths.

The assassin emerged from behind the waning flare and circled around the felled beast to examine it, “Kenobi, you are getting sloppy. It’s still breathing.”

She then drew one of her sabers and moved to strike.

“Stop! I don’t want to kill him,” Obi-Wan shouted and ran between her and the creature.

Ventress holstered her saber and replied, “ _Him_? So you _are_ acquainted with this beast.”

Obi-Wan nodded and sat upon a piece of debris in exhaustion, “Yes, we battled many years ago when I was still a padawan. He was a sith that went by the name Darth Maul. He slew my master and as we continued to battle, I sliced him in half. He fell into a deep shaft and all assumed he died.”

“Maul,” Ventress repeated the name as she looked at the man’s head. “It certainly sounds like a name a Dathomirian male would have. The tattoos even mark him as a Nightbrother. The red skin is unique. I spent very little time on that planet, but I’ve met many Zabraks since and I have yet to meet one with such vibrant red tone.”

“Would anyone on Dathomir be able to help him?” Obi-Wan asked.

“ _Help_ him? Does your stubbornness know any bounds? Put this poor creature out of his misery. If you say you battled him as a padawan, that would have been ages ago,” Ventress said.

“Hey!” Obi-Wan said at the obvious insult to his age.

“His mind is rotted away. He thinks himself the spider king of a trash maze. Even if he did have his wits, it appears he would stop at nothing to slay _you_. If you do not have it in you to put him down, look away and I will do it.”

“No,” Obi-Wan answered without consideration. “I cannot understand it, but this does not feel like luck. I left him in this state, so it is my responsibility to repair him if possible.”

Ventress eyed Obi-Wan carefully, unsure if she should consider insulting him further or just give up. The jedi was truly mad, but at least he was benevolent.

“If there is anyone in the galaxy that can help him, it would be the Nightsisters of Dathomir. They practice ancient magics, steeped in the Force that no others may wield. I was born there but given away as a child. Sold into slavery to appease a debt. I have no desire to see that planet again, but if you go there with Maul with the intention of saving his life, there is the chance they will not kill you immediately.”

“That sounds promising,” Obi-Wan said dryly. He stood and placed his hand on Maul’s head attempting to reach him with the Force. What came back at him was a chaotic maelstrom of hate, anger, and fear. His task became clear before him.

“Don’t forget, jedi, you still promised me a ship,” Ventress added.

“Indeed, I did, my lady,” Obi-Wan answered. “I will deliver on that promise once I have brought Maul’s body to my ship and secured him.”

“Ugh,” Ventress groaned. “You can start by cutting off his legs.”

“Are you mad?”

“The legs are what create all his weight and bulk. When the Nightsisters repair him, they will remove the legs anyway. With these monstrous things gone, you can easily carry his body while we search for an exit.”

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand through his beard. He did not like the idea, but Ventress had a very good point. Even with the Force, he could not hope to carry Maul and his gigantic robotic appendages all the way back to the ship. He nodded and took out his saber. Ventress removed hers as well. They began to cut.


	3. And There Was Much Rejoicing

Getting Maul to the surface proved easier than Obi-Wan had feared. Once the bulk of the cybernetic legs were removed, Maul’s torso, while muscular was sadly emaciated. They were able to wrap him in the Jedi's robe and secure him to Obi-Wan’s back.

With Maul unconscious, the Force flowed more freely on the planet and Obi-Wan was better able to navigate the tunnels and eventually found a way back to their ship. What greeted them was a scavenger in the act of removing parts from one of the rear thrusters of Obi-Wan’s short hauler.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Ventress sprinted ahead and snatched the scavenger by the throat, dragging him as he choked and kicked, “You are going to explain to us in detail exactly which parts have been taken, where you have taken them, how long it will be until they are returned, and then a convincing explanation why I should let you live.”

The assassin threw the small man to the ground and loomed over him menacingly. Obi-Wan was far too tired to intervene on the unfortunate man’s behalf and focused on gently depositing Maul on the ground. He removed the robe from his body to check that both his hearts were still beating. Blessedly, he was still unconscious, but his mind continued with its onslaught of hate and anger.

The scavenger was in the midst of explaining how he was going to repair their ship when he noticed Obi-Wan and the man at his feet. He quickly forgot about Ventress and dashed over for a closer look.

“You’ve done it. You’ve actually done it. That’s the beast of the deep! You two have slain the great beast and sliced off his monstrous legs,” the man cried in wonder. Ventress and Obi-Wan exchanged looks as the man continued, “This creature burrowed into our planet years ago and has been preying on us. We sleep in shifts to keep watch for the horned spider. Are you monster hunters?”

Obi-Wan looked to Ventress and then back to the scavenger and replied, “Y-yes, we are. We heard tale of a man-eating hybrid that used a serpent to lure victims. There is a price for its rich red hide.”

The scavenger, a small man, his face obscured by a ventilated mask, jumped in excitement. He turned spoke into a communicator on his wrist, “It’s Tal. I’m at the abandoned GX1. Bring back all the parts we stripped from it and prepare everyone. I have a grand surprise!”

While they waited, the scavenger, under Ventress’s intense scrutiny, reinstalled all the parts he had with him. Obi-Wan entered the ship and reemerged with a hypo of strong sedatives he administered to Maul. It would do no good to have their slain beast waking up during festivities. He placed a hand on Maul’s forehead and pushed feelings of calm, peace, and warmth through the Force hoping to ease his crazed mind.

Soon, two other scavengers with similar ventilated head coverings approached with a box of parts. Tal waved them over and dragged them by the hands to where Obi-Wan stood over Maul’s prone body.

“Is that?” One of the new scavengers began.

“It is!” Tal answered.

“They killed it?” The other one asked.

“They did. They truly did and they’re taking away the body to sell the hideous red hide!”

All three of the scavengers began to jump and cheer. One fell to her knees in relief and the other grasped Obi-wan around the waist in a tight hug. The third attempted to hug Ventress but thought better of it in the end.

“Now, reinstall those parts on the ship and give it a shine. I’m going to introduce our heroes to the clan,” Tal ordered and his friends happily started work.

Obi-Wan replied, “We are happy to meet your, uh, clan, but first let me stow the _corpse_ on the ship. I need to keep it, uh, _refrigerated_ for preservation.”

“Oh, of course, yes. Do what you must, Master Hunter,” Tal replied with a small bow.

Obi-Wan lifted Maul’s body and carried it on board to the small medical area. He deployed a holo-stretcher and then laid him out. He placed a compact pillow beneath his head, applied shackles to his wrists, and a restraining strap across his chest. He then covered him in a warming blanket and placed a remote vitals-monitor set to his commlink. It would alert him if Maul woke suddenly or if he were in sudden need of medical attention.

Before leaving the ship, he accessed the onboard safe and extracted a bag of credits that should cover the cost of a new ship if their scavengers proved to be reasonable businessmen. When he emerged, Ventress was overseeing the repairs with a calculating glare. Obi-Wan had a feeling the scavengers were aware of how close they were to death.

Tal, who had been working meticulously, bounded over to Obi-Wan when he emerged.

“Ah, Master Hunter, please, you and your partner must join our clan for a drink while the repairs are completed. Let it be our way of thanks and apology,” Tal said.

Obi-Wan answered, “My companion and I are actually needing to part ways. She is looking to purchase a ship. Do you know of any ships for sale nearby?”

“A ship? Why, my good hunters, you have the fortune of meeting the best shipbuilders in this quadrant,” Tal boasted. “Our work is second to none. You may have your pick of our vessels for the best price!”

As they followed Tal, the scavenger regaled them with stories of the ships they had constructed and the clever things they had used to build them. He also spoke of their usual clientele, “Criminals. The most desperate criminals in the galaxy. We are able to charge them whatever price we want, and they pay. We ask nothing of their past nor their intentions. It may not be an honorable trade, but it is lucrative and keeps us out of the war.”

Obi-Wan could understand that desire. If they were truly as skilled as Tal claimed, then both the Separatist and Republic armies would come looking for allegiance.

They arrived at what appeared to be another large pile of trash, but when Tal stood before a certain point, a camouflaged doorway slid open. Upon entering, it was as if they had accessed a different planet. The interior was an expansive, modern hangar with at least a dozen ships in various stages of construction.

The air within was clean and filtered with bright electric lights. Tal removed his head covering and ventilator as well as his robe. He placed them in a cubicle along the wall. Underneath, he was a blue humanoid with no hair.

In the middle of the hangar, a crowd of people had gathered some looking to be the same species as Tal, but they were surprisingly diverse. Apparently, Tal’s clan was more of a refuge than a native population.

Tal grabbed an empty crate and dragged it in front of the crowd. He tipped it upside down and stood upon it. He then began his announcement, “Thank you all for gathering. I’m sure you are wondering why I asked you here.”

One of the women in the crowd, a Twi’lek, shouted, “We don’t want to hear a speech or a grand announcement. Say what you have to say so we can get back to work.”

The others murmured in agreement. Ventress chuckled softly, not minding Obi-Wan’s look of disappointment.

Tal continued, “You will want to hear this, I promise. These two people are monster hunters. They have traveled to this wasteland and have achieved the impossible: they have slain the Horned Spider!”

Gasps and cries went up amongst the people gathered. One man shouted, “How do you know this?”

Tal replied, “I saw the corpse with my own eyes. They had sliced it in half. Legends of its horrendous deeds had traveled beyond Lotho and a bounty was put out on its blood-red skin.”

“The beast is dead!” A woman cried out and hugged the man next to her. Others were cheering and some even began sobbing.

Tal called for their attention once more, “Now our hunters must be on their way soon to claim their bounty, but I believe we owe them a show of gratitude. Bring out our best drinks and something fresh to eat!”

The people happily left the hangar to what appeared to be the residential area of their compound and Tal joyfully leaped down from his crate. “You will never truly know the burden you have lifted from us,” Tal explained. “Despite our best engineers and our finest technology, it would still find ways to burrow into our homes. It came while we slept and snatched our people one at a time. Anywho went after in rescue, never returned.”

Obi-Wan blanched, thinking about Maul currently restrained in his ship. He still knew he had to help the man, but there was more fear creeping into his heart. Fear was not the Jedi way.

While Obi-Wan pondered his new situation, Tal addressed Ventress, “My lady, you are a vicious killer, correct?”

Ventress who seemed to be used to those words coming as an insult, answered hesitantly, “Y-yes, I suppose I am.”

“Wonderful. Then I am assuming you will be needing a ship with a powerful weapons array. Is that right?” Tal asked, turning into a polished black-market salesman.

“Weapons would be helpful,” Ventress answered, looking cautiously at Obi-Wan.

“Will you be taking on any passengers? Or should I say, will you be taking on any passengers that require comfortable sleeping quarters?” Tal asked. The man certainly knew how to cater to his customers.

“No,” Ventress answered.

“Then I have just the ship for you,” Tal said and led them to the end of the hangar.

The ship was small, but it appeared well built and well-armed. While Ventress and Tal went on board for a further inspection, Obi-Wan waited outside. He was soon met with more citizens of the scavenger clan offering any number of drinks and foods that smelled rather spectacular.

The Twi’lek from earlier made a point of placing a glass of something sweet-smelling in his hand and suggestively running her finger down his arm. As he drank and ate, the people peppered him with questions about how he tracked the beast and how he killed it.

He was saved from answering by the grace of his good manners and not speaking with a full mouth. When it became clear he was not going to give up his trade secrets, the people began to relate their personal horror stories of the beast and the loved ones they had lost. They were tales Obi-Wan was not keen to hear.

Each story filled him with more doubt and trepidation about his quest to heal Maul on Dathomir. Each story also filled him with guilt knowing it was his arrogant strike that had wounded his opponent and not killed him. Had he aimed higher as Qui Gon had instructed, Obi-Wan would have taken Maul’s head, ended his life, and saved Maul and so many others from such agony and suffering.

Slaying Maul was the act that gained him his knighthood in the Jedi Order, but now Obi-Wan felt he did not deserve it. He was no more worthy of being a Jedi Knight as he was a hero to these generous people. The sweet wine in his mouth was beginning to turn acidic.

He was pulled from his miserable thoughts by Ventress and Tal emerging from the ship. The people had someone new to lavish with food and drink so Obi-Wan could breathe easier. Looking to Ventress, who seemed bewildered by the people’s kind attention, she caught Obi-Wan’s eye and nodded. No words were needed, he knew what she meant. The ship was acceptable.

Obi-Wan pulled Tal aside and asked, “How much for the ship?”

Tal tilted his head and seemed to be performing calculations. He finally answered, “Taking into consideration the damage we did _your_ ship and the service you provided our community: 5,000 credits.”

Obi-Wan nearly staggered at the price. 5,000 was just a fraction of what such a ship was worth.

“That is far too generous, my friend,” Obi-Wan began.

Tal cut him off, “If anything, it should cost you nothing, but I cannot have it rumored that we gave a ship away for free. The official story will be we commissioned you to hunt the beast and the ship was deeply discounted as a courtesy. We rely on word of mouth and you must not let your associates think we are pushovers.”

“I understand completely. You have mine and my associate’s complete discretion,” Obi-Wan said as he took the credits out from the bag at his hip and handed them over. Tal did not even the money and instead slid it into his pocket.

“Jephego!” Tal called out. A Kyuzo male walked over. “The Lady Huntress has just purchased the Takoba. Take a few people and load it up with supplies.

The Kyuzo nodded his wide-brimmed helmet and selected a man and woman from the crowd to go with him toward what appeared to be a storeroom. After about an hour, the celebrations had wound down and many of the people were happily intoxicated. Many looking forward to a night of deep, uninterrupted sleep. With hugs, bows, and handshakes they bid their farewells to Obi-Wan and Ventress.

Obi-Wan stood at the open door of the ship with Ventress, pleasantly warm from the alcohol. He had handed over the bag with the remaining credits and she seemed quite pleased with the amount. She chuckled softly, “It is a pity about you Jedi and your chastity. There were more than a few in that group lusting for you. You would have had your pick of a bedmate for the night.”

Obi-Wan grinned slyly, “My dear, I’ll have you know there are certain Jedi codes that are really more _suggestions_ than strict orders.”

Ventress’s eyes widened, and she let out a loud laugh, “General Kenobi, you are full of surprises.”

Obi-Wan laughed along with her and felt some comfort knowing he was doing one good thing by providing her the freedom she deserved. He may be an arrogant, imposter of a Jedi Knight but at least he could still do some things right.

Ventress’s face turned serious and she crossed her arms, “Kenobi, you told me I did not owe you payment so what I am about to tell you is not payment. It is information solely to be used against Dooku.”

Obi-Wan straightened his back and took a step closer so Ventress could lower her voice, “Dooku kept much from me as is the Sith way. However, stealth is one of my greatest weapons. I listened to many holo-conferences and saw many files he was not aware of. There is a particular matter that has brought me great confusion. Dooku would sometimes take meetings with the Kaminoans.”

“The cloners?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, strange beings with long necks. They would report to him at regular intervals. Nothing regarding troop positions, but rather clone development and health. He seemed to have in-depth knowledge of clone biology. I even found a file containing medical charts and brain scans of various clones.”

“What do you make of this?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I don’t know. I was never able to understand the why of it. My instincts tell me that there is something within your clones, put there by the Kaminoans that Dooku has a keen interest in. My advice to you is: do not put all your faith in those clone armies.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach plummeted. Dread sinking within like a hard stone. Had this information come from anyone else, he would dismiss it as a clumsy attempt to sow dissent. However, coming from Ventress, who sought above all else revenge on her former master, the words rang eerily true.

Obi-Wan decided to ask the question that had plagued him for so long, “Does your former master have his own master?”

Ventress closed her eyes and considered the question. She answered, “I have no reason, no evidence to say he does. He never gave the slightest indication of having one nor was there any record of any kind. But my senses, my connection with the Force all tell me yes. I believe there to be another, a greater master, and it frightens me.”

“It frightens me as well,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“Do you still intend on bringing Maul to Dathomir?” Ventress asked as she walked up the ramp of the Takoba.

Obi-Wan hung at the bottom and looked up at her. He answered, “Yes, I do.”

Ventress, once she reached the top, turned and sighed, “When you approach the Nightsister village, go unarmed. You are naturally very quiet so be sure to make noise and announce yourself. Do not let anyone believe you are attempting subterfuge. You will be confronted with drawn weapons as are all outsiders. Remain calm and ask to be seen by Mother Talzin. If you must, use my name. From there, I have no idea as to what will happen, but know that I hope . . . you do not die horribly.”

Obi-Wan smiled and gave an appreciative nod. Ventress scoffed and closed the ramp. Once the ship’s engines were engaged, the roof of the hangar opened to reveal the night sky. Ventress lifted off and quickly departed.

Obi-Wan gave his final farewells to Tal and his clan, turning down several invitations to stay for the night. Normally he would have taken one of them up on the offer, but his guilt at the plight of the people was too great. Besides, the majority of his thoughts were consumed by the zabrak restrained and sedated aboard his small ship.

Once he was aboard his ship and had set coordinates to Dathomir, Obi-Wan left the cockpit to check on Maul. He was still unconscious, which made sense seeing as he had been given enough sedatives to knock out a bantha. There were slight beads of sweat forming on his brow so Obi-Wan pulled back the blanket to give some relief to the heat. His tattooed chest was littered with scars, new and old. He noticed a few wounds were fresh and he had not seen them properly in the earlier rush.

Turning to the cabinet of the medical bay, he found bacta spray and wound coverings. After treating the first wound, he noticed his hand came away covered in dirt and blood. Maul’s skin was filthy. Obi-Wan put together a tub of warm water. He added a disinfectant but his nose rankled at the harsh odor. 

He remembered the bottle of Hapan cologne the 212th troopers had gifted him the previous year. It was a luxury he rarely indulged in so the bottle was still nearly full. After fetching the cologne, he added enough drops to the bathwater so it tempered the smell and became pleasant enough to tolerate.

With sanitized cloth, Obi-Wan carefully wiped down Maul’s skin, removing what seemed to be years of dirt and debris. As gentle as he was, his cleaning, unfortunately, opened some closed over wounds. Once he had Maul as clean as he could get him without the use of a refresher, he sprayed and bandaged the rest of the wounds.

Atop Maul’s head, one of his horns was hanging at a loose angle. The horns themselves were a mess of different lengths and sharpness. He supposed the longest, pointiest had to be the newest additions and the shorter, worn horns were the older ones.

Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed a particularly rounded horn, “You have a mountain range upon your head, my friend.”

With extreme caution, Obi-Wan touched the misaligned horn and to his horror, it moved with his hand. The appendage was barely hanging onto Maul’s scalp. It reminded Obi-Wan of the younglings when they would begin losing their baby teeth. Obi-Wan, deciding that since Maul was unconscious anyway, grasped the horn and in a swift movement removed it completely.

Once it came off in his hand, blood began to flow from the opening. In a moment of panic, Obi-Wan stuffed the horn into his pocket and applied more cloth to staunch the bleeding. The blood soaked through the first cloth so much that Obi-Wan had to switch it out for another. After a time, it did finally stop and Obi-Wan’s heart returned to a sustainable beat. He supposed he was lucky he had skill as a swordsman since he would have made a truly rotten medic.

Maul’s body and head had been cleaned and bandaged so Obi-Wan took a moment to inspect the man’s hands where they were shackled to the stretcher. They were large and calloused, the type of hands developed through years of hard labor. The claws were long, sharp, and strong. As he took a closer look at the intricate tattoo on the back of the right hand, he was startled when the hand suddenly moved and grasped his own.

Obi-Wan’s eyes darted up expecting to be met with Maul’s golden orbs but the zabrak was still unconscious. The grasp appeared to be involuntary. It was not a particularly tight or punishing grip and he supposed he could slip out if he wanted, but Obi-Wan, perhaps foolishly, did not mind the connection.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan pulled a crate of supplies over to him to use as a makeshift chair. He sat with one hand clasped in Maul’s and absently stroked the skin on his arm with the other until exhaustion forced him to sleep.


	4. Feats of Strength

Obi-Wan woke to the sound of the heart rate monitor he had placed on Maul, alerting him that the man was near waking. He had been sleeping in a sitting position slumped against the stretcher, his hand still clasped by Maul’s. He carefully disentangled his hand from Maul’s and turned to prepare another dose of sedative.

His neck and shoulders were protesting the movement. In fact, his entire body was quite upset at the absence of decent sleep in a bed. Obi-Wan dismissed the aches and pains as he had been doing for years since the war started. As a general in the Republic, his health and comfort took a back seat to his duty.

Upon turning around, Obi-Wan froze in terror. Maul’s golden eyes were wide open and staring directly at him. The seconds moved like hours as the two locked gazes, unblinking. Maul’s fingers began to twitch, and his hands started pulling on his restraints. There was no real power to the pulls. They were rather sluggish and lazy movements.

Obi-Wan could not explain what compelled him to do so, but he reached out with his empty hand and clasped Maul’s, trying to send thoughts of comfort and calm through the Force. That seemed to work, and Maul’s eyes slid closed again allowing Obi-Wan the opportunity to inject the sedative into the man’s neck.

Stepping onto the foggy land of Dathomir was like stepping into a dream. The world did not feel tangible. The Force ebbed and flowed freely throughout the very air itself. Obi-Wan had never felt the Force in this form: so raw and untamed. It was as if he were riding an untamed beast, desperately trying to point it in the direction he wanted to go.

Obi-Wan floated Maul’s stretcher down the ship’s ramp and hesitated with what to do with his lightsaber. Ventress had warned him to go unarmed, but his own fear spiraling from the hostile world would not allow him to leave the weapon behind. The saber was more than a weapon for a Jedi: it was his life. In the end, he kept the saber but left it hanging on his belt, not easily seen if his arms are by his side.

Once he set off walking, Maul’s stretcher followed behind him. He had no real direction where he was going and instead allowed the planets Force to guide him when he asked it for the Nightsisters.

It should have been cold. The wind howled and the sun was barely visible. A blanket of fog whirled around the trees, water, and stones. There was every indication the planet should have been cold, but it was not. It was not warm either. When Obi-Wan tried to guess as to the temperature, there was no figure that could form in his mind. The very climate seemed to defy category.

Obi-Wan walked with Maul’s stretcher behind for a time he could not measure. Remembering the advice of Ventress, he did not bother softening his footfalls and instead carelessly clomped along breaking sticks and crunching leaves as he went.

He sensed the archer in the trees before he saw the swordswoman on his flank. His instinct to reach for his saber was strong, but he remained as passive as he could. Two more women suddenly surrounded him with weapons drawn. One with double long knives and the other with a spear.

A knife was placed at his throat while the Nightsisters searched him. Unfortunately, the lightsaber was discovered immediately and taken. One sister lit the blade and scowled at it. She asked, “Why are you trespassing on our lands?”

“Good lady,” Obi-Wan started. The knife at his throat was pushed closer. Obi-Wan swallowed carefully, trying desperately to not move his neck, “I have not come with any intent of violence or harm. I have come to request an audience with Mother Talzin.”

One of the sisters chuckled softly and said, “You have come to seek your death and you will find it.”

“Please, I have a wounded Zabrak male and I was told only Mother Talzin could heal him,” Obi-Wan replied and risked a gesture toward Maul’s stretcher.

One of the sisters slowly approached the body and pulled back the blanket covering Maul’s face. She gasped and another sister joined her, leaving only one with a blade on Obi-Wan. They spoke between each other in low voices Obi-Wan could not make out.

The sisters returned to Obi-Wan and one sheathed her sword as she said, “You will come with us. We’re going to bind your hands and you will not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?”

Obi-Wan loathed going into an unknown situation so defenseless but he had no choice and answered, “Yes, I understand.”

The knife was finally relaxed at his throat and he presented his wrists in surrender. A sister produced shackles glowing with green energy and they wrapped easily around Obi-Wan’s wrists and provided no room for movement.

Obi-Wan had been expecting a village to match the rustic setting of the remote planet, but the Nightsisters existed in a massive, ancient temple complex. The feeling of the Force was exponentially stronger in the temple than the surrounding land.

Some Nightsisters looked on in curiosity at the outsider being led through their complex while others kept their heads down and scattered out of sight. More often than not, Obi-Wan was the recipient of fierce, calculating gazes. The type of gazes he knew to be warriors sizing up a threat.

They finally arrived at a grand room where one of the sisters with the slightest hesitancy in her voice said, “Mother Talzin, we captured this intruder. He has requested an audience with you.”

Out of the shadows stepped a tall, ageless woman in flowing red robes. She took a moment to examine Obi-Wan and one sister approached her with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, “He was armed with this.”

She took the lightsaber, lit it, regarded it for a moment, and then turned it off again. She gave a wide smile without the slightest trace of warmth or welcome as she said, “It has been many years since I have been in the presence of a Jedi. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Before Obi-Wan could answer, one of the sisters spoke for him, “He has brought a badly injured Zabrak male with no legs. He says he wishes to see him healed.”

Mother Talzin raised what would have been an eyebrow on a human but on her was a tattoo and asked Obi-Wan, “Is this so, Master Jedi?”

Once again, before Obi-Wan could answer another sister interrupted, “We believe he is lying. He cut down this Zabrak and is using him as a means to infiltrate our temple.”

Mother Talzin chuckled gently and asked, “Then why did you bring him here at all?”

The sisters looked between each and one answered, “We debated slaying him, but decided it best for you to interrogate him and order his execution after his true intentions are found out.”

Mother Talzin nodded and said, “That was a prudent decision. Not to worry, sisters. This man is a Jedi. He is strong with the light side of the Force and has come with only peaceful intent. Please remove his shackles and return his weapon.”

Besides a forceful exhale of air through her nose, the sister did not protest and Obi-Wan’s shackles were quickly removed. The other sister shoved his lightsaber into his hands, a warning clear in her eyes.

“Thank you, sisters. You may now leave us,” Mother Talzin said. The sisters appeared ready to protest but acquiesced and bowed out of the room.

Mother Talzin gave another of her cold smiles and approached Obi-Wan, “What is your name, Master Jedi?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, ma’am. I have brought-“

“Yes, I know what you have brought me,” Mother Talzin said interrupting him. “There are few that would venture this far and risk this much to aid an enemy.”

“I was told you were the only person capable of healing him,” Obi-Wan answered.

“I’m curious, who told you this?” Mother Talzin said as she continued to evaluate Obi-Wan.

“Asajj Ventress. We have _worked_ together in the past and she said he was of Dathomir. She also said you would be the person capable of healing him,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Ventress. That is quite interesting. I see she did not want to return herself. That is disappointing but not surprising. Let me see the Zabrak you have brought,” Mother Talzin said.

Obi-Wan turned to Maul’s stretcher and removed the blanket covering him. Once he pulled back the blanket, he noticed one of the bandages had come loose on his arm. Obi-Wan nervously put it back into place and did a quick check for any other wounds he had missed. Mother Talzin watched with a slightly bemused look on her face.

She peered carefully at Maul’s body and laid her hand upon his brow, resting it there for a long moment. With eyes closed, she seemed to be diving deep into his mind as Obi-Wan could feel the Force flowing around her.

She finally stepped back and asked, “What happened to his legs?”

“The place where I found him was deep underground. His legs were very large, crude cybernetics and I could not carry him to the surface without removing them,” Obi-wan explained.

“No, not those, what happened to his real legs?” Mother Talzin asked.

Obi-Wan paled but knew there would be no point in deception, this woman was powerful and a strong Force user. She probably already knew the answer.

“Many years ago, my master and I fought a Sith apprentice named Darth Maul. It was a long and difficult battle. The Sith slew my master and after, I dealt a blow cutting Maul in half. His body fell into a deep shaft. I believed him dead,” Obi-Wan answered as dispassionately as he could. The event still haunted his nightmares.

“How do you suppose he survived?” Mother Talzin asked.

“The only explanation I could think of is that when he fell into the shaft, his body was diverted into a trash shoot. This battle happened on the planet of Naboo. Naboo ships its trash off-world. I happened to land on the trash planet of Lotho Minor. Maul appears to have crafted himself cybernetics and has subsisted on eating animals and the local populace. I have kept him sedated as he is quite mad at this point and quite dangerous.”

“Then it appears he is a monster. As a Jedi and a peacekeeper, would you not be expected to end the man’s suffering and relieve the planet of the terrible danger?”

Obi-Wan hesitated with an answer. He finally decided to confess as the truth would come out eventually, “It is my fault this has happened. My killing blow was sloppy, fueled by anger at my master’s death. He has suffered so because I was not a more patient swordsman. If there is any way for him to regain his sanity and the use of his body, then I owe it to him to find it.”

Something in Mother Talzin’s gaze softened at his words. She asked, “Does your council know you are here?”

“No, ma’am. I was on a solo diplomatic trip when this occurred,” Obi-Wan said.

Mother Talzin nodded thoughtfully. She then said, “This man is my son.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. Talzin continued, “He was born with unusually strong Force abilities and gifted with bright red skin. When only a small boy, he was taken from here. I feared I would never see him again. Master Kenobi, you have returned my kin to me and for that, I am forever grateful.”

Obi-Wan felt a wash of relief. He asked, “ _Can_ you heal him?”

Mother Talzin smiled widely again, “Of course, but he will need a donor.”

“I’m sorry, a _donor_?”

“Another Zabrak male to donate . . . _blood_ for his healing. The donor must be very strong to be able to match Maul’s natural abilities. His village is nearby. As you are his rescuer, it is only appropriate that you choose his donor,” Talzin explained. “Two of the Nightsisters will accompany you to the village. I will notify the elders to prepare the twelve strongest males for Trial. Test each one in combat and decide which is the greatest warrior. This male will serve as Maul’s donor.”

Obi-Wan wanted to sigh and beg for rest. He was tired, hungry, and in desperate need of sleep in a bed, but it would not do to show weakness when he had come so far. The Nightsisters seemed to value strength and valor so he nodded his understanding, attached his lightsaber to his hip, and said, “I will provide whatever service is needed to see Maul restored.”

His response seemed to satisfy Mother Talzin who called for two of her sisters. “I will be in contact with Brother Viscus. He is arranging a Trial of his twelve strongest males. You two will escort Master Kenobi to the training grounds. He will perform the Trial and bring the winner back to serve as Maul’s donor.”

One of the sisters scoffed, “ _He_ is going to fight in a Trial?”

Mother Talzin answered in a chiding voice, “He is a Jedi Knight, a renowned swordsman who has fought in many battles. A group of young Zabrak males will present him with no real challenge.”

The sisters looked dubious but accepted their leader’s words and guided Obi-Wan out of the temple. As he left the room, he spared one last glance for Maul’s prone figure and once again hoped he was doing the right thing.

The walk to the males’ village was a surprisingly long one. The Nightsisters apparently had little to do with their male counterparts. The village also lacked any of the grandeur or sophistication of the Nightsister temple. They resided in meager huts, kept small herds of animals, and used tools fashioned from crude iron and wood. Obi-Wan also noticed with distaste a number of men had collars secured on their necks.

The skin color of the men varied from light tan to a deep brown. There was not a man among them that resembled Maul’s bright red, and none had his nearly glowing yellow eyes. He must have been quite a rare child when born.

The training grounds were separate from the village and consisted of areas for one on one fighting, archery practice, weapons training, and an arena overlooked by an observation deck some 50 feet above. The sisters climbed the observation deck and Obi-Wan followed. They were met with an aging male Zabrak whose skin was a light-yellow color. He was in fine physical shape but there were wrinkles at his eyes and his horns were worn down to nubs.

A dozen, younger hearty males stood below in the arena, milling about as they waited for a command. The older man approached and bowed deeply to the sisters, “It is a great honor to have you visit, Nightsisters. I hope you find amongst these candidates a worthy man.”

One of the sisters waved her hand allowing the man to rise, “Save your groveling, Brother. This Trial is for our guest here, Obi-something. He’s a Jedi. Mother Talzin sent him.”

Obi-Wan extended his hand and warmly grasped the older man’s, “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I _am_ a member of the Jedi High Council, but my visit here is not in an official capacity. In my travels, I came across a Dathomirian male who was gravely injured. Mother Talzin will be able to heal him but requires a male donor. She’s requested the donor be the strongest warrior of your tribe. She requested I come and choose the warrior.”

Brother Viscus received Obi-Wan’s hand in bewilderment but seemed to enjoy the contact and even brought his other on top of their joined ones as he replied, “It is an honor, sir. Typically, the Nightsister who requests the Trial designs the levels and feats. How would like to test the men?”

Obi-Wan released the man’s hands as politely as possible and looked out over the arena. He was certainly in no mood for a drawn-out selection process. Eventually, he decided the easiest method would be like the games he played with the clone troops for training in between battles.

“Brother tell each man to go choose his favorite weapon. If the weapon is one-handed, he may select a shield if he would like as well,” Brother Viscus nodded and walked down to the arena to give the instructions. Obi-Wan turned to the sisters, who eyed him skeptically. He removed his lightsaber and handed it over, “Madam, if you be so kind as to watch over this until I am finished?”

“You’re not going to use your saber?” She asked in confusion.

“Well that hardly seems sporting,” Obi-Wan replied. The sisters nodded in approval. Since entering the village, Obi-Wan had felt very little presence of the Force as opposed to the intense, consuming spirit it held at the temple. None of the men below presented the least bit Force-sensitive. In the spirit of fairness, Obi-Wan decided he would not be using the Force in the battle either.

What Obi-Wan knew of Zabraks was limited to that of the ones from their homeworld of Iridonia. Master Eeth Koth of the Jedi Council hailed from Iridonia. They had two hearts, were highly resistant to pain, and could fight for periods longer than any human. The Zabraks of Dathomir were different. What little he knew he had read from Republic files on his ship. They were not pure blood Zabraks and were instead a hybrid of Zabrak and human, which was why only the males possessed horns.

Dathomir was far in the outer rim and isolated from nearly all other worlds. The culture was matriarchal with the males and females kept apart for most of their lives. The files had not mentioned the measurable inequality. He would have to update the Republic records once he returned to Coruscant.

Walking along the deck, Obi-Wan watched as the men each chose their weapons, and Brother Viscus assembled them into flanks. Obi-Wan selected a sturdy sword from the weapons rack and a small jar of red body paint that was probably used in combat rituals.

Obi-Wan leapt from the deck and landed softly on his feet, seeming to startle a few of the young men. Brother Viscus noticed his weapon choice and came over to whisper, “Master Kenobi, that is a training sword. It is completely blunt. The men have all selected combat weapons.”

Obi-Wan smiled and said, “Not to worry, Brother. This is merely a precaution, so I don't accidentally injure one of them. Please step off to the side and we will get started.”

Obi-Wan addressed the candidates, “Men! My name is Obi-Wan and I will be running your Trial today, please form a circle around me.”

The Zabraks seemed confused but followed his instructions. “We will keep this simple. When I give the go-ahead, you will all advance on me and commence your attacks. I will defend myself and work to disarm you. Once I have disarmed you and marked you with a smudge of paint, please leave the arena. The last man standing will be the winner. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir!” The Zabraks replied with enthusiasm. Obi-Wan set the jar of paint in the center of the arena and dipped the blunted tip of the sword into the red paint. He then took a defensive stance, breathed in deeply, and announced, “Begin!”

On the observation deck above, the Nightsisters could not hear the instructions Obi-Wan had given the males. They were shocked when all twelve began their attack at the same time. One turned to the other, “Does he know he doesn’t have to fight them all at once?”

“I’m starting to think this Jedi is completely mad. What do we tell Mother Talzin when he is slaughtered by the barbarians?” The other asked.

“Perhaps this was her intention. Mother does not act without good reason,” The first replied. Just then Obi-Wan took down his first opponent by knocking his spear out of his hands and artfully placing a line of paint across his throat. The male looked down in shame and left the arena.

“Is he only _pretending_ to kill them?”

“I’m telling you, he’s mad.”

While one male kept him occupied in direct swordplay, another flanked him with a massive war hammer drawn. The Jedi’s pretty head would soon be splattered across the arena. Before the blow could land, the Jedi leapt straight into the air and marked the male’s back with the red tip of his sword. The wound would have gone right through his heart.

The Jedi had disarmed another male and was about to deal the final blow when the male’s brother tried to toss him one of his axes. The Jedi, without the use of his eyes, caught the ax before it could reach him. Lightly tapped his sword to the male’s chest above his heart and discarded the ax across the floor.

“Impressive,” One of the sisters muttered.

“He is certainly strong with Force. How long do you think he has trained?”

“I would say he’s done this his entire life. They must start as young children just as we do.”

“How does he maintain such _restraint_? It appears these kills would have been easy for him.”

“This hardly seems to be a challenge.” 

“I’ve never seen a male with such . . . sophistication.” The sisters watched the rest of the Trial with rapt attention.

Obi-Wan could not deny he was enjoying himself. His opponents were hardly skilled warriors but what they lacked in formal training, they made up for in enthusiasm and energy. The quickest flash of what one of them could do in bed went through his mind and he nearly missed a blow from the flail coming at his head. He was able to tangle the flail around his sword and when he went to toss the weapon, the Zabrak did not let go. He went flying over his head and landed roughly on his back.

“Are you alright, lad?” Obi-Wan asked. The Zabrak looked up at him and nodded. Although he nodded, Obi-Wan was not convinced. He knelt and put the male’s arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. The stunned Zabrak stood still as Obi-Wan quickly looked him over. “Would you look at that? You are just fine. Enjoy that while you’re young. It gets to be hell once you age.”

Obi-Wan tapped him on the chest with his sword point, leaving a red mark and the bewildered Zabrak joined his brothers on the outskirts of the arena. Turning back, Obi-Wan noticed there was one male left, a particularly large man, wielding a truly impressive longsword.

“What is your name?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Savage,” the man answered.

“It appears you are the last left but please let us continue. You may defeat me yet,” Obi-Wan said and swept his hair out of his face.

Savage bared his gleaming white fangs and charged with speed unusual for a man his size. Obi-Wan easily dodged his blow and deftly placed a red spot on his leg.

“I’ve wounded you, good man, but keep fighting.”

Savage growled and attacked again. Obi-Wan fell to one knee and met his blow with his own sword. Shaking his head slightly, Obi-Wan said as their eyes met, “You’ve overplayed your height, friend.”

At that, he kicked his leg out and swept the Zabrak from his feet, knocking the longsword from his hands. He swept a red stripe across his neck and offered the man his hand to help him up, “Well done, though. With some more training, you’ll make a fine swordsman.”

The Zabrak bowed deeply to Obi-Wan and said in his deep baritone, “My lord, you have bested me, and I was the last to be defeated, have I won your Trial?”

Obi-Wan clapped him on the back, “Indeed you have. You are a fierce fighter, and this was well earned.”

Savage raised his head and replied, “I will serve you well, my master.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow in confusion but was interrupted by Brother Viscus and the Nightsisters.

“Well fought, Master Kenobi. It has been an age since I have seen such skill in this arena,” Viscus said.

One of the sisters handed him his lightsaber and said, “Most impressive, Master Jedi.”

The other sister added, “Your prowess in battle is matched only by your control of temper and focus of mind.”

Obi-Wan could tell those were high praises coming from the women who had so clearly hated him before the fight.

Brother Viscus spoke up, “Master Kenobi, what of the others?”

“The others?” Obi-Wan asked. He looked to the edge of the arena where the defeated brothers watched in grim resolution.

“You did not kill them in the match. How would you like them executed? Hanging, stoning, or we could arrange to have them fed to a Rancor?”

Obi-Wan took a step back in disbelief, “Absolutely not! There is no reason for that. They fought bravely and they shall live. Let them go home.”

Brother Viscus’s jaw fell open in shock and he reached out with both hands to once again grasp Obi-Wan’s, “Oh, Master Kenobi, you are truly kind. You have blessed our people! There are not enough thanks I can give.”

He gave a lingering kiss to Obi-Wan’s knuckles and scurried away to give the men the good news. When Obi-Wan turned back, Savage had fallen to his knees.

“Savage, are you alright, man?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Master, my humblest thanks for your mercy. One of those men was my younger brother, Feral. Knowing he will live, lifts a great burden from my heart. Thank you!”

“Please stand, Savage. This entire thing should hopefully not take too much longer. The walk to the Temple will be the longest part so please get water and food if you need it,” Obi-Wan said.

Savage stood, “No master, I am ready now. Let us depart.”

Obi-Wan nodded but made sure to help himself to the skin of water Brother Viscus had provided him. As much as he wished, he did not have the stamina of a young Zabrak.

After he had caught his breath and rested his legs, he spoke to the Nightsisters, “My ladies, I am ready to leave. Please lead the way. With the fog, I am afraid I have lost all sense of direction.”

They smiled, honestly smiled at him, and motioned for him to follow. It was an incredibly strange reversal in behavior. He could hear one of them whisper to the other, “What did I tell you? _Sophisticated_.”

Upon reaching the Temple, they brought Savage straight to Mother Talzin for examination. She walked around him, pinched his muscles, and stretched out his arms. In an unnaturally swift motion, she stripped him of his clothing, leaving him standing naked.

Obi-Wan made to protest but one of the sisters placed a hand on his arm and signaled him to remain quiet. Talzin continued her examination below the waist and Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself but look away. The young man deserved at least some dignity.

At last, Talzin spoke, “You have chosen well, Master Kenobi. He will make a fine donor.” She then turned to one of the sisters and said, “Take the male for cleansing to prepare for the procedure.”

The sister motioned for Savage to follow and he did so, still walking naked in view of all the Nighsisters of the temple. Obi-Wan was in such a state of shock, he did not know what to say. Mother Talzin gently led him by the arm, “Master Kenobi, you are exhausted. I realize I have been an atrocious host. You have traveled so far to help my son and I have yet to offer even the most basic food and drink.”

“It’s quite alright, madam. Is it really necessary for-“

“This _procedure_ ,” Talzin said, cutting him off, “is an ancient ritual that cannot be viewed by outsiders and it will take time to prepare and carry out. You will be escorted to a private room with a bed. Please enjoy the tea and the food the sisters have arranged for you. If you would like, rest your head and sleep. We will fetch you once the procedure is complete.”

A great yawn suddenly escaped Obi-Wan’s mouth and he replied, “That is most generous, Mother Talzin. I will take you up on that.”

“Good,” Talzin replied and signaled for a sister, “Take Master Kenobi to his room.”

The sister nodded and laid a hand upon his arm, guiding him into the corridor. It was the strangest thing, but she was no longer dressed in the fighting robes the sisters favored, but a flowing silk dress. She had also arranged her hair with flowers and applied the slightest rouge to her pale cheeks.

While they walked through the temple toward a series of residencies, Obi-Wan noticed a significant change in the atmosphere. Perhaps because he had been accepted by Mother Talzin, they had decided he was not a threat. The women were greeting him with warm smiles and bows of their heads.

The room he was given was surprisingly large and opulent. It certainly put his quarters at the Jedi Temple to shame. A large dining table was arranged with beautiful plants and flowers in the centerpiece and a stone fire pit in the center of the room provided a lovely heat.

The sister poured him a cup of tea. It had an unusual green color but smelled lovely. She sat down a tray of cut fruits and vegetables and said, “Mother Talzin tells us that Jedi’s enjoy eating plants. We found a tome on the most delicious plants on Dathomir and had them gathered.”

“What do _you_ eat?” Obi-Wan asked, taking in the rather delicious-looking food in front of him.

“Meat,” she said and then smiled sweetly. She also reached into a cabinet and produced a bundle of black, silk fabric. “You may change into these for sleep and one of the sisters will launder your clothing. Your exertions today must have caused an excess amount of perspiration.”

Obi-Wan blanched when he realized he was being told politely that he smelled. He smiled and said, “That is very kind.”

She then slid her finger along his back and said, “If you are in want of company, I would be happy to stay with you.”

There was no subtlety in that statement and in normal circumstances, Obi-Wan may have taken her up on the offer, but he still felt uneasy on Dathomir. Deep down, he knew he could not trust the Nightsisters and did not want to leave himself _that_ vulnerable.

“That is a kind offer, my lady,” Obi-Wan said, “but I am terribly exhausted. I’m afraid I will need to rest alone for now.”

A flash of disappointment swept across the sister’s face for just a moment but was replaced with another sweet smile. “I will let you be then. Rest well and we will come for you once the procedure is complete.”

As she was leaving, Obi-Wan remembered suddenly and asked, “Oh, my lady, Savage, the male that we brought. Will I get a chance to see him before he’s returned to his village?”

The sister hesitated slightly, but then answered, “Probably not, the males do not stay here for long.”

Obi-Wan nodded and returned to sipping his tea.


	5. When you require a miracle, trust in a witch

“Is he asleep?” Mother Talzin asked when Nuiz returned.

“He is, Mother,” She replied.

“Did he accept your invitation?”

Nuiz bowed her head sadly and replied, “No, he did not.”

Talzin smirked but quickly replaced it with a concerned frown, “Worry not, my child. He is a Jedi and they are not easily seduced by the ways of the flesh. Did you bring his clothing?”

“Yes, Mother,” Nuiz replied and held out a bag.

Talzin took the bag to examine the contents and asked, “Were you able to watch him undress?”

“No, Mother, he asked me to leave the room,” Nuiz said.

Talzin laughed softly, _how modest_. She took out the clothing which included the typical Jedi apparel of an overtunic, undertunic, tabard, obi, trousers, well-worn boots, and unremarkable small clothes. When he arrived, he had not been wearing his large cloak that Jedi were keen on, so Talzin assumed it was back on his ship.

Tucked into a pocket of the trousers was something very unexpected: one of Maul’s horns. It still had blood on the end so it must have recently come off. Very odd for the Jedi to have kept it and to have kept it on his person of all places. Talzin found this promising.

She handed the horn to Nuiz, “Take this to Shuchila.”

“The jeweler?”

“Yes, have her clean it, polish it, and gild the bottom. Then have her insert a small hook and apply a delicate looking but unbreakable golden chain,” Talzin commanded.

Nuiz took the horn and left. Talzin continued her inspection of the Jedi’s clothing. She picked up a faint scent of cologne, an expensive cologne as one would wear for a lover. The Jedi continued to surprise her, but this was worrisome. It would serve well for the Jedi to already be sexually active, but if he had a lover gifting him with cologne, then that would prove a sizeable obstacle.

Talzin wondered briefly if his lover was Ventress, but she had noticed no feelings of warmth or affection when he spoke of her. If anything, she detected thinly disguised disdain. Ventress was most likely an enemy recently made temporary ally. Talzin was rarely mistaken when it came to such matters.

If the lover was another Jedi, the entire plan could fall apart. Talzin called out for one of her trusted assistants, “Larseez!”

The sister appeared in the room. She was swift and silent, making her ideal for reconnaissance. “Go to the Jedi’s ship. You will locate a bottle of fine cologne. Place this stone against it and recite the remembrance chant. Take a second stone and place it against the Jedi’s cloak. Perform the same chant. Return both stones to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mother,” Larseez answered and took the stones Talzin had produced from her cabinet.

Using her effortless Force ability, Talzin floated the clothing back into the bag and walked out of her room, the bag following behind. She descended the steps of her private study to where the sisters were preparing Maul’s body for the ceremony. It was delicate work to extract the cybernetic materials leftover on his torso without opening wounds too large to heal.

To one of the sisters observing, Talzin said, “Uimje, take these clothes to the laundry. Clean them thoroughly and then shrink them to half size.”

“Yes, mother,” the sister said and grabbed the bag before scurrying away.

Talzin addressed the senior sister in the room, “Is the young male prepared for the transplant?”

“Yes, mother,” she replied. “We have him suspended above the Ichor pool.”

“Has he given any resistance?”

“No, he is resigned to his fate.”

That was unusual but not unwelcome news. The barbaric Zabrak males tended to fight death with every last fiber of their being. Talzin’s curiously led her to the pool to inquire about this one’s state of mind.

The male was indeed suspended by his outstretched arms with green tendrils of Ichor. His face was sad and resigned but showed none of the anger typical of his tribe.

“What is your name, young Zabrak,” Mother Talzin asked.

“Savage,” the male answered softly.

“Do you know what is to become of you here?” Talzin asked.

“Exactly? No, but I know I will not survive it.”

“That is an astute observation. Why do you not resist? Why are you not fighting?” Talzin inquired.

“The warrior who chose me was kind and did not know for what he was choosing me. He spared the lives of the 11 other males in the Trial. If I am to die, to be a sacrifice, then I do so knowing I was defeated fairly by a skilled, noble swordsman and my brothers will live on.”

Talzin smiled gently at the words of the male. Such introspection was rare in their kind or perhaps, she had never taken the time to search for the capacity. She said, “I cannot guarantee your death to be painless, but know your sacrifice is going toward healing one of your brothers. Were it possible to allow you to live, I would gift you to the warrior as a prize. Alas, this is not a possibility.”

The male nodded his head and replied, “Thank you, Mother.”

Talzin produced a capsule from her gowns and floated it up to the male’s mouth. She said, “Swallow this and it will lesson your pain.”

The young male did so and Talzin left the chamber to do her final inspection of Maul. Such kindness was something she rarely gifted and made her wonder for a moment if the Jedi’s compassionate nature had a catching effect.

As Talzin watched the sister’s finishing their work on Maul, Larseez returned from her mission. Talzin took the stones from her and dismissed her before she stepped into an antechamber for privacy. The stone for the cloak revealed a deep wellspring of memories. The Jedi was modest when he spoke of himself. He was no mere Jedi Knight, but a member of the high council and a General in the Republic Army leading a battalion of clone troopers.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had fought in countless battles, been sent on the most dangerous missions, and was prized by the Jedi Order. Yet, he had removed his cloak to wrap Maul’s injured body and carried him upon his back. Had Maul woke during that journey, he could have gouged the Jedi’s eyes out or strangled him before the man could respond. The Jedi was courageous as well as humble.

The stone for the cologne gave a much shorter story. He had not purchased it himself but it was instead bought for him as a gift. It was a gift of great appreciation and affection, but not of ownership or romance. The giver, wait, _givers_ were unaware of the exact connotations of such a gift but wanted to convey their combined feelings.

Strangely, each giver had the same face. Ah, clones, Talzin realized. Kenobi was a lustful man but instead of taking one lover, which is forbidden as an attachment by the Jedi Order, he spent his energy with his clone troopers. Unbeknownst to him, it had only further endeared him to the men, increasing their loyalty. The Republic could court-martial him for such actions as it could be seen as coercion of troops under his command, but no trooper would ever testify against him.

Talzin was delighted, the Jedi was a better match than she could have possibly hoped for. She returned to Maul and was given the good news: he was ready.

Talzin lifted Maul’s body and floated it down to the Ichor pool with the sisters in procession behind her. More sisters from throughout the temple joined in the ceremony and the room thrummed with energy. Their deep chant of the ancient Dathomirian language lit up the bright green Ichor as it enveloped Maul’s body.

It flowed into every orifice and filled his arteries and veins. The horns atop his head were pushed up and out completely soon replaced by new, shiny sharp horns. His disgusting overgrown claws grew out of his fingers until they snapped off and elegant, dexterous pointed nails were left in their wake.

The Ichor forced open his mouth and his foul, rotting fangs fell out and scattered into the pool. New, bright white pointed teeth took their place. His skin began to slough off years of scars and wounds. Deep ugly callouses on his hands and elbows gave way to soft, childlike skin.

The Ichor at his torso began reaching out, looking for something on which to attach. It was time for the transplant. Talzin looked up at the Zabrak male suspended above, he was watching in fascination. When his eyes met hers, he knew it was his time. He nodded his understanding and released himself to his fate.

Talzin floated an ancient sword over the male’s body and in as swift a cut as she could make, sliced his torso in half, the exact place Kenobi had sliced Maul all those years before. The Zabrak’s blood sprayed across the room, soaking into the clothing and hair of the sisters as they chanted. They cared not and continued in their duties.

The male’s lower half fell but Talzin caught it with the Force and floated it over to lay in line with Maul’s body in the pool. The blood and organs held within the male Zabrak began to leak and fall onto the Temple’s floor. They would not go to waste as such vital organs always prove useful for spells.

The Ichor took the new body half and began to knit it onto Maul. Soon the yellow skin of the donor took on Maul’s distinct red color and the tattoos transformed to match what Maul would have had on his body. The sisters continued with their chant and the Ichor filled Maul with strength. It flowed through his core and wrapped into his hearts.

His muscles increased in density and his lungs gained more capacity. His eyes would see sharper and his ears would hear further. His legs were longer than before and he would run faster, lighter, and quieter than ever. His manhood grew in girth and gained a line of ridges on the underside.

The Ichor spilled into Maul’s mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. It flowed deeply into his mind and knit together neurons long ago dissolved. The craven beast that devoured the innocent was gone and replaced with a mind once again capable of thought, reason, intellect, and love. From the Ichor, the Force flowed stronger than ever. The Midi-chlorians multiplied at great haste taking in the dark and the light.

The Ichor drained out of Maul and returned to the pool, its task complete. Maul’s eyes suddenly opened, bright golden orbs straining to take in every light and image above him. His entire body arched up-word as he opened his mouth and took in the first deep breath of his new life.

The chants of the Nightsisters fell silent and Talzin lifted Maul from the pool to gently land on his feet. He placed a hand on his abdomen and looked down. Raising one leg, he wiggled his toes then tried it again with the other. He held his hands out in front and touched his own skin, marveling at its softness.

Finally, Maul’s eyes turned outward and he took in the blood-splattered temple and the kneeling sisters watching him in wonder. He looked to their eyes and recognized them as kin but did not see them as family. His gaze finally landed on Mother Talzin, dressed fully in red robes. He knew her to be his mother and knew her to be his healer, but he also knew her nature.

Looking Mother Talzin in the eyes directly, he spoke the first word that came to him, “Kenobi.”

Talzin smiled widely and said, “He is here, my son.”

With his voice once again smooth and cultured, he said, “Then take me to him.”

Talzin brought Maul to an opulent bedroom separate from the sisters’ quarters. There were fruit and vegetables upon the table, fine incense burning on a low table, a low fire keeping the heat, and a red-haired, bearded man sleeping peacefully on the large bed.

“This is Kenobi?” Maul asked. He remembered a Jedi Padawan, barely older than a child. His face had been clean except for the embarrassing remaining childhood spots. His hair had been shorn and he wore a Padawan braid. The man on the bed had a thick beard and deep wrinkles around his eyes. What would have made another man look old, only made him handsome.

Instead of Jedi attire, he wore a black silk tunic with a V neckline plunging nearly to his navel. The tunic landed mid-thigh and the sides were held together with matching black laces. How they had managed to get a Jedi into such an outfit could only have been due to Talzin’s cunning.

Maul let out a deep laugh. His nemesis would die looking like a high paid whore. Maul reached out easily with the force and found a knife decorating the wall. It flew to his hand and he made to plunge it deep into the Jedi’s chest but was met with a solid shield of resistance.

His eyes turned in fury to Mother Talzin. She asked, “What are you doing?”

“I am slaying my nemesis. The wretched Jedi who doomed me to years of torment. I am trying to achieve my revenge. The question is: why are _you_ protecting him?” Maul asked with a vicious hiss.

Talzin shook her head in disappointment and caused the knife to turn to salt in Maul’s hand. “I protect him because he is not your _nemesis_ , silly boy. This man is your savior.”

Maul snarled at her words. “He cut me in half! He is nothing but Jedi scum. All Jedi will die by my hands for their crimes against the Sith. I made this vow to my master and now that I am whole again, I will carry it out!”

Talzin sighed, “Sidious put his claws deeper into you than I could have expected. Curse that wretched man. Maul, Kenobi did cut you down in battle, but was it an unfair battle? Did he cheat you in any way?”

Maul wanted to say yes but knew it would be a lie. The fight had been difficult but there was no actual treachery from the Jedi. He softly replied, “No.”

“No, it was a fair fight that he won. Now after the fight, he thought you dead. All the Jedi thought you dead. They would have had no means of knowing of your survival,” Talzin replied.

Once again, Maul wanted to argue but the old woman was right. All those years, he spent hating Kenobi, his mind never allowed him to consider the Jedi thought him dead.

Talzin continued, “There would have been one person who knew you lived. The tie between a master and apprentice is strong. Your master would have known if your light had gone out or if it had lingered.”

Maul’s guts twisted at the idea. His master had betrayed him. “He knew I lived?”

“There is no possible way he did not. Yet, he made no attempt to rescue you or to end your suffering. You were no longer of use to him. That is the way of the Sith: useful until you are not. When he stole you as a child, you had a powerful connection to the Force he thought he could exploit. Tell me, child: was he ever kind?”

Maul scowled, remembering pieces of his training: whippings, starvation, isolation, hunting, but never a moment of kindness or warmth. So much of his time with his master was obscured, blurred, but there was nothing in those memories he wanted to recount. “I was discarded,” Maul whispered to himself.

“You were,” Talzin confirmed. “You would have died a mad, terrifying beast on a planet of trash, but for the actions of this Jedi. The Force led him to you. At great peril to himself, he rescued you and brought you here.”

“Why?” Maul asked. “Why not take me to his Jedi Order? The Jedi Masters have mind breakers amongst them. They could have cracked me open and extracted all that was planted there. Coming here brings him nothing.”

“Not even he knows the answer to that. It is the Will of the Force that you two be united. He is your destiny.”

Maul bared his teeth in disgust. Despite everything Mother Talzin had told him, his instincts still shouted at him to kill the man.

“You are my son and I have prepared him for you. He sleeps deeply now due to a specially laced drink. When he wakes, his body will yearn to mate. The feeling will be nearly irresistible. You will be the first face he sees, and he will be yours. Together, you will be able to create a bond so powerful, the galaxy will quiver at your strength. Once joined, no one person in existence will be a match for you paired.”

For a moment, Maul imagined it: taking Kenobi in his arms, ripping the tunic away, and plunging deep into his body. His pale skin would be stark against Maul’s red and black but it would be the perfect complement. He would hear Kenobi whisper to him and him only _“I’m yours.”_

Maul stood and shook the thought from his mind. He would never stoop to embracing his enemy. Talzin had her machinations. She would never be rid of them. He would not shake off the yolk of one master only to be pushed into the control of yet another one.

He stood and stepped away from the bed. “Keep him. I have no use for him.”

Mother Talzin chuckled cruelly and pointed to his cock, which he was unaware had become painfully erect, “That does not appear to be the case.”

Maul looked down and burned in embarrassment. With the Force, he opened a cabinet and extracted clothing. It was a soft black cloth he was able to fashion about his waist. “Now that I am healed, I have no more use for you or these witches. Kenobi must have come here on a ship; I will take that ship and I will be free. I will serve no one.”

Talzin looked disappointed and said, “If that is what you wish, I will not stop you. I can only give you this warning: Kenobi has proven himself a brave, noble warrior with a powerful Force connection. The _witches_ of this Temple are asking to mate with him in hopes of creating Force-sensitive children. So far, I have told them he belongs to you, but should you leave, then nothing will stop them.”

It should not have bothered him, but it did. Maul paused and looked again at Kenobi’s sleeping form. A temptation formed to throw the Jedi over his shoulder and take him with him to the ship. However, he knew it would only prove Mother Talzin right and his own spite won out over his innate desires. He spat at Kenobi and took off at a run.

As he ran from the Temple, he used the Force to fling away any sister that came into his path. At the Ichor pool in the Temple’s center, he took a moment to contemplate the severed torso of the Zabrak male that had apparently been sacrificed to complete Maul’s body.

A small feeling of guilt niggled at his mind. He placed a hand at the man’s head and whispered, “Thank you, Brother.”

He then used the Force to lead him out of the Temple and onto Dathomir’s plain. He asked Dathomir for the Jedi’s ship and was led straight to it. Figuring out how it flew was easy and he was on a course not toward anything in particular but only away from Dathomir. He found himself alone in empty space and was hungry. The ship’s food stores were plentiful, just boring.

He ate enough to satiate his hunger and realized he was tired. Walking toward the ship’s small sleeping pod, he passed the medical bay and had a vague memory of holding someone’s hand. There was a large, brown cloak discarded on a medical crate. He took the cloak to the sleeping cot and covered himself, before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. I can resist everything except temptation

Upon waking, Obi-Wan felt warm contentment he had not had in an age. His body was cushioned upon the softest bed in the galaxy and his body had found all the rest it craved. Stretching his limbs, all the soreness in his muscles and fatigue in his joints had vanished as if by a miracle.

Although he longed to stay in the bed for hours longer, Obi-Wan rose and took in his room. There was a fresh plate of fruit upon the table and a pitcher of clear water. The fruit proved to be sweet and filling while the water was pristine as if it were drawn from a mountain stream.

For several long minutes, he could not remember where he was or why he was there. He only felt bliss and peace in his heart. Then the image of orange eyes filled his vision and he softly said, “Maul.”

Reality returned to him and he remembered he was the guest of the Nightsisters who were performing a ritual to heal Maul. He wanted to check on the process but was embarrassed to find his clothing was missing. The only clothing in the entire room was the black, silk tunic he was wearing. Even his feet were bare upon the tiled floor.

He remembered the sister telling him his clothes were to be laundered. Perhaps, they would be waiting outside the door? This was sometimes the practice at diplomatic conferences.

When he opened the door, he was not met with his clothing but instead three Nightsisters waiting in slim, revealing dresses. They smiled brightly and one said, “Good morning, Master Jedi. Did you rest well?”

Obi-Wan hesitated in confusion, “Y-yes, I slept very well. I am curious as to the procedure. How is Maul?”

The faces of the Nightsisters darkened for just a moment before the smiles were back in place.

“Maul is whole and healthy thanks to your bravery,” One sister answered.

Another injected over her, “Although even with his strength, he could never match you for charm and intelligence.”

The third stepped in front of the others, “Ignore my sisters. Maul is fine and we are here to see to _your_ needs.”

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. The behavior and speech of the sisters were beyond suspicious, but his body was not working in accordance with his mindful desires. He had not a care for these women, but feelings of lust were beginning to pool within at a rate he had never experienced.

With a stammer, he managed to say, “I am in need of my clothing. It has not yet been returned from the laundry. If you could please see that my clothing is returned, I would be most obliged.”

He then shut the door, ending the conversation, and stalked back over to the table for another gulp of water to help himself cool down. Before Obi-Wan could begin to center himself with meditation, there was a knock on his door. Even though it was rude, Obi-Wan called through the door, “Who is it?”

“I have your clothing, Master Jedi,” the woman’s voice cried.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief and opened the door slightly to extend his hand to receive his clothes. Instead, a strong wind pushed him backward and the door came completely open, allowing the Nightsister to enter. She walked past him, touching her shoulder to his chest as she did.

She held out a laundry bag with a trembling hand and Obi-Wan eagerly took it. However, when he removed his tunic, he pulled it up to his chest and discovered it to be far smaller than it had been. He reached into the bag and found the same fate had befallen his trousers.

When he looked up to the sister, her chin wobbled and tears began to fall down her cheeks. He rushed over to her, “What is the matter, my good lady?”

“Please don’t be angry with me? I was in charge of laundering your clothes, but I’ve never worked with alien fabric like this. Don’t tell Mother Talzin, but it shrank,” the sister answered and broke down into sobs.

Obi-Wan cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and said, “Worry not, my dear. I’m sure it was a mistake. Nothing to worry about. Are there any men’s clothes about the Temple that would fit me?”

The sister rubbed her eyes and shook her head, “No, we have no clothing to fit men. Whenever males are in the Temple, they are not dressed.”

Obi-Wan cringed at the thought of how those Zabrak males were treated. He only hoped they had dressed Savage after the procedure finished. “Is there no way for me to get proper clothing to wear?”

The sister thought for a moment and then said, “I am also a seamstress. I could easily sew together an outfit like the one you had.”

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. The tunic he wore was nice for sleeping but it was small and not something he wanted to wear in front of others.

The sister continued, her eyes completely dry of tears and her voice taking on a smooth tone, “First I would need to take your measurements.”

Out of thin air, she produced a green measuring tape and held it up to Obi-Wan’s chest, “It’s important that I measure everything to get a precise fit.”

Obi-Wan threw up his hands and stepped away. He dumped out the contents of the bag and found at least his boots were still the correct size. As he rushed to put them on, he said, “That’s not necessary. I really ought to check on Maul and Mother Talzin.”

He gathered a black satin runner off the dining table to use as a makeshift obi for his unfortunate sleeping tunic. With that, he was able to attach his lightsaber to his hip. It still left his sides, most of his chest, and his thighs and knees exposed but was better than nothing he supposed. What he wouldn’t give for the comfort of his cloak, but he had left that on the ship.

The Nightsister was following close behind as he hastily left the room and she was joined by the other sisters as well. They kept begging him to rest, to stop for a drink, to view a certain piece of art, or even to aid in learning a fighting move. Despite their hard work, there was no subtlety to their efforts and Obi-Wan could sense their urgency to mate.

Seduction was not something Nightsisters were accustomed to and their attempts were clumsy nearly to the point of awkwardness. There was competition in the air and being the one to bear a Force-sensitive child was the prize.

Obi-Wan’s own body and mind were doing him no favors. His thoughts were slow in forming and his movements were sluggish. Although he had navigated the Temple with ease the day before, he could no longer figure out which direction he was heading and did not know how to reach Mother Talzin.

“Good lady,” Obi-Wan addressed the nearest sister, “I need to speak with Mother Talzin. Please point me in the right direction.”

The Nightsister took his arm and said smoothly, “You are tired, Master Jedi. Come this way and rest. Let me care for you.”

Obi-Wan clumsily pulled his arm from her grasp and said, “No, no this is urgent. I must speak with Mother Talzin. Will someone _please_ tell me how to get to her?”

He felt slim fingers running through his hair and other fingers trying to pull at the laces of his tunic. Another hand was running down his chest, his stomach, past his navel until Obi-Wan could no longer contain his frustration. He loudly shouted, “Enough!”

With his shout, he let out a powerful push of the Force and all the sisters around him flew back several feet. His head momentarily cleared, and the Force called to him. Obi-Wan ran in the direction of the call.

He sprinted for what seemed like an age until he reached a large central chamber. The room was empty and held a sacred air. In the center was a calm pool of green liquid so thick it nearly resembled plasma. The energy emanating from the pool was intense and unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever experienced from the Light or the Dark.

Obi-Wan knelt at the pool’s edge and waved a hand over its surface. The liquid beneath his hand gave a faint glow and appeared to follow his movements. The temptation to touch the pool became too great and in his weakened state, Obi-Wan did not follow the caution he should have had as a Jedi.

He plunged his hand into the pool and the green liquid illuminated around him. His mind was awash with the Force, with possibilities of power, with never before glimpsed realms and realities. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to flow into the liquid. His mind was reaching beyond the Living Force, then beyond the Cosmic Force, and was reaching a Force he had never felt.

Slowly, Obi-Wan removed his hand from the pool and some of the green liquid clung to his fingers. Without conscious thought, Obi-Wan brought his first two fingers to his mouth and sucked on the tips. The liquid spread rapidly throughout his body, providing an infusion of energy.

He was only drawn out of his thoughts by a voice behind him, “We call it Ichor.”

Obi-Wan stood swiftly and felt a wave of guilt like a child sneaking sweets. “Mother Talzin, I have been searching for you. I wanted to see Maul and learn the results of the procedure.”

Mother Talzin stepped forward and seemed to ignore what he said, “The Ichor is our connection to the Force. We keep it alive through our inherited magics and it provides us power and healing. It is a conduit of knowledge to the known and unknown universe.”

She stood next to Obi-Wan at the pool and raised her arms. The Ichor responded in kind and filled the entire chamber with an eerie green glow. “What did the Ichor show you?”

Obi-Wan was suddenly tired of being a plaything. His distrust of Mother Talzin was growing by the minute. He asked, “Where is Maul?”

Talzin sighed and lowered her arms, appearing smaller than she had a moment before. “Master Kenobi, my son while powerful in the Force was taken from me at a critical age. He was never trained in the ways of society and culture. It appears he is very much the brash Zabrak that our males tend to be. That was probably cultivated during his Sith training.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It is my great shame to tell you that my son after being healed, fled the Temple, and in a fit of rage absconded with your ship,” Talzin replied with a faux look of contrition.

Obi-Wan slumped onto the floor in defeat. He placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. After everything, he was stranded in the Outer Rim surrounded by women willing to drug him, lie to him, and manipulate him for whatever purpose they like. He was also still terribly aroused and saw no way to safely relieve himself.

“Oh, Master Kenobi, you look utterly devastated,” Talzin said. “Would a life among us in the Temple be such a terrible fate? We are devoted warriors and Force users just like the Jedi. You would be an invaluable member of our coven. Your life would be filled with the sweetest luxuries. You would never again be at the mercy of war or have the fate of worlds hanging on your shoulders. This could be your paradise.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked up at Mother Talzin. He gazed deeply into her eyes. Even saying the words, she did not believe them. Obi-Wan wearily inquired, “Where is Savage?”

Talzin closed her eyes and let out a slight exhale. “You are a good man, Kenobi. Normally males do not leave this Temple unless collared, but since you brought my son back to me, you will leave with no such strings. Come with me and use my communicator to call for aid.”

Whatever test Talzin had given him, Obi-Wan realized he had just passed.

The communicator in Talzin’s private study allowed him to contact any signal he wished. Talzin had even provided him coordinates for the Temple’s launch pad so his rescuers would not have to trek Dathomir’s wilds as he had. Debating on who to call for aid, Obi-Wan ended up contacting his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

Mercifully, the communication was audio-only and Anakin announced he was not terribly far from Dathomir in terms of how one could be close to anything in the Outer Rim. They would travel by hyperdrive and reach him in a matter of hours.

Once the communication ended, Talzin re-entered the room, “It sounds as if help is on the way.”

“Yes, it is,” Obi-Wan said with relief. “I don’t suppose you have clothing I can change into?”

“Unfortunately, we don’t actually keep male clothing in the Temple. Even Maul had to make do with a sash tied about his waist,” Talzin replied and Obi-Wan could tell it was one of the few honest things she had told him. She then held out her hand and said, “I have a gift for you.”

Obi-Wan opened his hand in response and she placed a necklace into it. The necklace was made from the horn that had come off of Maul’s head. The grooves were inlaid with intricate lines of gold and the entire bottom shown with gold. The bottom was attached to a delicate chain. In all rights, it should have been disgusting but Obi-Wan found it beautiful. Without hesitation, he clasped the chain around his neck and the horn rested atop his heart.

“On the black markets, Zabraks horns are sold for a small fortune,” Mother Talzin said as Obi-Wan admired the gift. “May this token bring you luck and remind you of the good deed you committed.”

Even though Anakin would not arrive for another few hours, Obi-Wan waited outside at the launch pad coordinates. He did not wish to spend another minute inside the Temple. This did not stop the sisters from continuing to come to him with offers of food and drink or poetry reading or massages or one woman who just directly asked him to _make a baby_.

When the shuttle landed, four sisters were in the midst of practicing hand to hand combat and continually asking Obi-Wan for hands-on demonstrations. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and walked as fast as possible with the women trailing behind him.

Anakin emerged from the shuttle with two uniformed clone troopers. Anakin took in Obi-Wan’s appearance and nearly burst into laughter, “Wait a moment, you _have_ to explain what you’re wearing. And you _must_ introduce me to your new friends.”

In annoyance, Obi-Wan growled, “Get back on the ship. Just go, please, go. Can we please just go, now?”

Anakin mercifully complied and the shuttle lifted off. Obi-Wan sat down on a bench and sighed in relief. He asked, “Which ship did you arrive in?”

“My flagship, of course,” Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan could only groan. Of course, Anakin had arrived with a Venator-class Star Destroyer. The crew would be nothing short of thousands. So much for keeping this misadventure quiet.

“Anakin, would you please lend me your cloak?” Obi-Wan asked as he held out his hand.

“What? No!” Anakin answered. “I’m far taller than you. It would trail behind you and look ridiculous. Is there anything wrong with what you’re wearing?”

Obi-Wan struggled with his anger, “Anakin, I have been through a great ordeal, please allow me this one favor.”

Anakin grinned mischievously, “I actually find my ship quite cold these days. I’m sure there will be clothing for you in the guest quarters.” 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried his best to avoid murdering his best friend. Once the shuttle landed in the main hangar of the ship, they were met by the leaders of the 501st as well as Anakin’s padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

“Master Kenobi, what happened to you!” She nearly shouted when he exited the shuttle.

Anakin rushed over to her and placed his hand across her eyes and said, “Obi-Wan, are you trying to traumatize my innocent padawan? How can you dress like that in front of all these soldiers? Please I’m begging you for the last time, take my cloak!”

Skywalker took the cloak off and thrust it dramatically toward a fuming Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan snatched the cloak and slid into it as quickly as possible. Ahsoka had wrestled out of Anakin’s hold, scolding him with, “That was cruel, Master.”

Obi-Wan, now covered and feeling somewhat better, asked Anakin, “How long until we reach Coruscant?”

Anakin turned to his command team and asked, “How long, captain?”

“About 32 hours, General,” Captain Rex replied.

The troopers began to disperse, and Anakin left with Ahsoka, the young padawan still scolding him for his prank. Obi-Wan called out, “Captain Rex, a word please?”

The clone finished giving orders to his crew and walked over. Obi-Wan was still painfully, horribly aroused from whatever the Nightsisters had put in his drinks. It had been hours and his misery had not abated in the slightest.

When Rex approached, Obi-Wan placed a hand on his arm and pulled him close. He looked into his eyes and said, “Rex, if it isn’t too much of an inconvenience, could I spend the trip back to Coruscant in _your_ quarters?”

Rex met Obi-Wan’s gaze and he nodded knowingly. During their time as captives of the Zygerrian slavers, Obi-Wan and Rex developed an intense relationship out of necessity. There were few people in the galaxy Obi-Wan trusted and admired more than Captain Rex.

“Of course, General. Head there now and I’ll join you in a few minutes,” the clone replied and squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulders in reassurance. When aboard Anakin’s ship, Obi-Wan usually stayed in Rex’s quarters. It often led to something sexual but was truly more about comfort. Rex was a strong, reassuring presence and allowed Obi-Wan the ability to focus his emotions and center himself in preparation for battle.

Upon entering the room, he removed Anakin’s cloak and out of spite tossed it to the ground instead of folding it neatly. He toed off his boots and set his lightsaber on a side table. He removed his makeshift obi and was about to remove his tunic when his hand landed on the horn necklace Talzin had given him.

It truly was a unique and beautiful item. He felt transfixed by its glittering additions and the horn itself was warm in his hand. It brought back memories of sitting with his hand clasped within Maul’s. He was genuinely disappointed he did not get to see Maul before the man had taken off with his ship.

His rumination was interrupted when Rex entered the room. The Captain had removed his armor and was carrying a bundle of clothing that looked to be for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned to him and sighed in relief. He said, “Old friend, I have a favor to ask of you.”

Rex placed the clothes on his dresser and without speaking a word, swept Obi-Wan into his arms, locking him into a deep kiss. Obi-Wan gratefully opened his mouth allowing Rex’s tongue entry and allowed his arms to rest over the man’s broad shoulders. Rex’s hands slid down his satin tunic until they reached Obi-Wan’s thighs then they moved under the tunic, hiking it up. They broke apart momentarily for Rex to remove the tunic completely and toss it across the small room.

Rex pulled Obi-Wan back to him and grasped him firmly by his ass, kneading at the muscle. Obi-Wan followed his encouragement and jumped to wrap his legs around Rex’s waist. Rex walked them over to the small bed and laid Obi-Wan out on it with his legs dangling off the end.

Rex stood over him and began removing his clothes, “Kriff, General. It’s been far too long.”

Once his clothes were gone, he kneeled before Obi-Wan planting kisses along his abdomen then along the side of his swollen cock. He finally opened his mouth and took Obi-Wan all the way down to his base. He barely spent a minute moving his head along the shaft before Obi-Wan was crying out and coming down his throat. It turned out to only be the start of their evening together.

It took hours, but Rex had finally worn Obi-Wan out completely. He had lost track of the times he came. He laid bonelessly on top of Rex’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Rex broke the silence when he said, "I just realized, you said you had a favor to ask. What is it?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I think you've taken care of it and then some." 

Rex swept Obi-Wan's hair out his face and said wistfully, "What happened out there, Kenobi?" 

Obi-Wan began to tell him his long tale and Rex patiently took the story in, not once interrupting.

In the end, he asked, “How much of that are you planning to tell the Jedi Council?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “As little as I can get away with.”

“Yeah, that would be for the best,” Rex agreed. “I wouldn’t tell much of that to General Skywalker either. He would stop thinking this was funny and want to go in fighting.”

“Yes, you’re right about that. Anakin set loose against the Nightsisters has disaster written all over it,” Obi-Wan said.

“I had heard for years about a planet in the Outer Rim filled with witches. Who knew it was actually real? You know, there is one funny thing out of all this,” Rex said.

“What’s that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“All that work those witches put into collecting your priceless Jedi semen and it ends up in the stomach of some clone,” Rex replied. Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself but laugh loudly.

Rex then stood and pulled Obi-Wan up with him, “Come on now, General. Let’s get you into the ‘fresher. At least get you clean and presentable before meeting the Council.”

Obi-Wan smiled and held Rex’s hand as he was led into the side room. Before they entered the water, Rex gently stroked Obi-Wan's face with a curious look. "You know, General, it's strange, but I swear you look younger than you did the last time I saw you." 


	7. I've been a miner for a heart of gold

Maul’s memory was still blurred. He had been trying for days to focus his meditation on his time as a Sith. He could remember the specifics of his training, the details of his missions, but nothing of his former master. He couldn't even remember the man’s name much less form a picture of his face.

He knew his master to have a cruel voice but pressed, he could not recognize it out of a crowd. His clearest memories were of his time spent alone. His master would test his battle skills against great beasts. “Stalking and hunting a Jedi is much like stalking and hunting an intelligent, deadly animal,” his master once told him.

His master would leave him on an uninhabited planet for weeks at a time with no provisions except for his lightsaber and two knives. Maul could only survive through hunting and foraging. As a Zabrak, he could survive solely on meat and was able to go long periods between meals. He often wondered if that’s why his master had chosen him as an apprentice.

When Maul had declared he would serve no master, he did not know what that truly meant. At no point in his life had he functioned without a purpose. As a boy, he served his mother and trained at her side in magics and fighting. As a Sith apprentice, he was put through a relentless gauntlet of trials and hardships for close to twenty years. As a crazed monster, he hunted to stay alive and schemed grandiose, nonsensical plots mostly involving the death of Kenobi.

Ah, Kenobi. Maul laid back along the floor of the ship. That was who his thoughts eventually came back to. Such a strange man. He wondered if the Nightsisters were able to corrupt him or if he managed to escape Dathomir. If he were half the Jedi Maul’s mother claimed him to be, he would flee before falling into a Nightsister’s duplicitous web.

There were other peoples on the planet besides the Zabraks. It would take many days, even weeks, to travel on foot to reach them, but a trained Jedi could do so. The brothers would give him provisions if he asked and perhaps a pack animal. The other cities were no technological marvels but there would be ways for him to send a distress call.

Maul wondered if the tables would now be turned and Kenobi would seek revenge on him. The thought warmed him. To have caused anger in Kenobi, enough to warrant retribution would be a marvelous accomplishment. They could finally have their rematch. When Kenobi came for him, he would need to be ready. Maul decided the first thing he needed was a lightsaber.

He knew how to construct a saber, but he required a kyber crystal, two if he wished to have the same double-bladed sword as before. He had not obtained his own crystals the first time. His master had two stolen sabers from Jedis that he made Maul deconstruct. He told him that taking the crystals and bending them to the dark side caused them to _bleed_ , giving them their red color.

Maul knew without a saber to begin with he could not steal one from a Jedi. Kenobi’s ship luckily had a library’s worth of knowledge on the Republic and the Jedi Order stored on the memory. He was able to read about the last 15 years, the history of the current war, and all of the recent developments. He then delved into Jedi history his former master never would have allowed him to know.

It seemed so much of the Jedi way was working to avoid turning to the Darkside. To do this, they had to deny so many emotions. As a Sith, it was the opposite: emotions were to be embraced and amplified. The darker the emotion, the more power could be drawn from it. The strongest emotions of all were hate and fear. Maul knew hate in the Jedi and fear in his master.

He read that Jedis were tasked with finding their kyber crystals as children. They were taken to special caves and led on a journey to find a crystal that _sang_ to them. That sounded like absolute nonsense to Maul, but he knew of no other way. Since Sith were of the same original stock as Jedi, the first Sith must have harvested their crystals in the same manner.

There was an old Sith planet Maul knew of that had vast areas of tundra and frozen mountains. He had never been there, but he supposed that would be the best place to start if he were to harvest his own crystals. Maul jumped to his feet and placed the coordinates in the ship’s navigator for Ziost.

Once they had arrived on Coruscant, Obi-Wan felt much more himself and although he was not relishing the prospect, he was ready to face the Council. Before doing so, he needed to speak with Anakin. His former padawan was very sensitive when it came to trust and Obi-Wan was about to omit a great deal of information from the highest masters of the Jedi Order.

He had made a deliberate choice not to inform the council of the part Asajj Ventress played in his misadventure. Even though the information shared at the council was supposed to be private, it always had a way of finding a way to the outside. Obi-Wan had promised the woman he would keep her existence a secret.

His decision to tell Anakin came from Anakin’s innate ability to ferret out deception. The young man could be trusted to keep a secret but deeply resented being withheld one.

Obi-Wan had asked Anakin to join him in his Temple quarters before they met with the Council. Surprisingly, young Skywalker listened attentively and seemed to reserve his judgment.

“Do you understand why I cannot inform the Council that Ventress lives?” Obi-Wan asked at the end.

Anakin stood contemplative for a moment and nodded his head, “Yes, I do understand. You’re being pragmatic. Obi-Wan, we’re friends, are we not?”

Obi-Wan flinched with confusion and replied, “Of course. You are my best friend, Anakin. I like to think of you as my brother.”

Anakin smiled warmly and continued, “Then realize what I’m about to tell you is out of love and friendship. You are too kind. Your kindness far exceeds that required of a Jedi and I’m afraid one day it will make you vulnerable. At the rate you’re going, you seem destined to die a martyr. My advice: take something for yourself.”

“When did you become so wise?” Obi-Wan said in reply.

Anakin only chuckled and patted Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “Come along, old man, we mustn’t keep the Council waiting.”

“Just to be clear, you feel he is no longer a Sith. Is that correct?” Master Mundi asked.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said as he stood in the center of the Council room. Anakin stood off to the side, patiently supporting him. He had told his abridged version of events and so far, the Council had interjected for small clarifications but otherwise allowed him to speak. “He is still very powerful with the Force and retains an unwieldy temper. The ship he stole contains money and supplies, which will allow him to easily acquire weapons if he chooses. I believe I can track him down before any harm befalls innocent civilians.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t actually sure if Maul was going to hurt anyone, but he would sleep easier at least knowing where in the galaxy he was and what he planned on doing.

The Iridonian Zabrak, Master Eeth Koth, spoke up, “Tell us again about the males on Dathomir. From your earlier description, they appear to be held in a form of slavery. Would you agree with that assessment?”

Obi-Wan turned to him and nodded in agreement, “Unfortunately that does appear to be the case. It may be my perception was biased due to the recent time I spent on Zygerria, but what I witnessed had the hallmarks of a chattel existence. They are farmed for fighting and breeding. They are also ritualistically slaughtered for failure to meet standards and for what I suspect are ancient rituals, although for that I do not have concrete proof.”

“This is quite disturbing,” Master Koth said.

“I also have reason to believe they sell children both male and female. This would account for the opulent wealth held by the Nightsisters who would otherwise have no means of income on their desolate planet.”

“If the Council has no objections, I would like to raise this matter with the Iridonian senate for possible investigation with even further possibility of diplomatic intervention,” Master Koth said to the Council at large.

The Council members nodded in affirmation and Master Windu answered, “Yes, Master Koth, that seems appropriate given the circumstances. Now, Master Kenobi, as to your pursuit of the Zabrak known as Maul, while the existence of this former Sith apprentice is worrisome, it does not merit any further time spent away from the duties of war.”

Obi-Wan was not surprised at the master’s words but he struggled to counter with an argument that made logical sense. His desire to see Maul once more would be of little if any benefit to the Republic or Jedi Order.

Master Yoda, who had not spoken the entire time Obi-Wan had addressed the Council, watched keenly and almost seemed to read his former student’s thoughts. He finally said, “A personal matter, this appears to be. Your path, Master Kenobi, may yet lead to this Dathomiri. For good or for evil, I cannot tell.”

Master Yoda’s response, which was neither condemnation nor dismissal, was wholly unexpected. Obi-Wan had spent his entire youth as a Jedi being warned away from the Darkside and all who practice it, but for the first time, it appeared he was being guided to explore another side of the Force.

Just to be completely sure, he asked, “A-are you saying this was destined?”

Yoda’s solemn answer of, _Yes_ , was like a thunderclap in his soul. For just a moment, he felt the Ichor swirl within.

Obi-Wan bowed and gave his thanks to the Council. They instructed him to take three days of leave and to submit to an exam with the Temple’s doctors merely as a precaution. His mind still awash with the revelations from the meeting, Obi-Wan barely noticed Anakin walking beside him.

“I don’t know how you do it, Master,” Anakin said with a slight chuckle.

“Do what?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I know they call you the Negotiator but how can you navigate even those old goats? You didn’t receive a scolding, a talking-to, or even a raised brow. No one even suggested the obvious that you should’ve brought Maul here for trial.”

Obi-Wan turned his head and asked, “What makes that the obvious choice? What would be the point of a trial?”

Anakin scoffed, “You cannot be serious! For the murder of Master Jinn and for being a Sith! Who knows what information they could’ve gleaned from his mind?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “Maul’s mind was destroyed. 15 years he spent in that trash pile. There is no punishment that could possibly be worse than what he had already suffered. As to being a Sith, he had no say in the matter. He was kidnapped as a child and whereas Jedi younglings are taught through love and patience, Sith are taught through anger and fear. I would think you would have been more understanding.”

Anakin frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You were born a slave, but at least in your circumstance, you had your mother by your side. Maul was ripped from his mother and spent his youth at the hands of what may be the cruelest man in the galaxy. Try to have some sympathy, Anakin.”

Skywalker huffed and crossed his arms. He never liked being wrong and never admitted defeat. He instead replied, “Don’t forget to swing by the Healing rooms. We still have no idea what those witches put in your drink.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Once again, I don’t know where I’d be without your guidance.”

Anakin huffed once more but smiled that time as he left, undoubtedly toward the apartment of Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan felt a pang of loneliness. He supposed he could call on Commander Cody but decided that was not the type of company he was longing for. Back in his room, Obi-Wan gazed out at the Temple grounds and found himself idly toying with the necklace he had yet to remove.

Surprisingly, Rex made no mention of the unusual jewelry but then again, they were quite distracted. Obi-Wan should have taken it off as soon as he reached his Temple quarters and stowed it away. To keep wearing it made it an attachment. With all the gold and the price of the horn, he could even be accused of hoarding a luxury. Despite knowing this, Obi-Wan had no desire to remove it.

Sleep did not come easy to the Jedi. His dreams were wild and vivid as if he were reliving parts of his life or living memories that had not yet occurred. Jedi’s were said to have prophetic visions in times of deep meditation, but this was not meditation these came more like rushing nightmares rather than measured warnings.

There were several rotating visions but the one he kept coming back to most frequently was his own murder. The situation varied slightly each time, but he was continually shot in the back. Each time, he would turn, and it would be a clone that had delivered the fatal blast. The clone always had his helmet on. The only person Obi-Wan knew it could not be was Commander Cody because he could hear the man’s voice shouting from further away.

“ _That should wrap things up, boys_!” Was the thing Cody was saying every time before Obi-Wan went down. Sometimes they were on a ship, other times they were outdoors on a battlefield, and other times they were in a city square. They seemed to be on the cusp of victory and then the shot would come.

The other frequent sight in his dream was light, specifically golden light. The light would come in bright flashes and searing streeks. He never feared the light. In fact, the light was beautiful. It was a shimmering beacon against the darkness that led him home.

The last dream was of flames. They burned and scarred all who came in front of them, but they also cleansed. The flames held no goodwill, yet they held no malice. All they hungered for was fuel. Just before waking, Obi-Wan heard the voice of Mother Talzin whisper, “The fuel is within _you_.”

The next morning found Obi-Wan deep in meditation, but his mind felt no calmer. He took to sword practice hoping physical exhaustion would work to clear his thoughts, but it instead led to a broken practice saber and several terrified padawans. There was something brewing within and he could not continue ignoring it.

That evening, Obi-Wan was able to find Master Yoda and Master Windu walking together. Their appearance came as serendipitous to Obi-Wan as he needed Yoda’s understanding and Windu’s scrutiny. He approached, hoping to appear calm and inquisitive rather than the desperate craze he was truly holding back.

“Master Yoda, Master Windu. May I have a word?” Obi-Wan said. The two masters stopped their conversation and turned to listen with neutral expressions. “I was hoping if you are not predisposed if I might be able to meet with the two of you alone?”

“Is this regarding yesterday’s Council meeting?” Master Windu asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “This is a personal issue, well, rather a spiritual one. I’m in need of guidance.”

“Restlessness, uncertainty in your eyes I see, Master Kenobi,” Yoda said. “A private meditation chamber will we seek. Come along, come along.”

The small master waved his cane for Obi-Wan and Mace to follow. Their walk led them to a small chamber with only three seats within. Master Yoda called for two Temple guards. He said to them, “Allow in no one.”

Master Windu added, “There are to be no interruptions. I don’t care if the Temple is on fire or a Separatist army attacks or another Zillo Beast is unleashed, you do not knock on this door. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!” The guards answered. Obi-Wan became confused at the shift in his fellow Jedi’s behavior. He had no notion his request would warrant such an extreme reaction.

Once they were seated comfortably, all facing each other, Master Yoda asked, “What saw you in the Temple on Dathomir?”

Obi-Wan’s shortened story of Maul’s recovery had not involved anything regarding the rituals or the Ichor. In fact, he had made no mention of the Force having a presence in the Temple at all. The only time he mentioned the Force was to say Maul was Force-sensitive as a child.

There was no point in obfuscation at this point, Obi-Wan figured. Master Yoda and Master Windu were the two Jedi he could trust above all else in the galaxy. If anyone were to help him with what plagued his mind, it would be the wise leaders of the Jedi Order.

“The Nightsisters call it Ichor,” Obi-Wan began. “It exists in a pool at the center of the Temple but seems to stream throughout like the veins of a body. Most times it is a dull, dark green but when touched with the Force, it glows the most brilliant bright green.”

“Did you drink any of it?” Master Windu asked.

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose at the strange question but then thought back to the oddly sweet, green-colored tea and when he had dipped his fingers in the pool and brought them to his mouth. “Yes, I did,” he answered softly.

“Connect in meditation we will. Obi-Wan, think of the Ichor you must,” Master Yoda said.

“Imagine you are back at that pool and let your mind sink into it. While you do this, allow us to sink with you,” Master Windu added.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened his mind to his fellow Jedi. He was standing at the edge of the Ichor pool. Like he had seen Mother Talzin do before, Obi-Wan moved his arms to gently push the Force across the surface and the green light consumed the space.

Taking a step forward, Obi-Wan did not fall into the liquid but remained atop the surface. He took another step and then another until he stood in the center of the pool. He held his arms out and realized only vaguely he wore no clothes. Slowly, he began to sink.

The Ichor welcomed him as it warmly slid into his body. When his chin reached the surface, he did not panic because he knew he would not drown. The Ichor would sustain him. Once his body was submerged, he began to swim. At first, there was no sound, but eventually, a light trill of laughter began in the distance.

The sound was merry, so he swam towards it. There were children, two of them. A boy and a girl, younglings. They ran and played between a lesson. In the distance, a Togruta woman watched on and waved them over. The children ran, but there were no longer two. There were many. Younglings happily bounded past, too many to count.

The laughter faded away only to be replaced by screams. There were blasters, grenades, and canon fire. Droids were marching and soldiers were chanting. Blood fell from the sky. War rampaged a once peaceful world. Obi-Wan was searching for something, something of great importance.

“That should wrap things up, boys!” Obi-Wan heard a familiar voice shout in the distance. When he looked down, he saw a hole formed in his chest. He then began to free fall, but as he fell, his lower half floated away from him. Trying to grab out, he could almost reach one of his legs, but it kept slipping from his grasp.

Just as he was to hit the ground, he splashed and was back to swimming in the Ichor. In the far distance, he saw a bright beam of gold. All he could think to do was reach that gold. The closer he swam, the colder the Ichor became and the darker the surrounding light. He was in a place that was nothing but cold and dark, fear, and pain, but it did not bother him because it was where the gold was shining.

The closer he came to the gold, the more clearly, he saw it was coming from two sources. Two spots projecting the gold light. They were equal in size and strength. Although he could not see why, Obi-Wan knew if one were to go out, the other would follow. They were an inseparable pair. He began to weep with joy.

He then began to shout, “Over here! They’re here. They’re waiting. They’ve been waiting all this time!”

A figure clouded and blurred as if behind a sheet of ice was approaching. Obi-Wan’s heart was overflowing with love. The figure stretched out an arm and grasped the lights. For a moment they disappeared, but then the figure opened its eyes and the golden lights stared back at Obi-Wan, having found their way home.

Obi-Wan relaxed and allowed himself to float upward surrounded by the cleansing whip of righteous flames. They soothed him whereas they once would have frightened him. Without warning, his head breached the surface of the pool and he rose until he was once again standing atop the Ichor.

As the Ichor slid off his body, Obi-Wan walked off the pool and onto the tiled floor. He spun around when he heard a voice, “Master Kenobi, I did not expect you back so soon.”

Mother Talzin was standing at the other side of the large chamber in her vivid red robes.

Obi-Wan wiped the thick Ichor from his body and said, “Well, I’m not _really_ here.”

“You are welcome to visit the Ichor whenever you like, but I’d prefer it if you came alone,” Talzin replied.

“These are my guides,” Obi-Wan said. “They are only helping.”

Mother Talzin crossed her arms and frowned, “They are uninvited. It was very rude of them to enter without permission. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance, but remembered at the last moment, “Where is Maul? Is he well?”

That broke Mother Talzin’s frown and she said, “If you are well, he is well. You will find each other when it is time. Now you must see to your brothers, they require your aid. Someone is dripping poison in their ears.”

At that, Obi-Wan awoke from his meditation. The room was completely silent. His eyes first met those of Mace Windu and then drifted down to those of Master Yoda. They stared at him with indecipherable gazes. The three sat in silence with no one seeming to want to break it.

Eventually, it was Obi-Wan who decided to say something, “Well, that’s what my dreams have been like except that was much more lucid. The dreams were those things but jumbled and occurring at random.”

“No dream that was, Master Kenobi,” Yoda answered.

“Obi-Wan, you have started on a path that we have no means with which to advise you. Master Yoda and I have felt a pressure building in the Force for some time now and we believe it is connected to this war and the reemergence of the Sith. What we just witnessed through you was a connection of ancient Force power, one that predates both Jedi and Sith.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said.

“Ending this war is. A vision to me came as well, but from yours, it differed. Yours, would I prefer,” Master Yoda answered.

“Obi-Wan, you may be the one to save us all,” Master Windu said.

“What? I’m not the chosen one. I’ll do what I can for the Republic and for the Order, but I’m not even a very good Jedi. I only earned my knighthood for slaying a Sith and it turns out I didn’t even manage that. I’m cynical, judgmental, vengeful, far too lustful, and I even have a material attachment,” Obi-Wan said and reached into his tunic to pull out his horn necklace.

Masters Yoda and Windu stared at him in confusion. Yoda finally said, “Holding nothing, you are.”

Obi-Wan looked down but the necklace was clearly held in his hand.

Master Windu chuckled, “I don’t suppose that _attachment_ is a gift from the sorceress we met earlier?” 

Obi-Wan said softly, “Yes, it is.”

“Then that, my friend, is a talisman with a clever spell. She knew you were not allowed attachments and gave you one no one else could see. I just hope it’s for good luck,” Windu replied.

“That’s what she said it was,” Obi-Wan said.

“Let’s hope she was telling the truth.”

“Help you, we will, when we can, but provide guidance, we are unable. Look as your guide, to meditation. Instincts will serve greater than logic,” Yoda said. “Master Windu, to add have you anything?”

“Kindness and compassion are your greatest strengths, Obi-Wan. You were not made a Knight because you killed a Sith. You were made a Knight because we saw in you the traits of goodness, true goodness that is rare even among Jedi. A Sith deals in absolutes, but you have the wisdom to see multitudes. That empathy,” Windu said and reached out to grasp Obi-Wan’s hand, “is what makes you the best of us.”

Obi-Wan smiled, his soul lightened at the words of his closest mentors. Although he was still apprehensive about what was to come, he felt he was ready.

Once Obi-Wan had left the meditation chambers, Mace Windu stayed behind with Grand Master Yoda. They sat in contemplative silence until Windu said, “Do you think we’ve put too much on him? That’s a lot for one man.”

“A partner he will have,” Yoda replied.

“It’s the partner that worries me,” Mace said.

“Equal he is, but opposite.”

“Much will be riding on Obi-Wan Kenobi’s legendary patience. Let’s try to keep Skywalker away from him as much as possible.”


	8. What is the color of night?

The small Republic ship contained little in the way of clothing. Kenobi had a bag with a single change of his drab Jedi attire. Maul snarled at the clothing and tossed it aside as he rifled through the bag for anything else. He found a small gift box wrapped in plain white paper with a blue bow. It had a tag hanging from the bow reading _Dearest Satine_. Within the box was a small glass figure of some animal Maul didn’t recognize. He smashed the thing in his palm and threw it aside with the clothing.

The ship had a safe that opened easily once Maul applied enough pressure with the Force. The safe would never fully shut again, but that was hardly his problem. To his surprise, he found a decent amount of credits, a fully loaded blaster, and a ship cargo manifest. The manifest proved especially useful as it gave a detailed account of everything loaded on the ship, the quantity, and the location.

Much of the medical supplies had been tapped in what appeared to be Kenobi’s crude attempt to maintain Maul until he reached Dathomir. It still puzzled him that the Jedi went to such troubles in the first place. The food stores were considerably larger than he had first thought, which would do fine. They were tasteless but nutritious. He had survived off far worse.

The manifest listed a cargo container of standard-issue Republican uniforms. One of the uniform types was specified as _cold weather_. Republic officers were almost exclusively human, and Maul was the approximate size of a human so he hoped the clothing would fit. He had no desire to traipse around the frozen wasteland of Ziost in nothing but a Dathomiri throw blanket and a worn Jedi cloak.

With luck, the cold weather clothing while a bit snug did fit. Maul now had insulated trousers, a long-sleeved tunic wool tunic, waterproof boots with sharp tread, a padded coat with hood, warm gloves, and goggles to save his eyes from the wind. When he placed the gloves on his hands, his pointed nails punctured straight through the ends. He would have been embarrassed had anyone been around to witness it. 

Armed only with the blaster, Maul landed the ship in a mountain valley that would allow him access to at least three different cave systems and what his ship readings showed as perhaps an ancient temple. Stepping onto the frozen plain was a shock to his senses. The air in his lungs froze and every tiny spec of body fluid crackled at the sudden onslaught of bitterly cold winds.

The cold of Ziost was more than just its temperature. It gave no welcome and showed no life. If Maul had been hoping to hunt game, it would not be happening. Nothing lived on the surface and perhaps even the planet’s core had stopped its processing.

Maul knew his mission to find kyber crystals would be best achieved in the caves found in the mountains, but he was immediately drawn to the distant temple. Although long disused, it still thrummed with the Darkside and called out to Maul, whispering promises of knowledge and strength.

The trek to the temple was long and treacherous with uneven, sliding terrain, large chasms Maul had to leap across, and finally a stone wall that had to be scaled. At least with Maul’s protruding claws and the sharp tips of the boots, he was able to gain some leverage and make it to the entrance. The Darkside had never been so strong and so clear.

Upon stepping into the massive doorway, the wind died as if it did not have permission to disturb the temple’s contents. Maul pushed his goggles down to his neck and pulled back his hood. He carefully removed his mangled gloves and shoved them into the pockets of the coat.

After several steps forward, the heavy doors slammed shut behind him, leaving the temple in complete darkness. Maul stood still for several moments wondering what he could possibly use for a light source. In the end, he asked the Force for light, and old oil lamps overhead lit his path.

The temple was mostly empty except for decaying scrolls, pottery shards, and dust. Occasionally, Maul would see bones or come across burial chambers with entombed bodies. Eventually, Maul came across a large throne, desolate as it surveyed its long-dead empire. 

With his body tired from the long journey, Maul decided he may as well have a seat on the throne as there would be no one left here to offend. He flung his body casually onto the smooth marble surface and leaned to the side so he could kick his legs in the air. Next to his head, he found a spear mounted. It was several inches taller than his own height and completely black in color.

To his surprise, as he ran the spear through his hands, the tip cut his finger. What should have been a dull blade was somehow still sharp thousands of years since its last use. A drop of his blood fell onto the floor in front of the throne and Maul brought the finger into his mouth the stop the bleeding.

As he sucked on his injured finger and inspected the spear more closely, he heard a voice speaking to him, “ _What have you come to seek, young Sith_?”

Maul pulled the finger from his mouth in surprise and looked about for the source of the voice but found he was still alone. Warily, he answered the darkness, “I come for kyber. I need two crystals.”

“ _Two crystals_. _Is that all_?” The voice asked.

“Yes. I am on a quest and I require two kyber crystals of equal strength and size,” Maul answered.

“ _Does your master know you are here_?” The voice said.

“I have no master,” Maul said and straightened himself on the throne. “I serve no one!”

The voice chuckled darkly, “ _There already exist two Sith in the galaxy. Much has changed from my time and that is the rule of the day, the rule of two_.”

“I am no Sith!” Maul replied this time with increased venom.

“ _You were betrayed by your master_ ,” the voice said.

“How would you know this? You are only a ghost of a dead hall,” Maul answered.

“ _When your master took you as an apprentice, he was still himself an apprentice himself. You fell in combat and your master neither ended you nor rescued you. Instead, he slew his own master while he slept and took a new apprentice_.”

“He’s a coward,” Maul grumbled.

“ _He is indeed. Most unworthy. It would be of great benefit to see him removed and a new Sith order restored_.”

“I told you: I am no Sith!” Maul shouted with annoyance.

“ _No, you are not, but the Force is strong with you and if you were to form a true dyad with another, we could grant you the power you would need_ ,” the voice said.

“Need for what?”

“ _To end the current Sith line_.”

Maul wrinkled his nose as he tried to comprehend what he was being offered. In the end, it sounded far too similar to what his mother had offered on Dathomir. He stood from the throne and grasped the spear, “No, I have my own plans to see to. Your dusty old temple will just have to stay dusty and old. If you will not show me to the kyber crystals, I must set out on my own to find them. By the way, I’m keeping the spear.”

The voice chuckled in amusement, “Oh young one, no need to decide today. Take this gift as a token of our appreciation for your visit. We get so few visitors anymore. You’ll find your kyber crystals in the cave leading from this door.”

At those words, a door to Maul’s right slid open and a burst of cold air swept into the grand, empty chamber. Maul went to pull up his hood and found his hand that had been empty moments before was now holding a bag of considerable weight. Nearly the perfect size for his large, clawed hand, the black drawstring bag contained dozens of precious fire rubies. They would be worth a fortune on the black market. Enough to buy him decent clothes, a new ship, and whatever other supplies he should need.

He thought for a moment of thanking the mysterious voice, but that seemed like something a weakling would do. Something a Jedi would do. Instead, he shoved the bag into his pocket and removed his gloves to place them back on his hands. He walked through the doorway into a narrow hall and once again the door closed itself behind him.

As he walked the dark hall, he noticed the ground becoming increasingly uneven. The walls were even losing their marbled appearance. After walking for some time, the hall opened into a larger area, but it was no longer the temple. He had come into the chamber of an ice cave.

As he walked, little lights would sparkle now and again appearing to be kyber crystals, but none of them seemed to _sing_ to him. _Idiotic Jedi superstitions_ , Maul chided himself every time he passed one up. It was truly silly not to just grab the first two crystals he saw but after reading so much Jedi literature, he made himself wait until something _called_ to him.

It would take hours more searching before Maul reached a chamber with crystals that did anything more than sparkle. This particular chamber was bathed in an odd shade of blue and was narrow, the walls pointing to a specific dead-end. At that dead-end, sat two crystals side by side. They were the same weight and same size. They were also singing.

The song had words, but he could not quite make them out. However, he knew the song was for him and someone was begging him to pick these stones. When he finally reached them and held them in his hands, relief surged through his body. He took out the black bag of rubies and placed the crystals within the same bag then put it back in his pocket.

He had journeyed underground for so long he had no idea where he was and what direction to go to find his ship. He shouted to the mysterious voice for help, “I don’t suppose you can help me find my ship?”

There was no reply except the whistling of the wind. Maul sat upon the frozen cave floor with a huff. He placed his hands behind his head as a pillow and allowed his mind to idle. _Dearest Satine_.

“Who is Satine?” Maul asked the cave. Was Satine another Jedi? Did Jedi exchange gifts? Was she a relative? Perhaps a little sister or a beloved aunt? Kenobi was certainly the sentimental type. Maul did not know who this woman was, but he was sure he hated her. “ _Satine_. It’s a stupid name, anyway.”

Maul pulled the blaster from his hip and took aim at a stalactite hanging from the top of the cave chamber. He imagined it was the mysterious Satine and fired. The mineral deposit shattered and filled Maul with satisfaction. He aimed and repeated the motion again. On the fifth shot, the ceiling began to rumble. Maul only had time to turn to his side and cover his face before ice and rocks came crashing down.

Once the movement stopped, Maul peeked from under his hands. It appeared he had been lucky and nothing large had fallen on him. He stood, brushing off the dust and snow then rummaged around until he found his spear. When he looked up, he found he was greeted with the night sky. It only took him three leaps to make it out of the cave and onto the side of the mountain.

He surveyed out across the valley and began to laugh. His ship was waiting for him no more than half a mile away.

Finding a black market for the rubies was no real obstacle. He chose the old forest planet of Batuu, which seemed to be thriving as a center for Separatist trading and many other shady dealings. In the end, Maul kept three of the rubies. He never knew what the future would hold and fire rubies did not lose their value. 

No one asked questions of where they came from, but people rarely asked questions in a black-market situation. People asked even fewer questions of a red Zabrak with black tattoos. This allowed him to buy weapons at very good prices as no one was eager to gouge a man with his looks and temper. He purchased a variety of hunting knives, a long-range rifle blaster, a shoulder-mounted missile launcher, grenades, and everything he would need to construct his lightsaber.

For his clothing, he splurged on fine black leather that would be durable and protect from the elements when hunting. He also purchased his own black cloak. His other purchases were hunting supplies he had wished he owned when he was a young apprentice stranded for weeks at a time.

Since his ship was a stolen Republic vehicle, he would have to sell it to a scrapper. Once he found the right scrapyard, he and the buyer’s droid began offloading the supplies to ready for his new ship. He kept the food, the medical supplies, and a copy of all the digital files. He also took Kenobi’s cloak as a souvenir. It would make for a fitting taunt later on.

The scrapper was doing the final walkthrough of the ship and approached Maul with a glass bottle in her hand, “How much do you want for this?”

Maul took the bottle from her and sniffed at it. The smell was oddly familiar and comforting. “That quality of cologne is hard to come by since the war started. If I could get my husband to wear that, our marriage would be a lot easier,” the scrapper said. 

Cologne was never something Maul thought he would need or use, but he was still reluctant to part with the bottle. He certainly did not need the extra money. There was just something about that smell he just wanted to keep with him.

He replied, “No, this was a gift. I will keep it.”

The scrapper looked disappointed but said, “If you happen to run into another bottle, I’ll pay handsomely for it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Maul said. “How much for that ship there?”

Maul pointed to the sleek personal craft the scrapper’s droids were polishing. It was not an exact match, but its design reminded him of his old ship _The Scimitar_. That ship had been a beauty. It had taken him years of selling hides to afford it.

“Ah, that ship doesn’t belong to me. I’m just doing some maintenance while the owner conducts business,” the scrapper said.

“What type of business?”

“Bounty hunter. Who else would fly a ship like that?”

Maul scowled. He hated bounty hunters. They were lazy, greedy, and would do anything for money. “The bounty hunter’s name?”

“He’s a Rhodian. Goes by the name Qaq Sweh. You can probably find him at the cantina,” the scrapper answered.

Maul had the Rhodian by the collar in the alley behind the cantina. He was squealing and mewling in confusion. With a sharp smack to his face, Maul was able to silence him, and he said, “Qaq Sweh, I would like to purchase your ship. How much?”

He smiled after the question making sure to bare his bright white teeth. The bounty hunter shook his head, “Not for sale. Not for sale.”

“I think you misunderstood. I’m taking your ship. Would you like me to purchase it from you or should I break your neck out here then take it?” Maul replied his grin now just a full display of teeth.

There must have been no question in Maul’s eyes of his seriousness because the Rhodian began to shudder and answered, “15,000. I’ll take 15,000 for it.”

Maul placed the bounty hunter back on his feet and said, “What a generous offer. I accept. Let us go to the scrapyard and finish our transaction.”

The sale took less than five minutes to complete and the Rhodian ran off with his money and his arms full of his belongings from his ship, happy just to be alive. The scrapper, now quite amused, had her droids load the ship with Maul’s cargo. He was ready to begin.

In orbit above Tython, Maul had his first hunt lined up and he was prepared to assemble his lightsaber. While much of his apprenticeship was still foggy, his memory of building his lightsaber was still perfectly clear. Using the Force, he arranged the pieces so that they matched his previous saber down to the shape of the switch.

It was finally time to turn the saber on and begin his hunting. However, to his horror when the saber came on it, it was the wrong color. Maul quickly turned the saber off and shook it violently. He then turned it on again, but yet once more it was not the red it was supposed to be.

Maul had no idea where he had gone wrong. The only thing he could think of was that his crystals were not stolen so they were not bleeding. Perhaps he truly did need to steal lightsabers if he wanted his to have the proper color. If he wanted to find a Jedi, the best place would be where they are raised: Coruscant.

It was a city-planet of trillions, but it was also home to the Jedi Order. Maul did not relish flying into the Core Worlds when he was still not ready for his rematch with Kenobi, but he knew of no other sure way to find a Jedi, let alone two Jedi. His hunt for the Manka Cat would have to wait, he was flying to Coruscant.

Maul forgot to ask the Rhodian what the ship’s name was. It was bad luck to fly one without, so he named it himself: the Kopis. The way she flew, seemingly cutting through space, her name was well earned. Even with a decent hyperdrive for such a small ship, the flight to Coruscant still took two days.

The data from the Republic ship provided detailed maps of Coruscant and the parts of the city deemed _Jedi/Republic_ friendly. Maul landed in a hanger a few districts over from his destination, he took his two favorite hunting knives, his black cloak, and set off on foot to find a quarry.

Finding two Jedi together who were vulnerable enough for attack was laughably easy. They were twins. Most likely padawans going by their age and most likely not supposed to be out by themselves judging by the giggling and looking over their shoulders they kept doing.

They could not have been padawans for long as their braids were no more than an inch and their robes looked brand new. They were probably given the title recently and were feeling very excited to no longer be younglings. Maul tailed them for an hour as they visited shops, drank something from a passed bottle, and became sillier as the night wore on.

Something was coming his way. A Strong presence was approaching and Maul’s window to act was shortening. He had wanted to stalk the boys for a longer time, but his instincts were telling him he was about to be found. It perhaps explained why his next act was so reckless.

The boys had turned into a dark alley and were speaking closely, giggling about something. Maul silently jumped from the building above and landed silently behind them. He withdrew both hunting knives and turning them around, simultaneously hit both boys on the back of their heads with the knives' hilts. They collapsed and fell forward onto the pavement.

Maul reached into their robes and easily retrieved their lightsabers, attaching them to his belt. When he looked back at the padawans, he was shocked to see a large, dark pool of blood forming around their heads. He had not thought he hit them that hard, but apparently, between the hits and the fall, they had fractured their little skulls. They were kills Maul took no joy in. He almost wanted to stay to see if he could lend aid, but that strong presence was coming ever closer and he knew he had to flee.

With a whispered, “I’m sorry, young ones,” Maul leaped back onto the side of the building and onto a rooftop where he swiftly blended into the night. 


	9. Anger is like fire. It Burns all clean.

These were supposed to be negotiations, but they still hadn’t reached the negotiation stage. The mineral-rich world of Eldin had long been a holdout in terms of choosing sides in the war. To have them join the Republic would be a huge gain in terms of resources and a strategic base of operations. The war had apparently taken a toll on their food supply so they reached out to the Senate to begin negotiations to join the Republic.

The Senate immediately deployed Obi-Wan Kenobi with a garrison of the 212th battalion. Obi-Wan selected Commander Cody and Ghost Company to carry out the mission. They would be a small group but highly skilled and successful. Besides, Obi-Wan was hoping there would be no fighting actually required. The terms the people of Eldin were seeking were fairly straightforward and he expected no major complications.

Obi-Wan had been eager to begin negotiations immediately but the Eldins insisted on a tour of their mining facilities first.

With a smile completely masking his annoyance, Obi-Wan said, “That is very kind of you. May my commander accompany me on this tour?”

The Eldin representative gave a long, calculating look at the clone troopers and said, “No, the soldiers must remain behind. This particular mine contains highly volatile material and we allow no weapons. If you want to proceed with negotiations, you will trust us that you are safe without guards.”

Obi-Wan could feel the clones rankle at that comment and knew they were unhappy leaving their General unprotected among strangers. He turned to them and raised a hand, “Commander Cody, you and your men will stay behind at the ship. I have every confidence this will go smoothly.”

Cody looked skeptical but still obeyed, “Yes, General.”

Eldin was a mountainous planet home to a humanoid species. The people lived in villages situated in picturesque valleys between the mountains. Many of the citizens worked for the mining companies in corporate roles since the mines were run almost entirely by droids for safety reasons. The land while beautiful was pretty much worthless for farming. The people had some herd animals, but otherwise, all foodstuff was imported. Two years of war rationing had taken its toll.

The clone troopers retreated back to the ship and set up a watch perimeter. Obi-Wan had them ready on commlink if needed.

Azoelm Nyuft, the Eldin diplomat, was dressed in a conservative suit comprised of greys and blacks. She wore her silver hair up in traditional spirals and stood half a foot taller than Obi-Wan. She was accompanied by a welcoming party of 9 other diplomats and state officials, at least that’s how they were introduced. Obi-Wan sensed some deception in the initial greeting but that was hardly unusual for a political meeting.

Obi-Wan had wanted to bring other representatives of the Senate along with him to vouch for the Republic such as Senators Amidala and Organa, but the Eldin’s were insistent they would only negotiate with a Jedi. Anakin asked to accompany him, but the Council had duties for him elsewhere.

The entrance to the mine started in a state of the art processing facility. Nyuft began her tour by explaining the building’s construction operation and the contest that had led to the architecture contract. She made sure to spare no details. It had the makings of a very long day.

“This elevator is engineered to hold the weight of 30 astromech droids. We of course have never had the need to transport that many at one time, but the build did beat the record in this quadrant,” Nyuft said as they descended into the mining facility.

“That is fascinating,” Obi-Wan replied. “I am simply overwhelmed by the number and variety of mines your planet possesses. Would you mind explaining again what this particular mine is accessing?”

“Of course, General Kenobi,” Nyuft said with a proud smile. “This particular mine is our largest source of Magnite on the planet.”

“I see why you did not want any weapons entering the facility,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Indeed. When ignited, Magnite is capable of reaching temperatures so high it can melt nearly all known metals. I am sure this is appealing to the Republic in their fight against droid armies,” Nyuft said with a knowing smile.

“I have no doubt in that,” Obi-Wan said, “but it does not help fill food reserves nor restore cut galactic supply lines.”

“You come by your title well, Master Jedi,” Nyuth said. “We are peaceful people but we are not fools. We requested _you_ specifically because you are said to be honest and a man of integrity. If we are forced to choose sides in this tedious war then we will do it with the best possible terms.”

“I am honored,” Obi-Wan said, “but madam there are so many representatives of the Senate and members of the Jedi Order who will also deal with the same level of fairness. I am happy to bring you comfort, but there are many you can trust.”

“Hmm, that’s far from the common consensus, but let us not argue. You are here and we have much to show you,” Nyuth said with a smile. 

The mining facility was truly impressive. Droids worked efficiently and safely extracting Magnite and preparing it for transport to the surface. Obi-Wan was in hour two of his tour in the midst of the explanation of the differences between southern hemisphere Magnite extraction and the slightly more complex northern hemisphere extraction that was happening in a similar but smaller facility on a different continent when he felt a slight tremor in the ground.

Obi-Wan would have disregarded the movement for a national phenomenon had the diplomats surrounding him not put so much effort into ignoring it. Their own subterfuge had betrayed their plan. A natural reaction to any unexpected movement would be slight distress, an instinct to check the volatile substance within the mine, or to grasp a nearby wall or handrail. Instead, every person in the group kept listening to Azoelm Zyuft as if nothing had happened.

Checking his commlink, Obi-Wan could hear very little from the surface due to the depth and what was probably a transmission blocker. What he did hear was enough: a blaster shot and Commander Cody’s distressed call of _General_. They were under attack.

The ground shook again and Obi-Wan addressed the Eldin diplomats, “Your planet is well fortified, how has an enemy force reached the surface?”

The Eldins looked amongst each other in confusion and panic. Zyuft answered in a calm voice, “General, you are mistaken. Those are simply minor quakes. Our planet experiences them all the time. We are so used to them occurring that we pay them no mind.”

Obi-Wan could easily see through her deception. He said, “My troops are under attack. Allow me to the surface to aid in battle.”

As he said that the ground shook harder than before and everyone lost their footing. Nyuft said, “Oh my, the quakes are stronger than usual this time. Please guide the general into one of the safety chambers until we get the all-clear!”

Two of the so-called diplomats deployed electrified batons and advanced on Obi-Wan. With a wave of the Force, Obi-Wan easily pushed the men backward and he leaped onto a cargo container then onto a higher one. He saw a transport system taking containers to the surface and managed to jump onto the container that was being lifted.

The people who were now a good hundred feet below him were shouting for him to get down and calling for reinforcements. The transport came to a sudden halt and Obi-Wan saw workers in a control tower had shut it down. Though they were far from him, Obi-Wan was feeling particularly angry at the Eldin’s betrayal and was able to reach the technicians. He used the Force to push them roughly against the wall of the control room, sealed the lock on the room, and flipped the switch to engage the transport at full speed.

The speed kept increasing the closer he came to the closed surface doors. They were locked but with another unusually strong pull of the Force, Obi-Wan pulled them open in time for the transport to hit the end of its line and launch the container into the air with Obi-Wan atop it.

While in the air, Obi-Wan took in the situation in the nearby valley. His squad of two dozen clone troopers led by Commander Cody were holding their ground at the ship but were completely surrounded on all sides. Droids were advancing from five different dropships. At a quick estimate, Obi-Wan put their numbers at close to 500.

Moving through the lines of battle droids were tanks and spider droids. Obi-Wan’s blood boiled when he spotted at the far end of the valley, General Grievous stepping off a small shuttle. His men had managed to take out one tank early on and it was lying in flaming wreckage off to the side. There must have been only one drop ship, to begin with.

Obi-Wan directed the fall of his container near the wrecked tank. Using the Force, he removed a canister of the Magnite, unsealed it, and lifted it above the closest droid formation. With his other hand, he directed the flames of the destroyed tank toward the Magnite and the resulting explosion was so bright, the clone troopers were temporarily blinded.

Wielding the Magnite and its flames was like second nature to Obi-Wan. He leapt from smoldering piles of former droids to wreak more flames upon each battalion. As he jumped, extra canisters of Magnite floated behind him ready to be used when the one before ran out. Obi-Wan molded and fashioned the flames into a sheer wall that he was able to push ahead of himself, completely melting every droid in his path.

When Commander Cody regained his eyesight, he could hardly believe what he was seeing but he was at his core a pragmatist. He knew when it was time to get out of the way and directed his men back into their ship.

“What about General Kenobi?” Waxer shouted.

“He’ll be fine. We need to MOVE!” Cody answered.

The ship took off just in time and stayed in the air so they could survey the damage. The clones watched their General in awe and wonder as he seemed to be destroying the entire droid army single-handedly.

Down to the last 100 droid units, Obi-Wan pushed the flames outward so they reached every last one and he created a path for himself to walk through. In the parting of the flames, Obi-Wan strode, his righteous anger coming off him in palpable waves.

His eyes were focused on one being and he shouted his intent, “Grievous! This ends now!”

General Grievous, the cyborg, Jedi slayer had stood motionless as his grand droid army melted before his eyes. The sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi emerging from the center of the firestorm, calling his name was enough to cause his frail, organic heart to nearly stop beating. Grievous did the only thing he could think of, and ran. He sprinted onto his shuttle and took off as fast as he could manage. Flames licked the sides of his ship as he did so.

Obi-Wan watched Grievous escape and inwardly vowed it would never happen again. Sensing the danger was over, Obi-Wan took some deep breaths, held up his hands, and quelled the flames. All the fires across the entire field flickered out. What remained was acres of the smoking debris of melted and fused metal hunks accompanied by absolute silence.

Obi-Wan sat at a long table sipping tea. Commander Cody was seated to his right with Waxer and Boil posted at the door. The Eldin diplomats, looking worse for wear were seated on the other side of the table. Azoelm Nyuft, her once perfectly coiffed hair now hanging halfway down her head broke the silence and said, “General Kenobi, we are so grateful you were here to protect us from that separatist attack. How they managed to get past our outer planetary sensors is indeed disturbing.”

Obi-Wan nodded and took another sip of his tea. He smiled gently and said, “This is a lovely blend. Is it grown here, or do you import it?”

Nyuft stammered her response, “W-we grow it. It, um, it grows in the Eastern, no Western province near several of the mountain lakes.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “It’s quite soothing.”

Nyuft frantically snapped her fingers and an attendant ran over. She said in a fierce whisper, “Prepare a tin of the tea for the General as a gift. Now!”

“Oh my, that is most kind of you,” Obi-Wan answered.

Another long silence passed as Obi-Wan sat contentedly with his tea and the Eldins twitched in obvious discomfort. Nyuft could no longer hold back and said, “General Kenobi, if you are going to accuse our government of willful conspiracy with the Separatist cause, you will need proof to do so.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Nyuft continued, “Your life was never put into harm’s way until you put it there yourself. There was no plan for anyone to be harmed.”

Obi-Wan set his tea down and his demeanor shifted. He said, “The man to my right is named Cody. He is a Marshal Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. He is my direct subordinate and in command of the 212th Attack Battalion. He is a renowned war hero, a man of extreme bravery, unwavering loyalty, and he is also my friend. The eleven other men with him today are his brothers both in arms and in blood. The separatist army does not take clone soldiers as prisoners of war. They would have been killed. Explain to me how your plan involved no one being harmed?”

Nyuft could only gape with her mouth half-open. The other diplomats would not meet her eyes. Obi-Wan sighed and said, “That’s what I thought. Now, I am here for the people of Eldin. They should not suffer because of the foolish actions of their leaders. Shall we begin negotiations in earnest?”

Negotiations wrapped up swiftly and within two hours, Obi-Wan and the Eldins had worked out their new place in the Republic including a tentative trade deal for several loads of Magnite. Republican security ships were on their way to secure the planet’s space and help with re-entry to local trade routes. They were also arriving with emergency aid including food and medicine.

The Eldins graciously prepared a large meal for Obi-Wan and the clone troopers. They dined at the presidential home of Jeadhih Rak and her husband along with leading members of the mining industry. The clones were not eager to attend, especially knowing these people had been orchestrating their murder only hours before, but Obi-Wan insisted. Obi-Wan reasoned that if Eldin were to join the Republic and have clone troopers fighting for them, they would do best to learn the men are human.

During the meal, the President did her best to make pleasant conversation and continue touting her planet's many industrial achievements. Obi-Wan found while the Eldins at the table were polite, they did not directly meet his eyes and always directed their questions to one of the troopers. Cody was the recipient of most questions, which involved life on Coruscant and the current state of affairs in the Core Worlds. The man who was certainly not used to such attention did admirably and held himself with all the dignity worthy of his station. Obi-Wan smiled thinking that perhaps Cody could be a politician himself someday.

When the meal concluded, humanitarian ships were already docking across the planet with relief supplies. As he left the dining hall, having thanked the President and her guests, Obi-Wan was approached by Azoelm Nyuft. She held out the promised tin of tea with a shaking hand and said, “General Kenobi, thank you for your decorum in this delicate situation. I truly believe we were _deceived_ by other parties into making a rash decision before your arrival.”

Obi-Wan took the tea and replied, “Please know that the supplies and war-spoils Count Dooku promised you would not have arrived. His deployment of General Grievous speaks to that. The separatists meant to seize your planet for its mining capabilities and your people would have been forced into servitude. I suggest you block all future communications from him.”

Nyuft gulped and nodded. Obi-Wan left the presidential home and walked out toward the ship waiting on the edge of the city. Eldin citizens were out in the capital to watch as aid was arriving and Eldin peacekeepers began coordinating with Republic troops on distribution. When Obi-Wan would walk by, the Republic troopers would salute as normal but the Eldin citizens would gaze on in nothing short of fear.

Cody and the other clone troopers, having removed their armor for the state dinner, walked casually taking in the city’s sights. They gave greetings to troopers they recognized and spoke congenially with local citizens. Waxer and Boil had stopped into a shop to buy a bottle of some kind of wine. It would be merrily drunk on their next leave.

A group of small children was playing on a sidewalk. It looked to be some sort of game involving hover balls and goals. One of the balls fell loose from the game’s well and bounced away, hitting Obi-Wan in the back. The children giggled and went running after.

When Obi-Wan turned and caught the ball on the next bounce, he smiled as he knelt and held it out for them. The children gasped. Two scurried away. One began to cry. Obi-Wan stood in confusion and looked around. An Eldin adult ran over and said, “My deepest apologies, Master Jedi. They are only children and have not learned proper manners. Please take pity on them.”

The man gently took the ball, handed it to the children, and whispered to them. They ran in the opposite direction. He then smiled awkwardly and bowed several times as he walked backward.

Once Obi-Wan boarded the ship with the rest of his men, they took off, heading back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan sat down next to Commander Cody and sighed heavily, “What an unusual planet.”

“I had no idea Magnite could be used in such a capacity,” Master Mace Windu said. Obi-Wan was debriefing with several Jedi Masters and Republic leaders. Commander Cody was by his side as usual.

“When ignited, it becomes so hot, it actually melts nearly all metals,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” Master Windu said, “what I’m not aware of is it being directed by the Force for a sustained time. Master Plo, have you ever seen fire wielded by the Force in such a way?”

Master Plo Kloon had his arms crossed and took his time answered, “Honestly, I have not. Since we do not have video footage and the eyewitness reports from the troopers did mention temporary blindness, I’m inclined to believe it was not as much a show of Force as it was military strategy. General Kenobi should be applauded for his ingenuity.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Thank you, Master Plo. I completely agree. I was able to use the Magnite canisters as makeshift grenades. My only regret is that General Grievous once again fled.”

The other Jedi murmured in agreement and the talks shifted into possible military applications of the Magnite. Master Yoda had not spoken the enter time and instead watched Obi-Wan with an unsettling stare.

Captain Tarkin wrapped up the debriefing by saying, “General Kenobi, I think I speak for everyone here by saying your actions were nothing short of brilliant. Had you not acted with such swift ingenuity your battalion would no doubt have perished, you would have been taken prisoner, and the planet of Eldin would have fallen into the control of the separatists. I will personally raise the matter of a commendation with the Chancellor myself.”

“That is unnecessary, but I thank you for your high praise. All I request are a few days' leave for my men and me. They require the rest and I could do with some meditation,” Obi-Wan.

“Ah, the humility of Jedi. Certainly, General, take whatever time you need. Let’s adjourn this meeting,” Tarkin replied.

The Jedi and Republic officers filed out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan with Cody, who was watching him with a mischievous glint in his eye. Just before Cody was about to speak, Obi-Wan remembered Master Yoda was still in the room, having not moved from his seated position in the back.

“Master Yoda, is there anything you would like to discuss?” Obi-Wan asked.

The small Jedi took his time to get to his feet and walked over. He looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, seeming to search for something. He said, “Before your next mission you leave, sit in meditation with me you will.”

“Yes, Master Yoda, I would be honored,” Obi-Wan answered. Yoda nodded, seeming satisfied, and walked slowly from the room.

Cody after thoroughly checking that they were alone, closed the door and pinned Obi-Wan against the console, his hands moving to the man’s hips. “I’ll tell you what, General, no one,” he placed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s neck, “has ever,” he placed another to the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear, “in my entire life,” he slowly kissed Obi-Wan’s lips, “has ever stood up for me as you did to that diplomat on Eldin.”

Obi-Wan nearly melted into Cody’s skilled hands. As Cody slid to his knees, Obi-Wan said breathlessly, “I think you’ll find I’m still standing up for you.”

Cody had released the obi and was pulling down the trousers on Obi-Wan’s clothing when he said, “General, I have 11 vode who would kill to be in my shoes right now, but they are all out of luck since I got here first.”

Obi-Wan gasped as Cody took his erect cock right into his mouth and began sucking deeply at the tip. He wrapped his hands in Cody’s dark hair and concentrated on not coming immediately. Obi-Wan was not quite sure what he had done to deserve such treatment, but he was certainly appreciative.

In the next three days, Obi-Wan found himself on the receiving end of some very strange looks while he went about his business in the Temple. The younglings were much less reserved in their behavior and resorted to out and out staring. One afternoon, while he went through his positions with a training saber, he stopped when he felt eyes on him.

When Obi-Wan turned, at least ten younglings had gathered and were gawking at him. He sighed and asked, “May I ask what you all find so interesting?”

The children only giggled and scurried away as if caught doing something they shouldn’t have. Obi-Wan sighed warily and placed his training saber back on the rack. He supposed he was long overdue for that meditation session with Master Yoda, but before he could go in that direction Anakin and Ahsoka entered the training room.

“Here he is, the Great Master Kenobi!” Anakin shouted.

“What are you on about?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We have been back on Coruscant for all of one hour and we have heard three accounts of General Kenobi flying through the air, shooting flames from his hands, and melting a droid army of thousands,” Anakin said with a dramatic wave of his arms.

Ahsoka added, “Then you marched into the presidential palace, demanded they sign a peace deal, and made them serve your battalion dinner.”

“You, miraculously, did all of this without getting a single scar or even so much as breaking a sweat,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan brought a hand to his face in embarrassment. “Is that really what people are saying? Honestly, nothing like that happened. This is all grossly exaggerated.”

“Of course it is, old man,” Anakin said with a laugh, “but you know how rumors spread. Soak it up. You’re going to be a legend for the time being.”

Obi-Wan groaned and wished the floor would swallow him whole. His former padawan was not going to let him live it down. Anakin said, “Come on, we’re hungry. Join us for dinner and at least set the record straight.”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan conceded and left with Anakin and Ahsoka for the dining hall.

That night, Obi-Wan was woken from his sleep by a disturbance in the Force. Something was moving within the city. He sat up in bed and clutched at the horn necklace finding it warm in his grip. Cody rolled over and groggily asked, “What’s the matter, General?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep,” Obi-Wan leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I need to seek something in meditation.”

Obi-Wan rose from the bed and Cody had already dozed off again. Going to the window, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to search for the presence again. It was still there, and it was moving with intent. The feeling was not the Darkside but it was strong and it called out to him.

Obi-Wan dressed in his robes and cloak. He attached his lightsaber to his belt and left the temple. The city as always was awash with traffic and noise. Obi-Wan easily rented a speeder and joined the lines of other vehicles flying through the city.

It took time but once he felt the presence again, he felt it below and knew he would have to land go by foot. Street-level on Coruscant was the most dangerous part of the city and although Obi-Wan had no fear for himself, he worried for whatever he was about to walk into.

Trusting in the Force, he followed the streets and alleyways blindly as he was led closer to his target. He was getting closer and closer by the minute. Within an hour, he felt the presence stop. It had halted and Obi-Wan knew he had his one chance to catch up to it.

Speeding ahead, Obi-Wan turned into an alley and what lay before him shook him to his core. Two padawans, a pair of twins Obi-Wan recognized from the temple were laying face down on the pavement, dark liquid pooled around their heads. Obi-Wan rushed to their sides and checked for vitals. Their hearts were beating and upon closer inspection, the liquid was not blood but some type of viscous liquor.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan gently coaxed each boy from their unconscious state. They woke up and looked around in confusion. Then one of them noticed the spilled liquor and said, “No, I broke the vinta bottle. We paid 50 credits for that!”

“Vinta!” Obi-Wan said. “You boys have been drinking vinta? That is not even fit for humans to drink. You’re lucky you can still see. How did you end up here?”

The pair clumsily got to their feet, clearly still partially intoxicated as the one on the right said, “We came out to celebrate. It’s our birthday! We’re 16. Someone sold us this drink. They said real men drank vinta. I think we fell. Did we fall?” The boy asked his brother.

The boy on the left said, “Yeah, my head hurts. I think we fell and bumped heads.”

Obi-Wan sighed and said, “Come along, let’s get you back to the temple.”

“Please don’t be cross with us, Master, uh,” one of the boys said and tried to focus his vision to see which Jedi he was addressing, “uh, Master K-Kenobi.”

“Master Kenobi!” The other boy shouted.

“It’ll be alright. Just come with me and we’ll get you to the doctors in the healing room,” Obi-Wan said and waved for them to follow. Although he had been on foot for an hour, he had been winding and twisting through the city. The straight path back to his speeder only took ten minutes.

Once Obi-Wan had the boys situated in the back, he warned them, “If either of you vomits in this vehicle, you will be spending the next week cleaning every toilet in the Temple, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master Kenobi!” Both boys cried at once.

During the ride back, the twins were quietly talking between themselves when something seemed to upset them greatly. Their voices while still low were becoming more panicked by the moment. Once they reached the temple, Obi-Wan ordered them out and began walking toward the entrance when he heard whimpers behind him.

One of the boys was fighting to hold back tears while the other was flat out crying into his tunic sleeve. Obi-Wan couldn’t resist an eye-roll, “What is possibly the matter now?”

The one who was not crying as hard answered, “W-we lost our lightsabers!”

Obi-Wan relaxed a bit and said, “I see. That _is_ a problem, but it is not the end of the world. Your master will not be happy, but you will be allowed to construct new ones. You’re lucky that’s all that happened to you. Now let’s see to your heads and just hope they’re as thick as they appear to be.”

Instead of comforting the padawans, Obi-Wan’s words only caused them to drunkenly cry harder. Finally, one of them began to beg, “Please, Master Kenobi, we’re so sorry. Please, don’t set us on fire!”

Obi-Wan had finally lost all patience. He grabbed each boy by the wrist and dragged them crying to the healing rooms. Their wailing preceded their arrival and the doctor on standby was shocked when two teenagers entered instead of what she had assumed were toddlers.

“What is going on, Master Kenobi?” She asked.

“These young men were out celebrating their birthday with a bottle of vinta,” Obi-Wan said and crossed his arms. The padawans had run to the doctor who was directing them to sit on examine beds.

“Vinta! You idiots could’ve poisoned yourselves,” the doctor chided them.

Obi-Wan continued, “At some point, they ran into each other and smacked their heads on the road. I found them passed out.”

“Such foolishness! You should be sent back to learn with the younglings,” the doctor said as she examined their skulls and a medical droid took vital scans. “You’re just lucky Master Kenobi showed up to help or who knows what could’ve happened.”

“He’s going to burn us alive!” One of the boys cried hysterically.

“That’s enough out of both of you,” the doctor said and directed the droid to sedate them.

She led Obi-Wan out of the patient room and shook her head, “I swear the padawans are either getting stupider or I’m getting older.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Since the latter is simply impossible, I’d have to agree with the former.”

“Ah, there’s that charm everyone warns about,” the doctor said with a blush. “Now tell me, how was it you found them?”

“I know this will sound odd, but I woke from my sleep with a deep feeling. It was the Force alerting me to something in the city. I rented a speeder and followed the feeling and it took me right to the boys. Isn’t that odd?” Obi-Wan replied.

The doctor’s eyes took on a more serious look and she said, “That is quite odd indeed. I would recommend you bring this up with Master Yoda.”

Obi-Wan nodded and said, “Yes, I will be speaking with him tomorrow. I’m going to try to get what sleep I can for tonight.”

The doctor gave his arm a friendly squeeze and Obi-Wan returned to his room. He removed his robes and slipped back into bed. Cody turned over and wrapped around his chest. He murmured, “You went outside.”

“Yes, I did,” Obi-Wan said and ran his hand along Cody’s arm.

“Were you playing hero, again?” Cody asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, “Go back to sleep.”

“My hero,” Cody whispered.


	10. Anywhere I lay my head

With his proper red lightsaber and all his new gear, Maul began his hunting in earnest. The Manka Cat on Rython was his first prize kill. It had been terrorizing villagers and picking off their cattle. Every hunter that had gone after it had either lost their lives or lost a limb and went home.

When Maul entered the village, the beast’s corpse tied behind him, he was first met with disbelief and then celebration. The village attempted to gather money to pay him, but it was a pittance. He could not accept the meager offering and instead told them he would take the teeth and the hide. Those parts would sell for ten times what they were trying to pay.

The dimwitted villagers were so naïve they thought he was treating them with kindness and lavished him with food and drink in thanks. _Pathetic_ , Maul thought, but he was at least happy for the company. It was rare to be welcomed among any people and for once not be feared. If anything, the Force allowed him to feel the villagers’ relief at having the beast dead and Maul protecting them for the night.

Maul found the calling for beast hunters was vast amongst the outer rim. While bounty hunters could be found by throwing a dart in any cantina, a true beast hunter, one that is brave and skillful was hard to come by. His reputation was quickly spreading, and his pay rate was increasing exponentially.

A specifically high-paying job landed him back on the sandy dunes of Tatooine, the first planet he had laid eyes on Kenobi all those years ago. His mission had been to capture the young Naboo queen, but he had truly longed for the opportunity to fight and kill the Jedi protecting her.

The one’s who hired him were a group of merchants from the town of Mos Eisley. They met him on the outskirts of the town and had a group of speeder bikes ready to take him to where his prey resided. It was an oddly covert operation. Usually, Maul was given a description of the beast and sent on his way, but this was his first time feeling like he was committing a crime.

The twin suns were setting as they arrived at the precipice of a massive pit. The appointed leader of the group came forward and said, “The beast is in there. It’s a sarlacc.”

Maul laughed and said, “You want me to kill a sarlacc?”

The merchants bowed their heads in disappointment and the leader said, “Is it too much to ask? Everyone has told us it's impossible, but you are said to be the best beast hunter in the galaxy.”

Maul turned his head and considered the pit. He had never actually faced a live sarlacc and supposed if the thing were mortal, there must be a way to kill it. His spirits lightened as he started considering the challenges that would be needed to slay such a legendary beast.

With a conniving smile, Maul turned back to the merchants and said, “I will take the job, but I must ask: why the subterfuge? Why bring me here at night and make this so secret?”

The leader answered, “The sarlacc is favored by Jabba the Hutt and he uses it as a means of execution and torture. He is a disgusting, ruthless mobster, and taking away one of his tools of fear will strike a blow to his operation. He must never know it was us that hired you.”

“I understand,” Maul said as he continued to ponder how he would take on the massive sand-dwelling beast. “Will anyone be eating the animal when I’m finished?”

“I’m sorry, did you say eating it?”

“Yes, will anyone try eating it? I need to know if I have reign to use poison,” Maul explained.

“No, nobody will be eating the sarlacc. Use whatever means necessary,” the leader responded.

“Perfect,” Maul said with a dark smile. “Ride back to town. I will come in a time later in order to purchase some supplies once I have determined exactly what I require. The beast will be dead by week’s end.”

A wave of relief came of the merchants as they practically ran to their speeders and retreated to town. Maul calculated his prey as he circled the massive pit. Within he could hear the beast squelching and writhing, waiting for its next meal. Explosives would do not good as locals would have already tried that many times over.

The stomach acid of a sarlacc was far too acidic and its hide far too thick. The explosives would dissolve, and the explosions would be ineffective at best. However, Maul was his mother’s child, he was a Nightbrother of Dathomir. Mixing poison was a daily lesson as a boy right along with reading and writing. If he could get ahold of the right chemicals and imbue them with the right spells, the sarlacc would be nothing more than a pathetic sack of flesh that could be burned to ash. 

The next two days, Maul spent gathering his supplies and carefully planning his attack. The pickled womp rat vendor was certainly confused why Maul required so many barrels of his pickling compound but seemed pleased with the revenue. The hardest items to find were the stones Maul would need for his enchantments. The people of Tatooine were apparently heathens and worshipped nothing but wealth and moisture.

He had to resort to bartering with the native Tusken sand people for their sacred stones. They were loathed to part with them but only relented when he explained it was part of a quest to slay the sarlacc. They asked that he return with the teeth from the beast as payment. Those were valuable teeth, but Maul would part with some of them if it gained him the stones he required.

On day three, Maul was ready, but he waited until sundown to begin. The magic of his people always thrived under the cover of darkness. The nights were short on Tatooine, so he had no time to waste. The first part of his plan was to neutralize the beast’s vast supplies of acid. To do this, he had crafted grenades filled with the pickling compound, a mild base.

Using the Force, he lifted the 50 grenades and began showering them into the pit and he could hear the sarlacc greedily swallowing them up. With the press of a button, the grenades released their payload, and a foul stench permeated from the pit. The beast groaned in agony. Its tentacles flew out of the pit and began to desperately search for its attacker. Maul grabbed his first bundle of spears and swiftly ran, dodging the angry limbs. As he ran, he threw the spears which went into the flesh of the appendage and sunk it deep into the sand.

Once he had exhausted his supply of spears, the beast was spread open, pinned to the desert, helpless. Turning to his last weapon, Maul took out the sacred stones. He began an ancient chant his mother had taught him. It was meant to imbue a stone with the ability to sap all fluid from a man. She told him it was most helpful if he needed dry bones in a short time.

Once the six large stones were all glowing with the spell, he lifted them and carefully placed them inside the sarlacc’s gaping maw. All the acid that had been reduced to water, the bile, and the blood within the creature began evaporating with a loud hiss. In the end, there was nothing left but crusty, withered tentacles, bones, teeth, and leathery piles of skin.

Maul jumped down into the pit with a large sack and collected as many of the teeth as he could find. Once he was satisfied with his haul, he took the bag back to the surface. He then used the Force to remove all the spears holding the sad, withered tentacles to the sand. Once untethered, they slid back into the pit. Maul finished the job by tossing a barrel of oil in after them and lighting the entire mess on fire. The sarlacc was well and truly slain.

Maul made a trip to the Tusken tribe and gifted them with six sarlacc teeth to replace the six sacred stones. Their response was an enthusiasm he did not know the sand people capable of. They begged him to stay for festivities, but he was growing tired of the desert and wished to complete his job and be on his way.

He sent out a scrambled comm message to the leader of the merchants that hired him and within an hour, the merchants had arrived to meet him at the pit. They stood around the pit, staring in wonder at the smoking remains of the once fearsome beast. When Maul asked for his admittedly steep payment, the merchants handed it over without a second thought.

Maul mounted his speeder bike so he could return to his ship, but one of the merchants seemed to break out of his trance and ran over to him. He said, “Wait, hunter, you do not seem affiliated with the hunter’s guild or any of the cartels, could we hire you to slay Jabba himself?”

Maul laughed, “As much as one could argue the Hutts are beasts, I truly only hunt animals. I’m afraid you are stuck with your local mobster.”

The merchant reached out and grabbed his arm, “What about his pet? Jabba keeps a massive rancor that he feeds his subjects to. Anyone that angers him or even those that simply bore him are tossed to the rancor. Without the sarlacc and without the rancor, Jabba would truly lose a tremendous amount of his power.”

Maul’s eyes darkened and he stepped off the speeder. “Did you say Jabba the Hutt has a captive rancor?”

“Yes, he keeps it below his palace,” the merchant said, realizing he may have struck a nerve.

Maul’s blood began to boil. The rancor were the native beasts of Dathomir. They were a large, proud animal and it was a sin to ever keep one caged. Just the thought of a disgusting, low life gangster like a Hutt laying claim to a magnificent animal like a rancor, brought murder into Maul’s mind.

Maul said in a deep growl, “The Hutt will release the rancor to me, or he will breathe his last.”

Maul then mounted his speeder and headed to his ship.

With his black cloak and leather clothing, Maul was an intimidating figure. With his anger fueling the Darkside within him, anyone with sense fled at his approach. Two foolish guards attempted to stop his entry to the palace and were swiftly relieved of their heads by Maul’s saber.

He strode into the dark, disgusting hall that Jabba dared to call a palace and stood in front of the monstrosity. All the joyous music of before came to halt as musicians, dancers, and any other entertainers fled on instinct. Loyal guards and foolish bounty hunters dared to raise their weapons. Maul did not so much as flinch.

“Jabba the Hutt, listen for I will not repeat myself. You have once chance to comply. Do you understand?” Maul said in a low voice.

Jabba laughed and replied in Huttese. His interpreter replied, “The Great Jabba finds it funny that a Jedi comes to him with a demand. He asks what your demand is.”

Maul snarled and lit his lightsaber, bathing the room in red, “I am no Jedi.”

Jabba chuckled and spoke again. The interpreter said, “So you are Sith. What is your business here?”

“I am no Sith,” Maul said. “I am a Nightbrother of Dathomir. I am a wielder of the Ancient Force. You have imprisoned a rancor. This is a crime most heinous and punishable by death. I give this one opportunity to release the animal to me and you will live. Choose wisely.”

Jabba laughed even harder and spoke. His interpreter gulped but replied, “If you wish to be with the rancor, all you need do is fall.”

At that last word, the flooring beneath Maul gave way and Maul fell into a large pit. He landed gracefully onto his feet and sheathed his saber. The Hutt was actually stupider than he looked. A massive door began to open and from it indeed emerged a rancor.

Maul’s heart sank at its appearance. It was little more than half the size it should have been for a full-grown male and its skin had a sickly green hue. There were scars littering its hide and a gruesome metal collar adorned its neck. Maul felt sudden empathy with the beast. He reached out with the Force and spoke to the animal, “ _I too was taken from Dathomir when I was but a child. I was forced into something terrible. Do not worry, great one. Your suffering is at an end.”_

The rancor stood transfixed by Maul and seemed to understand the thoughts being sent to him. He knelt down and brought his head to Maul’s hand. Maul softly stroked his rough skin and placed his hand to send feelings of warmth and trust. He then removed his saber, lit one end, and swiftly struck the metal collar, causing it to clatter loudly onto the floor.

Maul then leaped onto the rancor’s shoulder and mounted himself on the animal’s neck. He and the creature could then move as one. They began to run about the pit and the rancor pulled and pushed every obstruction and every pillar. Maul collapsed the caging of the viewing area, causing the spectators to run screaming. He then lifted the stands and constructed a stairway.

Once he was satisfied with what they had made, Maul forced open the grate the Hutt had dropped him through. He and the Rancor climbed the makeshift staircase and burst through the floor of the palace. Blaster fire was ripping through the air, but Maul easily deflected it with his saber.

The entire building was trembling as its foundation was ripped away and it began to collapse in on itself. Maul searched through the dust and smoke to find his prey. The slithering Hutt was a slow-moving target and his sycophants had abandoned him once the chaos had begun. He directed the rancor in the right direction and with one scoop, the rancor had taken the mobster in hand.

Jabba begged frantically in Huttese but Maul could only laugh in reply. He patted the rancor on the head and the animal bit down enthusiastically. Not surprisingly, Hutts were quite juicy inside. The rancor made a filling meal of him. Afterward, they climbed from the rubble and watched victoriously as the palace finally collapsed completely.

There was no way the rancor was going to fit within the Kopis, but as it was Jabba had a large fleet of ships in his personal hangar. Maul found a cargo ship with a hold well suited to fit the rancor. He inquired around Mos Eisley as to the deceased at Jabba’s Palace and if there were any bodies yet to be claimed.

As it turned out, there were many. The palace was filled with criminals and hardly any local people at all. The locals had fled as soon as they saw Maul approaching with his hood drawn. Maul was able to hire some droids to carry the unclaimed bodies to fill the cargo hold so the rancor could have something eat on his trip to Dathomir.

He hired a droid pilot to captain the cargo ship as no living person was willing to go near the animal, which seemed reasonable given the circumstances. Maul was not sure he left Tatooine a better place than how he had found it, but he certainly left it different. He had also never had so much fun taking lives. Killing was his job as a Sith. It was ingrained in him from childhood, but he had no idea there could be enjoyment in it.

With the local people waving goodbye, Maul took off in his ship following the cargo freighter carrying the newly rescued rancor.

Maul had the cargo ship land on the outskirts of the Nightbrother village. The Nightsisters would certainly have no use for a rancor and he was still in no mood to revisit his mother. In his life, he had spent no time with the Nightbrothers as he was brought up strictly in the Temple. He was suddenly curious as to what their life was like and how they practiced their magic.

Upon landing, he prompted the droid to open the hatch on the back of the ship. When it opened, the rancor was within happily munching on the intestines of a bounty hunter. Maul smiled at how innocent it looked. He motioned for the rancor to join him outside, but the animal seemed reluctant.

“You’re home now, little one,” Maul said. “I know it’s been a long time, but this is where you belong. There will be no more whips and chains, I promise.”

The rancor peered out of the ship skeptically but took a few tentative steps toward Maul. With the Force, Maul floated a human leg out of the ship to his hand. He held the leg out and said, “Come now, boy. Come join me and I’ll give you this tasty treat.”

The rancor walked faster, and Maul backed up until the animal was completely outside the ship. He allowed the animal to grab the leg and while he ate it, Maul smiled and took the time to look around. A group of Zabrak males was lingering nearby, watching curiously.

Maul drew back his hood and when they saw his horns, their faces lit up. They called for others and walked over to join Maul and the rancor.

Maul waved and said, “Hello, brothers. During my travels, I came upon this unfortunate rancor. He was being kept as a pet by a despicable criminal. I’ve freed him so he can live on his home planet.”

The Nightbrothers smiled warmly and some went over to pet the rancor. One said, “The poor thing, he is so small.”

The other brothers who were dressed in crude rags and homespun clothes, reached out to reverently touch Maul’s hand-tailored apparel. Others marveled at the ships as if they had never seen such technology.

One of them brushed his hand against Maul’s cheek, startling him, and said, “Brother, you bear our markings, but I do not know your face. What is your name?”

“His name is Maul,” one of the men said behind the crowd. The brothers parted to allow the main through. He was older than the rest but still chiseled with hard-earned muscles. A black metal collar hung around his neck.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not aware of your name,” Maul replied.

The man smiled sadly and said, “They call me Brother Viscus. It has been far, far too long since I’ve seen you, my dear boy. I feared I would never lay eyes on you again.”

The man then reached out and pulled Maul into a warm embrace. Maul had never been hugged before. His mother was not one to show affection and his master would rather crack him with a whip than give a hint of kindness. It was quite awkward at first since Maul stood still with his hands at his sides, but eventually, he copied the man and wrapped his own arms around him in return. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling.

Eventually, the man eased back from the hug and held Maul at arm’s length seeming to take in his appearance. He ran one of his hands carefully down Maul’s face. There were tears in his eyes as he smiled.

“Who are you?” Maul asked, still very uncomfortable.

“By blood, I am your father. Normally, male infants are sent back to our village to be raised but you were special. Mother Talzin sensed special magics within you and said you would remain in the Temple. I was not allowed to know you. Over the years, I have known many of the Nightsisters and there were some who took pity on me. They would help me to sneak onto Temple grounds and watch you from afar. You truly were a special boy. When I heard you’d been taken by a great evil Force, I was heartbroken. I wept for days. If even Mother Talzin could not retrieve you, then I had no hope of seeing you again.”

The Nightsisters never spoke about the Nightbrothers in anything more than passing. Maul was never curious about the other males and it never even occurred to him that he should ask if he had a father. A father was a figure that did not exist in the Temple.

One of the Nightbrothers interrupted his thoughts as he shouted from further away, “This rancor is very friendly. He’s a hungry fella but has no fear of people. I don’t know if we can release him in the wild.”

Brother Viscus let go of Maul’s arm and walked toward the rancor. He stroked his chin and pondered the beast. He finally said, “I think you might be right. We will have to build him a barn as he doesn’t seem used to sleeping outside. We will start by providing him food but eventually, we will teach him to go on hunts. Maul, can he be ridden?”

Maul was surprised to be addressed, but answered, “Yes, I was able to ride him quite easily.”

That seemed to excite the other males. One of the younger ones began swiftly climbing up the animal. He positioned himself on the rancor’s neck as Maul had done on Tatooine. He gave a soft kick and the rancor happily began walking forward. The brothers laughed and cheered.

The brothers all began to head back to the village and Brother Viscus said, “Come, Maul, you must join us and tell us tales of your life. Have you brought your Jedi with you? Many here would very much like to see that Jedi again.”

“ _My_ Jedi?” Maul asked.

“Yes, Mother Talzin told me that you were found and returned to Dathomir by a Jedi swordsman. She sent him to our village to run a Trial to choose the brother who would make you whole again. He was the greatest swordsman I have ever seen. Even though custom dictated the losers of the Trial would die, he insisted their lives be spared. A truly noble man,” Viscus said. “Mother Talzin said he was to be your mate once you were healed.”

Maul snarled, “He is not my _mate_!”

“You did not choose the Jedi as your mate?” One of the younger brothers who had apparently been listening in said and ran over, his eyes wide.

“Of course not! Jedi’s are weaklings and cowards. They are our natural enemies!” Maul said.

“Jedis are the enemies of the Zabrak?” The brother asked in confusion.

“No,” Maul corrected, “They are the enemy of the . . .” Maul trailed off. He had been about to say Sith, but he himself had declared he was no longer Sith. “The people who took me as a child taught me to hate the Jedi.”

“But weren’t you taken by very bad people?” The brother asked.

“Well, yes, the man who took me was the very worst person there is,” Maul said.

“Then he must have been wrong about the Jedi because this man was no enemy. He was a brave warrior with a kind heart. He had eyes of blue and hair of-“

“That’s enough, Feral. Go help your brothers prepare supper,” Brother Viscus said, cutting off the younger male. “The Jedi left quite an impression on the young males. Some are a bit lovestruck. You must forgive them. We get so few visitors.”

“Did the Jedi know the brother he selected in the Trial would die at the hands of the Nightsisters?” Maul asked. He still remembered the male’s torso lying discarded in the Temple.

“No, he did not. The Nightsisters were feeding him many lies, but that is their way,” Brother Viscus said.

“Does the Jedi still reside in the Temple?” Maul asked, truly hoping the answer was no. The thought of any man slave to the Nightsisters was sickening to him at that moment.

“No. He left on a very large ship. We saw the ship approaching high in the atmosphere and the young ones were eager to get a glimpse of it. They had never seen something so large. We snuck out onto the plain and watched as the ship sent down a small shuttle. The Jedi boarded the shuttle and took off. We have not seen him since.”

Maul breathed a sigh of relief. Kenobi may be his nemesis but at least he escaped the clutches of the Nightsisters. Brother Viscus took Maul’s hand and clasped it firmly in his. It was a strange sensation, but Maul allowed it to continue as it was not particularly bothersome. They walked into the village.

Children had come out to see the tamed rancor and were running along with it, laughing and tossing it pieces of meat. Other brothers perked up when they saw Maul and came over to introduce themselves. Each one would kiss his cheek, hug him, and say, “Welcome home, brother.”

They entered a large gathering house with a table low to the ground. Dozens of brothers sat around the table as the food was being sat out. The children seemed to dine in another building. Maul noticed that none of the brothers quite matched him in skin color. Some had pale, neutral skin while some were closer to yellow and others were shades of brown.

Maul also noticed he was quite overdressed. The Nightbrothers wore little clothing. What they did wear was of rough spun cloth and consisted of short pants or kilts. Some worse sashes across their chests and none wore shoes. Maul in his fine leathers, his thigh-high boots, and his black cloak certainly stood out.

Before taking a seat, Brother Viscus proudly wrapped an arm around Maul’s shoulder and said, “Brothers! We are blessed tonight with the return of one of our own. This is Brother Maul. He was taken when he was just a lad and has traveled the galaxy, but he has returned to us tonight and we celebrate his presence!”

The males roared and cheered heartily. Maul and Viscus sat then everyone began to eat. The males used no cutlery and instead grabbed everything with their hands. The meat they tore apart with their teeth. Particularly large pieces were slashed at with side knives. The meat was accompanied by roasted nuts and several types of berries. In the clay cups set out, Maul was surprised to find milk instead of ale or wine.

He tentatively sipped at milk and tried not to visibly cringe. It had not been processed. He could only imagine the host of pathogens living within and tried to set his cup back down as inconspicuously as possible. The males chewed with their mouths open and spoke loudly without care for manners or decorum.

As a child, his master used to strike his hands with a small steel rod when Maul would hold his fork incorrectly or make too much noise sipping his water. He once spilled some of his master’s wine while pouring it for him. It left a pool of red on the table. Maul was lashed twelve times and locked in his room for five days without food.

It took Maul a while to notice but the young male from earlier was sitting next to him, watching him intently. Maul could no longer take the staring and said, “What is it?”

“Is the Jedi truly _not_ your mate?” Feral asked.

Maul sighed, “No, the Jedi is not my mate.”

“Did he take someone else for a mate?” Feral asked, not catching on to Maul’s annoyance.

Maul thought briefly about the hated _Satine_ , but shook that thought away and said, “No, I seriously doubt it.”

Feral sat up straighter and leaned in to ask, “Where does the Jedi live?”

Maul rolled his eyes and replied, “On Coruscant with all the other Jedi.”

“What’s Coruscant like?” Feral asked.

Maul was growing tired of his questions. “It is nothing like here. It is a city planet, home to trillions of people from countless species from across the galaxy. There are flying speeders racing in every direction and buildings that scrape the sky.”

Maul heard a chorus of gasps and he realized nearly half the table was listening.

Feral continued with his questions, “Are all the Jedi warriors?”

Maul wanted to stop the questions, but the brothers looked on with such eager expressions, he could not bring himself to cease. He said, “No. Many are, but not all. The Jedi you met”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Feral said trying to help.

Maul closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. He continued, “Yes, Kenobi, is what is known as a Jedi Knight. He also holds the rank of master and has a place upon the Jedi High Council. These are the highest honors for a Jedi. Most never reach those ranks.”

Maul had learned this from the Republic files he took from Kenobi’s ship. In the past 15 years, Kenobi had become somewhat of a minor celebratory amongst the Core Worlds with his diplomatic and military accomplishments. He found it only prudent to research his nemesis as thoroughly as possible.

“There is currently a war going on in the galaxy. The war does not involve Dathomir so do not worry about it. There are two sides: The Galactic Republic Senate and the Separatists. Kenobi is a general in the Republic army and commands a large battalion of troops. He is also a diplomat and is known by the name _The Negotiator_ because he barters peace agreements successfully.”

When he finished, he noticed Feral’s eyes had turned to pity. The young male placed his hand on Maul’s knee in reassurance and said, “I understand now, brother. He is a very important and busy man. Do not be ashamed that he did not take you as a mate. He may not even be allowed a mate with such a lofty posting.”

The other males murmured in agreement and lifted their cups of milk in condolences. Maul was awash with both anger and humiliation. Brother Viscus seemed to sense his mood darkening and easily shifted the conversation to an upcoming hunt. The rest of the meal went smoothly after that.

Maul decided to stay the night in the village. Several of the brothers were begging him to join them in their homes for sleep. In the end, Maul left with Viscus. Viscus shared a hut with two other males of slightly younger age. Their names were Fell and Grim. They lay in a row upon a heap of furs. Grim wrapped his arms and legs around Maul from behind and Maul laid facing Viscus who had Fell clasping him in a similar manner.

Once Fell and Grim had fallen asleep, Maul lay watching his father. Viscus’s eyes opened and he smiled gently. He reached up and repeated the same loving caress from when they first met. Maul whispered sadly, “I cannot stay here.”

“I know. You have seen the galaxy and you would never be happy with primitives such as us, but you have made me so happy with your visit. Wherever you lay your head from now on, remember you have brothers who love you.”

Viscus’s eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Tears fell from Maul’s eyes and he pulled Grim’s arm to bring him in closer.


	11. Bewtiched, bothered, and bewildered

The pirates of Florrum were obnoxious and loud and untrustworthy, but they certainly knew how to throw a good party. They had put out an interplanetary ad for a Bladeback boar two years ago and no one had come close to catching one. Many said the animal was actually extinct, but Maul knew where they lived in multitudes. The only catch was the planet they resided on was an uninhabited jungle with insects larger than land speeders.

Carefully landing the Kopis on the forest’s edge and creeping through the vegetation, without making a sound was the easy part. Tracking and then killing the beast while keeping its body intact was the hard part. The Bladeback had a famously tough hide that blaster fire could not penetrate. He could not trap the animal without it squealing so loud every creature within a mile would come running. Maul was not keen on being trampled or eaten.

His only method of attack involved waiting until a single boar wandered under his waiting tree branch. Maul could then silently descend from the tree and slice the boar’s head off with his saber in one swift movement. What he didn’t count on was the droid bringing in the cargo ship with all the grace of a bantha in heat.

The seconds it was taking for the rear door to open were like hours as Maul slashed and beat back every flying, slithering, or hopping monstrosity that came his way. When he was finally able to leap onto the ramp of the ship, he continued defending himself with his saber with one hand and used the other to lift the boar’s giant body using the Force with the other.

Sweat was pouring down his face and his clothes were covered in blood and viscera, but he was finally able to load the body. At the last moment, he remembered the head. The ad has specifically stated wanting the head. When he looked down, Maul saw the head was currently in the jaws of a large snake. He only hoped the pirates wouldn’t mind a couple of puncture wounds in the thing.

Jumping down, Maul wasted no time and removed the snake’s head then lifted it with the boar’s head inside into the ship. He could separate them later. Once the door finally closed, Maul fell into an exhausted heap and contemplated how he was going to rip that droid apart gear by gear. He was then going to have hire a reliable cargo pilot or keep to hunting prey small enough for him to carry and fit on his personal ship. 

Florrum was a rather desolate planet, but it made sense it would be an outpost for pirates. No one would come fighting for that plot of land. Maul landed the Kopis on a nearby landing pad and signaled for the cargo ship to land as well. Weequay pirates had noticed his arrival and were rushing out with blasters loaded. Maul paid them no mind.

He lowered the back door on the cargo ship and entered to check on the boar. It had not been easy, but he had finally extracted the boar’s head from inside the snake’s head and fetched a lovely pair of exotic snake fangs he could trade later on.

“Come out of your ship with your hands up!” The pirates shouted as they gathered outside the door. Maul only rolled his eyes and hoisted the boar head into his arms. The thing had to weigh at least 300 pounds. He walked to the doorway, turned the head around so its hideous face and long tusks were on full display.

The Weequays cautiously lowered their weapons and walked closer to inspect the head. One of them whispered, “It can’t be.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” another said in astonishment. “Call the boss!”

The pirates brought out a pallet droid to carry the boar’s body as they waited for their captain. The Weequay that finally arrived sauntered up to the ship and said, “Alright, I’m here. Show Hondo what is so damn important I had to stop my card game.”

He stopped when he took in the boar’s head and a massive grin spread across his face. “Tell me, hunter, have you truly brought us our long-requested Bladeback boar?”

“I have,” Maul replied.

The pirates began to whoop and holler in joy. Hondo shouted to his men, “Tonight, we feast like kings!”

He motioned for the men to gather the body onto the pallet droid, but Maul held out a hand to stop them. With a low voice, he said, “My payment.”

“Of course, my friend, of course. Hondo is a man of his word. Your payment will be waiting inside, in full,” the Weequay said with a smile.

Maul knew to never trust a pirate and did not move. Instead, he said coldly, “My payment, now.”

The Weequays could tell Maul was not one to be bartered with. Hondo spoke into his commlink, “Go into the safe and get the satchel marked for the Bladeback . . . yes the entire satchel . . . bring it out on a speeder as fast as possible.”

Hondo turned to Maul and said, “He’ll be here in just a moment.”

They all stood in awkward silence waiting until a speeder bike pulled up and a panting Weequay ran over with a large bag and handed it to Hondo. Handing the bag out to Maul, Hondo said, “Here you are, as promised. No need to even count it.”

Maul tossed the boar’s head toward the other pirates. Three of them caught it and fell over at its weight. He took the bag and began to count the credits.

“Ah, but you are counting it anyway. That shows you are a prudent businessman. I like that,” Hondo said.

Once Maul was satisfied the amount was correct, he stepped out of the ship and nodded for the pirates to load the boar onto the pallet droid. Maul began walking toward the Kopis but was stopped by Hondo, the captain of the pirates. He said, “Hunter, you must stay for the feast and give tale of how you caught such an elusive animal. Please, you will be our guest.”

Maul knew to be distrustful of the pirates, but he was tired. More than just physical exhaustion bit at him especially since leaving the Nightbrothers of Dathomir. He sighed and said, “Fine. I will return these credits to my ship. If anyone attempts to poison me, know that boar’s death will seem swift and compassionate in comparison to what I’ll do.”

As promised, the feast was a sight to behold. The Weequays had brought in entertainers including musicians, dancers, acrobats, and storytellers. The ale and wine flowed freely, and the boar was roasted on the largest spit Maul had even known to exist. Hondo insisted that Maul be seated next to him during festivities.

“You seem to be celebrating more than just the capture of the boar,” Maul said to Hondo.

“Did you not hear? Someone slew Jabba the Hutt, completely demolished his palace and all the criminals within. This is a landfall for us! Trade, bounties, and every type of business has been coming our way,” Hondo said. “This boar is a sign that we are being honored with good luck.”

Maul hid his grin and asked, “Who killed the Hutt?”

“No one knows, but I tell you my friend if that man were to come forward, he would never pay for a drink again!” Hondo said and lifted his goblet. Maul met his goblet in hearty cheers and chuckled as he remembered the look of terror on the Hutt’s face right before the rancor bit into him.

The festivities went on for hours and while Maul did little of the talking, he listened to Hondo and his pirates speak of their adventures with great interest. How much of their stories were true was anyone’s guess but they were entertaining still. Once things were winding down, Hondo, Maul, and two other Weequays were lounging by a low fire, enjoying a sweet brandy.

“So tell me, friend,” Hondo began, “what brings an Iridonian into the hunting profession?”

“I’m not from Iridonia,” Maul said. “I’m from Dathomir.”

The Weequays gasped and one said, “Dathomir’s real?”

Hondo asked, “Aren’t the women of that planet a group of terrifying witches?”

“That’s my _mother_ you’re talking about,” Maul replied. The eyes of the Weequays all grew in fear and their backs snapped to attention. “But yes, they are witches and will kill intruders on sight.”

“So why hunting?” Hondo asked.

Maul shrugged and said, “It’s what I’m good at. Honestly, I’m only biding my time. You see, I have a nemesis and we will soon meet for our great rematch. The hunting keeps my skills sharp.”

“A nemesis? How dramatic. Tell me, who is your great nemesis?” Maul began to shake his head, but Hondo persisted, “No, no, tell me. Hondo knows so many throughout the galaxy. I bet you I have at least heard of your nemesis and can provide insight.”

Maul sighed and said, “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Jedi Master? Of course, I know him. He is a good friend of Hondo’s!” Maul stared back in confusion, so Hondo elaborated. “Couple of years back, I captured him and held him for ransom from the Republic.”

“What happened?”

“His clone troopers arrived, blew up a large part of my compound, and killed many of my men. That Kenobi was such a kind man, though, he didn’t hold a grudge. We’re still friends today. How is it your nemesis is such a benevolent figure as Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Maul snarled and said with a growl, “He cut me in half.”

The Weequays looked Maul up and down in confusion. One of them asked, “He cut you in half?”

Maul rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, well, I got better.”

The Weequays nodded as if understanding, but still confused. Hondo said, “So, all these years you roam the galaxy and hunt, waiting for your rematch with Kenobi and he never comes to you. Is that right?”

“It’s as if I don’t even exist,” Maul lamented.

The Weequays murmured in commiseration. Hondo lightly slapped his shoulder and said, “Don’t get so down. Kenobi is a very important man. He’s always busy. Fighting wars here, keeping peace there. I’m not surprised he hasn’t had time. Plus, for a human, he is quite handsome.”

“Well spoken,” another Weequay chimed in.

“Sophisticated,” the other added.

“Quite right. Anyone would be disappointed to not have his attention. I tell you what, as my new associate, I will call Kenobi for you. I will tell him his old friend, uh, what _is_ your name?”

“It’s Maul and I’m his nemesis not his friend.”

“His old _nemesis_ , Maul, misses him and would very much like to meet. Kenobi will fly straight out to see you and you two can pick up where you left off. I have many beautiful guest rooms here and we have one with a large soaking tub, quite romantic. You two can get reacquainted. It will be my treat.”

Maul growled loudly, “What don’t you understand? He is my nemesis and I have vowed to defeat him in one to one combat. We will finally have our fair, even match. That is all I want.”

“I see. This is a matter of honor. You cannot call him and simply say you want to meet for a _fight_. You must issue a strong, powerful demand,” Hondo said.

“Yes!” Maul said.

“Here’s what you do: find a planet with a peaceful, weak populace. Come in and start lighting their village on fire. Slaughter a bunch of locals, blood goes everywhere. Then you issue a demand to the Republic. They have to send General Obi-Wan Kenobi by himself, no clone troopers, no other Jedi or else you will kill the rest of them.”

“You think that’ll work?” Maul asked, his eyes hopeful.

“Of course. Kenobi has a big soft heart. He’ll do anything to protect innocent people. Have them record a message with their little voices begging ‘ _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope_.’ He won’t be able to resist.”

Maul rolled the idea over in his mind and the more he considered it, the more of a solid plan it appeared to be. He stood up and said, “Thank you, Hondo. I must get started.”

Maul then dashed from the compound and made for the Kopis to work out the details of his plan.

The Weequays watched him depart with amused grins. One of them took a sip of his brandy and said, “That was very kind of you, Hondo.”

“What can I say, I’m a people person. He just looked so sad.”

“Do you think he has any chance against Kenobi?”

The Weequays laughed loudly. Hondo said, “Are you kidding? Did you hear about what he did on Eldin? That great horned bastard has no idea what’s coming.”

“Light all the candles,” Master Windu commanded. Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan stood in a small training room. After a brief meditation session with Master Yoda, the Grand Master had insisted Obi-Wan provide a demonstration of some basic Force abilities. Obi-Wan found it strange but decided to indulge his colleague’s wishes.

Obi-Wan looked around the room. There were at least 100 unlit candles placed randomly throughout and in the center on a stool, stood one lit candle. Obi-Wan shrugged and raised his hand. With a very gentle push of the Force, he guided the flame from the center to the wicks of all the surrounding candles. They lit up easily.

Master Windu and Master Yoda exchanged glances then turned back to Obi-Wan seemingly waiting for an explanation. Obi-Wan could only shrug and say, “Is there anything else you want to see?”

“That ability doesn’t appear strange to you?” Master Windu asked.

“No, of course not,” Obi-Wan answered.

“How long have you been able to do that?” Windu pressed.

“Well, I’ve alwa-,“ Obi-Wan stopped himself and tried to remember the first time he had commanded fire. He could not seem to recall the first instance or any instance before Eldin. “That’s odd. I could’ve sworn it’s always been there, but now I can’t remember learning it.”

“Bring to your hand, the flame and hold it,” Master Yoda commanded.

Obi-Wan held out his hand and recalled the fire from the 100 wicks. They collected together above his palm. He molded the flame into a ball and let it rest over his hand.

Master Windu stepped closer to examine the fire. He reached his hand out and pulled it back with a gasp. “How is it not burning your skin?”

Obi-Wan tilted his head and considered the fire. He expanded the ball, then contracted it. He moved it from one hand to the other and said, “I don’t know. It’s not hot and it doesn’t want to burn me.”

“To the first candle, put the flame,” Yoda commanded. Obi-Wan gave a gentle push and the fireball returned its original wick.

“Tell us about the night with the padawans,” Master Windu said. “I heard a report that you woke from a dream and followed the Force. Is that correct?”

“Yes, I was asleep and felt a disturbance in the Force. It told me there was something in the city that I needed to see. I rented a speeder and once I was close enough, I followed on foot. It led me to the padawans,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Have you had any recent dreams of that nature?” Master Windu asked.

“Well, not that specific feeling, but I had the oddest dream about a planet I visited many years ago. It was a desert planet with two suns called Tatooine. It was where Master Qui-Gon and I found young Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.

“What happened in your dream?”

“A great building collapsed and the people around it cheered. There was an overwhelming sound of chains breaking. The sound became deafening until I woke.”

“A prophetic dream, this may be,” Master Yoda said. “What else dream do you of?”

Obi-Wan hesitated. He did not like thinking about the dream he had most often, but if his dreams were indeed significant, it was important to share. “I dream of my death. It takes place in a different location each time, but it is always the same manner of death. I am shot in the back by one of my clone troopers. I am never able to see which one.”

Master Windu sat down on a nearby stool and seemed deep in thought. Master Yoda said, “Speak with Commander Cody, you must. Take with you the clone to meditate. This dream ignore we cannot.”

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding and then asked, “What about my new Force ability? Should I try to avoid using it?”

“No,” Master Windu said. “Practice with it. Hone it. I have a feeling this will the first of many new abilities you will be developing. Continue your meditation with the Ichor.”

Obi-Wan said, “Yes, I will do so. Is there anything else?”

“No, that is all for today,” Master Windu said but remained seated his face furrowed in deep concentration.

Obi-Wan bowed to his colleagues and left the room. He left the Temple and went to the trooper barracks in search of Cody.

“General, I’m still a bit confused here,” Cody said. He was in plainclothes and seated cross-legged across from Obi-Wan in Obi-Wan’s temple quarters.

“This is just going to be a very basic meditation session,” Obi-Wan said. All I ask is that you open your mind and allow me inside.

“You’re welcome inside more than just my mind,” Cody said.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “We’ll get to that later. For now, let’s just relax and lower all your mental guards. I’m just going to feel around for anything unusual.”

Cody closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Obi-Wan gently reached out with the Force and stepped into his thoughts. He walked around the mundane thoughts of battle, troop positioning, his vode, and his training. He walked deeper into the man’s subconscious and found glimpses of Kamino, the learning hubs, and his incubation tank.

Obi-Wan sunk deeper into his mind and began to swim. He called upon the Ichor to guide him through the mind. As he swam, he could hear pulses. At first, he thought they were heartbeats, but they were too irregular. They seemed to be a series of on and off like the workings of a droid.

As he swam, everything seemed normal and right, but the Ichor was pushing him to a certain place. Up ahead, there was a dark mass. It appeared like a shrouded temple that Obi-Wan was not permitted entry. He placed his hand upon the side and felt the pulse. Eventually, he could make out a pattern in the pulse. Once he had memorized that pattern, the Ichor told him it was time to leave.

Obi-Wan swam to the surface and breathed in roughly, his eyes snapping open. When he was able to focus, he saw Cody’s concerned face in front of him and knew he was back in his room.

“You were gone for a long time, General. Are you alright?” Cody asked.

Obi-Wan nodded and said, “Yes, I’m fine. That was very informative. I had no idea you were so fond of lentils.”

Cody’s eyes widened, “Yeah, it’s my favorite thing they serve in the mess.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss and said, “Thank you for indulging me. My mind has been all over lately, and I needed some grounded meditation.”

Cody ran his hand along Obi-Wan’s thigh, “I’m always happy to help.”

The next day, Obi-Wan found himself outside Senator Amidala’s apartment. Upon ringing the bell, there was a very long wait. He wondered if perhaps he was misinformed, and she was out. He pressed the bell again and was about to leave when the door opened and the senator answered, slightly out of breath.

“Obi-Wan, what a surprise! Anakin is not here if you’re looking for him,” she said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her comment. The two of them did quite poorly at hiding their relationship. He smiled and said, “I’m actually looking for your protocol droid.”

“3P0?” She asked with confusion.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “I have a language question I need help with.”

She moved aside to allow Obi-Wan to enter and said, “C3P0, Master Kenobi wants to have a word with you.”

The golden droid walked in from another room and said, “Master Kenobi would like to speak with _me_? Oh, this is most unexpected.”

“Senator, is there somewhere I can speak with the droid in private?” Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé looked confused, but said, “Please take my common room. I have been meaning to go for a walk.”

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and the Senator left the apartment. The information Obi-Wan needed could easily be obtained through any computer terminal in the temple or the Senate. He could have even gotten the information directly from Cody, but if what he feared was true, he needed this information to come to him without any trace and without any clone knowing about it.

The senator’s droid ran independently of all Republic systems and was excellent at keeping secrets.

“Master Kenobi, how can I be of service?” 3P0 asked.

“I have a code and I’m afraid I am rather lousy with these sorts of things and can’t break it myself. I was hoping you could interpret it for me,” Obi-Wan said.

“Certainly, do you have a recording, or have it written down?” the droid asked.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “but I do have it memorized. Let me sound it out for you.”

Obi-Wan sat on the nearest sofa and laid his palm upon the table in front of him. He began to slowly beat out the pulse he had memorized in Cody’s mind. Once he finished, he turned to the droid and asked, “Does that mean anything to you?”

“Why of course, Master Jedi, that’s binary, my native tongue,” the droid said happily.

“What does it say?”

“It’s a simple code, a number. 66,” 3P0 answered.

“66,” Obi-Wan repeated.

“Does that number mean anything to you?” the droid asked.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “but it may prove very useful. Thank you, C3P0. Might I ask that you not tell anyone about our conversation?”

“Of course, Master Jedi, I am the soul of discretion,” the droid.

Obi-Wan smiled and left the apartment. As we walked back to the temple, rolling the number 66 through his mind, he was approached by Anakin who seemed to burst at the seams.

“Master! Have you heard the news!” Anakin about shouted.

Obi-Wan shook his head, “Apparently not. Please tell me.”

“It’s Tatooine. Someone went in and killed the Hutt then completely demolished his palace. Everyone inside died!” Anakin said with an oddly happy tone.

“That’s terrible,” Obi-Wan said. “Who did such a thing?”

“It’s not terrible,” replied Anakin, “It’s wonderful! All the major criminals on the planet are dead in one swoop. No one’s sure who actually did it but that’s not important. The people of Tatooine don’t want another cartel moving in and taking power. They’ve contacted the Senate and are requesting to join the Republic. Their first order is a ban on slavery!”

“Anakin, that’s-“ Obi-Wan began but Anakin cut him off.

“It’s amazing! I know. No more slavery on Tatooine. Can you imagine it? That dusty, nothing of a planet I was born on is joining the Galactic Senate! Pad-, um, Senator Amidala and several other Senators are forming a greeting party with humanitarian aid. I’m taking the 501st and we’re going straight out there to help establish a temporary government until a local one can be adopted.”

“I’m very happy for you, Anakin and for the people of Tatooine,” Obi-Wan said.

“You should come with!” Anakin said.

“I would love to, but I have business at the temple I must attend to,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed dramatically, “There’s always business at temple. Be a bore if you must, Master, but I’ll be out changing the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin ran toward wherever the next part of his grand adventure was taking him. He knew he should be happy that Tatooine was a free planet and slavery had come to an end, but it meant another dream had come to fruition. He feared he was now working against the clock to stop his own murder.

Obi-Wan had been in the temple’s library looking up everything he could on cloning and the use of binary in the human brain when he received a notice to report to the Republic command center.

When he arrived, Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, and Plo Kloon were present along with several Republic officials. They greeted him and Master Windu said, “General Kenobi, we just received this transmission from the planet Kesno. It’s a small, agricultural world. No industry, no interplanetary travel, and no major weapons capabilities.”

The hologram lit up and there were flames roaring in the background and screams sounding in the air. Maul stepped into view. He snarled, showing his pointed teeth, “This is a message to the Galactic Senate. I hold the fate of this planet in my hand. I have droids and explosives at the ready. With the press of a button, I will begin slaughtering every living being. If you wish to avoid this outcome, listen carefully: send General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Send him alone with no other ships and no troops. If he arrives ready to fight by himself, the people of this measly planet will live. Kenobi has one standard day to arrive before I start the killing.”

Obi-Wan sighed and put his head in his hand. Master Windu said, “Well, it appears he’s looking for a rematch.”

“Honestly, he could’ve just called,” Obi-Wan said.


	12. We’ll go no more a-roving

Obi-Wan arrived on Kesno within seven standard hours. There was a battalion of clone troopers on standby with humanitarian aid at the ready. They would come in once Obi-Wan sent the all-clear. It appeared the damage to the planet was relogated to one village. As he stepped off his ship, a group of small people ran up to him.

“Are you Kenobi?” They asked with tears in their eyes.

“I am,” He said. “How many casualties have there been?”

They looked back at him in confusion. He rephrased himself, “How many of you have died?”

A woman in the front said, “None. The Devil said he would only kill if Kenobi failed to come.”

A man behind her yelled, “He scared away the cattle. It’ll take days to track them all down.”

Another woman said, “He set fire to the fields and then to our barns. The fire has been spreading all over the village. We’ve been trying desperately to put it out but it is the dry season.”

“It’s alright. I’m here to help. Show me the way,” Obi-Wan said. The people only came up to his waist, but they surrounded him and herded him toward where the fire was ravishing their town. The sight while not pretty was not nearly as bad as Obi-Wan was expecting. The dwellings had thatched roofs and almost each one had caught fire, but the buildings themselves were built of solid stonework and would not fall.

Raising his hands, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and collected all the flames in the area. He brought them to his hands and softly smothered them. The townspeople stared on in wonder.

Obi-Wan said, “Well, the fire is out. Now, can you tell me where the Devil is waiting?”

The still stunned people looked at him and one person pointed toward a nearby hill. On top of the hill, a dark cloaked figure watched. Obi-Wan thanked the Kesnoans and promised them help would be arriving soon. He took an oil lamp to light the way and headed toward the hill.

As Obi-Wan approached Maul, he took the time to appreciate the beautiful night sky. With no industrialism, the stars were bright, galaxies and nebulas showed starkly, and the planet's four little moons reflected brightly. It was quite a pretty planet with all things considered.

When he reached the top of the hill, Maul pulled back his hood revealing his horns, and his eyes shown bright gold in the moonlight. Obi-Wan was momentarily struck speechless by their beauty.

When it became clear Maul was not going to start, Obi-Wan began by saying, “You’re taller.”

Maul scrunched his nose, “What are you talking about?”

“You’re taller than you were before. When we first met, we were the same height,” Obi-Wan said.

“Is that all you have to say to me?” Maul snarled.

“What else is there? You’re looking quite healthy. I’m glad of that. I was disappointed you left Dathomir so suddenly. I had been hoping to at least see you. I’m relieved that you finally reached out, though I admit I wish you had done it in a less dramatic manner.”

“I knew the slaughter of the innocent would draw you out,” Maul said with a cackle.

“But you didn’t actually slaughter any of them,” Obi-Wan said.

Maul let out a huff and replied, “Well I was going to. I would have killed them just like I did those padawans on Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head in confusion. He said, “There were no padawans killed on Coruscant.”

“You cannot trick me, Jedi. I cracked their heads open on the pavement and left them to rot!” Maul said with a sneer.

“Oh, _those_ boys. No, I’m afraid you’ve underestimated how thick-skulled teenagers are these days. They woke up with bumps and bruises and a rather nasty hangover from some ill-advised alcohol.”

Maul huffed, seeming almost disappointed. Obi-Wan figured he must not have intentionally hurt the boys or they certainly would have been dead. _So it was you I was chasing_. Obi-Wan thought to himself. It made sense now that Force had woken him. It was leading him to Maul.

“I did slaughter the disgusting Hutt on Tatooine and all the lowly scum that served him,” Maul said.

“So that was _you_?” Obi-Wan said. “Amazing. If Anakin were here, he’d probably kiss you. Do you know you are a hero to a great many people because of that? You freed an entire network of slaves and ended a criminal empire. Well done.”

“Oh, shut up!” Maul said in frustration.

“You know, deep down, you really are quite a nice-“ Obi-Wan was cut off when Maul began to choke him with the Force.

“I’m not nice! Don’t you dare say it! I’m a dark terror of the galaxy and-aHH!” Maul shouted and dropped his grip on Obi-Wan when the bottom of his cloak lit on fire. Obi-Wan smirked as Maul stamped the flame out. Obi-Wan had borrowed a flame from his oil lamp.

“Alright, so I am a Jedi. You are a Sith. We’re hereditary enemies. Is that how this must act out? I was hoping we could put the past behind us.”

“I’m not a _Sith_!” Maul shouted.

“Then why must we fight?” Obi-Wan asked. He was truly confused and exhausted by the man. He had meditated for great lengths of time and knew he was not a perfect Jedi. His faults were many, but he thought he had done right by the Zabrak at least.

“Because _you_ didn’t kill me! You used a retaliatory strike instead of a deadly one. You wanted me to suffer before I died. And I suffered! I suffered because no one thought to even check if I were dead. I suffered because I mattered so little that my own master couldn’t be bothered to come to kill me. You didn’t end that fight fairly and you _know_ it!” Maul shouted and tears were forming in his beautiful golden eyes.

Obi-Wan took a step back and bowed his head. He waited a long moment and said, “You’re right. What I did was wrong. I did not strike you the way I was taught, the way a proper swordsman should’ve. I thought I could somehow make it up to you by bringing you to your home, but there is no setting right that kind of wrong. It appears asking forgiveness will not be enough.”

Maul held his chin up and said, “It will not. We must dual.”

“Very well,” Obi-Wan said. He gazed out across the land and said, “There’s an empty valley down that way. We can fight away from the people and settle this.”

Maul looked in the direction Obi-Wan pointed and said, “Agreed.”

As they walked out to the lone valley, Obi-Wan signaled the waiting clone ship to arrive and begin administering emergency relief. He tapped out a brief note to Cody that he would be busy with Maul and not to let any of the troopers interfere.

Once they arrived in the field, the village was a mere speck in the distance. The trooper shuttle had landed but was too far to even make out who was there and what they were doing. There was an old, rotted fence post that Obi-Wan hung the lamp upon. He then turned to Maul and said, “This looks as good a place as any.”

Maul removed his cloak and tossed it toward the fence. He lit his lightsaber showering the field in red and began to size up Obi-Wan. With a sneer, he said, “What are you wearing?”

Obi-Wan looked down at his outfit and said, “It’s armor. My troopers are quite insistent I wear it into battle. They designed it to resemble my robes. I thought the white color was a bit showy, but they wanted me to match I suppose.”

“Why the orange stripes?” Maul said and pointed to his shoulders.

“That’s my battalion’s signature color,” Obi-Wan said. “I see you’ve reconstructed your lightsaber. I swear it looks identical to your old one.”

“You would’ve had to reconstruct yours as well. Let’s see it,” Maul said.

Obi-Wan lit his saber adding a swath of blue to the field. “Yours appears to be identical as well,” Maul said. “I suppose you never forget how you construct your first saber.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “No, that stays with you the rest of your life.”

Maul was the first to strike. His strike was swift and precise but Obi-Wan easily countered it. He had none of the fear and adrenaline that was overwhelming him during their first fight. All those years ago, Maul had been the most terrifying thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Now after so many years of war and carnage, the man was just another opponent.

He was graceful and surprisingly still maintained the same skills he had before his fall, but Obi-Wan had grown considerably as a swordsman since then. They continued to dash and parry across the field, increasing in speed and complexity. Obi-Wan could sense Maul becoming frustrated.

They met with their sabers entwined and Obi-Wan took a moment to breathe in Maul's scent. He tilted his head and asked, “Are you wearing my cologne?”

Maul roared and kicked him in the chest. Obi-Wan rolled onto the ground with a chuckle. Maul slashed fiercely at him, which Obi-Wan easily parried. The Zabrak snarled, “Are you even taking this seriously?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said and jumped to his feet. “I just prefer some dialogue during fights. Gets boring if all you’re doing is slashing and the like. Tell me, what have you been up to since you left Dathomir? Besides knocking about drunken padawans and wiping out criminal organizations?”

“How did they let a madman like you onto the Jedi Council?” Maul said and continued his strikes.

Obi-Wan said between hits, “You may not believe this, but many people actually find me charming.”

“Did your master find you charming?” Maul asked.

Obi-Wan knew it was obvious bait, but it stung nonetheless. 

“I was charged with tracking the young queen so much of my time was spent watching you and your master,” Maul said and snuck a particularly painful kick to Obi-Wan’s leg. “He did not seem to like you much. He seemed much more preoccupied with that slave boy from Tatooine.”

“You know, I take it back. I think I prefer fighting you silently,” Obi-Wan said.

“The slave boy became your padawan, right?” Maul said. “It must have been difficult training someone with more power and talent, with so much more promise.”

“I pity you, Maul,” Obi-Wan replied. “The Sith put a measurable value on their students, but never give them love. There is no competition with Anakin. He is my dearest friend, almost like a brother. And no, my master was not affectionate, that was never his way, but he was caring and wise. I only wish the Jedi could have found you instead of your master. Raised with the light, you would have known such happiness.”

With those words, Obi-Wan was able to distract Maul just enough to grab hold of his saber with the Force and tossed it away. He swept the man’s legs out from under him and jumped back up to place the end of his own saber at Maul’s neck.

“There, are you happy now? Can we finally put this fighting behind us?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not until you kill me,” Maul said. “Go for the head this time.”

“Is there no end to your stubbornness? You don’t have to die. The fight is over. Yield and go on with your life,” Obi-Wan said in exasperation.

“Do it!” Maul screamed. “End it now!”

“NO!” Obi-Wan cried. “Don’t make me do this! Why do I have to do this?”

“Because there’s nothing else!” Maul said. Obi-Wan stopped and looked into his eyes. “There’s no place for me in this galaxy. What is left when the hunt is over?”

“Everything!” Obi-Wan darkened his saber and tossed it aside. “The hunt, the fight, the battle is all temporary. What matters are the times between. Peace, friendship, love.”

Obi-Wan sank and straddled Maul’s lap. He placed his hands on the side of Maul’s head and gently stroked his horns with his thumbs. Their eyes locked and something inside both of them felt a piece fall into place. Obi-Wan leaned forward and placed his lips upon Maul’s.

Softly, he said, “Do you feel that? That is our bodies taking pleasure. There is so much in the galaxy that can bring pleasure. I would show it to you if you’d let me.”

Maul delicately licked his lips and said, “No one has ever done that for me.”

A realization hit Obi-Wan and he said, “No one has ever brought you pleasure before?”

Maul shook his head. Obi-Wan said, “Would you like me to?”

Instead of answering, Maul leaned up and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s in a soft, earnest kiss. Obi-Wan sighed warmly and relaxed his body into Maul’s. He allowed his hands to stroke over his smooth skull and gently touch each horn. Maul’s hands landed on Obi-Wan’s thighs and slid up the armor to touch the cloth on his hips.

Obi-Wan ran his tongue along Maul’s mouth begging entry. When Maul finally accepted, Obi-Wan’s tongue swept into Maul’s mouth and began to caress the sharp fangs that were never far from Obi-Wan’s thoughts. Maul’s hands were increasingly grabbing and pulling at the fabric under Obi-Wan’s armor. He yelped when a claw finally broke through and poked his skin.

He pulled his lips away from Maul who looked confused and also contrite. Obi-Wan smiled warmly and gave him a gentle kiss then began removing his armor. He had to stand to remove every piece, but once it was off, he then turned his attention to the white clothing beneath. Maul sat below and watched with his golden eyes wide.

When completely naked, Obi-Wan knelt and began working on the lacings of Maul’s leather clothes. The leather was exquisitely crafted and must have been hand-tailored for him. With his own erection growing harder, Obi-Wan grew less concerned with removing all of Maul’s clothing and more concerned with just getting access to his beautiful skin.

It took some fumbling, but he finally had Maul’s lean, muscular chest exposed and stopped to softly bite then lick his left nipple while tweaking the other. Maul groaned and arched his back in response. His red skin glittered under the starlight and the black tattoos were as dark as voids. In the back of Obi-Wan’s mind, an idea formed of golden piercings in Maul’s nipples, and his cock only grew harder.

Obi-Wan licked and kissed his way down Maul’s chest and onto his abdomen. He grasped Maul’s belt and all but ripped it off his trousers. Grabbing both the trousers and the small clothes, Obi-Wan pulled them down at the same time to expose Maul’s stunningly large cock that amazingly was tattooed along with the rest of his body.

Obi-Wan took a moment to stare in appreciation of its size and beauty. Over the years, he had been with a fair number of men, but this was the largest he was ever going to take. He grasped it with his right hand and was surprised to find fleshy spines lining the underside. They were soft and the same texture as the rest of the skin, but just a bit tougher.

The sudden need to taste them had Obi-Wan lean down and lick a swipe along the ridges causing Maul to cry out and his body to tense. Obi-Wan used his other hand to move soothing circles on his belly. While holding the cock with his right hand, Obi-Wan kissed and sucked the ridges up and down until he decided to pay some attention to the tip.

He worked his tongue around and over and inside while his hand steadily pumped the cock beneath. Maul’s panting was getting more intense by the moment. Obi-Wan experimented by taking the tip into his mouth and swallowing it down a couple of inches. He brought his mouth back up and began repeating the motion. Maul’s body was constricting again so Obi-Wan used his left hand to grasp one of Maul’s hands and bring it to the back of his head.

Maul took the cue and interlaced his fingers into Obi-Wan’s hair and gently guided his motions. Obi-Wan badly wanted to take the entire length but knew it was not something he could accomplish. _Not yet_ , he thought with a small smirk. Maul began to babble and seemed to be trying to form words.

“Ken-K-Kenobi, I’m g-going, I’m starting,” Maul said breathlessly. Obi-Wan sucked harder and when Maul came, he swallowed him. After he finally had everything down, Obi-Wan pulled off and rested his cheek against Maul’s abdomen, panting in delight. Maul continued to pet his hair.

Maul then pulled Obi-Wan up by the shoulders to bring him in for a kiss. When he did, he wrinkled his nose. Obi-Wan laughed, “Don’t complain. That’s _you_ you’re tasting.”

Maul only laughed with him and went in for another deep kiss. He kept one hand at the back of Obi-Wan’s head and used the other to reach down and grasp his cock. As he lazily stroked at it, Obi-Wan could tell Maul’s was surprisingly still hard. He wondered if this was another advantage to Zabrak anatomy he’d been missing out on.

Obi-Wan broke their kiss and sat up, once again straddling Maul. With the Force, he brought the oil lamp to his side. Reaching inside, he coated his fingers in the slick and then set the lamp a few feet away. With the light, he was better able to see Maul’s gorgeous face and the way the shadows danced on his tattooed skin.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and brought his oiled fingers behind himself to begin loosening his entrance. Taking all of Maul was not going to be easy, but he was not one to step down from a challenge. As he worked, Maul brought a hand up to his cheek and ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s beard. He smiled fondly.

“Would it be terrible of me to ask what you’re thinking?” Obi-Wan said.

Maul replied, “I’ve run into many people who have commented on the particular shade of your eyes. They truly shine like gemstones.”

“So within the soul of the warrior lies the heart of a poet,” Obi-Wan mused. “We have much to learn from one another.”

Once Obi-Wan felt as prepared as he was going to get, he sat forward and reached behind to grasp Maul’s still full member. He lifted his hips and placed his entrance right over the tip. Slowly, he lowered himself, breathing deeply trying to focus his mind away from the pain. Once he had fully seated himself, he relaxed his body and the pain washed away into a thrum of pleasure.

The incredible sense of fullness was so intense, he could not bear to move at first. Maul placed his hands at Obi-Wan’s waist and looked on in equal parts wonder and concern. Obi-Wan took one of Maul’s hands and guided it to his cock, which had wilted upon the initial penetration but was beginning to harden again.

Maul understood what was needed and began to jack him along with slight movements of his hips. Obi-Wan caught on to his rhythm and began to raise and lower his body in time with Maul’s strokes. The feel of the soft spikes on Maul’s cock was absolute bliss as they moved along Obi-Wan’s inner channel. They were running along a pleasurable spot inside of him, continuously increasing his pleasure with each pass.

Obi-Wan began to speed his movements and placed his hands on Maul’s chest for leverage. Their cries and pants were matched with sounds of their bodies colliding with ever-increasing intensity. Obi-Wan desperately grabbed Maul’s other hand and brought it to his mouth so he could take in his fingers. He licked and sucked his digits, giving special attention to the sharp claws on the end

The pleasure built to such a high that Obi-Wan’s vision was starting to go white in the corners. When he finally came, his mind flashed into a pure blank state. The next moment he recognized himself, he was draped across Maul’s chest, both of them panting heavily. There was a mess of come sticking between them and a line of it starting to leak from his hole.

They both drifted into a light sleepless haze as their bodies and minds attempted to cope with what had just occurred. After some time, a chill set in on Obi-Wan’s skin so Maul summoned his cloak to cover both of them. Obi-Wan had managed to roll his body off Maul’s and onto the ground but kept his head resting on Maul’s chest.

“Please tell me your ship is parked somewhere close by,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Maul chuckled and said, “Worry not little Jedi. If it’s too far, I’ll carry you.”

Back in the village, troopers and droids were helping to rethatch roofs, repair fences, and round up loose cattle. They were also dispensing some long-needed medicine and vaccinations as well as providing extra food supplies. All said, the damage was minimal, and the people were more excited to see the droids and shuttles than discuss the Devil that had terrorized them.

Far off in the distance, they had seen the lightsabers clashing but were confident their General had things under control. There were few in the galaxy who posed a threat to Master Kenobi when it came to single combat. After some time, Boil noticed the lightsabers had gone out in the far-off valley.

Waxer noticed as well and said, “What do you suppose happened? Did the General kill him?”

Boil took his binocs and walked to the far end of the pasture. They were still a distance away, but Boil was able to get an eyeful of their current activities. He grinned and walked back to the others.

“No need to worry, the Negotiator has worked things out peacefully,” Boil said with a wink.


	13. The Nearer the Dawn

“I like your ship,” Obi-Wan said as he walked about the Kopis. “It’s quite stylish. Is that a carbonite freezer?”

“I bought the ship from a bounty hunter,” Maul said. “It has all kinds of weapons hidden about.”

Maul lounged on his bunk as Obi-Wan wearing only a black cloth about his waist, inspected his ship. After finally collecting all their clothing and finding their lightsabers, they made their way to Maul’s ship. Obi-Wan sent a communication to someone in the Jedi Order to say he would return in a few days. Oddly enough, whatever Jedi on the Council he spoke with did not seem to admonish him and just accepted everything Kenobi said.

It made Maul wonder just what sway Kenobi held in the Council. It was one thing to read he was an influential Jedi and military leader but it was another to actually see it in action. Kenobi was hardly the stuck up, puritan Jedi Maul had thought him to be. They had been having sex on and off for the last day and it was clear Obi-Wan was not only skilled but experienced.

Maul liked having Kenobi on his ship and especially liked having him with no clothing. He did not like that Kenobi would have to leave. More than once he considered placing one of those bounty hunter’s control collars on his neck and keeping him. However, he remembered what Hondo said about Kenobi’s clone troopers and didn’t relish being hunted for kidnapping their General.

Obi-Wan turned his head, smiling slyly, and said, “That’s prudent thinking. My battalion is the best in the Republic despite what Anakin says about the 501st.”

Maul flinched at that comment and said, “So you read minds now?”

“You didn’t say that out loud?” Obi-Wan replied. “Huh, I suppose I _am_ picking up new abilities.”

“What is happening to you?” Maul asked. Kenobi seemed to be in the midst of a change and the Force was flowing through him in a strange, erratic way.

“Honestly, I’m not quite sure,” Kenobi said with a chuckle. “Your mother has been cryptic as always. Perhaps, I should return to Dathomir and see her in person?”

“You speak with Mother Talzin?” Maul asked in alarm.

“Through meditation, yes. She invited me to visit the Ichor and when I do she sometimes chats.”

Maul felt his anger rising and said, “That woman is more dangerous than you can possibly comprehend. This is my fault. I let my anger and bitterness cloud my instinct. I should have taken you with me but instead, I left you to the Nightsisters’ whim. That you made it out alive is a miracle.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Kenobi said. “The sisters were certainly aggressive with their sexual advances, but I never felt my life was in danger. Your mother even gave me this stunning necklace.”

Obi-Wan grasped at his chest and seemed to hold something up that wasn’t visible. Maul looked at him in confusion. Kenobi chuckled, “Oh, I forget, she made it invisible to all others. While I was transporting you to Dathomir, I’m afraid one of your horns fell off. She had the end of it gilded and put it on a chain.”

Maul groaned, “Save me from the gullibility of Jedis. Hand it over!”

Obi-Wan sighed and removed the necklace. Once it left his neck, the jewelry became visible. He placed it in Maul’s hand and he began to inspect it. To be fair, the necklace with the gilded end and expertly placed gold inlay in the grooves of the horn was a truly stunning piece of artwork. However, the beauty of it was tainted by the overwhelming feeling of Nightsister magic seeping from it.

Maul closed his eyes and concentrated on determining the spells on the necklace. He was relieved when he found none of the spells to be of ill intent. There was the obvious invisibility spell that allowed only the wearer to view it. He felt a spell of protection and a spell of luck. The only other spell he could feel was a homing spell to the material of the horn. _Clever_ , Maul thought. It allowed Kenobi to hone in on Maul’s location instinctively whenever he would be in his vicinity.

Determined that the necklace was safe for the Jedi, Maul handed it back and said, “Alright, this one is safe, but you must be more careful. The Nightsisters and Mother Talzin lie, enslave, and murder with impunity. _Never_ return to Dathomir without me.”

Kenobi took the necklace back and placed it around his neck, the jewelry disappearing from sight once more. He smiled warmly and straddled Maul’s lap then wrapped his arms around his neck. Placing a soft, warm kiss on Maul’s lips, he said, “I like that you’re protective.”

Maul groaned and pulled Obi-Wan closer. He pulled the black cloth away from Kenobi’s waist and tossed it on the floor. As Maul began massaging his fingers into Kenobi’s ass cheeks, Kenobi asked, “What do you remember of your former master?”

Maul snarled, “That’s a guaranteed way to kill the mood.” He lifted Obi-Wan from his lap and stood, to pace. Even thinking about his former Sith master, put him on edge.

“I don’t mean to upset you, but you must realize you may be one of the few people in the galaxy who knows his identity,” Kenobi said. “We know the Sith keep to the rule of two. We know of one Sith, Count Dooku. He was formerly a Jedi. I believe he has a master and I believe that master was also yours. I also have reason to believe he has gone to great lengths to keep his identity a secret because he is someone of great public importance.”

Maul nodded and continued to pace. After a few moments, he stopped his movements and said, “My memory of my time as an apprentice is blurred when it comes to my master. There are parts of my memory such as constructing my lightsaber and learning my sword skills, but anything about my master escapes my grasp. His face, his voice, anything that would identify him is just not accessible.”

Obi-Wan seemed to understand and said, “We can only assume that is no accident. I would ask to engage you with meditation, but even that I feel would be fruitless to the man’s power.”

“What would do if you did discover his true name?” Maul asked.

“Whatever I could to destroy him,” Kenobi replied.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Maul said softly. He knelt down in front of Kenobi and gathered his hands to kiss his knuckles. “Jedi, promise me that if you do discover who he is, you will not face him without me.”

“Maul . . .” Obi-Wan said, his voice soft with emotion.

“Please, just promise me,” Maul said.

Obi-Wan took his hands from Maul’s and used them to cradle his face. He said, “I promise.”

Maul smiled and stood, taking Obi-Wan into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Once they pulled apart, Kenobi asked, “By any chance, does the number 66 mean anything to you?”

Maul thought it over for a moment and said, “No, nothing comes to mind.”

After another twelve hours, Maul finally relented and returned to Kesno to take Kenobi back to his ship. The Jedi was once again dressed in his white armor and back to looking like a proper military leader. Kenobi asked him to wait as he entered his ship for a few minutes and then reemerged.

He handed a comm unit to Maul and said, “This is an encrypted two-way commlink. When you want to contact me, use this. It is also connected to a tracking device I will wear at all times so if you wish to find me, you may find me.”

“You were reading my mind again,” Maul chided. They had spoken about Obi-Wan’s new ability and he promised he would try to stay out of Maul’s head. Apparently, he had picked up on Maul’s concern he would not be able to contact and find Kenobi when he wanted to. He was afraid their relationship would be solely at the Jedi’s discretion.

“I’m still working out the controls on this one,” Kenobi said with a smirk. “Now, while I want to see you as much as my duties will allow, I do have to warn you to steer clear of the Jedi Temple and the Senate. You’ve made your face rather publicly known now.”

Maul chuckled, “I have no problem keeping to the shadows, but I do admit sneaking into your temple bed is tempting. Don’t make that face, I won’t. The Force users would root me out at a moment’s notice. I may no longer be a Sith, but I am still strong with the Darkside.”

“I would like you to seek out a Falleen by the name of Korris Ximux living on Scalor. He is a former Jedi Master who left the Order some years ago. He objected to the involvement of the Jedi with the Republic and the Senate,” Obi-Wan said. “He was a master swordsman. Explain you are a former Sith and explain your relationship to me. I believe he will agree to spar with you and continue your saber training.”

“What’s wrong with my lightsaber skills?” Maul said, his pride taking a hit.

“You have lovely form. You’re fast and strong, but my dear, you’re rusty. I would offer to train you myself, but let’s be honest: left alone we’re not likely to get much training done,” Kenobi said with a grin. “There’s a war going on and I would rest easier knowing you’re at top form out there.”

Maul furrowed his brow in frustration, but Kenobi was honestly making sense. He still didn’t like being criticized. Kenobi would not let him pout and instead wrapped him in a hug. Maul sighed but relented and hugged him back. It made no sense that his once nemesis was now his lover, but if it meant he had this kindle of hope lit in his chest, this thing worth living for, he would relent to the absurdity.

Kenobi pulling away from him felt worse than Maul could have possibly imagined. He gave him one last kiss and watched as his Jedi flew off to whatever important Republic duty was waiting for him. Maul boarded the Kopis and debated on his destination. He had several profitable hunts lined up that could prove challenging. In the end, however, he set a course for Scalor.

The Galactic Senate was something to behold when it was in session. Obi-Wan decided to attend the Senate’s session at Anakin’s urging. It was to be the first session with a representative from Tatooine. As a native-born, Anakin had been invited to the Tatooine pad for their introduction. Obi-Wan could feel the pride radiating off of his former padawan.

As the Senate went through its procedures, Obi-Wan strolled along the top of the rotunda admiring the magnificent view it afforded of the city. His thoughts as they often did, turned to Maul and he smiled. The Zabrak with his teeth and claws, his golden eyes and black tattoos, had thoroughly enchanted him.

A man walked past and Obi-Wan could hear him speaking to himself, “Bail Organa. Why do I have to do this in the middle of the Senate? The man’s a damn pacifist. I could walk into his office and shoot him in the head. Damn politicians and their drama. They better pay up everything they promised.”

As Obi-Wan followed behind the man, he realized the man wasn’t speaking to himself but rather Obi-Wan was hearing his thoughts. Putting together what he was hearing, Obi-Wan realized the man was there to assassinate Senator Organa. He sped up his walking and was about to reach him when someone shouted, “Master Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan turned around and saw Ahsoka Tano running toward him. He waved at her, but when he turned back the would-be assassin was already gone.

“What’s the matter, Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked.

“There was a man. I think he might be up to something,” Obi-Wan said. He continued to look around frantically.

He heard Ahsoka say, “Maybe Master Kenobi really _does_ need more sleep.”

Obi-Wan replied sharply, “I get plenty of sleep, young lady! Run to the Alderaan pad and get Bail Organa to shelter. I believe he’s in danger.”

Ahsoka stared at him in absolute shock so Obi-Wan had to shout again, “Do I have to repeat myself? Go!”

The padawan took off at a run and Obi-Wan went in the direction the man had been walking and opened his mind to the Force as broadly as possible. Voices came rushing into his mind and made him pause as his head spun at the onslaught. He tried to narrow the concentration to the voice he had heard earlier and at the edge of his mind, he made out the slightest whisper.

Obi-Wan ran in the direction of that whisper and it started to become louder. He followed as the voice gained strength until the moment it began to soften. Taking a few steps back, the voice became louder.

“These windbags go on forever. Come on, Organa, stand up,” the voice said.

Obi-Wan saw a tiny light coming from an air duct. Using the Force, he pulled the cover of the duct.

“What was that!” the voice said.

Obi-Wan jumped and reached into the vent grasping the man’s ankle. As he pulled the man from the duct, a blaster shot rang out in the senate chamber. Alarms began to ring and screams let out. The man despite being pulled out on his head was spry and fought fiercely to get out of Obi-Wan’s grasp.

Obi-Wan while wrestling with the man, he began calling out for guards. They arrived moments later and were able to pull the man off Obi-Wan and secure him in shackles.

“What’s happening here, General Kenobi?” One of the guards asked.

Obi-Wan sat on the floor, collecting himself, and said, “That man’s an assassin. I believe he was trying to kill Senator Organa of Alderaan.”

Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Master Plo Kloon stood in an observation room with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. They observed the failed assassin on a monitor as he was questioned by senate security. In one of the senate meeting rooms nearby, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat with Bail Organa. There were guards posted outside the door. They spoke quietly and drank tea. Both men were quite shaken by the event but seemed to have recovered well. Master Windu felt they could find comfort speaking to each other while the interrogation occurred. Unfortunately, that left Master Windu to deal with Kenobi’s former Padawan, Skywalker, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

“I’m telling you: he read my thoughts!” Ahsoka repeated.

Skywalker scoffed in dismissal and said, “Snips, you were probably talking out loud and didn’t realize it.”

“You think I would say _that_ out loud?” Ahsoka replied.

“You’ve said worse to me,” Anakin said.

“Yeah, but I’d never say that to Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said.

Master Windu pinched his nose. Skywalker was annoying enough but having the young togruta along with him was testing the Master Jedi’s patience. “So, padawan, you came upon Master Kenobi in a disturbed state, correct?”

“Right. He said something bad was going to happen,” Ahsoka said.

“While his back was turned, you then _thought_ he might need more sleep and he replied as if you had spoken, correct?” Windu asked.

“Exactly!” Tano confirmed.

Master Windu looked down to Master Yoda and saw the same recognition in his eyes: Kenobi had discovered a new Force ability. He apparently was not quite refined with its use either.

Skywalker said with incredulity, “Ok, so you all are telling me Obi-Wan is a mind reader now?”

“No,” Master Yoda said curtly. Master Windu was a bit surprised at the sudden lie. “New meditation practices Kenobi has begun. His mind opens now easier to emotion.”

“That’s right. Obi-Wan sensed a threat from the person in the Senate and most likely sensed a feeling of impudence from Padawan Tano. Needing more sleep was just a lucky guess,” Master Windu answered.

“Then how did Master Kenobi know the assassin was after Senator Organa?” Tano asked.

“We will have to debrief him, but I’m assuming that he had advanced intelligence. He is deeply involved in senate activities at the behest of the Jedi Council and it appears this has proved to be a wise decision,” Master Windu said.

Skywalker raised an eyebrow and Mace could sense doubt raising in his mind. Skywalker turned and said, “Master Plo, do you agree with this assessment?”

Plo Kloon gave the briefest look to Master Yoda and to Mace. He seemed aware of what was expected of him. He said, “Yes, Anakin. Obi-Wan has been in talks with senate security and if anyone were to suspect something, it would be him.”

Skywalker still appeared unconvinced, but he recognized he was outnumbered. “Come on, Snips, I promised I would meet with the Senator from Tatooine to debrief her after this whole mess.” 

Once Skywalker and Tano left the room, Master Plo looked expectantly at Master Windu and Master Yoda. When neither was forthcoming, he said, “So it appears the rumors about Master Kenobi wielding strange new powers are more than mere rumors. Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong but so far, I’ve heard he controls fire, has prophetic visions, and now he reads minds. There’s another rumor I’ve heard that he’s growing younger but honestly, I have a difficult enough time determining age on humans so I would not be able to tell.”

“Are these concerns you feel need to be raised with the Council?” Master Windu asked, wondering just what Master Plo was implying.

“No, I’m simply making idle conversation. Master Kenobi is invaluable in this war and I’m just glad he’s on our side,” Master Plo said.

“Indeed,” Mace replied. “Master Kenobi is expanding his knowledge of the Force and as his former masters, we are encouraging him in his new spiritual pursuits. I do not believe you will find anyone more dedicated to our cause than Kenobi.”

“That’s good to hear. It appears the suspect is beginning to crack. This will be interesting,” Master Plo said and indicated the monitor of the interrogation room.

Obi-Wan and Senator Organa were on their second pot of tea when a security officer arrived to debrief them.

“The assassin has confessed. His target was indeed Senator Organa as Master Kenobi suspected. He claims he does not know the identity of his employers only that it was a political group. He says the assassination had to happen in public and in the senate. Afterward, he was going to be paid 20,000 credits. Our investigation will be ongoing into the matter.”

Senator Organa shook the man’s hand and said, “Thank you. I wish I could I was relieved but apparently, there are still mysterious figures who want me dead.”

“We’ll get to the bottom of it, sir,” the guard said. He saluted the senator and left the room.

Once the senator sat back down, Obi-Wan asked, “Do you have any idea of a political organization that would want you out of the way?”

‘ _Easier to ask who_ doesn’t _want me out of the way_ ,’ the senator thought. Obi-Wan mentally chided himself and tried to block out any more of the other man’s thoughts.

“I am a vocal proponent of many bills and laws that regulate weapons, ban slavery, and prevent child labor. Most of these are staked upon my reputation in the senate. I suppose when I think about it, an assassination attempt is long past due,” Organa lamented. “I just wonder why it had to be in the middle of the senate. I’m never armed. I have minimal security. I’m not exactly a difficult target.”

“Knowing terrorist groups,” Obi-Wan said, “They wanted to make an example of you. Strike fear into other senators by showing what happens to those who are bold and speak fearlessly.” 

“I don’t suppose you are available for hire as a bodyguard?” Organa said with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan smiled, “If we were in peacetime, I may actually consider it. Alderaan is such a lovely planet.”

“I’m going to have to hire extra security now and I may have to invest in one of those blasted awful personal shields for public appearances. I always swore I wouldn’t stoop to that.”

“These are trying times,” Obi-Wan said. Bail nodded and sipped his tea.

“General, this may come as an odd request, but there are so few people that can be trusted these days,” Bail said. “I am told you are a man of great honor and of great spiritual ability. While we are alone, would you let me join you in meditation?”

Obi-Wan was taken aback. He had never been asked such a thing by a non-Jedi and never dreamed of being asked by a politician. “May I ask why?”

“This war is escalating and the whole senate is a web of political backstabbing, theatrics, and bad actors. It would mean so much to me to have one person whom I could fully trust and who could fully trust me.”

Obi-Wan panicked for a moment thinking about his affair with Maul and about his knowledge of Anakin and Senator Amidala.

Bail continued, “I’m not talking about superficial things like gossip and sex. I know the Jedi are not the chaste monks people make them out to be. On Alderaan, our meditation is not nearly as invasive as what is practiced by the Jedi. All this will do will allow me to see your intentions and you to see mine.”

Obi-Wan found himself intrigued. He was always interested in new spiritual methods and since Alderaan was such a peaceful, prosperous planet, perhaps he could find some great worth in their meditation methods.

“Alright, Senator, I think that is an excellent idea,” Obi-Wan said. “I will let _you_ be the instructor.”

Bail held out the hand closest to Obi-Wan and indicated for him to grasp it. Obi-Wan did so and Bail said, “Now, relax back in your chair. Clear your mind of your current self and imagine you are free. Free from all that ties you. Your position, your profession, your family, your material objects, your physical form, your place in the universe. You are a free weightless entity.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and followed Bail’s instructions. Coruscant disappeared, the Jedi Order disappeared, the Republic Army disappeared, Anakin and the clones disappeared, the Force disappeared, his body disappeared, and all that was left were two golden orbs floating in empty space. He smiled at the thought.

Bail’s voiced reached him in space, “Now turn and see me in space with you.”

The two golden orbs rotated view and there was a pure green orb shining at him. He did not know why, but it was Bail.

“You see me now in my basic soul form with no restrictions. I am looking at you. How odd,” Bail said. After a pause, he continued, “You shine brightly, and your intent is aligned with my own. We seek the same thing.”

“Peace,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Yes, what else?” Bail asked.

“Peace through love. Order through understanding. Progress through compassion,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Yes. We certainly understand one another. Although it is nice out here, let us pick up our worldly selves and return,” Bail instructed.

Once Obi-Wan returned, his eyes slowly opened, and he turned to Bail opening his as well. He looked at the man, a mere acquaintance minutes before, and now trusted him with his very life.

“You’re a good man, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Bail said. “I’m glad to know you.”

Obi-Wan’s heart warmed at the sentiment. However, there was one thing that was bothering him, he said “When you saw me in my pure form, you said _how odd_. What did you mean by that?”

“I’ve never actually witnessed this, but your pure form contains two.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean,” Obi-Wan said.

“Honestly, I’m not sure what I mean either,” Bail said. “Come to Alderaan someday and meet with one of our high clerics. They will be able to reach much deeper and tell you much more. In fact, come to Alderaan whenever you wish. My home has a guest cottage and you will always be welcome there.”

“You know, I may just take you up on that,” Obi-Wan said.


	14. On the Shoulders of Giants

Scalor was a humid world. It made sense that so many reptilian species called it home. It had no native sentient species but had been colonized hundreds of years earlier. The surface had large trees, rich vegetation, and plentiful marshlands. Cities were elevated to prevent damaging the delicate surface flora and fauna.

Korris Ximux lived in a modest home outside a modestly sized city. Maul had taken one step out of his ship in his favored leathers and walked back in to change into cloth apparel. Maul made his way along the wooden walkway to the former Jedi’s home. There seemed to be no electrical components to the home, so Maul had to knock on the rounded door.

A tall falleen opened the door and stared at Maul with narrowed eyes. He said with a low voice, “If you have come for a fight, Sith, know I am no longer a member of the High Council and no longer even a Jedi. However, I will be happy to strike you down nonetheless.”

“I am not a Sith,” Maul replied.

“Yet you reek of the Darkside,” Ximux said. “I suggest you explain quickly before I draw my saber.”

“I was a Sith apprentice many years ago, but I was abandoned by my master. If you want my life story, it is a long one,” Maul said.

Ximux huffed and said, “Well, it should at least be interesting. Come in and tell me your tale. I often get bored in my retirement.”

Ximux stepped back and allowed Maul to enter. The home was sparse and what Maul would expect of a Jedi. Most of the possessions were books and scrolls. There was a well-worn armchair covered in a blanket and a dining chair near a table. Maul took out the dining chair and sat. The falleen took his seat at the armchair.

“Before you begin with your life story, tell me who gave you my name and location,” Ximux said.

“A Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Maul answered.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hmmm. The name sounds vaguely familiar. Who trained him?”

Maul paused, he had never talked about the man in a normal conversation despite being his murderer. He said, “Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Qui-Gon,” Ximux said fondly. “He’s a great man. There were many things in the Jedi Order that I disapproved of, but Qui-Gon was one of the few Jedi’s that truly held pure values. Now that I think about it, I remember him having a padawan by the name Kenobi. A human boy that was strong with the Force but had a stubborn streak. Qui-Gon adored him, but the boy tested his patience.”

Ximux smiled fondly and continued, “So little Kenobi is now a Master? How time has gone by. Then again humans age much faster than we falleens do. Does he sit on the Council with Qui-Gon?”

Maul was quiet for a moment and said, “Qui-Gon Jinn is dead.”

The smile fell from the falleen’s face. He asked, “How did he fall?”

Maul decided on honesty. There were would be no point in hiding anything. Maul replied, “I killed him in combat.”

Ximux sat very still and Maul could feel the tension in the room rising. The former Master’s anger and grief were flowing through the Force. Slowly, the anger and grief began to ebb and the emotions washed away.

He turned to Maul and said, “Now, start from the beginning. Where were you born?”

“Dathomir,” Maul said.

“Ah, this is already an interesting story. Continue,” Ximux said.

Maul gave Ximux every detail he could manage. It was cathartic relating his life story. He had never actually told it to anyone in its entirety. He had just reached the point where he was describing his rematch with Kenobi.

“We fought under the starlight in the field. Kenobi kept wanting to talk, to chat. He was not taking things seriously. He must have decided he had enough and disarmed me. He put his saber to my throat and told me to yield. I begged him to kill me,” Maul said and stopped. He did not know if he was supposed to continue and describe what happened next. Was he supposed to tell this former Jedi Master that Kenobi mated with him passionately?

He was quiet long enough that Ximux said, “Well? Continue, Maul. He obviously did not take your life. What happened?”

“I, uh, I hesitate to say as it may not reflect well on Master Kenobi,” Maul replied.

“I have no contact with the current Council so whatever is said here will not leave these walls. Do not worry about shocking me. I have traveled the galaxy and seen things you cannot possibly imagine.”

Maul nodded and said, “Very well. Kenobi embraced me and we spent the next two days having sex, first in the field and then in my ship. When we had to part, Kenobi gave me a dedicated commlink and tracker to find him. He then suggested I find you to improve my saber technique. He said he wanted me to refine my skill. He left and I came here.”

“Worry not, Maul. Your Kenobi is far from the first Jedi to take part in lustful activities. He seems to care for you very much. I wish to think that most Jedi would have worked so tirelessly to aid you, body and soul, but sadly it is just not so. This Obi-Wan is, unfortunately, a rarity among Jedi.”

“What is this dyad that the Sith ghost spoke of and this mating my mother keeps pressing for? Why am I being _pushed_ toward Kenobi?” Maul asked.

“A dyad is a complete joining of two Force users. They become equal parts of all sides of the Force and are forever intertwined. The potential for power is unlimited.”

“Could I form a dyad with Kenobi?” Maul asked.

“Why would you want to?” Ximux asked.

“To destroy my former master,” Maul said. The answer seemed obvious to him.

“Is that the only reason?” Ximux asked.

“Do I need another?”

“Yes,” Ximux said with a laugh. “Simply being stronger in combat would never be enough to form a dyad. You are talking about a permanent bonding of souls. This person would be your other half, your entire life. A dyad makes the concept of marriage seem shallow. Kenobi seems fond of you, but is he your mate for eternity?”

Maul looked down and frowned. He could only be a passing fancy for the Jedi, a mere curiosity. Kenobi enjoyed his cock and seemed to revel in his exotic looks, but he had an endless supply of willing partners. There was hardly a soul in the galaxy that could bear to look Maul in the eyes, let alone trust him as a lover. He supposed, he could always just return to Dathomir, take one of the Nightbrothers as a lover, and try to free them from the Nightsisters.

“Oh Maul,” Ximux said. “I did not mean to bring you down. Have some faith in your Jedi. Despair will only destroy you.”

Maul continued to hang his head. Ximux stood and patted his shoulder, saying, “Enough of the self-pity. You came here to train and train you shall. I have a garden out back that will do just fine. You can leave your saber, we’ll use training swords.”

Training with Ximux was a stark contrast to training with his former master. Not once was he hit, whipped, electrocuted, or chained up for errors. As they sparred, they talked and although Maul would never admit it to Kenobi, it _was_ more interesting having someone to talk to during a fight than remaining silent.

The old reptile may not have looked formidable, but he was a fierce opponent. Maul knew without a doubt he could never take him in single combat. His thoughts often strayed to Kenobi, but he had yet to contact him. He worried that Kenobi would not have time for him or would be cross he had not contacted him sooner.

Maul yelped when he felt a sharp hit to his ribs. “Where is your head?” Ximux chided. “Don’t try to tell me a young Zabrak has lost his stamina sooner than old falleen.”

“I apologize. My mind was wandering,” Maul said.

“Ah, thinking of your Jedi?” Ximux said with a suggestive smile. “It’s been over two weeks. Why have you not contacted him?”

Maul pursed his lips and did not answer. Ximux chuckled and said, “Quit your pouting. Take a break and use your comm.”

Maul relented and put his sword aside. He walked into the house and dug out his commlink. He fiddled with the thing in his hand for several moments and finally placed it on the ground and hit transmit. It took several moments before the call was answered. Kenobi finally appeared at his full height as a hologram. He was dressed in his combat armor, but he was smiling.

Kenobi said, “Maul, I’m so happy to see you. Where are you? What have you been up to?”

Maul felt his shoulders relax with relief and he said, “I’m on Scalor.”

“You are?” Kenobi said. “I’m very glad to hear it. Qui-Gon always spoke highly of Master Ximux. I hope you are learning much from him.”

“He has techniques I was not taught as an apprentice. I am finding them informative,” Maul replied. “Where are you?”

“On siege, I’m afraid. It’s day three. You’ve actually called at just the right time. We’ll be going in for our final assault in the next hour. Commander Cody is worried about separatist reinforcements, but I think we’ll make it in time.”

“Jedi, if your commander has reservations you should listen to him,” Maul said, suddenly worried.

“I always listen to him, but there are risks we must take. Worry not, the 212th has seen far worse. Tell me you’ll be thinking of me tonight and I’ll come out to Scalor on my next leave.”

“Jedi . . .” Maul said. “At least tell me what planet you’re on.”

“We’re on this, wait, hang on,” Kenobi said and began speaking to someone further away. “So sorry, my dear. I have to go now but keep me in your thoughts and I will see you soon.”

The commlink clicked off and Maul was left alone. He picked the commlink off the floor and placed it back in his bag. He took a seat at the dining table and placed his chin on his fist. Maul was unsure of how long he sat brooding until Ximux entered the house.

“What news from your Jedi?” the falleen asked as he took a seat in his armchair.

“He’s leading a siege. They are about to enter a large battle, but his commander has objections,” Maul answered.

“You are worried about him,” Ximux said. “This is why I left the Jedi Order. It is abhorrent for a Jedi to be a military leader. To think of this spiritual man as a general leading an army is an affront to everything Jedis should stand for.”

“Kenobi believes my former master is playing a major role in the war and he does not know for what side.”

“I hope he is keeping that belief quiet,” Ximux said.

“Would you be able to help me remember?” Maul asked.

“Remember your former master?”

“Yes, through meditation, would you be able to clear the fog so I can see his face and hear his voice?”

Ximux was quiet for a moment and then said, “Perhaps. It could be dangerous.”

“I would freely give my life if it meant destroying his plans and ending this war,” Maul said.

Ximux smiled sadly and said, “You would, wouldn’t you? Then we may as well try. Come sit here on the floor, Maul.”

Maul stood and sat before Ximux's chair. The falleen asked, “Have you ever meditated with a Jedi before?”

“No,” Maul said. He had actually never meditated at all.

“Do not worry, I will lead us through this,” Ximux said. “Now, close your eyes and open yourself to the Force. Drop all your shields and allow me to enter.”

Maul did as requested although he had never fully dropped his Force shields before. He could feel Ximux gently prodding with his Force presence. His instinct was to push him away, but he made himself relax and allowed the falleen to enter.

Snippets of memories started flowing through his mind, his childhood in the Nightsister Temple, learning to hunt, constructing his first lightsaber, his first Jedi kill, beatings, breathing in the ash of dead Sith, slaughtering the innocent, eating dinner, his hand being smacked. Ximux seemed to slow the memory there. Maul reached over to soothe his sore hand and a voice said, “No! Do not show weakness. Take the pain. Absorb it and learn from it.”

Young Maul said, “It hurts.”

Young Maul shrieked when a slim white hand snapped out and grabbed his chin. “Look at me, runt!”

Young Maul didn’t want to, but he turned his eyes upward and the face in front of him was blurred. “You do not speak back to me! I am your master, you worthless cretin! You will address me as Master and only as Master. Do you understand?”

Maul wrenched his chin and tried to look away, but he was pulled back and forced to look at the face again. The blurred face was coming into focus. It was getting more detailed with each second.

A scream pulled him away from the memory. It was the voice of Kenobi. There was a battlefield being overwhelmed by droids and a clone was yelling for a retreat. Someone was yelling, “General! Where’s the General?”

Maul shook himself out of the meditative state and found he was in Ximux’s home, sitting on the floor.

“What was that?” Maul asked.

“You are worried for your Jedi,” Ximux said. “Your worries are permeating even your unconscious mind.”

“That seemed real. That seemed like a premonition,” Maul said. His hearts were racing.

“I will not lie: that is a possibility,” Ximux said. “However, we were so close to seeing his face. We must go back in and finish. You have said it yourself, Kenobi is an accomplished general. He will do his duty as a military leader.”

“He could die!” Maul said in horror.

“Yes, that is always a reality in war. You must let him fight his battles. What you must do is go back to your meditation so we can clear your memories.”

“There’s no point of any of this if he dies! I must go find him. He’s all I have,” Maul said and wiped away a tear.

Ximux’s face softened and he said, “Then go to him.”

“Will we be able to try the meditation again? Go back and start over?” Maul asked.

Ximux smiled but his eyes were sad, he said, “Yes. Yes, go find your Jedi. Think of the future and keep your hope.”

“I will return, my friend,” Maul said as he began gathering his things.

As Maul raced out the door, he turned back to see Ximux watching him go and the old falleen raised his hand in goodbye. Maul boarded the Kopis and set in the tracking coordinates for Kenobi.

The separatist reinforcements came faster than any of them had expected. They had been so close, the last fort was about to fall when ships began surrounding them at all sides. For the past four hours, they had been attempting to fight off the droid forces but were losing ground.

“We’re flanked!” Cody called out over the comms. The movement of the droids seemed to be a divide and conquer approach. The 212th was 5,000 strong but they were pieced off across the city. Obi-Wan had twenty troopers with him but they were pinned down.

Obi-Wan would give anything for a can of magnite or at this point just a small flame he could use to starting melting the droids. He was able to provide cover from blaster fire to his troops using his lightsaber as they took out ground units, but there was a tank advancing and they were running out of options.

There was a sudden feeling of recognition in the air and Obi-Wan looked up just in time to see a Maul descend from the roof of the building next to them. He deployed a double-edged red lightsaber and landed on top of the tank, severing the large gun in one movement. He took out the main pilot, lifted the top, and tossed in a grenade.

After he leaped from the tank toward Obi-Wan’s unit, the tank exploded beautifully. Obi-Wan grinned and latched onto the erupting flames. They were hot and angry. Obi-Wan rolled them over and over, getting them hotter until they began to burn near blue.

Obi-Wan called out to Maul, “Get the troops into cover! I’ll take care of the droids.”

Vaguely over the comms, Obi-Wan could hear troopers yelling to each other to take cover underground or to retreat if possible. He was hardly paying attention as his glorious flames were melting the droids into puddles of metal. His walk through the streets was at a nearly leisurely pace as he concentrated on keeping the flames hot and straight, not touching the buildings.

His grasp of time completely drained away and focused solely on the cleansing flames. It wasn’t until he felt a pair of arms around his waist that his mind returned to the present.

A warm voice purred in his ear, “That’s enough, Jedi. The separatists have fled and the local populace has surrendered. Put out your flames."

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned back into Maul’s arms. He recalled his flames and flattened them between his hands. He felt Maul pressing kisses to his neck and running his hands along his hips.

“Your siege was taking too long,” Maul said. “I believe you have better things to do with your time.”

Obi-Wan turned around and smiled. He cupped Maul’s cheek then moved his hand to caress the horn nearest his ear. “I do hope I haven’t frightened the local people too much. But to be fair, they are violent arms dealers supplying the separatists with weapons banned by several galactic treaties.”

“They may have referred to you as an _evil fire wizard_ and when I told them they were lucky you decided to spare them, they called me a _flying devil_ ,” Maul said.

“Hmm, what a pair we make,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “I should join Commander Cody as the troops secure the city. Wait for me in your stylish, little ship and I’ll call when I can get away. How does that sound?” 

Maul gave a low snarl and said, “By all rights, I should get to throw you over my shoulder and take you away right now, but I did promise not to be your kidnapper.”

“I admire your restraint,” Obi-Wan said. Maul gave him a light kiss and took off toward his ship.

Once Obi-Wan found Commander Cody, the troopers seemed to have things well under control. The commander had his helmet off and was going over details on a console. When he saw Obi-Wan, he saluted and said, “General, it’s good to see you back with us. Your skills seem to have refined.”

“I do hope there was no collateral damage,” Obi-Wan said. It suddenly occurred to him that he could very easily hurt his own troops and not even realize it.

“No sir, we were able to take cover in time,” Cody said. “Your unit reports the very timely malfunction and explosion of a droid tanker. That was certainly fortunate.”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan said. “The thing about that explosion is that he’s become rather important to me lately. It’s just he’s a bit of a jealous explosion.”

Cody chuckled, “It’s alright, General. Boil got quite the eyeful back on Kesnos. From what I heard, you rescued him, and he appears to have become attached. If you’re happy with that, then I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you, my friend,” Obi-Wan said.

“The only thing I regret is that Rex told me all about this little black tunic you showed up in . . .” Cody said.

Obi-Wan’s cheeks reddened but he leaned in and said, “Maybe, if you ask nicely, _Rex_ will wear the tunic for you.”

“Always ready with a winning solution, Negotiator,” Cody said with a smile. “We can handle the rest from here. The Republic is sending out occupation forces to relieve us. Go take some time with your new friend.”

Obi-Wan lay on his back with his legs wrapped around Maul’s waist. Maul was pushing into him excruciatingly slowly while he pressed his tongue as deep into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he could manage. Obi-Wan felt as if Maul were trying to merge their bodies into one and somehow, he was not averse to the idea.

Maul had purchased fine black linen sheets for his bed and even though Obi-Wan tried to stay out of his head, he couldn’t help but catch that he bought them with the Jedi’s pale skin in mind. _He’ll look like he did on Dathomir_ , Maul had hoped, which meant at some point, Maul had visited Obi-Wan while he was drugged in that room in the Nightsister’s Temple.

Obi-Wan wished he had woken at that point. Having Maul in that bed when his body was aflame with whatever had been in that tea would have been ecstasy. He realized Maul was not eager to return to Dathomir, but perhaps he could persuade him somehow. Deep inside, he ached to bring Maul to the Ichor. The Ichor asked to have them together and whispered promises. 

Although he had not spoken to Mother Talzin as he promised, Obi-Wan still visited the Ichor in meditation. He felt he was getting closer. He was being led through a Plan and that Great Plan was unfolding in a very special way. Somehow, he and Maul were an important part.

Maul released Obi-Wan’s mouth and adjusted his position so he could put one of Obi-Wan’s legs over his shoulder. The new position caused his cock to push at just the right angle within Obi-Wan and he began to speed up his thrusts. Obi-Wan was panting and whimpering, near tears with pleasure.

“Oh, Jedi,” Maul said between breaths. “You’ve no idea how beautiful you look right now.”

His thrusts went faster and faster until he finally came with a shout, his bright white teeth gleaming. After regaining his breath, he carefully pulled out and slid down Obi-Wan’s body to take his hard cock into his mouth. Obi-Wan knew it would not take long. He was holding out, though, for the one thing that drove him wild.

He was not sure if Maul had figured it out yet or not. Rather than tell him, Obi-Wan wanted him to discover it on his own. He wanted him to develop his own special techniques and talents in bed using his instincts. Obi-Wan whimpered being so close then he felt it, the slight brush of Maul’s top fang against the tip of his cock. Hard enough that he felt it, but light enough that it didn’t hurt. Obi-Wan grabbed onto Maul’s horns and came into his mouth.

Maul swallowed him eagerly and crawled back up his body to lie on top of him. Obi-Wan entwined their legs and wrapped his arms around Maul’s back. He began pressing kisses to each of Maul’s horns.

Maul chuckled, “What is with you and my horns?”

“Their gorgeous,” Obi-Wan said with complete honesty. “Hair is completely overrated. I’ll never look at a head-of-hair with as much appreciation as I do for your horns. You are the most uniquely stunning man in the galaxy. I can hardly take my eyes off you.”

Maul burrowed his face into Obi-Wan’s chest and said, “Don’t tease.”

“Who’s teasing? Anyone who can’t appreciate your beauty is unworthy of their eyesight,” Obi-Wan said.

Maul purred with contentment and said, “I’m starting to believe you _are_ actually charming.”

“Well, I can’t help what the rumors say,” Obi-Wan said wistfully. He continued to cling to Maul and soon drifted off to sleep.

When the door to Korris Ximux’s house opened unexpectantly, the former Jedi master was reading a book on Corellian architecture. He looked up at the cloaked figure and said, “Now don’t keep me in suspense, at least give me a look at your face.”

The man pulled his hood back and said, “You knew what would happen.”

“Ah, Sheev Palpatine. I was so close to remembering that voice. You always were an obnoxious, power-hungry politician. I suppose it shouldn’t be all that surprising where you’ve ended up,” Ximux said. “I take this to mean Plagueis never quite worked out that immortality scheme of his.”

“I will succeed where he failed. My plan is coming to fruition and soon I will no longer have to hide my identity at all,” Palpatine said.

Ximux laughed, “You have no idea what the Force has in store for you. You have upset the balance and a Great Plan is in the works.”

“You’re nothing but an old fool. There is only one plan that matters and it is mine.”

“Good, keep thinking that. It will be all the more satisfying to watch you fall,” Ximux answered.

“You’ll be watching nothing,” Palpatine said and drew his lightsaber. The falleen did not move from his chair and when the final blow came, his body vanished into the Force.

Palpatine sneered and said, “Didn’t even fight. You always bowed out when things got tough. Watch on while the Jedi Order falls and the galaxy becomes mine.”


	15. Trust yourself to water

The space station at Ringo Vinda had been taken by the Separatists. Republic forces had been fighting for weeks to reclaim the vital port. General Skywalker and the 501st were fighting the airborne battle and keeping reinforcements from reaching the ground troops. Generals Tiplee and Tiplar were leading the fight on the starboard side of the station. General Kenobi and the 212th had the fight going on the port side.

Obi-Wan’s goal was to reach Admiral Trench. The old harch had escaped capture and defied death far too many times. Getting him out of the way would be a major boon to the Republic. The Separatists had begun arming their droids with heatproof shields to thwart Obi-Wan’s new skills, but the rollout of those shields was expensive, time-consuming, and less than 100% effective.

Maul had crafted a container that attached to Obi-Wan’s forearm under his armor. It held a small amount of magnite. It allowed him to dispel some of the substance and ignite it. The amount was practically minuscule, but Obi-Wan had worked on his skills enough that he could multiple the flames exponentially in seconds. He could then direct the flames in a very specific direction where he needed them. 

There would be no miracle intervention from Maul should he find himself in deep trouble as Maul was on his way back to Scalor to return to his training with Ximux. After four weeks of following Obi-Wan and whisking him away for as much sex as they could fit in, Maul decided it was time to get back to his studies. Obi-Wan of course had to tease that it surely had nothing to do with the siege being a combined effort with many Jedi’s taking part.

Obi-Wand and the troopers had developed an effective system of deploying electric grenades to weak shields. As the troopers did this, Obi-Wan deflected blaster fire with his lightsaber. Once the shields were weak enough, Obi-Wan would initiate a concentrated magnite blast melting the droids.

General Tiplar had just announced over comms that the starboard side had fallen and was secured by Republic forces. Back on the port side, the 212th had Trench taking cover behind a ray shield with the last of his army corned in a large command center, but unfortunately, there was a rather complicated fighting droid in the way. It stood on four wide legs attached to a large torso that led up to a rounded top from which rockets and blaster shots were fired.

It had five regenerative shields that would switch frequencies never leaving the machine exposed. What made matters worse was the outmost shield was a ricochet shield that projected blaster bolts back at the attacker. The mechanical monstrosity had already killed three troopers and wounded a dozen more.

Obi-Wan was taking cover in the hall in front of the room with 25 troopers including Cody, Boil, Waxer, and Wooley. Trench was playing for time, waiting for a rescue ship to slip through Anakin’s blockage. While Obi-Wan had faith in Anakin’s abilities as a pilot, he never underestimated the Separatists when it came to protecting their leadership.

Taking brief glances at the droid from cover, Obi-Wan saw his opportunity. It was not going to be easy as he would doing it pretty much blind, but it had a good chance of working.

Turning to Cody next to him, Obi-Wan said, “Keep an eye on Trench. If he gets picked up, notify General Skywalker immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” Commander Cody said.

Obi-Wan continued, “That terminal there controls the panel door in front of us. When I give the signal: shut that door.”

Obi-Wan then stood with the reinforced wall between him and the droid and began to lift with the Force. The droid wobbled at first, but soon enough did start to rise from the ground. Once all four legs were high enough, Obi-Wan began rotating the droid so its rounded head pointed directly at the ray shield protecting Admiral Trench.

The droid’s rocket bursts and blaster shots were now reflecting wildly about the room, hitting the ray shield then bouncing off the ricochet shield. Obi-Wan then began moving the droid, headfirst, toward the ray shield. It was slow-moving as Obi-Wan was more than 200 feet away from it and he was not about to look at it directly.

As he sensed it getting closer to the ray shield, he tipped the head of the droid toward the angle where the ray shield met the floor. Once the slow speed collision began, the entire station started to quake. The flooring ripped apart at the force of the droid and its weapons while the ray shield simultaneously shredded the droid.

The electricity of the ray shield and the ricochet shield and all five regenerative shields ceased to function giving Obi-Wan the perfect window to step in and ignite the entire end of the chamber in a massive explosion. The explosion was short-lived as it was sucked into the vacuum of space taking Admiral Trench with it.

Obi-Wan began to fly with the vacuum pull but found his ankle grabbed by Cody who was in turn held by several other troopers who were pulling them back in. Once everyone was through the doorway, the door was sealed shut.

With a long sigh of relief, Obi-Wan gathered himself up from the floor as did the other troopers, most of whom had been knocked down by hull breach. Commander Cody had the men checking who was still with them and their medic was seeing to the critically injured.

Obi-Wan turned away so he could report to Anakin that the station had been taken. Behind him, he heard Cody call out to the troopers, “That should wrap things up, boys!”

Without thinking, Obi-Wan withdrew his lightsaber, spun around, and struck blindly. All the troopers froze in place as they saw Wooley standing in front of Obi-Wan pointing a blaster that had just been sliced in half. There was a silent moment of confusion until Wooley began to yell and advanced on Obi-Wan with a knife from his hilt, shouting, “Kill the Jedi!”

Obi-Wan flung him back against a far wall where he hit the back of his head and passed out. While the rest of the troopers stood in absolute horror at what they just witnessed, Obi-Wan acted quickly. He shouted to Commander Cody, “Mark down Wooley as KIA. Report he was lost in the hull breach.”

“Sir, he’s still alive,” Cody protested.

“Yes, he is,” Obi-Wan said, “and I intend to keep him that way. Consider this a direct order: no one is to discuss what just happened with anyone. Not your vode, not a Jedi, and most certainly not a Republic officer. Is that clear, men?”

The men still stood in shocked silence and Commander Cody shouted, “The General just gave you an order. Is that clear, men?”

“Yes, sir!” They shouted in return.

Obi-Wan asked the medic for a sedative and applied it to Wooley. He knew where he needed to take the trooper, but he needed to do it in the most covert way possible.

“Commander,” Obi-Wan called Cody over to him. “I cannot go into detail mainly because I know very little of the details myself, but this is something I’ve, it’s something that comes to me, uh, how to put this?”

“Is this from one of your visions?” Cody asked in a low voice.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ve been having this one for months now. I cannot trust anyone in the Republic or the Jedi Order with this. There’s only one person I can trust. I’m going to need a shuttle arranged for me, you, a few other troopers, and Wooley to take us to Alderaan.”

“Alderaan?” Cody asked.

“Yes, there’s about to be a diplomatic crisis there that only me and a small garrison of clone troopers can fix,” Obi-Wan said. “We need to find a way to get Wooley onto the shuttle unnoticed.”

“I’m on it, sir,” Cody said.

As Obi-Wan knew he would, Bail Organa without question sent an urgent request to the Senate to have General Kenobi and a small garrison of troopers sent to Alderaan to resolve a minor but heated land dispute. After the victory at the Ringo Vinda space station, the Republic, although reluctantly, was willing to allow General Kenobi the time needed on Alderaan.

After Obi-Wan’s communication to Bail Organa, it took only one hour to receive the command from the Republic.

“General Kenobi,” Captain Tarkin said over a hologram. “Congratulations on a hard-fought win. This was an important victory for the Republic. I know you are most likely wanting a period of rest, but something urgent requires your attention.”

“What could that be?” Obi-Wan asked, feigning exhaustion.

“Senator Organa of Alderaan is demanding your presence on his home planet to negotiate a land dispute,” Tarkin said. “He says you are needed immediately and that you may have a garrison of no more than six troopers accompany you.”

“Alderaan?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. “Surely there are others that can handle that sort of matter.”

“Yes, I quite agree,” Tarkin responded. “However, the Senator was very insistent on your presence. His recent assassination attempt has left him rather paranoid and it seems you are one of the few people he trusts.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Obi-Wan said. “To be fair, Alderaan is a lovely planet so it isn’t such a terrible burden. Tell the Senator I am on my way and will stay as long as he needs me.”

“Thank you, General,” Tarkin said with a sigh of relief. “We truly appreciate your dedication and flexibility.”

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan turned to Commander Cody, “We have the go-ahead. Are we ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Cody replied. “We have a shuttle loaded with supplies. Wooley is restrained on a stretcher and deeply sedated for the trip. It will be myself, Boil, Waxer, Barlex, Trapper, and Crys.”

“Perfect. Get the men boarded on the shuttle and I will explain our departure to General Skywalker,” Obi-Wan said. He hoped to make it as brief as possible. Anakin has a sixth sense for lies. A part of him truly wanted to trust his former padawan and tell him everything that had been going on with his new abilities, his visions, and even his relationship with Maul, but above all else, Anakin was unpredictable. There was too much at stake to have Anakin thrown in as a wildcard.

Obi-Wan walked toward the hanger and brought up his comm unit to contact Anakin. Before he could make the connection, he heard the unmistakable beeping of Anakin’s R2 unit. It turned the corner right in front of him and sure enough, Anakin was not far behind.

“Master, just the man I was looking for!” Anakin said with a smile. He was always quite jovial after a battle victory. “You have got to tell me about the giant explosion. They tell me Admiral Trench was completely obliterated!”

Obi-Wan tried to repress his sigh. Anakin was always too fond of violence for a Jedi. “Yes, Admiral Trench perished in an explosion from a large droid we destroyed using the ray shield he was using as protection.”

“That’s perfect!” Anakin said laughing. “He died while cowering behind a ray shield. I love it!”

“Anakin . . . “ Obi-Wan chided. He was not looking to get into another philosophical debate so he decided to leave it there and change the subject. “I’m afraid you have caught me on the way out. I just received orders to report to Alderaan. Senator Organa has requested me for negotiation help.”

“What?! That’s stupid,” Anakin said. He was never one to mince words. “Negotiations on Alderaan? How intense could that get? They could use a protocol droid. You’ve earned some leave time. You should come with me to Naboo. Padmé, um, Senator Amidala has a vacation home in the countryside, and she would let you stay there as long as you like. You could do some of that meditating you’re so fond of.” 

“That is very enticing, Anakin, but duty comes first,” Obi-Wan said.

“You’re far too kind, Master. This is why people walk all over you,” Anakin said. “You need to stand up for yourself. You’ve rescued Senator Organa and now he’s going to want you to do everything for him. After doing this, make it clear to him that this was a one-time favor.”

Obi-Wan sighed and said, “You may be right. I’ll have a talk with him.”

“I’m sorry, I missed that first part. Can you say that louder?” Anakin said with a devilish smile.

Obi-Wan tightened his jaw and said, “You are right, Anakin.”

“R2, mark that in your database. I want this remembered,” Anakin said to his droid. He then gave Obi-Wan a friendly smack on the shoulder and kept walking in the opposite direction.

Once he was out of sight, Obi-Wan hurried into the hanger and met Command Cody at the shuttle. “Are we ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Cody said.

“How’s Wooley?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Still unconscious.”

“The men that witnessed the attack, have any spoken about it? Are there any rumors going around?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Absolutely not, sir. I had an additional meeting with all the men present at the time and articulated my _exact_ expectations. They will not speak a word,” Cody said with assurance.

“Thank you, Cody. I promise I will explain this when I am able and have more information. Please just know that I believe the safety of all the clones may rely on what we find,” Obi-Wan said.

“You have my complete confidence, sir,” Cody replied. Obi-Wan smiled and quickly squeezed Cody’s hand. They then boarded the shuttle and began the trip toward Alderaan.

Scalor looked the same as when Maul had left it a month before. The humidity permeated every bit of air and the very ground pulsated with life. Maul thought back to the dead planet of Ziost where he had sought kyber crystals and could not imagine a more parallel location.

He landed the Kopis near Ximux’s home and walked the familiar plankway but he immediately knew something was amiss. Ximux always kept the path to his home clear of vines and plants, but they were creeping all over appearing to have not been cut back in weeks.

When Maul reached the house itself, the front door was open and a frog was freely hoping out. Within, insects, frogs, and lizards had free reign with plants from the outside growing in from the open door and an open window. Upon Ximux’s favorite armchair, there were only his old robes in an unkempt pile. Maul's hand went to the saber at his waist, but he sensed no danger lurking nearby.

Besides being overrun by nature, everything in the house seemed to be undisturbed. Maul searched for any sort of clue as to why the former Jedi would flee so suddenly without taking a single thing with him. The strangest thing Maul found was Ximux’s lightsaber sitting untouched on a shelf. The old falleen may have left his other worldly possessions behind, but he would never abandon his lightsaber.

They had never actually sparred with real sabers. Maul wondered what color Ximux fought with and lit the saber. He gave a soft smile when it lit up a unique turquoise green. It matched the old master’s skin and was appropriate for a swordsman of his stature.

Maul sheathed the saber and placed it on his belt, next to his own. He then looked to Ximux’s bookshelf, which took up the majority of the home. The falleen was meticulous with the order of his books and scolded Maul once for removing a book and not putting a marker in its place.

_“Every book has its place. If it is taken out and placed in the wrong spot by someone other than me, it can only be rediscovered by accident.”_

That’s when Maul noticed one volume sitting on the shelf upside down. There was no chance it was put that way by mistake. He removed the book from the shelf, adding the marker out of habit, and examined the cover. The book was titled _A History of Dathomir_.

When Maul opened the front cover, an envelope dropped out. He placed the book aside and picked up the item. It had his name written on the outside. Within was a letter written over two pages. Maul looked to the first page and began to read:

* * *

_Maul,_

_If you are reading this, then your former master has found me. Do not mourn for me as I have spent many long years studying the living Force and I know I will join it upon my physical death. If I am successful, you will not even find my body. As to the question of your former master’s identity, I am not certain. He is human. That much I gleaned from your memories. He is cruel, but that can be said of any Sith._

_The manipulations of your memory were intentional as a precaution in the case of your capture. They are not impenetrable, but they take time to unravel, your cooperation, and considerable effort through the Force. He will be able to sense that level of Force use from anywhere in the galaxy. If you were captured by Jedi, he would use this as a homing beacon to find you and slay you before his identity could be revealed._

_No matter what happens, do not allow your beloved Jedi, Obi-Wan, to attempt to untangle your memories. He is strong but cannot match a Master Sith. It is my greatest hope that the war ends soon, and your Jedi will make the same decision I did and leave the Order. His sense of duty will not allow him to depart in a time of crisis._

_Think no more of the Sith. You are free of them and if you live a life away from politics and Force magic, they will not seek you. Love your Jedi and do not let worry, doubt, and jealousy consume your hearts. Remember your Nightbrothers and the happiness in their minds. Trust yourself to water._

_May the Force be with you,_

_Korris Ximux_

* * *

A tear fell from Maul’s face and landed on the last page. He finally understood what Obi-Wan had felt all those years ago when Qui-Gon Jinn died in front of him. That he only cut Maul in half is a testament to his restraint and good nature. Maul wished his former master were before him and he could slowly tear him apart with his bare claws.

Maul suddenly felt the need for a strong drink and a fight. Scalor was not the planet to house a shady cantina, but he knew of plenty of others that were. Maul tucked the letter into his tunic, picked up the book left to him, and said his goodbye’s to Ximux’s little house. He then marched to the Kopis and took off.

It took time before anyone was willing to rise to Maul’s bait and engage in a fistfight. Maul hopped around to several planets and drank in many cantinas. Most people saw him and yielded to whatever he wanted no matter how excessive. He lost track of the date and was not quite sure what planet he was even currently on. It wasn’t until he found a particularly inebriated group of mercenaries that felt confident enough fighting in a group that he saw some action.

It was seven to one and Maul was comfortable with those odds. Kenobi may spend his battles taking out droids, but fighting sentient beings always gave a bigger rush. The feel of bones crunching at the end of his fists and blood spraying was just what he needed.

Someone made the mistake of trying to grab Maul from behind and received a kick to the face for their efforts. He laughed loudly when the man immediately lost consciousness and fell flat on the floor. Just to humiliate him further, Maul grabbed him by the leg and swung his limp body like a baton into two of his comrades sending them flying into a booth.

The next one to try was a big man with a beard. Not a well-kept, stylish beard like Kenobi’s, but a long-ratted beard with a couple of braids in it. Maul let him get two punches in to raise his confidence and on the third punch, he dropped his chin, so the man’s fist landed flat onto Maul’s horns. There was a squelching sound followed by a trickle of blood running down Maul’s head letting him know he had punctured skin.

While the man nursed his broken, bleeding hand, Maul grasped him firmly by the beard and drove his head into a steel pole three times. A gold tooth came flying out of his mouth, which Maul picked up and said, “Look at that. I’m keeping this by the way.”

Maul groaned in disappointment when he saw one of the mercenaries flee out the door. He had the desire to grab him with Force and pull him back, but this was not going to be that kind of fight. Maul was in no sort of mood to be using the Force at the moment. That only left two and in all the excitement, Maul had lost track of them.

He took a moment to look around for the sneaky bastards, but the inattention left him vulnerable to a glass bottle being smashed on the top of his head. It was a truly stupid move as his horns had taken the impact and all it did was get him wet and angry. In his anger, his hearts increased their rhythm and his Zabrak biology kicked into high gear.

His vision sharpened, reflexes quickened, and the desire to bite grew very strong. The bottle wielder was frustrated at the failure of the first attack and decided she would introduce a knife into the match. She made a quick jab for Maul’s kidneys but he was so far ahead of her, he had moved to the side, grabbed her wrist, and brought it to his mouth.

When he bit down, her scream was nothing short of bloodcurdling. She dropped the knife and Maul caught it before it reached the floor. He gave a hard twist of his fangs and then released her. She would need immediate aid or risk bleeding out. Her remaining friend seemed to recognize this and pulled out a blaster, thinking he was ending things.

Maul wiped the blood away from his mouth and laughed. With an effortless flick of his wrist, he sent the knife flying to where it embedded in the remaining man’s hand, causing him to drop his blaster. Maul snatched the blaster, attached it to his belt, and said, “I think we’re done here. Go on.”

The man with the knife in his hand grasped his friend’s arm as she was applying her jacket in an attempt to staunch her bleeding wrist. They quickly made their exit, no doubt in the direction of the droid infirmary down the street.

Maul looked around to survey the damage he had done and ran up a quick repair estimate in his head. He placed double the amount on the bar and said, “Sorry about the mess.”

The bartender, after taking a look at the credits, put his blaster back in place and asked, “What’ll you have to drink?”

Maul took a seat on one of the barstools and said, “Vinta. In fact, a round of vinta for everyone!”

Those that were still remaining in the establishment cheered and clapped. Maul put down an extra pile of credits for the drink. After his third glass, Maul could hear a group of people in the back having an animated discussion about clones. Kenobi loved his clones. Maul honestly never understood it. Weren’t they just cannon fodder?

Maul scowled as he thought more about the clones. If it weren’t for the clones there would be no blasted war. That was who Kenobi felt so honor-bound to serve with. _His men_. Kenobi acted like they were each so special and wonderful. If they were such great soldiers, they wouldn’t need a Jedi to lead them in battle. They were just taking up his time and putting him in needless danger.

Maul asked the bartender for a bottle of his finest brandy and took it over to the back table. When he approached, their conversation immediately halted, and they looked up fearfully. He smiled wide and held up the bottle, saying, “May I join you?”

The men immediately agreed and made an excessive amount of room for him to pull up a chair. The men were still nervous and sat silently, afraid to set off the clearly deranged Zabrak covered in blood. Maul decided to break the ice and said, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. You were discussing the clone army. Please, resume your topic. I find it fascinating.”

The talk was stiff at first, but eventually, the men realized that the red and black brute really was just going to listen, and they jumped back into their discussion.

When Maul woke, he was by miracle aboard the Kopis. It was far better than an alley or some local holding cell. There was a trilling sound and he realized that was what had woken him. It took a moment to recognize it as his commlink. He stumbled but found his footing and tossed the comm onto the floor.

Kenobi appeared before him in full size. Maul smiled widely. His Jedi was so beautiful, and he looked like an angel glowing in front of him.

“Darling, you are a sight for sore eyes,” Maul said.

Kenobi was taken aback and said, “My dear, you look as if you’ve been run over by a speeder. What is going on?”

“It’s been a rough, um, week or two or I’m not entirely sure. I need to see you,” Maul said with a whine he was not proud of.

“That’s actually why I’m calling, I need you as well. I did not want to interrupt your training, but that does not appear to be an issue. Maul, can you come to Alderaan?” Kenobi asked.

“Jedi, I will go anywhere you ask. I am not 100% sure where I am, but I will set off for Balderdan at once,” Maul said.

“No, I think you should take a nap, brew a strong pot of caf, and spend time in the refresher. When you are feeling rested, hydrated, and alert, please set a course for _Alderaan_ and let me know once you are on your way,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m terribly worried seeing you in this state and I won’t be happy until I have you in my arms.”

“Oh, Jedi . . ." Maul said and reached a hand out toward him. “I’ll be there. Just trust the water and I’ll be there.”

“I don’t know what that means, but please get here safely, darling,” Kenobi said, and the transmission ended.

Maul’s plan was set, he would nap and then fly . . . somewhere. He grabbed onto his horns trying to remember the name of the planet. When he finally remembered it, he grabbed an empty vinta bottle and used a charcoal pen to write in large letters ALDERAAN. Maul then fell back to sleep and the bottle rolled harmlessly across the cabin floor.


	16. See the cat? See the cradle?

Alderaan was not just beautiful in terms of aesthetics, it was beautiful in spirit. The planet radiated peace and happiness. It had not been easy achieving real lasting world peace, but Alderaan had held to it for generations. With carefully chosen leaders like Senator Organa and solid social planning, their world was a shining example to the galaxy.

The primary focus was for every person on the planet to have their needs met. No one went without on Alderaan. It was hard work, but it brought the planet together for a common cause. Their medical facilities were second to none and were even superior to those found on Coruscant.

Senator Organa himself was at the landing pad to welcome Obi-Wan and the troopers. Obi-Wan met the man with a hug and said, “Bail, I cannot thank you enough for this. The need for secrecy is utmost.”

“General Kenobi, you saved my life,” Senator Organa said. “You do not have to thank me for anything, ever. There’s no request you can ask that is too great.”

“I have a clone trooper who needs immediate medical attention,” Obi-Wan explained as they walked. The troopers followed behind with Wooley on a stretcher, still unconscious. “I believe there to be something in his brain whether it be a virus, an implant, and some other malady that is controlling his behavior.”

“That _is_ disturbing,” Senator Organa said. “What is this _thing_ making him do?”

“Well, to put it bluntly, he tries to murder me,” Obi-Wan said.

Bail stopped walking and grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm in shock, “ _Murder_ you?”

“Yes, but as I said, I don’t think he’s in control of it. I have reason to believe it may happen to the other troopers at some point as well,” Obi-Wan said at a whisper so the troopers couldn’t hear.

“There are millions of them,” Bail replied.

“Hence the need for secrecy,” Obi-Wan replied. They continued walking and Bail was silent as he processed what he had just learned. At the end of the walkway, a transport unit was waiting for them. The troopers loaded Wooley on board and everyone else took a seat. Bail directed the driver to the medical center.

Upon arrival, Wooley was taken to a private exam wing and placed in a secured room. The room next to it had several monitors with camera feeds and vital readouts.

“This is a special ward,” Bail explained, “for quarantine situations. The patient can be treated without any exposure to staff and be fully monitored. Very few people can even access the corridor.”

It was Obi-Wan, Senator Organa, and two physicians in the monitor room. Obi-Wan had Cody and the other troopers remain behind in a family waiting room. They would be brought foot, allowed to shower, and provided bunks to sleep. In the monitor, they observed as a medical droid ran basic vital scans on Wooley and took a blood sample for analysis.

It was only a few minutes later, results appeared on the screen in the monitor room. One of the physicians looked over what came in and said, “There is no fever, no sign of infection, heart rate is normal, blood oxygen is normal, no known viruses present but that does not account for any new or unknown viral infections.”

“I have a feeling what we are looking for is concentrated in the brain,” Obi-Wan said. “I recommend concentrating your efforts on scans and testing of the brain.”

“Thank you, General,” the doctor said.

After an hour of scans and diagnostic work, Wooley began to wake up.

“He’s going to want to see a familiar face,” Obi-Wan said. “Senator, can you have Commander Cody allowed in the room?”

Bail turned to the doctors and asked, “Can one of his fellow soldiers be allowed in the room with him?”

The doctors looked between each other. It was incredibly rude of Obi-Wan to listen to their thoughts but he was in a desperate situation.

“ _We are wasting our time with this_ ,” one of them thought.

“ _The senator is mad, letting soldiers into a hospital. These resources are for Alderaan_ ,” the other doctor thought.

“Please, even though this is highly unusual, I can assure you the results of your work will directly impact the future of the Republic,” Obi-Wan said.

The doctors blanched at his comment, but he seemed to reach them. One doctor replied, “We will outfit him in a contamination suit just in case there is anything contagious we have not yet observed.”

Cody had been just about to shut his eyes for a quick nap when a nurse entered the sleeping area saying, “I’m looking for Commander Cody.”

Cody sat up to attention and before he could say a word, he was being shepherded out of the room into a corridor and then into another room and being instructed to change into a contamination suit. Once he was in the suit, he was led into an entirely different wing devoid of people and led to a door.

The nurse said, “Your friend is inside and is waking up from sedation. You are to go and comfort him as he may be upset. You are allowed to tell him he is on Alderaan, in a hospital, and is under quarantine while diagnostics are run. At the request of your General, you are not to mention the events leading up to his sedation until instructed.”

“Understood, sir,” Cody replied. The door in front of him slid open and Cody stepped inside. He was inside a small chamber and there was a red light in front of him. After a few moments, the light turned green and the inner door slid open.

The next room was a high-tech patient room with Wooley lying in a bed in the center. He looked up at Cody and smiled in recognition, his gaze still hazy. Cody approached the bed warily and watched for any sign of aggression.

“Commander, what’s going on?” Wooley asked. “I remember being on the station and there was an explosion.”

“You’re on Alderaan. This is a hospital,” Cody said stiffly. Wooley nodded and looked around. “You might be sick. The doctors are running scans and are not sure if it’s contagious.”

“Did we win?” Wooley asked.

“Win what?”

“The battle. Did we win the battle and secure the station?” Wooley asked.

“Yes, we did,” Cody assured him.

“There was that massive droid and we couldn’t shoot it. Then the General picked it up with Force. The General . . . Kenobi . . . the Jedi . . . where’s the Jedi? Where’s the Jedi, Commander? We have to complete our mission!”

“What mission is that Wooley?” Cody asked.

“Our order. We have to eliminate the Jedi,” Wooley said.

“Which Jedi?”

“All of the Jedi,” Wooley said. “We’re good soldiers. We follow orders. We’re good soldiers. Follow orders. Good soldiers. Good. Good.”

The heart monitor began beating rapidly. Cody held out his hands, “Yes, Wooley, we’re good soldiers. The Jedi are gone. The mission is over.”

Wooley relaxed and smiled. He asked, “So what do they think is wrong with me, Commander?”

“You hit your head really hard after the explosion while there was a hull breach. You may have been exposed to something and we brought you here for examination.”

Wooley nodded his head and relaxed on the bed. He seemed to remember something and sat up, “I’m sorry about the General. I know you had a relationship with him, but the Jedi’s were the enemy all along.”

Cody’s cheeks heated in embarrassment. He truly hoped that was not going to get General Kenobi in trouble. He smiled at Cody and said, “We’ll be alright, brother.”

“It appears you were correct, General Kenobi,” Senator Organa said as they watched the troopers interacting in the next room. “This soldier is programmed to want the Jedi dead.”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan said. He noticed there was a chair in the room and Obi-Wan had the sudden overwhelming feeling to rest. After sitting in the chair, his heart became heavy with a deep grief, a grief he had not felt in many years. Bail noticed Obi-Wan’s demeanor change and came to crouch in front of him.

“General, I know this must be distressing, but please keep hope. The physicians and scientists on Alderaan are the best. We will figure this out. I promise.”

Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed Bail’s hand, suddenly need some sort of physical comfort. To his surprise, tears were forming in his eyes and his heart was breaking. 

It took another six hours and several experimental brain scans later before a result returned. The doctors had deemed Wooley non-contagious and allowed Cody to remove his contamination suit. He sat next to his brother and the two passed the time reading from Alderaan’s vast digital library.

“It was very well hidden, but we’ve found it. Here,” the doctor said and rotated a hologram of Wooley’s brain, “is a tumor. It’s the only possible thing that could causing an irregularity.”

“Can it be removed?” Obi-Wan asked.

The doctors looked between each other and one said, “Yes, we believe with our best surgical droid, the tumor can be removed without endangering the soldier’s life.”

“Then please do so,” Obi-Wan said. “Have Commander Cody sent in here while the procedure is performed.”

“Yes, sir,” the doctor replied and left to make the preparations. Obi-Wan was beginning to get drowsier with each passing minute despite the strong tea the Senator had brought him. His eyes were slowly closing without his consent.

The next thing Obi-Wan remembered was a shake at his shoulder. He woke and looked up from his chair to see Cody looking down at him in concern.

“General,” Cody said. “You must be exhausted. They can get you a room so you can sleep.”

“No, not necessary. I just needed a bit of a nap,” Obi-Wan replied. “How’s Wooley? When is the surgery taking place?”

“It’s done, sir,” Cody said. “The tumor is out and he’s about ready to be woken up.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, wondering how long he had been asleep. He stood and looked at the monitor. Wooley was lying in his bed, his head shaved, and a spot on his head covered in a healing monitor. There was a new doctor in the room and the previous two were gone.

“Where’s the Senator?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’s gone home for the night,” Cody said.

“General,” the doctor said. “We are going to bring the trooper back to consciousness. We will first send in the Commander then we would like you to enter the room. The trooper will be restrained, but we want to monitor his reaction.”

Obi-Wan nodded, his head still strangely clouded. The doctor input instructions into the panel and Wooley’s eyes began to flutter. Cody patted Obi-Wan’s back and left to go to Wooley’s room.

When he entered the room, Wooley was starting to fully come around and he seemed pleased to see Cody.

“How are you feeling, Wooley?”

“Good, Commander. I feel… lighter somehow. My mind is clearer,” Wooley replied.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Cody said and looked into the camera for Obi-Wan. “You have someone here to see you.”

Obi-Wan left the monitor room and walked to Wooley’s room. First, he stepped into the decontamination chamber and finally was allowed into the main chamber. He warily stepped up to Wooley’s side and looked him in the eyes.

Wooley looked back at him and his arm hit the restraint holding down his torso. Obi-Wan jumped at the movement. Cody’s hand went to his belt where his blaster would normally hang.

“Oh, sorry about that, General,” Wooley said with a chuckle. “Didn’t realize I was strapped down. Can’t fight that instinct to salute. Cody told me they found a brain tumor.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, his body relaxing. “You had us worried for a while there, but the doctors were able to remove it and you seem to be just fine.”

“What happens now, General?” Wooley asked.

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his beard. That was the question. While he thought, Cody spoke up, “I’m getting a scan next.”

“Is that right?” Wooley said.

“Well, we have the same DNA. If you have a tumor, good chance I have one as well. We have to check,” Cody replied.

“Good thinking, Commander,” Wooley said.

“Have you ever been to Alderaan, Wooley?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No, first time.”

Obi-Wan realized he may have just found Bail Organa’s new head of security.

Cody, Boil, Waxer, Crys, Trapper, and Barlex all volunteered to have the same brain scan. The tumor was found in the exact same spot in all six of them. Cody asked, rather demanded, to have his tumor removed. Obi-Wan tried to convince Cody to take time for Wooley’s tumor to be fully analyzed first, but Cody was insistent and Obi-Wan was still going in and out of random dizzy spells.

At Cody’s command, Waxer and Boil manhandled Obi-Wan into a patient room and placed him in bed. He was given firm instructions to sleep or else. He slept for seven hours and woke with a dreadful headache. His throat was parched, and his stomach was roiling. His breakfast consisted of plain tea and lightly salted crackers.

He found the monitor room and exam room in the contamination wing to be empty. A droid saw him and said, “General Kenobi, your soldiers and the medical staff are waiting for you in conference room 4. Please follow me.”

Upon entering the room, Obi-Wan groaned when he saw all the troopers sitting around the table with shaved heads. He said, “All of you had them removed?”

Boil replied, “I wasn’t gonna have that thing in my brain a second longer. I don’t like this, General. Someone put those in our heads to make us kill Jedis. What if all the clones have them?”

Obi-Wan could hear all the other troopers expressing similar concerns in their heads. Crys was particularly concerned about the children back on Kamino.

“You’re right,” Obi-Wan said. “We can’t very well perform brain surgery on over a million clones without anyone noticing. Doctor, can you show me what you’ve found out?”

The doctor stood and a hologram beamed over the table. She said, “This is the tumor extracted from patient Zero. Now compare this to the tumor extracted from the next patient, Commander Cody.”

Another hologram appeared with a tumor the same size but whereas the first tumor had a center that appeared rotten and blackened in the center, the second appeared completely intact.

“All of the tumors seem to contain a microscopic control chip. In the case of patient Zero, the chip was damaged and caused it to activate on its own. Your troopers mentioned right before his attack there was an explosion and a hull breach. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied. “It was rather chaotic. We were all being thrown about. A droid with multiple electrical shields was colliding with a ray shield and-”

“A ray shield?” the doctor interrupted. “If particles from a ray shield were involved in the explosion and they somehow made contact with your trooper that could explain the chip malfunction.”

“Would you and your colleagues be able to develop a way to neutralize the chip in a manner other than extraction?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m not entirely sure we could with only the data we have. This technology is unlike anything we’ve ever encountered. It appears to be of Kaminoan design. If we only had the original design specs of the chip and how it was implanted, we could work from there, but without that, I’m afraid extraction is our only chance.”

The room was quiet as they took in the new information. Obi-Wan tried to focus on a plan but his mind was once again struck by a dizzy spell. It was Cody who broke the silence and said, “Okay men, looks like we’re taking a trip back to Kamino.”

Commander Cody and his top troopers began work on a plan to break into the facility that birthed them. In the next days, while the planning took place, Obi-Wan continued his bouts of nausea, dizziness, and drowsiness. Cody was the first to notice something was off about his behavior and insisted he be examined by the doctors.

He decided that if Wooley could have been so seriously wounded by a fragment of the ray shield, it was worth the hours of diagnosis to find if anything was affecting him. Obi-Wan was put through the same battery of tests the clones had undergone plus a full metabolic scan. A frustrated doctor finally approached him and said, “General, although I can visibly see you are unwell, I can find nothing physically wrong with you.”

“Have I finally gone mad?” Obi-Wan asked with a chuckle, but the doctor did not smile at his joke.

“This is not normally something I would even think of recommending, but Senator Organa has requested you meet with a high cleric for a spiritual healing session,” the doctor said. The word spiritual seeming to hold particular disdain to him.

“If it is the recommendation of the Senator, I am happy to oblige him. At this point, I really am willing to try anything,” Obi-Wan said.

The Senator provided an escort to take Obi-Wan from the hospital to the capitol’s temple. The building was breathtaking in size and beauty. Upon entering the main hall, Obi-Wan felt a warm sense of peace and calm. He was greeted by a young man in white robes.

“You must be Master Kenobi,” the man said. “Senator Organa told us to expect you. Our high cleric, Kargest Ambiril has made time to meet with you. Please follow me.”

Obi-Wan was led through the pristine temple that glimmered in whites and silvers. Large windows allowed in the natural beauty of Alderaan and filled the halls with sunlight. It was a completely different feeling to the Jedi temple on Coruscant.

The young man came to a chamber and held the door for Obi-Wan. When he entered, there was an elderly man with white hair seated upon a dais. He smiled as Obi-Wan entered and said, “Welcome, Master Kenobi. Bail has told me much about you. It is rare for us to receive Jedi’s in our hall and I look forward to our session.” 

“Thank you for taking the time to see me,” Obi-Wan said. “I have been undergoing a transformative period spiritually and any guidance is most welcome.”

“Come, sit next to me and allow me to see your spirit,” Ambiril said.

Obi-Wan sat on the empty dais next to him and the cleric gently clasped his hand. He said, “Now, Master Jedi, all you must do is relax and lay your trust in me.”

Obi-Wan breathed out and allowed feelings of trust and comradery to flow through him. They sat in silence together for several long minutes. Obi-Wan’s mind found a peace he had not felt in many years. Time faded away and Obi-Wan was no longer conscious of the physical world. He existed solely in a place of air and light.

He became aware again at Ambiril’s voice saying, “Come back now, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and was still seated on the dais, his hand clasped by the cleric. The kindly old man said, “A transformative period is a bit of an understatement. You are on a journey that few in time will ever experience. Your soul is two. There is another bound to you. The two of you were born at the same moment and share the same fate. Bail said you are recently feeling unwell but the doctors say you are physically fit. Your other soul is ill and in need of help. Do you know who your other soul is?”

Obi-Wan smiled gently and let out a soft breath. He supposed he should have been surprised by the answer, but somehow he wasn’t. It only reinforced what Master Yoda had already hinted at.

“Yes, I do,” Obi-Wan said. “We first met as enemies, but now he is my lover.”

The cleric squeezed his hand and said, “Then Master Jedi, you are indeed a lucky man. You must reach out to your other and find him. He is in pain and needs you. You need him as well, but you do not know it.”

“Thank you, Ambiril. There is so much uncertainty in these times and it brings me comfort to know something is as it should be,” Obi-Wan said.

“I imagine you are wanting to contact him right away,” the cleric said. “There is an empty chamber down the hall to the right you may use.”

Obi-Wan squeezed the cleric's hand in appreciation and rose. He walked to the empty chamber and took out his comm to contact Maul. It took many more rings than usual for Maul to answer. When his image finally projected in a hologram, Obi-Wan was saddened. Maul was a mess.

He was wracked with guilt, alcohol, and violence. Obi-Wan wished he could have him in his arms at that instant. The best he could do was give Maul instructions to sleep and then come to Alderaan. Once he had Maul back with him, things would look brighter.


	17. No damn cat. No damn cradle.

After waking, Maul forced himself into the refresher and began feeling much better. He brewed a large pot of caf and ate a high-protein snack. His head finally felt in place and his body was renewed. Obi-Wan had told him to meet on a planet but for the life of him, he could not remember which one.

He laughed at just how pathetic he let himself become and decided he may as well clean the living cabin while he tried to remember Obi-Wan’s message. His favorite set of clothing was coated in dirt and blood. Maul supposed he could have it cleaned but it might actually be easier to buy something new. He ended up dressing in a simple black cloth outfit with long trousers and a buttoned-up linen tunic.

As an impulse, he had purchased solid gold cufflinks to match the tunic and as he placed the cufflinks on the ends of the sleeves, he was rather fond of the look. Instead of his boots, which were scuffed, scratched, and bloodied, he took out the black shoes he had purchased but never worn. They fit nicely, but it was odd having something that he knew would not withstand the weather or any sort of fight.

He had gathered all the soiled clothing which also included his black cloak and placed it inside a large bag. Then he gathered the books, papers, and writing implements he had scattered about. Finally, he gathered up the empty liquor bottles for disposal. He stopped when he lifted a vinta bottle and saw in messy handwriting the word, Alderaan. _At least I had some forethought,_ Maul thought.

Going to the cockpit, he set a course for Alderaan and sat back trying to make sense of the blur that was his bender. With the time he had remaining for the journey, Maul decided he should use the opportunity to do something he had meaning to for a while. He went into his medical supplies and found a good-sized metal file. It would take a while, but he figured would be worth it in the end.

Upon arrival in Adleraan’s space, Maul was surprised to receive a welcoming ping immediately.

“Kopis. Come in, Kopis,” the voice from ground said.

Usually, for a small, personal craft like his on a major planet, he waited in queue for landing permission, paid a hangar fee, and then waited until the all-clear for landing. All of that was done by a landing droid. This sounded like an actual person.

With some hesitation, Maul answered, “Yes, this is the Kopis.”

“Wonderful. We’ve been expecting you, Maul. Please make your landing at these coordinates,” the controller said, and a line of coordinates came across his dash.

“I’m _expected_?” Maul said to himself. That would mean Kenobi took the time to let the government of Alderaan know not only was he expecting a visitor but exactly who it was and what ship he would be arriving in. 

The coordinates brought him to a landing pad outside an impressive medical center in the planet’s capital. Once he landed the ship, he took a moment to smooth his clothing and debated if he should take his lightsaber. He did not like going unarmed into any situation, but he knew Alderaan was a peaceful planet and Kenobi would want him to appear as non-threatening as possible.

He left the lightsaber on the ship and left the ship carrying no weapon. Stepping off the platform, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. Once he was comfortable, he began walking forward and was greeted by a tall dark-haired man with a little grey at his temples. He reached his hand out and it took just a moment for Maul to realize the man wanted to shake his hand.

Maul met his hand and was met with a firm, friendly handshake. The man said, “You must be Maul. I’m Senator Bail Organa. Obi-Wan is in a strategy meeting and I offered to meet you upon landing. Please come with me.”

Maul walked with the man and was at a loss of what to do. He had never been greeted by someone respectable like a Senator. Was he supposed to talk? Should he have brought a gift?

“Have you ever been to Alderaan, Maul?” the Senator asked, saving Maul from starting a conversation.

“No, I haven’t,” Maul said. “It is very, um, nice looking.”

“Thank you,” the Senator said. “General Kenobi is a very important man and has personally saved my life. If you are a friend to him, then you are a friend to Alderaan. I hope you enjoy your stay and you will be sure to let anyone know if there is anything you need.”

“Um, thank you…” Maul said, still not sure how to speak to someone of such high standing.

“I hope the trip didn’t take too long from wherever you were located,” the Senator said. “We are just grateful you could make it.”

“You are?” Maul said even more confused.

“Yes, General Kenobi has been feeling unwell and it would be best if you are with him. It’s vital he be sharp and on top of things,” the Senator explained but clarifying nothing.

Once in the hospital, the Senator was receiving warm, reverent welcomes from the staff and Maul was getting his usual confused, fearful glances. The Senator led him to an empty patient room and said, “Please wait here and I’ll fetch the General from his meeting.”

Maul stood awkwardly in the sterile white room, nearly afraid to touch anything. He was only alone for a couple of minutes but it felt more like an hour. However, the door did finally open and a harried-looking Obi-Wan in his regular Jedi robes rushed in. He said nothing and instead wrapped his arms around Maul.

Maul could feel him sending feelings of comfort and consolation through the Force. It was exactly what he had been needing. He relaxed into the embrace and welcomed Kenobi’s presence to soothe his wounded heart. Kenobi seemed to have no plans of letting go of him so it was Maul who broke the hug.

When they pulled apart, Kenobi grasped his head and kissed him slowly, tenderly. He then placed his forehead against Maul’s and said softly, “I’m so sorry, darling.”

“What are you sorry for?” Maul asked in an equally soft voice.

“Whatever happened to you. It must have been terrible,” Kenobi said. “Would you like to tell me about it?”

Tears were starting to form at Maul’s eyes and he shook his head slightly, saying, “No, not right now.”

Kenobi nodded his understanding and went back to kissing him. He pushed his tongue into Maul’s mouth to lathe at his fangs. Kenobi always seemed so fond of his fangs whereas Maul was always terrified he might let his Zabrak nature take over and bite his Jedi during sex.

Kenobi moved his hands to Maul’s chest and pulled his mouth away to look down. He smiled and said, “Where has this outfit been hiding?”

Maul stumbled on how to reply. He finally said, “Alderaan is supposed to be a _nice_ planet so I thought I should forgo my hunting clothes.”

He didn’t want to mention his regular clothes were a disgusting mess of blood, liquor, and who knew what else. Kenobi smiled widely, “Don’t get me wrong, I love your leathers, but this is certainly a pleasant treat. These fabrics are exquisite. I had no idea hunting was so lucrative.”

“It is if you’re good at it,” Maul said nearly purring. He always became weak when Kenobi complimented him.

Kenobi began unbuttoning his tunic and said, “I must admit I am torn. While I like having your magnificent body and tattoos on display, there is a certain part of me that is satisfied to have you covered so only I get access to them.” 

Once he had all the buttons unclasped, Kenobi spread open Maul’s shirt and ran his hands appreciatively down Maul’s chest. Kenobi then took Maul’s wrist and inspected the gold cufflink. He placed a kiss to Maul’s palm and said, “I love how you look in gold.”

Kenobi removed both cufflinks and placed them on the shelf next to him. He then carefully removed Maul’s tunic, folded it, and placed it next to the cufflinks. Kenobi sank to his knees and removed Maul’s shoes. He then sat up and unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down to the floor. Just like the shirt, he folded them and placed them on top of the shoes.

On his knees in front of Maul, Kenobi looked up with his bright blue eyes and ran his hands along Maul’s hips. He then brought his mouth to the tip of Maul’s cock and began licking then sucking the head. He started taking more and more into his mouth until he was actually taking the length into his throat.

Maul’s hand flew to the back of Kenobi’s head in surprise as the Jedi kept taking him deeper with each movement. With his knees nearly giving out, Maul pulled himself out of Kenobi’s mouth and lifted the Jedi to his feet. He made short work of removing Kenobi’s robes and tossed the man onto the bed.

Kenobi sat up on his elbows to watch in amusement as Maul searched the patient room for something to use as lubricant. In one of the drawers, he came across a tube of just that: lubricant. It was most likely used for catheters and other medical devices, but it suited their purposes just fine.

Maul slicked the first two fingers on his right hand with it and kneeled on the bed. His Jedi appeared worried at first, but Maul held up his hand and Kenobi smiled, parting his legs. Working Kenobi open felt even better than Maul thought possible.

“Could you come just from my fingers, Jedi?” Maul purred.

Kenobi moaned and arched his back as he said, “I probably could, but I’d prefer your cock.”

Maul chuckled, “I can’t think of a single thing you prefer more than my cock.”

Kenobi seemed about to say something but was silenced when Maul pushed his way inside him. Kenobi’s arms wrapped around his neck and his legs intertwined with Maul’s.

As they lay sated on the hospital bed, Kenobi reluctantly sat up and said, “Come along. There’s a refresher. We can get cleaned up.”

Maul grabbed his wrist and pulled Kenobi back to him. He purred and said, “I think I’d rather have you dress and go back to your meeting with my seed running down your leg.”

“Mmm, that’s tempting, but we’re both going to wash and you’re coming to the meeting with me,” Kenobi said as he stood from the bed.

Maul sat up and said, “You want me with you?”

“Of course. Why do think I asked you to come here?” Kenobi asked.

Maul gave a confused look and gestured to his spent cock. Kenobi chuckled and said, “While that is certainly a bonus, it was not the purpose of your visit. I am working with my men on a plan and I need your brilliant mind. The troopers are great at war and battle plans, but this is a stealth mission and there is no one I know better at stealth than you, darling.”

Maul perked up and stood from the bed. He placed a kiss on Kenobi’s neck, “Stealth? You certainly have my attention now.”

After bathing and dressing, Kenobi took Maul to a meeting room. When he entered there were seven clones, all with shaved heads in the midst of a planning session. They had maps and charts illuminated above the table and were in heated discussion. The men stopped what they were doing when they noticed Kenobi and turned to salute.

“At ease,” Kenobi said. The men relaxed and he continued, “I believe most of you have seen this man before. This is Maul and he is going to be consulting on our mission. He is an expert on stealth and covert operations.”

The men nodded in Maul’s direction with some wariness in their eyes, but they seemed willing to accept anything Kenobi told them. “I’m going to let Commander Cody brief you on the situation and what we are trying to achieve. Cody, Maul is unaware of any of the circumstances.”

“Yes sir,” one of the clones said. Maul was going to have trouble telling them apart, especially with all of them now bald. The Commander explained the events of the battle, the attempted murder of Kenobi, Kenobi’s ability to subdue the attacker, the medical diagnosis on Alderaan, the tumor, the control chip, and the subsequent removal of tumors from all the other troopers.

Maul nodded and said nothing during the explanation. When the Commander finished, he asked trying to keep his voice as level as possible, “Which one of you is Wooley?”

Before any of them could answer, the Commander interrupted, “I don’t think that’s important right now.”

Maul must have given away some clue about his inner thoughts as the Commander stared him straight in the eyes, daring him to start something. It was probably for the best. Kenobi would have not liked it if he choked to death the man he had worked so hard to save.

“So the assumption is that all troopers have this chip implanted in their brains. Is that correct?” Maul asked. The troopers nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Cody said.

“I’m assuming none of you have a memory of this being implanted at any point. Is that correct?”

“Correct.”

“Then we can theorize that the chip is inserted at the embryo phase. So you are most likely looking for a way to get the designs of that chip and all detailed technical specifications on embryotic clones. This information would be under the strictest security on Kamino. Since the Kaminoans were the ones to design the control chips, we can only assume they are complicit with whoever wanted the order eliminating the Jedi’s ready in the clone army. They cannot be made aware that anyone is aware of the control chip. We do not know if the person who commissioned this control chip is a member of the Senate, the Republic, or the Jedi Order. The only people we can trust are the people in this room and Senator Organa along with his closest staff. Let me know if I’m missing anything.”

Kenobi brought a hand to his mouth to cover his grin and the troopers stood silent in surprise. Commander Cody eventually replied, “Yes, that is a succinct account.”

“Good,” Maul said. “Now I have a question. After the tumor was removed from Wooley and then successfully removed from Commander Cody, why did the rest of you have your tumors removed?”

They looked between each other and one answered, “We didn’t want those things inside of us a second longer.”

“Right,” Maul said. “Kenobi here was probably too polite to tell you but that was idiotic. Say we do get the data for the control chip and the scientists on Alderaan find a way to neutralize it. How are we going to bloody test if it works when all of you had yours removed?”

The troopers looked abashed and no one wanted to answer Maul. Maul said, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So if we get to that stage, you’re going to have to recruit other clones and bring them into this plot. Think long and hard about which of your brothers you trust the most.”

Commander Cody spoke up to change the subject and said, “Allow us to go through our current ideas to retrieve the data.”

“Unnecessary,” Maul said. “I already have a plan. Do your specs of the facility on Kamino have the location of the data narrowed down?”

“Sir! You can’t seriously be-” one of the troopers started. Commander Cody held up a hand to silence him.

“Maul, will you share your plans with us?” Cody asked.

“I will share the parts of it you need to know,” Maul replied. “When it comes to planning a stealth mission, it only remains stealth if you keep the details close to your chest. Now, how detailed are these specs?”

“As detailed as we could possibly get,” Cody said. “I contacted a vod on Kamino who is a tech specialist. I trust him with my life. He sent specs of all databanks, security protocols, access tunnels, and crew shifts.”

“Is there a consensus as to where the required data is located?” Maul asked.

Cody looked to his troopers for confirmation and they all nodded in agreement. He answered, “Yes. We’ve been over this extensively and we all agree it would be stored with the original donor DNA of Jango Fett. This data is accessed for the creation of every embryo. It is the only database accessed before an embryo is created so we believe that it must contain the specs for the control chip.”

Maul nodded as he studied the building layout and specs. He said, “Here’s what will happen. You can’t just show up to Kamino for no reason, that would be suspicious. Kenobi recently thwarted an assassination attempt on Senator Organa by a terrorist group. So he has the reputation of having insider information on underworld activity. You, troopers will escort Kenobi to Kamino. Kenobi will be there because he received an anonymous tip about someone wanting to sabotage the cloning facility. I will arrive separately and obtain the data.”

“That’s it? That’s your entire plan?” One of the troopers asked skeptically.

“Of course not,” Maul replied. “That’s just the part of the plan you need to know about.”

“General, are you going to allow this?” the clone asked Kenobi who had sat in the corner and watched the entire interaction without comment.

Kenobi perked his head up and looked between Maul and the troopers. He stood and said, “If Maul says his plan will work, I trust him. Please understand, when he does not want to be seen, he won’t be. His plan does not conform to military tactics because Maul is not and never has been a military officer.”

“Then what is he?” a clone asked with a hastily added, “sir.”

Kenobi turned to Maul and smiled mischievously as he said, “A hunter.”

Although they weren’t happy about it, the troopers handed over all the data they had on Kamino. Maul was in a separate room going over the details, his plan becoming firmer in his head. It was certainly bold, but it would work and get them the needed results. It would also be both challenging and entertaining for Maul. Most importantly, it would completely free Kenobi of any suspicion from anyone that might be worried about an outside party snooping on Kamino.

After what happened to Ximux, Maul was not taking any chances with Kenobi’s safety. Whoever his former master was, Maul would go to any length to make sure Kenobi stayed out of his path. He had no proof, but Maul strongly suspected his former master to be behind the control chips. If anyone were to want the means to murder all the Jedi at once, it would be a Sith lord.

Maul decided he was ready. He required a trip to the outer rim to make the final arrangements and then would execute the plan on Kamino. Maul gathered the datafiles and left his room to find Kenobi in order to say goodbye. As he walked by a research room, he paused when he heard someone mention the name Kenobi.

He paused to the side and put himself out of sight. Who were these doctors to be speaking about his Jedi?

It sounded as if there were two of them: a man and a woman. The woman said, “Ok, the clones are handsome but hardly remarkable.”

The male doctor said, “They’re never going to stand out when that Jedi is among them.”

“Master Kenobi,” the female doctor said with a low moan. “Do you think he has something going with Senator Organa? The Senator absolutely dotes on him.”

Maul felt rage rise in his face. “No, didn’t you hear?” the male doctor said. “He’s with one of the clones. The lead one, the Commander. One of them spilled everything while his anesthesia was wearing off.”

“Shame,” the doctor said. “He’s quite charming.”

“That’s an understatement,” the other doctor added.

Maul’s vision went red. His instinct was to confront Kenobi and scream his anguish about infidelity, but he realized Kenobi had never once promised him anything close to monogamy. Once again Maul had been imagining a more significant relationship than what actually existed. He would need to first ask Kenobi for exclusivity when the moment called for it.

However, nothing was stopping him from warning off competition. He was going to have a word with Commander Cody. Maul stormed off in the direction of the room the clones were occupying. Upon entering the room, he realized he still could not tell any of them apart so he was not able to grab the man around the neck how he wanted.

“Commander Cody?” Maul asked.

One of the clones turned around and said, “Yes, Maul. How can I help you?”

“I need a word with you in private,” Maul said.

Cody followed him from the room and Maul took him into an empty exam room across the corridor. He closed the door but had not yet turned around. Behind him, Cody asked, “Is this about the Kamino operation?”

Maul’s lip curled and using the Force he grasped Cody’s throat, lifting him from the ground. The clone was choking, grasping at his throat when Maul turned around. Maul lowered his voice to a growl and said, “Listen here clone. I’m going to release you and you’re going to stay quiet while I tell you something.”

Maul released the grip on Cody’s throat and let him fall to the floor. Cody gasped and struggled to his feet. With his hand at his neck, he stared back at Maul waiting for whatever was coming next.

Maul stepped closer and said with his fangs visible, “I realize Kenobi was no virgin when I met him and he has lived a rich life. However, he is now mine. I will tolerate no others in his bed. Kenobi’s body belongs to me. I am telling you this so you can inform your brothers. If I learn of any clone so much as lays a single lustful finger on my Jedi, I will hunt down and kill every man I see with that face. Have I made myself clear?”

Cody stared back at him, but Maul was surprised to not see an ounce of fear. The Commander replied, “Your threat is unneeded. Yes, I had a casual relationship with the General, but he ended it when you entered his life. My vode, in general, tend to be enamored with General Kenobi so I will spread the word that he is now officially off-limits.”

The response was not what Maul was expecting but he was very glad to hear it. What happened next took him completely off guard. With a quick flash, the clone had a knife drawn and dug into Maul’s throat. He said, “Listen here, zabrak. I realize you care for General Kenobi a great deal but know that if any harm comes to him because of you, this face will be the last thing you see. There are millions of us and there’s not a single place in this galaxy you can hide if we decide to find you. Have I made myself clear?”

Maul bared his teeth and said, “Yes, Commander.”

“Good,” Cody said and removed the knife from his throat, placing it back into its sheath.

Both men took a moment to settle themselves and Maul had a sudden thought. He asked, “What makes you think I _care_ for Kenobi? I only laid claim to his body.”

Cody tilted his head and sighed in exasperation. He then pointed to Maul’s right hand. Maul lifted his hand and Cody gestured at his first two fingers where he had painstakingly filed down his claws on the flight to Alderaan.

“No zabrak would destroy his precious claws unless it were in service of someone he cared for more than himself,” Cody said and Maul was suddenly quite embarrassed. “Now, Maul, I know you’re a zabrak, but there’s no reason for the insecure territorialism. Obi-Wan cares for you as well. Quite a bit, actually. Have faith in him.”

Cody patted Maul’s shoulder and left the room. Maul eventually followed after so he could find Kenobi to say goodbye.

It had been four standard days when Obi-Wan received the message from Maul to leave for Kamino. Although he was unhappy about it, Wooley had to stay behind since he had been declared killed in action. Obi-Wan was hoping he would consider Senator Organa’s job offer of head of security.

The troopers were still unhappy about going into an operation without knowing any of the details, but Cody kept them voicing complaints. They had been enjoying their time on Alderaan. Senator Organa provided lodging for them at his country house. Surrounded by idyllic landscape and provided with gourmet food, they had spent their days relaxing in comfort.

It had been some time since Obi-Wan had been to Kamino. The last time, the planet had been under attack by separatists. Their ship was unexpected and they were not allowed to land until Obi-Wan himself spoke into the comm and demanded entry.

Once their ship landed in the hangar and they exited, they were greeted by several clone guards, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and kaminoan Nala Se. Master Shaak Ti was confused but greeted them warmly, “Master Kenobi, this is an unexpected but pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“There is no greater pleasure than paying a visit to you, Master Shaak Ti,” Obi-Wan said. The togruta smiled sweetly. “However, I’m afraid we are not here with good news. This would be best if we could speak in a secure location.”

“Of course, Master Kenobi,” Master Shaak Ti said. “This is Nala Se, the head of the cloning facility.”

“Nala Se,” Obi-Wan said with a bow. “It is an honor. I was able to meet your predecessor and I have heard such great things about your current work.”

The kaminoan woman warmed up at Obi-Wan’s words and she said, “Master Kenobi, you are well known here and I have been eager to meet you in person for some time. If I had known you were coming, I would have prepared a proper reception.”

“Oh, I would never wish to be a bother,” Obi-Wan said. “Please let us go to a secure location as what I have to discuss is of utmost importance.”

Obi-Wan and the troopers were led deep into the facility. Nala Se scanned her hand upon a pad and a door slid open. She entered the room, followed by Shaak Ti. As Obi-Wan entered, Nala Se said, “Your troopers can wait in the barracks down the hall.”

The kaminoan held an obvious low appreciation of the clones. They were products to her and nothing more. Obi-Wan knew he could not get all of the men into the room, but he would not have them all left out. He said, “Commander Cody is my second in command and is already briefed on what I’m about to share with you.”

Nala Se waved one of her long arms and said, “Very well.”

Cody whispered commands to the rest of the men and they started walking down the corridor. Obi-Wan and Cody entered the room and the door slid closed behind them.

Once inside, all eyes turned to Obi-Wan. He began by saying, “Thank you for your discretion and I apologize for not being able to signal ahead. We are operating with limited information, but I have good reason to believe Kamino may soon come under a targeted terrorist attack.”

Shaak Ti and Nala Se stepped back in shock. Nala Se said, “A terrorist attack is indeed an upsetting prospect, but Master Kenobi, I do not understand the subterfuge. Why not alert the Republic and send out a full battalion?”

“The proof I have of this attack is based on very limited evidence. I also believe it is not an attack in the violent sense, but I believe this will be a small but damaging break-in. There is someone who means great harm to the clones and they mean to start something at the source of clone engineering.”

Master Shaak Ti appeared skeptical and said, “Master Kenobi, please realize I am not doubting your judgment but the security at this facility is second to none. What proof do you have of any such plot?”

Obi-Wan replied, “This came to me by an anonymous source that I trust.”

Nala Se asked, skeptical as well, “Do you have any more details about this plot? That is quite vague.”

Obi-Wan cursed inwardly. That was all the information Maul had told him to divulge. He made Obi-Wan memorize a line if he was pressed that Obi-Wan did not think was going to work, but if he was truly going to trust the plan, then he might as trust all aspects.

Obi-Wan said, “The clones are designed and grown in this facility. If someone were to make something to hurt every single clone, they would need to start here.”

A look of realization passed over Master Shaak Ti’s face. She gestured for Obi-Wan to join her in the corner of the room. In a whisper, she asked, “Did you see this in one of your visions?”

Obi-Wan paused. Had the rumors of his prophetic visions reached all the way to Kamino? Not knowing what else to say, Obi-wan replied, “Yes, it is.”

Master Shaak Ti nodded and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this.”

Shaak Ti turned and said to Nala Se, “I have every confidence in Master Kenobi’s intel. If what he says is true and someone wants to damage every living clone, they would want to access the original donor DNA database. Am I correct in this?”

Nala Se perked up and said, “Yes, I believe you may be onto something. All embryos are created from a database that contains the original Jango Fett DNA. That database is heavily secured and positioned in the center of the facility.”

Commander Cody spoke up, “I recommend you check in with your guards in that sector and find out if they see anything suspicious.”

Nala Se went to the console next to her and said, “CT-3984, status report.”

There was no reply and Nala Se tried again, “CT-3984, security, report in with the status of the area.”

With no response coming, Nala Se brought up the video feed from the database. Everything appeared normal in the room. There were three guards standing at attention. As they stared at the video feed, the screen flickered for just a moment before going back to its previous picture. When it flickered, the three guards were collapsed on the floor.

Nala Se pressed a button and an alarm began sounding throughout the facility and red lights were flashing. She was back on the communicator calling for all guards to convene on the primary clone databank. Over the comm, they could hear shouting and running. There was a small explosion and then a blaster shot.

A guard came over the comms and said, “There was an intruder in the room. We had to blast the door open. He raised a weapon and we shot him. We’re checking on the guards right now…the guards are alive, just unconscious.”

Obi-Wan’s heart was racing. He asked, “Is the intruder dead?”

Nala Se asked over the comm, “The intruder, did he die when shot?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the guard replied.

Obi-Wan’s eyes met Cody’s and his panic must have come across clearly because Cody turned to Master Shaak Ti and said, “Please, take us to this location.”

Shaak Ti took off at a run with Obi-Wan and Cody following close behind. The entire time, Obi-Wan kept reaching out for Maul but could not feel him close. He was sure he would have felt if he died. It would make no sense if he died and he didn’t feel it, but why did he not feel him close? Just the idea of harm coming to Maul had Obi-Wan’s heartbreaking.

Once they pushed their way into the large databank room, Obi-Wan stopped short when he saw the dead body. It was a small man in a gray coat. He had a blaster in his hand and a toolbox opened next to him with instruments Obi-Wan did not recognize.

As he stared at the dead man, Master Shaak Ti asked, “Do you know who this is?”

Obi-Wan answered, “No, I don’t.”

Obi-Wan sat in a secure room and tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. Cody had been allowed to brief the other troopers who were equally confused. When Cody arrived in the room with tea, he was discrete enough not to repeat the clones’ comments that the shady zabrak had fleeced them all, but Obi-Wan caught it in his thoughts anyway.

Knowing they were likely being monitored, Cody asked, “What do you make of this, General?”

Obi-Wan replied, “I’m confused, but I hope we got here in time before anything terrible happened.”

Eventually, Nala Se and Master Shaak Ti joined them. Nala Se looked at Obi-Wan with a sense of wonder in her eyes. Confused, Obi-Wan snuck a peek at her thoughts. “ _He appears so humble yet is capable of so much_.”

Nala Se said, “Master Kenobi, please do not be cross with Master Shaak Ti but I forced her to break your confidence and she explained that you arrived after having a vision. I understand now why you were so reluctant to provide details of the source of your information. I must admit, I would not have believed you had you told me that in the first place.”

Obi-Wan gave a reassuring smile to Shaak Ti to relieve the guilt she was feeling. He said, “You are a woman of science and I knew a spiritual warning would come with little impact. I apologize for the deception.”

Nala Se said, “You are truly wise. Master Kenobi, the man our guards killed was indeed a terrorist and he was attempting to destroy all clones. Within the man’s tools, he had everything he needed to sequence a designer DNA specific virus. If successful, he would have crafted and unleashed an unstoppable plague that would have killed every clone, child, and embryo.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock. Nala Se approached him and grasped his hands in an odd show of physical affection. She said, “I see this surprises even you. Master Jedi, the importance of your actions cannot be overstated. You have saved not only millions of clone lives but the entire Kaminoan cloning industry. You are a hero to the planet of Kamino.”

Nala Se squeezed Obi-Wan’s hands and then released them. She said, “Please forgive my show of emotion. This is just such a shocking turn of events. We will be undergoing an intense investigation to find out how such a breach was possible. Master Kenobi, I will personally contact the Senate Chancellor to tell him the great service you have done for the Republic.”

Before Obi-Wan could tell her that was not necessary, Nala Se received a comm and left the room the room. Master Shaak Ti kneeled in front of Obi-Wan, “Master Kenobi, when rumors reached me of your growing abilities, I was skeptical, but I see now that you are truly strong with the Force. I ask that one day I will be able to meditate with you and learn by your side.”

Obi-Wan replied, “I would be honored.”

Master Shaak Ti smiled and stood as she said, “What are your plans now?”

“My troops and I must return to Alderaan as I was in the midst of an ongoing negotiation when I determined I needed to visit Kamino. It appears things are under control here, so we will be leaving right away,” Obi-Wan said.

“I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?” Shaak Ti asked.

Obi-Wan turned to Commander Cody who seemed to get the same idea and said, “Master, the negotiations on Alderaan are peaceful but detailed and ongoing. I think it would be a good experience for a few new troopers to come with us and observe how a nonviolent escort is carried out.”

“That’s an excellent idea, Commander. I will have three new troopers not yet assigned to battalions join your party for the duration of your stay on Alderaan,” Shaak Ti said.

When Obi-Wan, Cody, and the rest of the troopers arrived at the hangar, a group of over 100 clone troopers was waiting. When they saw Obi-Wan, they erupted into cheers and troopers swarmed him trying to shake his hand and pat his back. Cody seemed to have enough of the unruly conduct and shouted, “Troopers! At attention.”

The clone troopers snapped to attention and went into a salute. Cody seemed to want to chastise the unruly troopers, but he held off and continued toward the ship. The three shinies Shaak Ti had chosen were waiting for them. The voyage back to Alderaan was quiet as no one had any idea what had just happened and they were not going to discuss anything in front of the new troopers.

When they returned to Alderaan and filed off the ship, Obi-Wan looked across the landing pad to see the Kopis with Maul casually leaning outside of it. He was dressed in his normal leather robes and boots. Maul gave Obi-Wan a small wave and walked up to ramp into his ship. Obi-Wan said to Cody, “Please direct the new troopers to a meeting room in the hospital and the rest of the troopers can take a break in the waiting room.”

Cody nodded his understanding and Obi-Wan took off at a run. He bolted up the ramp and jumped into Maul’s arms, relief flowing through his body. Maul chuckled and said, “Well I’m happy to see you too.”

Obi-Wan pulled back and grasped Maul’s face. He said fiercely, “Never, ever do that to me again! Do you understand? Maul, please tell me you understand!”

“What’s the matter, Jedi?” Maul said in confusion.

“I thought you were dead!” Obi-Wan cried. “They said they shot an intruder and I couldn’t feel you on the planet. Oh, Maul, I could barely breathe. Darling, you can’t toy with me.”

Maul pulled him back into a hug and said against his hair, “Jedi…that was not my intention. I’ll explain what I did and why, but please don’t be cross.”

Obi-Wan brought his lips to Maul’s and kissed him deeply, grasping at his horns. When he let go, he sighed and said, “Tell me you at least retrieved the data.”

“Of course I did,” Maul said with a mischievous smile. “And not only will no one wonder why you were on Kamino, you are again a celebrated hero of the Republic.”

“I didn’t ask for that,” Obi-Wan chided.

“No, but it will make it all the easier to have clones sent to Alderaan for unspecified health checks,” Maul said.

Obi-Wan sighed, “You really did think of everything, didn’t you?”

“You said you trusted me,” Maul said. “I couldn’t very well let you down. Now, let’s get to the medical center. The scientists are already analyzing the data as we speak.”


	18. When I am wicked I am in high spirits

When Maul left Alderaan, his first stop was Vollaria. There was supposed to be a tailor who did wonders with leather. While he visited the tailor, he paid to have his ship cleaned inside and out. The stench from his binge was still permeating every surface and was not fading.

With several new sets of clothes, new boots, a new cloak, and a present for his Jedi, Maul returned to his ship to find it pristine. He even made a point of thanking the droids for their service, something he’d never done before. Perhaps being amongst civilized people on Alderaan was having an effect on him?

The next stop was to Nyverris. The device he was seeking had not been easy to track down, but thanks to knowing people in low places, Maul was able to find it. Extracting it would prove the greatest task. Nyverris was home to many illegal operations, but this biological research facility was by far its worst and also most profitable.

People paid dearly for new and inventive ways to kill each other or destroy each other’s environments. They paid extra for discretion. In no situation would they simply sell Maul their genetic viral sequencer, so stealing it was his only option. Maul had snuck some magnite onto his ship while helping Kenobi develop an addition to his armor.

Maul only had to kill four guards to set the bomb. He used a hunting knife and took them out from behind with a slice to the throat. With the magnite plus several tanks of compressed gas the facility used as coolant, the explosion could be seen for miles. It was so large, no one noticed as Maul slipped in, grabbed the viral sequencer and slipped back out.

With the data on Kamino and the sequencer, he was ready to reunite with his drinking friends for another meeting of their _political group_. They changed their location every time they met, but it had been easy enough to slip a tracker into the coat pocket of the little twitchy one. Maul may have been intoxicated at the time, but when his instincts tell him someone is worth tracking, he listens.

The group was not happy to see him walk into the basement of the cantina they were using. In fact, a few of them had the audacity to draw weapons. Maul sighed and said, “After last time and what I did to those mercenaries, do you think you stand any sort of chance in a fight with me? Have some sense. If I wanted you dead, you would all be dead. I am here for the movement. I tracked you down as a way to demonstrate my worth to the group.”

They may have been political extremists but they had enough reason to know when to put away their arms. Someone pulled out a chair for Maul to have a seat. He lowered his hood and sat then gave the group a broad, tooth-filled smile.

One of the members, an anzanti gave Maul a skeptical stare and said, “We did not think we would see you again. You seemed enthusiastic, but did not appear capable of…”

“Anything other than drinking or fighting?” Maul said when the man trailed off.

“You can hardly blame us. That was quite the impression you made,” the anzanti said. “So you have great skills as a tracker. That is helpful but can certainly be found in any bounty hunter. What do you bring to the _Cause_?”

“That depends,” Maul said. “Is your group truly dedicated to eradicating the scourge that is the clone presence or are you all talk?”

That seemed to rankle the members as they cursed under their breath and huffed. The anzanti nodded to a human across the table who reached into a bag and brought out a clear container. She sat it in the middle of the table and turned it to face Maul. Within was the unmistakable face of a clone.

When the anzanti nodded, the woman stowed the container back out of sight. He said, “I think that should demonstrate our loathing for the unnatural beings that are taking over the galaxy. Please, show us something you have to contribute.”

Maul slid an information puck to the center of the table and projected the layout of the cloning facility on Kamino. The members were shocked into silence. Finally, the anzanti said, “What are we looking at here, friend?”

“Just a small piece of what I have. If you want to stop the clones, you must start at the source. They are created on Kamino. Everything you need to eradicate the clones can be found in this facility,” Maul said. “I have every detail you will need to infiltrate the most precious data they have.”

The twitchy man in the grey coat adjusted the scopes covering his eyes and said, “We can get to the DNA.”

“You can get to the DNA,” Maul said with a smirk.

The anzanti said, “Foln, are you thinking about the virus scheme again?”

“With the source DNA, I could almost do it. I would need a genetic viral sequencer and I could make a virus that would wipe out every clone in the galaxy,” Foln said, his little fingers twitching in excitement.

“We’ve been over this,” the anzanti said in exasperation, “there are three known sequencers and the Kaminoans already have one.”

“There’s one on Coruscant,” Foln said.

“Yeah, in a republic vault,” the anzanti said. “The third went missing last year.”

Maul casually leaned into the center of the table, grabbed the puck, and put it back in his pocket. He then reached into the satchel he had brought with him and placed a fabric wrapped bundle on the table. Slowly he unwrapped the bundle.

The group was yet again stunned into silence and Maul said, “What was missing is now found.”

Maul sat back and let the group plan their mission. What better way to mimic a terrorist plot than to let terrorists create the plot? In the end, Maul was actually impressed with what they came up with. They would go in with a cloaked ship and slice into the access ventilation shafts from the roof of the facility.

Foln and Maul would be the only ones to actually enter the facility as Foln knew how to access the data and process the virus, while Maul knew how to sedate three guards without anyone raising an alarm. It was Foln’s idea to immediately process the virus and unleash it. Sedating the guards had been his idea, so he could use them as test subjects.

From the ship, the anzanti would remotely access the security system and replace the room’s live feed with a looped recording. Foln would sequence the virus, test it on the unconscious guards, disperse it into the ventilation system, and get back on the ship. If the virus acted the way Foln predicted, every clone in the facility would be dead in fifteen minutes. They would then mass produce vials of the virus that the group would distribute to every Republic controlled planet and military base.

What they did not know was that Maul would make sure the video feedback had the slightest drop in its connection. They also did not know a Master Jedi was visiting at the exact same time to warn of a terrorist attack. The group was completely oblivious that the blaster Foln carried had been covertly deactivated and the viral sequencer was missing a tiny, but oh so important connector bridge.

Foln had not been exaggerating his hacking skills. He was able to access the database without tripping any security measures. At Maul’s suggestion, he made two copies of the data, so they would have one for later use. Once the data was accessed, Foln set to work on his sequencer. The little man was so focused on his detailed virus sequencing, he did not notice when Maul snatched the extra datafile and crawled back up into the duct then made his way back to the ship.

By the time the data room door was blown open by the guards and Foln was shot dead, the cloaked ship had already taken off. The terrorist group’s dead bodies were dumped in Kamino’s vast ocean and Maul had left the planet before Kenobi had even made it to inspect the crime scene.

After explaining how he pulled off his plan with some details removed or altered for the Jedi’s sensibilities, Maul sat back and waited for Kenobi’s reaction. The Jedi had his hands at his chin and stared back at Maul.

Kenobi finally said, “You brought an _actual_ terrorist cell to Kamino?”

Maul shrugged and said, “Yes and then I murdered them. You’re welcome.”

“What if something had gone wrong? What if we didn’t intercede in time?”

“Nothing,” Maul said. “I explained this. The sequencer was never going to work. I took out an integral component.”

“Yes, but that man had an entire tool kit with him. What if he had been able to replace that component?” Kenobi asked. His voice was even, but Maul could sense some anger lurking.

“Then it’s a good thing you got there in time,” Maul replied.

“Maul…” Obi-Wan started in a scolding tone.

“Relax. I didn’t let anything start until you arrived on the planet. I kept a watch on your location the entire time. If worse came to worse and you didn’t discover him, I could’ve tripped an alarm myself. There was never any danger.”

“You could have turned the rest of the terrorists over for arrest,” Kenobi said.

“No,” Maul replied. “They had knowledge and data I received from your Commander. We cannot risk anyone in the Republic growing suspicious of how the group got their intel and we cannot risk letting the rest of those fanatics roam about the galaxy killing clones. It was the most effective solution.”

“Why couldn’t you have done this alone? Just snuck in and retrieved the data on your own?” Kenobi asked.

“Because all data access at that facility is monitored. Not to mention the guards in the room. The room is under _constant_ guard. No one can access the database without the system recording the access attempt and without a guard being made aware,” Maul said. “So, yes. I could have slipped in, knocked out the guards, and stolen the data, but someone would have known it was gone. That is a risk we absolutely cannot take.”

Kenobi’s eyes shone as he said, “But they’re dangerous people. At any point, they could’ve turned on you. You could’ve died. I c-can’t, Maul, I wouldn’t…”

Maul suddenly realized the actual reason for Kenobi’s anger and his heart warmed. He reached over and pulled the Jedi into his arms. While holding him close, Maul said, “Worry not, Jedi. They may have been dangerous people, but they’re not nearly as dangerous as I am.”

That caused Kenobi to chuckle lightly. When he finally pulled away from Maul, his anger had dissipated. The Jedi did possess that amazing ability to regulate their emotions. Maul reached into his pocket and took out the gift he had purchased for his Jedi. It was wrapped in soft white paper.

“What is this?” Kenobi asked.

“A gift. A saw it and it made me think of you,” Maul said.

Kenobi smiled and untied the ribbon taking out the cloth gift within. When he realized it was a pair of black silk briefs, his cheeks reddened.

“I know you Jedi find spiritual enlightenment with your itchy, rough clothing, but I will not have my lover in discomfort,” Maul said. “I bought you an entire set that you can hide in your room at the Jedi temple.”

“Maul, this is very sweet, but I am not allowed attachments,” Kenobi said even as his fingers caressed the delicate fabric.

“What attachments? They’re smallclothes. No one is going to begrudge you a set of decent smallclothes,” Maul said with a sly grin. Kenobi seemed to struggle with what to say. Maul pulled his hips close and purred, “Now is when you say _thank you_ and give me an appreciative kiss.”

Kenobi wrapped his arms around Maul’s neck and softly said, “Thank you, darling.” He then leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

In the next two weeks, while the greatest scientific minds on Alderaan worked to decode the data from Kamino, Obi-Wan had tasked Maul with training the clones in the art of hunting. He was using the vast wilds of Alderaan to teach them the basics of tracking, orienteering, and surviving without modern conveniences. Maul had promised Senator Organa he was not going to actually kill any of Alderaan’s animals and Obi-Wan could only hope he kept to that.

Commander Cody stayed behind saying he wanted to keep an eye on progress, but Obi-Wan could tell he was not particularly fond of Maul for some reason. He kept on of the shinies back to train him in the fine art of diplomatic relations. Obi-Wan sat in a meeting with the group of scientists working to decode the command chip. They had been pouring over the data for days on end, but something was presenting a challenge.

“There’s a trigger to activate the chip,” the first researcher said. “It appears to be either a number or a letter sequence, but it’s encrypted. We currently have droids running decryption sequences, but Kaminoans have some of the most sophisticated data technology in the galaxy. It could take months or years before we find the correct sequence.”

“Why do you need the activation code if you’re only going to neutralize the chip?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We have to know if it works,” another researcher said. “You brought three new clones from Kamino. They will be our only way of testing if our solution is viable.”

“Try the number 66,” Obi-Wan said.

The researchers looked at him waiting for an explanation. When one was not coming, someone asked, “Are you choosing that number randomly, or do you have information you’re withholding, Master Jedi?”

“It is information I obtained through spiritual means,” Obi-Wan said. As he expected, the scientists deflated at his comment. “That is why I had not suggested it earlier. If you have truly run out of options then it would not hurt to try.”

The researchers still appeared unimpressed. Obi-Wan said, “I had not wanted to attempt this, but if it is the only way then so be it.”

Inside a secure holding cell, one of the new troopers waited. He was not wearing armor but just clothed in a basic uniform. The window in front of them was for oneway viewing and appeared only as a mirror to the trooper. On the outside stood Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, and a team of five researchers. The clone inside the cell was armed with only a nonactive blaster and had not been told anything in advance.

Obi-Wan turned to Cody and said, “Commander, what’s the clone’s name?”

“He hasn’t chosen one,” Cody replied. “They usually like to choose one when they are with their first battalion during training.”

Obi-Wan nodded and felt even worse about what he was doing, but he knew it was the only option. He said, “Commander, use the comm and tell the clone to begin Order 66.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody said. He stepped up to the comm unit on the wall, pressed the activation button, and said, “CT-8293, commence Order 66.”

The clone said, “Understood, sir.”

Nothing in the clone’s behavior changed and he continued to wait for his next command. One of the researchers handed a sedation hypo to Obi-Wan and he braced himself to enter the cell. Obi-Wan opened the door, stepped inside, and allowed the door to slide closed behind him.

Once the trooper recognized him, he took the blaster from his side, raised it, and attempted to fire. When he realized the blaster was malfunctioning, he tossed it to the ground and rushed Obi-Wan in an attempt at hand to hand combat. Obi-Wan easily dodged his blows and used the Force to push him to the other side of the room.

Obi-Wan said, “Stand down! That’s an order from your General.”

The clone ignored his command and rushed him again. Being an untrained trooper, his moves were sloppy without the remote possibility of harming the Jedi. Obi-Wan once again pushed him to the other end of the cell.

The intercom came on with Commander Cody’s voice, “CT-8293, stand down. Do not attack General Kenobi.”

The clone hesitated for a moment but continued with another attack. After Obi-Wan pushed him away, Cody entered the cell and stepped between the Jedi and the new clone.

Cody said, “Trooper! This is an order from your Commander. Stop your attack on General Kenobi!”

The clone shouted, “No! I’m a good soldier. Good soldiers follow orders. My order is to kill the Jedi.”

“I’m giving you a new order,” Cody said. “Stop your attack and do not kill the Jedi.”

“I’m a good soldier. Good soldiers follow orders. I’m a good soldier. Good soldiers follow orders. Kill the Jedi,” the clone said as his eyes lost focus. He tried to make another lunge for Obi-Wan and was held back by Cody. Even with Cody physically preventing him from moving forward, he still reached his arms out in fruitless swipes. “Kill the Jedi! Good soldiers follow orders. Kill the Jedi!”

Obi-Wan took out the sedation hypo and swiftly plunged it into the clone's neck. Cody caught his body as he fell. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the clone's forehead and was disturbed by the emotions and thoughts running through his mind.

“Something’s wrong,” Obi-Wan said. “He needs a doctor.”

Right as he said it, the clone began convulsing in a seizure. The door to the cell slid open and an emergency medical droid rushed to the clone’s side. It gave out its standard warning as it said, “Please leave the area.”

From the window, Cody and Obi-Wan watched on as the droid began to administer emergency drugs that stopped the convulsion. It then deployed a stretcher under the clone’s body. The door to the cell opened and the droid rushed out with the clone and took off at extraordinary speed toward the emergency wing of the hospital.

Cody and Obi-Wan followed by the fascinated researchers, ran after the droid. Once they had reached an emergency treatment room, the researchers were furiously entering data for the medical droids as they started scans. Obi-Wan stood next to Cody and watched on helplessly.

After several scan results came back, the researchers consulted with the droids and one of the researchers approached Obi-Wan and Cody. He said, “It appears the conflicting command has caused the chip to attempt to completely override all brain functions. The only choice we have now is to remove the tumor containing the chip.”

“Then do it,” Cody said expectantly.

The researcher hesitated and replied, “He may not survive. Removing the tumor may cause all brain function to cease.”

Obi-Wan was hit by the wave of anger and grief coming from Cody. He reached over and clasped his hand in support. Obi-Wan asked, “Is there any other option?”

“No,” the researcher said.

“Do it,” Cody repeated.

The scientist nodded and returned to the medical droids. The droids prepped the clone for surgery and the scientists left the room while it was decontaminated. Obi-Wan could not think of anything to say to Cody and only stood in wait, holding his hand.

Softly, Cody said, “This isn’t your fault, General.”

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand in reply but did not believe him. The clone survived the surgery and the droids announced they were bringing him back to consciousness. They allowed Cody to be there when he woke.

As his eyes fluttered open, he saw Cody and nodded weakly, saying, “I did it, Commander. I followed your order. I was trying so hard. Something inside me was telling me not to listen, but I did. I listened to you.”

“You did,” Cody said. “You’re a good soldier.”

“Yes, good soldier,” the clone said. “Thank you, Commander. It was an honor serving with you.”

The clone’s heart rate began to drop rapidly as his eyes closed again. Before the droids could reach his side, he was dead.

With the activation code confirmed, the researchers were able to finish their project within two days. Obi-Wan recalled Maul and the rest of the troopers. Their solution was a ray scan that would destroy the chip without activating it. Obi-Wan wanted to explain the entire situation to the two remaining shinies. The guilt of their brother’s death weighed heavily on him.

Cody would not let him. He said, “They cannot know anything, or else they won’t be able to return to Kamino to complete training.”

“I realize that,” Obi-Wan said, “but after what happened, they should have some choice in this. It’s unconscionable to do this without their consent.”

“Under normal circumstances, I would agree, but this is to save the entire Republic,” Cody replied. “I can guarantee if you explained everything to them, they would choose to participate.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Cody tilted his head, “I know because it’s what I would choose. It’s what every vod would choose.”

In the end, they chose to neutralize the chip on the first clone then give him the activation order. The second clone would be given the activation order then have the chip neutralized. They needed to know if the chip could be turned off once it was turned on.

The first shiny was led into an exam room and told he was being given a standard health exam. The ray scan was performed with a handheld unit and took less than ten seconds. After the scan, Cody asked the clone to come to a nearby cell for a training exercise.

Just the same as the first time, the clone stood alone in the cell while Obi-Wan, Cody, and the researchers stood outside. Cody approached the cell and over the comm said, “CT-4983, commence Order 66.”

The clone tilted his head in confusion and said, “Sorry, sir, which order?”

Cody repeated, “Order 66.”

“I apologize, Commander, I have not been taught that order yet,” the clone replied.

Obi-Wan and Cody exchanged a hopeful glance. The last step had Obi-Wan enter the cell. When he entered, the clone turned to look at him and he smiled, saying, “Hello, General Kenobi,” which made Obi-Wan give a small laugh in relief. The clone misunderstood and said, “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to salute again. I’m still new at this.”

“That’s no problem, trooper,” Obi-Wan said. “You’re doing just fine.”

CT-4983 was told to rejoin the other troopers in the other wing. The next clone was brought in and at Cody’s insistence was placed in the cell shackled. One of the researchers had the scanner prototype in his hand. Cody said over the intercom, “CT-1732, commence Order 66.”

“Understood, sir,” the clone replied. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and entered the cell. When the clone noticed him, he began pulling at his restraints. Realizing he could not free his hands, he charged Obi-Wan and swung at him with his hands still shackled together. Obi-Wan dodged the blow and pushed him to the back of the cell with the Force.

Swiftly, Obi-Wan left the cell. Once he was out, Cody and the researcher with the ray scanner entered. The clone was calm and said, “Commander, the Jedi just left. Unshackle me and I can pursue him.”

“Understood,” Cody said. “Hold still for this medical scan and I will let you go.”

The clone did as he was told. The researcher took the scanner and started at the back of the head. It lit up bright red and he moved it slowly over the area above the tumor until the scanner beeped and turned off. The clone stood still and waited patiently.

Obi-Wan watched as Cody hesitated before giving his next command. The Commander gathered his courage and finally said, “CT-1732, disregard Order 66. The Jedi are not to be harmed.”

The clone nodded and said, “Understood, sir.”

Cody reached out and removed the clone’s shackles. He then led the clone out of the cell. When the clone saw Obi-Wan, he smiled and said, “Hello, Master Jedi.”

Cody gave him a nudge with his shoulder and said, “He’s a General. Address him properly and salute.”

“Oh, sorry, Commander,” the clone said. He snapped into a salute, saying, “General.”

“At ease,” Obi-Wan said. “Thank you for coming to join us on Alderaan. I hope you’ve learned much during your stay.”

“Yes, sir. This is a beautiful planet. I hope when my training is complete to join the 212th.”

Obi-Wan looked at Cody and said, “We’ll see what we can do.”

Obi-Wan stood with Senator Organa on the veranda of his vacation home as the clones were below learning advanced hand to hand combat from Maul. Bail chuckled as Maul yet again had another clone splayed out on the ground in a matter of seconds.

“He’s quite the fighter,” Bail said. “I’ve never actually met anyone from Dathomir. In fact, I wasn’t sure it even existed.”

“It’s a strange place,” Obi-Wan replied, “but Maul is completely unique even among those from Dathomir.”

“The war may be coming to an end sooner than previously thought,” the Senator said. “The process of ensuring every clone receives the scan will be difficult but our scientists are looking forward to the challenge. I have already contacted the Republic to let them know Alderaan is performing health checks on every clone as a precaution after the recent terrorist attack attempt on Kamino. I have two doctors who have volunteered to take positions in the medical wing at the cloning facility until the end of the war. The Kaminoans were grateful for the aid.”

“None of this could have been possible without you, Senator,” Obi-Wan said. “I am in your debt.”

Bail chuckled and replied, “No you aren’t, Obi-Wan. We’re friends and there is no debt between us.”

“Then let us remain friends and finally find the peace we seek,” Obi-Wan said.

“You know, when the war is finished, Alderaan would be honored to be home to a retired Republic General. We would make sure he received his appropriate pension and a residence. He of course would be welcome to bring his partner to reside with him,” Bail said.

“What if that partner has a penchant for hunting and keeps a large number of weapons with him at all times?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Well, taking into consideration the partner’s race and his planet of origin, we would be willing to make exemptions to our weapons laws in order to respect his way of life,” Bail replied.

“Senator,” Obi-Wan said. “I hope you mean that because I’m going to hold you to it.”


	19. Night on the town

Being back on Coruscant after weeks of life on Alderaan was a culture shock. The slow, peaceful existence that coexisted with nature was a stark contrast to Coruscant’s nonstop noise, traffic, and movement. Obi-Wan’s troopers returned to the 212th and were beginning to administer as many of the ray scans as possible. Each clone they scanned would be entered into a database that was constantly updated on Alderaan.

Obi-Wan was weighing on whether he should inform Anakin about the control chip. His former padawan was a brave Jedi and capable General, but there was some instinct telling Obi-Wan that divulging that secret to Anakin would be a mistake. In the end, he followed Master Yoda’s advice and went with his first instinct. Anakin would have to remain on the outside even if it hurt him.

Cody had no such reservations about Captain Rex. Obi-Wan trusted both men with his life and knew both capable of keeping any secret. He had no issue with Cody explaining the control chip to Rex but told him that General Skywalker could not know. Cody took that command without question.

While Obi-Wan was going about business in the temple and the Senate, Maul was somewhere in the city. Obi-Wan could feel him out there and just hoped he was behaving himself. Having Maul nearby was comforting and Obi-Wan was disappointed they were being deployed the next day. That was why he had agreed to spend the night in the city with Maul doing who knows what.

Obi-Wan had just finished a finish briefing when Anakin found him.

“There you are, old man,” Anakin said. “I was wondering if your vacation was ever going to end.”

“It was hardly a vacation,” Obi-Wan said. “It was a month of negotiations of private and government-owned land boundaries stretching an entire continent. Alderaan is peaceful only because they work so hard at it.”

“Seems like a primo posting for a General during a war,” Anakin replied. “Hope your skills are still sharp because we are going on an outer rim assignment.”

“What do you mean we?”

“The 501st is on leave so I petitioned to join the 212th for the next few weeks,” Anakin said.

“Why don’t you take leave with your men?”

“And miss the action? Obi-Wan, we’re winning this war! The Separatists are scrambling. Don’t think I’m completely oblivious, I know the real reason for your mission and I want in,” Anakin said with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan scoffed, “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Nope, not gonna work. I know they’re sending you after Grievous and there is no way I’m letting you face him alone.”

“Anakin, I just left the briefing for the mission and you are not planned to come with,” Obi-Wan said, concern growing in his mind. Normally, he would be happy to have Anakin along, but his instincts were telling him the other Jedi should stay behind.

“Well, I just left the Chancellor’s office and he is alerting the Republic command as we speak that I will be deployed with the 212th,” Anakin said with a smirk.

“How often do you meet with the Chancellor?” Obi-Wan asked. There seemed to be no one else in the Jedi Order who kept in such close contact with the man.

“Every once and a while,” Anakin said with a dismissive wave. “You know he’s been kind of a mentor to me since I was a kid. He thinks I might have a future in politics.”

“Is that so?” Politics was the last place Obi-Wan could see Anakin working. He was too short-tempered and too short-sighted to make it through even the simplest budget meeting.

“You always doubt me,” Anakin replied with a huff. “Well, _I_ have things to do. You probably have some meditating and stretches planned before having a bowl of warm broth for dinner and getting to bed early.”

“What’s wrong with broth?” Obi-Wan asked indignantly. Anakin laughed and continued down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Obi-Wan still had no idea what Maul had planned for the night, but he had a feeling stretches would not be a bad idea. Before he could turn to go back to the Temple, a Senate page waved him down.

“General Kenobi!” the page said, out of breath as if she had been running. “The Chancellor requests your presence in his chambers.”

“The Chancellor?”

“Yes, sir,” the page said. “Please follow me.”

Baffled, Obi-Wan followed the girl. He had actually never met with the Chancellor on a one on one basis. Those seemed to be reserved exclusively for Anakin. Being the Chancellor of the Senate certainly came with perks as Palpatine’s staff was triple the size of any other senator's and his office was palatial, overlooking the entire city.

There was no waiting as there usually was for senators. Instead, Obi-Wan was ushered straight into Palpatine’s office. The page announced him, “Your Excellency, General Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The Chancellor was at his desk but stood at the page’s words. He smiled kindly and said, “Very good. You may leave us.”

The girl quickly left the room, the door sliding closed behind her. The Chancellor was still smiling broadly as he approached Obi-Wan. He walked straight up to him and grasped him in a hearty handshake even placing his left on top for extra emphasis.

“Master Kenobi, I have eagerly been awaiting your return from Alderaan,” Palpatine said and released Obi-Wan’s hand. “When I received word from Nala Se of Kamino about your actions, I was in shock.”

Ah, Obi-Wan thought, it was about the attempted attack. “I see. I hope you understand, Chancellor, why I felt the need to keep the incident as quiet as possible,” Obi-Wan said.

“Absolutely, and I thank you for your discretion,” Palpatine said. “Were this not such a delicate matter, I would have you receive a commendation on the Senate floor for your indispensable timing and action. Had you not arrived when you did, we could have lost our entire clone army.”

“Accolades are unnecessary,” Obi-Wan said. “I am only happy to be of service. The clones are good men and the idea of anyone targeting them is simply horrifying. I hope the war concludes soon so they are not killed in such great numbers.”

“The humility and kindness of a true Jedi,” Palpatine said. “You have gained quite the reputation in the last year, Master Kenobi. I try to avoid the evils of gossip that spread through these halls, but even I have heard the tall tales concerning your adventures and skills. Nala Se tells me you were alerted to the terrorist plot from a prophetic vision. Please tell me about this.”

Inwardly, Obi-Wan cursed. He had been hoping she would not go spreading that around. He said, “Recently, I have been researching ancient Force practices in meditation. Through the guidance of several other masters in the Order, I have worked to expand my connection to the living Force. It has yielded a new means of sensing time both past, present, and future. Often the visions are near impossible to decipher, but this particular vision gave me such a feeling of foreboding I felt the overwhelming urge to travel to Kamino myself.”

“That is fascinating, Master Kenobi,” Palpatine said. “May I ask what was in your vision?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t very well say he had been having nightmares about clones murdering him while his back was turned so he tried to think of something quickly that would sound plausible. Suddenly, he remembered something Mother Talzin had told him. “I saw someone pouring poison into the clones’ ears. It would go in through the ears and spread. It was even in the children. All of them were fed the poison at once. It was so frightening that it spurred me into action. I went to Kamino as I reasoned it would be the place someone would go if they wanted to harm all the clones.”

“Remarkable,” the Chancellor said. “Master Kenobi, I have been around Jedi my entire life, and yet I am still amazed at the things the Force can help them achieve. _Poison in their ears_. It makes perfect sense. I can’t think of anything else that would reference other than the terrible virus that the terrorists' had planned. Republic operatives are still working to hunt down the ship that brought him and then abandoned him when he was caught.”

“I do hope they find them,” Obi-Wan added.

“Indeed. If you happen to have another vision in relation to them, please do not hesitate to share it with me,” Palpatine said. “If there is anything you require or if you would just like to have a friendly chat, you are always welcome.”

“There is one matter I wanted to discuss with you,” Obi-Wan said. “General Skywalker informed me he will not be taking leave and instead will be joining my battalion on our mission tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes, he came to me about that. The young man is so eager to serve the Republic. Seeing as he’s your former padawan, I did not see the harm in allowing the request. Is there an issue?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “While Skywalker is young and a powerful Jedi, he has the trappings that befall all young men, he thinks himself invincible. There is a reason soldiers and their commanders are given leave and although he may not like it, Skywalker should take his leave to let his body and his mind recover. I would never forgive myself if harm should come to my dear friend because he has inadvertently overtaxed himself.”

“Why, Master Kenobi, you are absolutely correct. I feel a fool for not seeing that myself. Young Skywalker is lucky to have such a wise friend as you. I will alert the Republic leaders and have them remove Skywalker from the mission. Don’t worry, he will not know it was you who suggested it,” Palpatine said.

Obi-Wan’s body sagged in relief. It was tearing at him that he did not want to be near Anakin, but he knew his instincts were the most important thing to follow. “Thank you, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said. “That takes a great weight off my mind.”

“I must say, Master Kenobi, that is a very unusual necklace,” Palpatine said and pointed at the horn around Obi-Wan’s neck. “How did you come by that?”

Obi-Wan’s hand immediately when to the horn and he worked to contain his shock. He wondered if the spell was wearing off. _Do spells wear off?_ He would have to ask Maul. “This was a gift. I helped return a lost son to his mother and she insisted I take it. I normally would not wear such a thing, but she told me it was a talisman of luck. During these tumultuous times, we need all the luck we can get.”

“We certainly do,” Palpatine agreed. “Then keep it close and I send my best wishes with you and your battalion.”

“Have a good evening, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said.

“You as well, Master Kenobi.”

Maul had sent Obi-Wan the name of a club and a time. When Obi-Wan arrived at the club, he was surprised at how chic it was. Normally his trips into Coruscant involved sniffing out the city’s lowlife so he never spent any time among the city’s stylish upscale population. The club was on top of one of the taller buildings in the district and the nearest traffic stream was several floors down. Obi-Wan had been receiving strange looks since he arrived.

Obi-Wan was hesitant to approach the entrance where bouncers were selecting which guests were permitted within. As he stood off to the side, he felt a hand on his hip with distinct claws digging in. Obi-Wan smiled and took in a deep breath recognizing his cologne that Maul had yet to give back to him.

When he finally turned around, Obi-Wan nearly did a double-take at Maul’s appearance. As always, he was clothed in black, but the outfit was sleek with shiny fabric. Long sleeves all the way onto his hands and the front wrapped so low on his torso, his abdominal muscles could be seen. The trousers were tight and tucked into a pair of boots with heels. The only color on the outfit was a belt made of black leather and decorated with solid gold spikes.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said, his voice going low and sultry without intention.

“Hello, Jedi,” Maul replied. He held out a shopping bag and said, “Let’s head inside and you can go change.”

“Change? What, my clothing?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You’re not going to spend the entire evening dressed as a Jedi,” Maul replied. Before Obi-Wan could complain, he interrupted, “I’m not taking no for an answer. Come along, Jedi.”

When they approached the entrance, Maul slid some amount of credits into the bouncer’s hand was allowed immediately inside. Maul guided Obi-Wan to the back of the club to a washroom and told him to change within. The last time Obi-Wan had worn something that wasn’t his robes, armor, or an unfortunate sleeping tunic, he was undercover as Rako Hardeen. These clothes were certainly nothing Hardeen would’ve worn.

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the mirror and could hardly believe what he was seeing. The shirt was tight and clung to his form. It was a soft, silky material in lush red color. His horn necklace stood out beautifully against it. Instead of trousers, he wore a pleated sarong in black. It was a heavy material that landed just past his knees and had several glittery surfaces that caught the light as he moved. His shoes were strappy black sandals in leather, a comfortable change of pace from his regular boots.

When Obi-Wan finally left the washroom, Maul was leaning against a wall. When he saw Obi-Wan, his eyes gleamed a bright gold. He smiled salaciously, his white fangs glimmering. Maul strode forward, a predatory walk, and brought a hand low on Obi-Wan’s back.

He purred into Obi-Wan’s ear, “Much better, Kenobi. Now let’s get a drink.”

Maul certainly had the evening planned. By the third club, Obi-Wan could admit he was fairly intoxicated and that was why he finally relented to Maul’s insistence and sat on his lap. Maul held his cocktail in one hand and had the other wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist then resting on his thigh.

Although they were surrounded by people, Obi-Wan and Maul seemed to be in their own world. They spoke only to each other and half the time Obi-Wan swore they weren’t even using their voices. After clubs, they began visiting casinos and with the amount of alcohol in his system, Obi-Wan was not averse to some _creative_ game playing.

With the way the two fawned on each other, no one even thought to accuse them of utilizing the Force for cheating. No Jedi would ever behave so recklessly so close to the Jedi Temple. However, they were beginning to push believability.

There was another lucky spin of the wheel and Maul was bringing in their winnings when a Rodian across the table muttered all too loudly, “This ain’t fair.”

Maul’s head snapped up and he said, “Do you have a problem, friend?”

The Rodian must have been drinking too much or just did not know how to read people because he decided he was going to stand up for himself. He stood up straight and said, “Yeah, I have a problem, zabrak. You’re a bloody cheater. They ought to throw you out!”

“Really?” Maul asked with a dark smile, his voice low. The other people around the table took that as their queue and moved on. Obi-Wan could only chuckle at the situation as Maul pulled him closer by the waist and licked up his neck in an obvious sign of possession. 

“I know important people,” the Rodian said. “I could have you banned.”

“Did you hear that, darling? He could have me banned,” Maul purred.

“A frightening prospect indeed,” Obi-Wan said with another chuckle. As much as Maul seemed to be gearing up for a fight, Obi-Wan did not relish a bloodbath and decided to end the showdown. He waved his hand subtlely and said, “You want to buy him a drink.”

“I want to buy you a drink,” the Rodian repeated.

“How kind,” Maul replied. The Rodian left to head toward the bar and Maul said to Obi-Wan, “Spoilsport.”

“I’m going to spend the next few weeks fighting, I’d rather spend tonight pursuing other activities,” Obi-Wan explained.

“What do you have in mind?” Maul asked.

“When you received your tattoos, did it hurt?” Obi-Wan asked.

Maul grinned, “Some of them, yes, but I was very young and the people who did them were hardly gentle. Where are you thinking?”

Obi-Wan took Maul’s hand and placed it low on his abdomen, right above his cock. Maul purred, “My favorite spot.”

The tattoo ended up not being painful at all. Apparently, tattoo technology on Coruscant far surpassed what they did with ink and needle on Dathomir. Obi-Wan had the same black tattoo pattern put onto his lower abdomen that Maul had on his. Maul watched the entire process with an enraptured expression, practically salivating.

When it was finished, the woman asked if he wanted anything else done and Obi-Wan inquired, “Do you perform body piercings?”

“Of course,” the woman said.

“What are you thinking of having done now, darling?” Maul asked.

“Not me,” Obi-Wan said. “You.”

Two pierced nipples later, Obi-Wan and Maul were back to wandering. They had left the posh district of nightclubs and casinos to find themselves meandering the dark alleys of one of Coruscant’s many slums.

Obi-Wan noticed where they were and said, “Oh Maul, are you still hoping for a fight? Is that why we’re here, to fight off street thugs?”

“Oh come on, Jedi,” Maul whined. “I’ve never seen you in a proper brawl. Yes, you fight in big glorious battles, but I want to see you get your hands dirty. No weapons, no Force, no rules, no honor.”

“Alright, fine. I will fight any number of lowlifes on one condition,” Obi-Wan said.

“What’s that?”

“Tell me what happened to Ximux.”

Maul paused his walking and dropped his arms. Obi-Wan turned to face him and took his hands in his. “You know I can always peek inside and find out when I want to, but I’d rather you told me.”

Without looking up, Maul said, “I asked him to meditate with me and clear my memories of when I was young. I wanted to remember my former master's face so I could find him. We came close, but I had to leave. When I returned, Ximux was gone. He left me a letter and said if he wasn’t there then my old master found him. He had blocked my memories and anyone that tries to clear them uses the Force in a way he can track. The oddest thing, there was no body. Ximux said in his letter he knew how to _join_ the Force. I’d never heard of that.”

“Qui-Gon told me about that once. Certain Jedi’s, if they’ve trained during life, their souls join the living Force upon death. They live forever in the Force. I always liked to think that Qui-Gon was able to make it there,” Obi-Wan said.

“I want to destroy him, my former master. I want to rip out his heart while he’s still alive, but I can’t. I’m not strong enough.”

“We’ll do it together,” Obi-Wan said. “Together, one day, we’ll be strong enough.”

“How do you know?” Maul asked softly.

“It’s part of the Plan.”

“There’s a plan?” Maul said and looked up, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Yes, I saw glimpses of it in the Ichor.”

“Do you mind sharing? If there’s a plan, I’d love to hear it.”

“I don’t actually know the whole thing. It’s ineffable,” Obi-Wan said.

“The Force has a plan, but it’s _ineffable_?” Maul asked and scrunched his nose.

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and Maul pulled him into a hug. Grief was coming from Maul, but it was fading into affection and relief.

They were interrupted by multiple sets of footsteps and a voice that spoke a non-basic language. Maul, who still had not let Obi-Wan go, asked, “What did they say?”

“He says to hand over all our credits or they’ll kill us,” Obi-Wan said. Maul smiled widely.

After the fight, they ended up at a nearby hotel. It was the not luxurious urban getaway Maul had planned and was in fact more of the type of establishment that rented by the hour, but they didn’t ask questions when customers showed up drunk and covered in other peoples’ blood. 

Maul’s plan had been to fuck all night, but they ended up collapsing into each others’ arms and falling asleep.


	20. For whom the bell tolls

Obi-Wan arrived back at the Jedi Temple with an hour to go before he had to report to his ship, the Negotiator. He stashed his clothing from the night before and hoped he would still be able to get the blood and dirt out later. His stomach was protesting the night’s activities and he tried to soothe it with strong tea and a bowl of rice. If he was lucky, it would all stay down.

When Obi-Wan made it to the hanger to board the shuttle, he was met by Commander Cody. They exchanged briefings on the mission and went over exact numbers of troops and munitions. Once they were alone, Cody said, “General Skywalker was looking for you earlier.”

Obi-Wan groaned and said, “That doesn’t bode well.”

“Apparently, he went by your room and you were not there. He seemed rather upset he could not find you,” Cody replied. “I informed him you were in a spiritual session and could not be interrupted.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Obi-Wan said. “I am in no shape to deal with his drama this morning.”

“I have no doubt,” Cody said. “I heard a story about a red zabrak and his paid escort cheating several of the city’s high-end casinos last night. What surprised me was how easily the casino owners and local law enforcement caved to the authority of the Republic military.”

Obi-Wan groaned in mortification, placing his face in his hands. Cody laughed heartily and patted his back. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said, “I just want this blasted war over with.”

“Is that why you’re so eager to take on General Grievous?” Cody asked. “General Skywalker was very vocal this morning that with him you were going to your death.”

“Anakin thinks me a foolish old man,” Obi-Wan said, “and maybe I am, but I know I am meant to destroy Grievous. I’ve known it for some time, but the bloody cyborg keeps running as if he senses it as well. He’s going to make one hell of a last stand.”

“General, if you’re confident you can do the job, we’ll get you there,” Cody replied. “The Republic has outfitted us with a full battalion of 7,000 troopers. The entire hanger is loaded down with attack ships. We have 500 crates of shield destroying grenades. I think you’ll be excited about this last bit: the government of Eldin has sent five full cases of magnite as a gift to the _Great General Kenobi_.”

“Are they _still_ terrified of me?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m sure you’ll be featured in frightening children’s tales for generations,” Cody said. “I suppose the question you’ll have to ask yourself is if you are going to engage Grievous in saber combat or just melt him into a puddle of metal.”

“You know, I haven’t made up my mind.”

Maul watched from the Kopis as the Negotiator left Coruscant space. He had successfully installed the cloaking device from the terrorist group’s ship onto his own. Being able to fly anywhere undetected was a nice perk. He considered following Kenobi, but he appeared to going out with a much larger than usual fleet. Perhaps, he would check in on them at a later point, but he felt the need to wander. Something was pushing him away from Coruscant and away from the Republic.

A high-value hunt seemed like a good place to start. There was a call out for a particularly large and violent asyyyriak terrorizing the Wookie planet of Kashyyyk. If the legends were true, it had devoured two dozen children and evaded capture. Maul wondered how clever the beast could be if even hunters as wise and fierce as Wookies were unable to find it. There were not many species that Maul respected, but the Wookies were a long-lived, proud people that were on one hand great warriors and on the other devout to family and clan.

Although the planet had some magnificent cities, the forests of Kashyyyk were lush and quite beautiful. Maul would love to spend time just exploring the wildlife and climbing the great trees. Far from the nearest urban environment, Maul arrived at the village that had put out the call. Since Maul did not speak Shyriiwook, he brought a translator device with him.

The perimeter of the village was heavily guarded and Maul was stopped at the gate. He said, “My name is Maul. I am a hunter and I have come to slay the asyyyriak.”

The guard’s eyes lit up and he began his growls and mewls that came through the translator, “A hunter? That is wonderful news. Please come in and meet our leader.”

The guard opened the gate and growled an announcement. A tall Wookie with a ceremonial looking robe on came down from his home in the tree above. He reached his great paw out and took Maul’s hand. His growling and mewling began going through the converter.

He said, “Welcome, hunter, welcome. I am Awach, the leader of this tribe. You look like a proper hunter. I’ve heard zabraks are fierce and can stalk for days. We are desperate. There were others that came but they asked for that which we do not have and we did not trust them.”

“Who were they?” Maul asked.

“Mandalorians,” Awach said. “They had their shiny beskar and gadgets, but they were only after some imagined reward. They once conquered your planet of Iridonia, subjugated your people.”

Maul knew little of Iridonia and knew even less of Mandalore. The Wookies lived long lives but their appearance never went past the age of 50. This Wookie had an old soul and Maul could easily believe him to be centuries in age. Perhaps when the hunt was over, Maul thought Awach would let Maul stay and ask questions about history.

“I hunt for the glory,” Maul replied. “This is an unusual and elusive beast. It has harmed your children so I will bring its dead body back. Once your people see it slain, they will sleep easier. I cannot guarantee it will be quick. I may take weeks, but I will find it.” 

“What is your expected payment?” Awach asked.

“I am fond of weapons. Choose a knife or sword that you think is appropriate and I will be glad to accept it,” Maul answered.

“As I said, a proper hunter,” Awach said. “I wish you the best of luck.”

In all, it took eight days for Maul to track the beast. It was twice the size of a normal adult with back claws reaching two feet long. Maul cornered it in its den which was filled with bones. For the briefest moment, Maul had the strangest memory of a den of his own, piles of bones. Someone had come to hunt him.

Instead of dispatching the animal with his lightsaber, something compelled Maul to take out his spear, the one he had acquired on Ziost. He threw the spear and pinned the back leg into a tree trunk. From there he was able to use his long knives to deflect the beast’s wild claw strikes and sink a blade into one of its eyes. When it kept moving, Maul plunged the other knife directly into its brain.

Tying the animal into a tarp and netting took considerable effort because of its size and the sharpness of its claws. Maul did not relish carrying the animal back to the village so he used the Force to float it behind as he walked through the forest. As Maul approached the village, he froze when he heard the distinct sound of blaster fire.

He dropped the beast and took off at a sprint. The gate to the village was closed so Maul leapt into the trees to get over it. On the forest floor, the villagers were howling at two Mandalorians in full armor aiming blasters at them. Awach’s lifeless body was before the Mandalorians.

“Now it didn’t have to go that way,” one of the armored warriors said. “If you fleabags would just hand it over, we can leave and be on our way.”

The Wookies howled angrily and still advanced. They would certainly rip the Mandalorians limb from limb, but those armored bastards would take out more than a few before the fight was over. Maul wasn’t going to let that happen.

Maul lined up his jump from the tree and landed on the shoulders of one warrior. With the Force, he pulled the blaster out of the hands of the other Mandalorian and sent it spiraling into the forest. He removed the helmet of the one he was sitting on as the man thrashed about violently. Taking out a small, curved knife, he slashed the man’s throat open. The Wookies had descended on the other Mandalorian and had just removed her head from her shoulders.

Maul spit on the human’s corpse and took out his translator. He asked, “What happened here?”

The Wookies all began growling and mewling at once. Maul waved his hands and said, “One at a time, please.”

One stepped forward and growled so the translator could pick it up, “Two of the Mandalorians from last month returned. They brought an asyyyriak, but it was only a juvenile. They said they had claim to the reward. Awach told them to leave and they shot him.”

Maul snarled in disgust and wished he had made their deaths more painful. He asked, “What reward were they seeking?”

“They wanted something we do not possess. Awach had already told them what they wanted was not here. There was a large group of them, ten or so, that came a month earlier. They said they would return. These were the two that returned. Awach said he hired a real hunter and they shot him down. He was unarmed,” the Wookie explained.

Maul knelt down next to Awach’s body and brushed the fur away from his face. Maul asked, “He was a good leader. Did he have children?”

Another Wookie stepped forward and said, “I am his grandson.”

Maul stood and went to retrieve the beast’s body. He floated it into the center of the town. Standing on top of the wrapped body, he took out his knife and sliced the ropes holding it closed.

When the Wookies saw the size of the asyyyriak, they began to howl in joy. Maul told Awach’s grandson, “I’m sorry I did not return sooner, but your village is now safe. I can assure you that neither this beast nor those Mandalorians will harm anyone in your village again. You have my word.”

One of the other Wookies in the village approached and said, “Awach chose this knife as your reward. He personally carried it into battle many times.” 

Maul bowed in appreciation and took the knife. For a Wookie, it may have been a knife, but for someone of Maul’s height, it was nearly the length of a decent short sword. He took it out of its sheath and was impressed with the craftsmanship. The metal was certainly unique and Maul could not identify what it was.

Looking to the dead Mandalorians, Maul said, “They must have a ship nearby. I will take their bodies and dispose of them off-world. Would you like to keep the helmets for display?”

The Wookies shook their heads and replied, “No, we just wish them gone.”

Maul nodded and began gathering the bodies up in a tarp much the way he did with the asyyyriak. He found the small ship the Mandalorians had arrived in. He went to the cockpit to configure a flight pattern that would scuttle the ship. Taking a datadrive, he copied all the ship’s logs to sort through later. There was one holo message that had been received recently marked as sent by someone named Pre Vizla.

Maul replayed the message. A Mandalorian without his helmet appeared. He was a man of about 40 years and had short blond hair. He said, “Try bartering with the Wookies again. Further research shows the beskar may be in the form of a sword or long knife. This is a pretty backwater tribe, if they keep refusing blast some of them down and they’ll give you what you want.”

Beskar. It was always about beskar when it came to Mandalorians. Maul snarled in disgust. That’s how he would get to them. He stripped the beskar armor off the dead warriors and placed it into a bag. Going through the small ship, he picked out anything of value or of interest, adding it to the bag. Once he was satisfied there was nothing left of use on the ship, he plotted a course to the nearest star.

Maul watched in grim satisfaction as the ship took off for its final voyage. He took the bag of beskar and loot from the ship along with the beautiful Wookie knife back to the Kopis. Once on his ship, he took out the knife and the breastplate of one of the armor sets. Striking the knife against the breastplate left no mark upon the armor nor the knife. Maul could only shake his head at the sad irony.

Once back on the Kopis, Maul was able to trace the source of the message from the Mandalorian leader, Pre Vizla. The Republic database had Pre Vizla labeled as the terrorist leader of a group called Death Watch. They had been banished from Mandalore, which had become a pacifist world. Maul grinned. If there was one thing he knew, it was how to trick terrorist groups.

He took out his black cloak, the beskar knife, and the two Mandalorian helmets. Terrorists loved drama and they would be salivating with an ominous yet mysterious message. It would also stop them from attempting any more violence in the Wookie village.

The holo-message began with Maul in front of one of Kashyyyk’s distinctive trees. His cloak covered his head and kept his face in shadow. Maul began to speak, “Pre Vizla and Death Watch, listen carefully. I am a hunter. I do not take imposters in my profession lightly. I slew the great beast the Wookies wanted dead, but upon my return, two of your so-called warriors had murdered the village elder in cold blood. Their deaths came at my hands far swifter than they deserved.”

Maul then dropped the helmets down into view, hanging from vines. Maul continued, “You see, the Wookies were not even aware they possessed the beskar you wanted. That was why they awarded it to me as payment so easily.”

Maul lifted the knife into view. Maul said, “Don’t bother trying to find me, because I am coming to you. Your days are numbered.”

After sending the message, Maul left in the Kopis to find an armorer capable of crafting with beskar.

They had Grievous on the run. He had been putting up a strong fight, his droid battalion working nonstop to hold back the 212th. When there was a break in the fighting, the Separatists would jump into hyperspace and flee but Obi-Wan in deep meditation was always able to find the battalion once more. General Grievous had yet to engage Obi-Wan in direct combat. Whenever Obi-Wan would board a ship the cyborg occupied, Grievous did everything possible to run.

Obi-Wan stood next to Commander Cody as the Separatist battalion yet again jumped into hyperspace and disappeared. Obi-Wan sighed and said, “This is getting tiring.”

“We’re wearing them down,” Cody said. “He can only run for so long.”

“I can only chase for so long,” Obi-Wan replied. “I suppose this gives us some time to recuperate. Get repairs started and make sure the medbay has everything they require. If you need me I will be in my quarters.”

“Very good, sir,” Cody said.

Obi-Wan walked the long distance to his living quarters and stretched his protesting muscles. He was hoping to get a few hours of sleep then have a meal before going into meditation to once again find Grievous’ new location. These ongoing droid battles were draining on his morale and he found himself missing Maul.

As Obi-Wan entered his quarters he sighed and began removing his armor. He jumped when a voice came from somewhere in the room, “Not even checking your room? You’re getting lazy, Jedi.”

“Maul!” Obi-Wan shouted and the zabrak jumped down from an alcove in the ceiling. Obi-Wan ran over and wrapped him into a warm hug. Fondly caressing his horns, Obi-Wan pulled him into a deep, lingering kiss.

Maul purred happily and leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan’s as he said, “That’s quite the greeting. Are you at least curious how I got here?”

“I’ll be curious later. I’m far too grateful,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m more curious as to why I couldn’t feel you in advance.”

“I’m learning how to camouflage myself, how to disappear,” Maul said. “You’re not the only one growing with the Force.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Does this ability transfer to your ship or did you acquire a cloaking device?”

“I’ll let you figure that one out,” Maul said and licked Obi-Wan’s neck. “Now, remove that armor.”

Obi-Wan grinned and worked to divest himself of his armor as quickly as possible. Once it was all off, he was surprised when instead of commanding him to remove the rest of his clothes, Maul brought down a bag from the ceiling alcove.

“I had this made for you and I want you to wear it into battle from now on,” Maul said as Obi-Wan reached into the bag. He took out a pauldron. It was the same white as his normal armor, but it was made from a strong metal. “It looks identical to what you have already, but no blaster and no lightsaber will be able to pierce it.” 

“Maul, is this beskar?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Indeed,” Maul replied. “I received it as payment for a hunt. It took some time to find an armorer who could work with it, but when I did, he created a masterpiece. Put it on, I must see it on you.”

Obi-Wan donned the new pieces and Maul was correct, it matched his Republic suit perfectly in appearance. It did weigh more but not nearly what he thought metal would normally feel like. Performing some basic stances and moves, he was surprised at the agility he still possessed.

Maul stalked behind him and fit his body behind Obi-Wan’s. He reached down Obi-Wan’s thigh and unlocked a completely hidden knife. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the knife, lodging it into the wall, and then recalled it with the Force, placing it back on Obi-Wan’s thigh.

Maul whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear, “There are ten of those hidden on the suit. I’m going to let you figure out where the others are. You’ll find magnite chambers in the arms just as I added on your old armor.”

“You’ve absolutely spoiled me,” Obi-Wan said and turned his head to lick Maul’s lips.

“Don’t think you’re getting this for free,” Maul said. “I want a front-row seat to watch you kill whoever it is you’ve been chasing. It must be someone important.”

“General Grievous,” Obi-Wan replied. “He fancies himself a Jedi slayer, but he refuses to meet me in combat ever since Eldin.”

“Ah, he’s a coward,” Maul snarled. “It would be such a shame if something were to happen to his command ship’s hyperdrive and he was unable to flee the next time you found him.”

“If something unfortunate like that were to occur, I would have no objection to a private audience witnessing our final fight,” Obi-Wan said. “Now, help me pull off this beautiful new armor and take me to bed. When I wake, I will set about finding Grievous wherever he’s ended up.”

“Is this another new ability?” Maul asked.

“The Plan wants me to slay Grievous and when I consult the Ichor, it shows me where to find him,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I see, the _Plan_. Well, we mustn’t stand in the way of the Plan,” Maul said as he began removing the beskar armor and carefully setting it aside. He mused, “There are some other hidden gems I had the armorer install, but you’ll figure them out in time.”

Once the armor was off, Maul quickly divested Obi-Wan of the rest of his clothing and directed him onto the bed. Maul made quick work of his own leather clothes and crawled on top of Obi-Wan, straddling his waist. From that position, Obi-Wan’s new tattoo was a perfect mirror of Maul’s.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were immediately drawn to the gold rings in Maul’s nipples. Reaching up, he pulled on both of them at the same time, hoping they were still sensitive. Maul’s resulting hiss proved they were, causing Obi-Wan’s already interested cock to become fully hard. This did not escape Maul’s notice.

He grinned and said, “Jedi, I had no idea my pain was such a turn on.”

“Only when it's by my hand,” Obi-Wan said and twisted the piercings again, earning another pained hiss.

Maul playfully knocked Obi-Wan's hands down and moved further up his body, trapping the Jedi’s arms with his knees. He stroked his tattooed cock to full hardness and brought the tip just out of reach of Obi-Wan’s mouth. Even with his tongue stuck out, Obi-Wan could still not quite reach his goal.

Maul chuckled and said, “So greedy, Jedi. You’re going to have to ask for it.”

Obi-Wan caught the mischievous glint in his eyes and replied, “Please Lord Maul, I’m desperate, please grant me the pleasure of your glorious cock.”

Maul groaned low, clearly not expecting Obi-Wan to say that and in his distraction, Obi-Wan leaned his up and took the tip into his mouth. One of Maul’s hands wrapped into Obi-Wan’s hair and began directing his movements. Obi-Wan slackened his mouth and throat allowing Maul to dictate the action. Maul’s other hand went back and slowly stroked Obi-Wan’s eager cock behind him.

As Maul quickened the pace and lost himself in sensation, Obi-Wan freed one of his arms and brought it up to squeeze Maul’s perfect ass cheek. His strong caresses moved inward and Obi-Wan’s fingers grazed the area between Maul’s cheeks. Surprise halted Maul’s movements and Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, mentally asking for permission.

After a moment, Maul nodded his head and they continued. Obi-Wan’s finger explored deeper and began probing the rim of Maul’s tight hole. Maul’s eyes had gone the most exquisite shade of gold and were beginning to lose focus. Obi-Wan increased the suction on his cock and sped up his head’s movements. When he felt Maul nearly at the brink, he pushed just the tip of his finger into Maul’s hole and the man came hard down his throat, moaning loudly.

Obi-Wan guided his now limp body off his chest and onto the bed next to him. He sat up and grasped his own cock, pumping it as he took in Maul’s beautiful, exhausted body.

Obi-Wan said, “Darling, look at me. Let me see your eyes.” Maul lazily turned his eyes upward. “I have traveled this galaxy my entire life and I have never seen a sight as beautiful as you.”

He came, spurting white across Maul’s red and black chest. Maul pulled him into his body and kissed him deeply. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

It took 48 hours to locate, chase down, and once again overwhelm General Grievous’ forces. Obi-Wan had not seen or heard from Maul the entire time but could feel him moving about. It was when the outlying ships had all launched into hyperspace but Grievous’ flagship did not join them that Obi-Wan knew Maul had successfully disengaged the hyperdrive.

Over his comm, Obi-Wan gave the command to Cody, “Board the flagship, take out the droid crew, but leave Grievous to me.”

Obi-Wan strode to the hangar and boarded a shuttle. Several troopers all but begged to join him, but Obi-Wan turned them down. This was going to be a solo mission. It was a short flight and the Republic fighters cleared his path. Obi-Wan smiled knowing the cloaked Kopis was likely attached somewhere to the ship’s outer hull.

Landing in the hangar, Obi-Wan left the shuttle and took out the straggler droids easily with his lightsaber. He had already homed in on General Grievous on the ship’s bridge. Maul was there as well, most likely out of sight and playing with their security measures.

With narrowed focus, Obi-Wan strode swiftly through the ship dispatching droids with his lightsaber and sometimes with flames. As he approached the bridge, Maul broadcast audio of Grievous pleading for reinforcements to Obi-Wan’s comm.

“It’s Kenobi. He’s here and his forces have overwhelmed the ship. A malfunction caused the escape pods to release prematurely. The hyperdrive is disabled. I need reinforcement immediately,” Grievous shouted.

The immediately recognizable voice of Count Dooku answered, “You have had weeks to fight this single Republic battalion. You have been sent three reinforcement regiments and yet keep falling back.”

“They are somehow tracking us! These droid sweepers are useless! They keep saying there is no tracking device, but wherever we end up, they follow. I’ve been warning you for months, Kenobi is dangerous. I saw it with my own eyes. He’s become too powerful.”

Dooku answered, “I have fought Master Kenobi on many occasions and while he is a gifted swordsman, he is not anything close to the monster you seem to think he is. You have slain dozens of Jedis, he should be no different. You have allowed fear to twist your perception and lead to your own failure. General, you have run out of favors. This last stand is your own.”

Grievous yelled in anger and frustration. He shouted to whoever was left on the bridge, “Reinforce those doors! Kenobi does not get through!”

Obi-Wan saw the second set of blast doors fall into place and he grinned in amusement. He had packed himself a special magnite grenade for just this situation. It was circular and fit right in the palm of his hand. He floated it over to the door. Calling it a grenade was generous. The Republic had not actually figured out how to create working grenades with magnite that were anywhere near stable enough for troopers to use. This was more a disk container with a magnetic grip.

With a flick of flames from the device in his wrist, the container ignited into the hottest flames in the galaxy. Obi-Wan used his hands to grow the flame, expand it, and push it through the doors. The blast doors melted away like ice and the inner doors crumbled away even faster. With the doors cleared, Grievous stood with a handful of droids watching in amazed horror.

Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and deflected the initial blaster shots. With the Force, he lifted the droids and smashed them to pieces.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said to Grievous.

“General Kenobi,” Grievous said in reply. He knocked back his robe and lit four lightsabers to prepare for battle.

“He has four arms! You didn’t tell me he has four arms,” Maul suddenly called out. He was sitting casually on a bulkhead above with his arms crossed.

Grievous’ head snapped around to the voice and he shouted, “Who is that?”

Obi-Wan replied, “Ignore him. He’s only here to watch.”

Grievous seemed to want to ask more, but Obi-Wan made the first strike and the fight began. Inwardly, he felt he was fighting slowly and methodically seeing each vulnerable spot and using every opportunity. Grievous was moving tremendously slow in his responses and at one point, Obi-Wan was able to get behind him and land a kick, knocking him off balance.

One by one, Obi-Wan sliced off his limbs until he only had one left. The cyborg was coughing and frantically waving his remaining lightsaber as he backed away. Obi-Wan could feel the terror pouring off of him. Internally he was begging for mercy and was even going to allow himself to be taken captive. In the past, Obi-Wan would have done just that, lowered his weapon, accepted the surrender, and returned him to the Republic.

Obi-Wan, however, had changed. In his mind, he only saw the faces of the Jedi’s slain by Grievous and the countless troopers dead from his attacks. He struck out and sliced off the remaining limb. Obi-Wan also sliced away Grievous’ legs leaving nothing but a metal torso lying on the ground. With one last precise slash, he opened the metal chest cavity, exposing Grievous’ beating organic heart.

Sheathing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan stepped forward and while looking Grievous in the eyes, grabbed hold of the heart and ripped it from his body. The lights in the cyborg’s eyes fizzled out. Maul silently jumped down from the bulkhead and took in Obi-Wan’s carnage. Commander Cody was trying to reach Obi-Wan over his comm, but the Jedi was not responding.

Maul lifted Obi-Wan’s arm and answered, “Hello Commander. General Kenobi has just eliminated Grievous. He’s taking a moment to grieve the Jedi that fell at the monster’s hand. What are you in need of?”

Cody replied back, “I’m assuming this is Maul. Let the General know we have the ship secured. When he’s ready we can begin a return to Coruscant.”

“Understood, Commander,” Maul replied. “Well done out there. I was watching and your battalion did outstanding work.”

There was a beat of silence and Cody answered with a quick, “Thank you.”

Maul kept hold of Obi-Wan’s arm and he inspected the heart the Jedi was still holding. He said, “I must admit, that was impressive. I had no idea you were capable of that kind of speed. Grievous was completely flummoxed. This heart would make for an interesting souvenir. If you give it to me, I’ll preserve it and mount it in the Kopis.”

Obi-Wan finally seemed to recognize Maul’s words and looked up to meet his eyes. To his surprise, he found concern in his lover’s expression. Obi-Wan used his training and rounded up his emotions. He handed the heart to Maul and said, “That is positively gruesome, but do with it what you will.”

Maul took the heart and smiled. He pulled a bag from his pockets and placed it inside. Apparently, he had bags on the ready to store trophy organs and animal parts. Obi-Wan gazed about the bridge and took in the carnage. He said, “Maul, would you do me a favor and gather up the lightsabers Grievous had been wielding? I need to return them to the Jedi Temple. He has many others and he always keeps them close. He may have personal quarters nearby where he stores them.”

With a few swipes at the main console, Maul opened a door just off the bridge and said, “That appears to be the room he was utilizing as his quarters.”

As Maul collected the lightsabers on the bridge and piled up Grievous’ various limbs, Obi-Wan entered the side room. On the wall, in plain view was a display of the stolen lightsabers. Obi-Wan counted 18 and felt further justified for his choice to end Grievous and not capture him. Obi-Wan found a small crate and loaded the lightsabers into it carefully. He brought the crate out to the bridge and Maul added the four he had gathered.

As an afterthought, Obi-Wan ripped the head from Grievous’s torso. Maul asked, “Keeping a trophy for yourself?”

Obi-Wan gave a small grin, “No, this one is for Anakin.”


	21. There is risk and truth to yourselves and the world before you

The ceremony retiring the lightsabers of the fallen Jedi was sobering. There were no tears, but there was grief and there was anger. Obi-Wan could hear the thoughts of many Jedi reflecting on their lost brethren. Master Yoda stood next to Obi-Wan and made his thoughts pronounced, “ _A great deed you have done to bring home these sabers_.”

Obi-Wan pushed his thoughts to Master Yoda, thinking, “ _I killed with anger. I killed him as he begged for mercy_. _Am I falling?_ ”

“ _Changing you are. No Darkside I feel within you. The Plan you now follow_ ,” Yoda thought in reply.

“ _There are enemies within. I do not know who to trust_.”

“ _In your partner, you must trust. Within your dyad, you must confide all_.”

“ _The Force demands balance_.”

“ _To achieve it, do what you need you will_.”

After the ceremony, Obi-Wan found Anakin. His former Padawan was still reeling with anger but was trying to pull his emotions back in. Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, “They will not have died in vain, Anakin. We will end this war.”

“I was so worried for you, Master,” Anakin said, tears close to his eyes. “When the order came for me to take leave instead of joining you on the mission, I was ready to ignore it altogether. The only reason I backed down was Commander Cody promised he’d bring you back alive.”

Obi-Wan brought Anakin into a hug and said softly, “I took the assignment only because I was certain of my ability to defeat him. However, had the roles been reversed, I would have been just as worried for you. I am forever grateful to have your concern and friendship, Anakin.”

When Obi-Wan released him, Anakin had a confused expression on his face. After a moment, he said, “You’ve never done that before.”

“Done what?”

“Hugged me,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan thought back to the years he spent helping to raise Anakin from a young boy and realized it was true. He thought back to his own childhood and realized he had never received a hug from Qui-Gon.

“I hope you can forgive me for that, Anakin. I should have been a better caretaker as you grew,” Obi-Wan said.

“Obi-Wan, I couldn’t ask for a better mentor,” Anakin replied. He looked closer at Obi-Wan and asked, “Are alright, Master?”

“Yes, please don’t worry. I’m just feeling sentimental. It happens when you get old,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. Shaking off his melancholy, Obi-Wan said, “Come now, I have something for you.”

Anakin followed Obi-Wan to his quarters, curious what was waiting for him. Obi-Wan took out a bag and handed it to Anakin, saying, “I thought you might enjoy this.”

Taking the bag, Anakin raised a questioning eyebrow. When he reached in and pulled out the head of General Grievous, he laughed heartily and said, “Obi-Wan, this is _perfect_! I’m putting this on the wall in my room. I wish I could’ve seen the fight. He was always so smug, I bet he thought he’d win right up until the end.”

“Well, he’s gone. We’re getting closer to ending this,” Obi-Wan replied.

“What will you do after the war?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled and said, “I think I’ll be doing the same thing as you.”

“Of course, Master,” Anakin said with a chuckle.

Watching Death Watch. That had become Maul’s new hobby. For a terrorist group, they were woefully lacking in subterfuge. Perhaps it was because they did not think of themselves as terrorists. They seemed to believe they were the rightful rulers of Mandalore.

Mandalore. Maul had also been doing his research and Awach was right, the Mandalorians and Zabraks were ancient enemies. The Mandalorians would use their technology to plunder and rule over any worlds they saw inferior to themselves. Now they fancied themselves pacifists sitting back on their wealth taken from worlds that were forced into fighting in a war they had the luxury of avoiding.

After spending several weeks tracking and observing his prey, Maul was ready to lay the first bait. When he had commissioned the beskar suit for Kenobi, there was a good amount leftover. Maul had it crafted into untraceable bricks. Twelve members of Death Watch were relaxing at an inn on Eamac, enjoying dinner.

Maul strode in and announced, “I’m looking for Pre Vizla.”

The Mandalorians jumped at his voice and several pulled out blasters. Pre Vizla did not share their concern and sat up saying, “That’s me. What business do you have here, _zabrak_?”

Maul noted the disdain in his voice at the word zabrak. He did his best to make his words clumsy like a common criminal and said, “I have something to sell you.”

Vizla made an exaggerated face of interest and said, “Well come over here and show me what you have to sell.”

Vizla motioned for the woman next to him to vacate her seat. She scowled but moved and took a place at the wall. Maul stomped over to the chair and sat down heavily. He had dressed in a low-value smuggler’s outfit and made sure it smelled less than fresh. Vizla scrunched his nose ever so subtly and Maul knew it had been effective.

Maul pointed at Vizla’s armor and said, “You’re the ones that wear beskar, right?”

“That’s correct,” Vizla replied. “It is a metal only found on our home planet of Mandalore and is sacred to our people.”

“Well, I have some. I’m looking to sell it. I heard you people would want to buy it,” Maul said.

Vizla lowered his gaze, suddenly suspicious, and asked, “Are you from Iridonia?”

“No,” Maul replied. “Never been there. I’m from Dathomir.”

Vizla relaxed and said, “Is that so? I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone from Dathomir. How have you ended up in the great big galaxy on your own?”

“The Nightsisters sold me,” Maul said. “When I reached fighting age, they gave me to a pirate crew. I was their ship guard.”

“What happened to the pirates?” Vizla asked.

“They hit me too much,” Maul answered.

Vizla nodded, “Well, I’m assuming they learned the hard way that you did not like that.”

Maul raised his chin, trying to look tough. Vizla chuckled, “OK zabrak, show me the beskar.”

Maul brought a brown rough-hewn bag out and placed it on his lap. He took out the beskar bricks and started stacking them on the table. Maul could sense the excitement coming from the Mandalorians. _Yes_ , Maul thought, _there’s enough here for a full suit of armor._

Pre Vizla put on a neutral expression and said, “That’s a decent amount. We may be interested in purchasing it. Where did you acquire it?”

“From a ship,” Maul said cryptically. “They weren’t using it anymore.”

Vizla laughed, “Good enough. I’ll give you a thousand credits.”

That was a tiny fraction of what the metal was worth, but since he was a dumb criminal who stumbled onto some good luck, he would not know the actual value. Maul stroked his chin, attempting to appear to be thinking over the offer.

Finally, he said, “Alright, deal.”

Pre Vizla gestured his head and one of the Mandalorians gathered up the beskar. Another one deposited a thousand credits in front of Maul. He greedily grabbed the credits and took his time counting them. He then placed them into his pockets. The bait had been laid, now it was time to set the trap.

Maul looked around at the rest of Death Watch and asked, “I thought you folks were supposed to be from Mandalore. What are you doing way out here?”

The Mandalorians shifted in their seats, indignation flowing from their minds. Pre Vizla said, “Mandalore has been usurped by ungrateful pacifists. They have cast out the old ways, the ways that made Mandalore great. They have chosen to turn their backs on their own people. We maintain the warrior way and because of that, we are banished.”

Maul turned his head in confusion and asked, “If you are warriors and they are paci-pacifists, why don’t you just take the planet back?”

“If only it were that simple,” Pre Vizla lamented. “Things are more complicated than they appear.”

Maul scrunched his nose in confusion and then shrugged, saying, “Well, maybe you need to hire more help. I know many good fighters for hire. We do good work. If you want to hire any of us, you can contact me here.”

Maul placed an untraceable comm unit on the table and waited for Pre Vizla to take it. The man hesitated for a moment, but he reached out and took the comm without a word. Maul stood up and clumsily began exiting the inn. The other Mandalorians were watching, barely holding back laughter at how their leader had so easily ripped the poor idiot off.

“You lost another cruiser?” Master Windu asked over the holo message on the bridge of the Negotiator.

“You’re choosing to focus on one small part,” Anakin replied. “We won the battle and freed the entire quadrant.”

“But your ship blew up, again,” Windu reiterated. Anakin shrugged. Master Windu sighed and continued, “Commander Tano and Captain Rex will join General Plo’s battalion. You are to stay with the 212th on the Negotiator. The 501st is being split in half between the two cruisers. Plo’s battalion is headed to the Inner Core and the Negotiator will remain in the Outer Rim and await further orders.”

The holo message ended and Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, saying, “Looks like I’m staying with you for the time being.”

Obi-Wan managed to avoid sighing and said, “The room you used as quarters last time is available. Feel free to take it. Priorities right now are ship repairs and attending to injuries. I am assuming you would prefer overseeing repairs in the hangar, so I will go by the medical bay and find out if they require assistance there.”

“What help are you able to provide in medical?” Anakin asked.

“I’m perfectly capable of spraying bacta, loading hypos, setting bones, or whatever else is needed,” Obi-Wan replied.

“But you’re a General!” Anakin protested.

Before Obi-Wan could chastise Anakin for allowing rank to make him think himself superior to others, Commander Cody interrupted, saying, “The General helps create high morale among the troopers when he volunteers. They have great respect for him.”

Anakin seemed to understand that concept better and nodded in approval. He said, “If you need me, I’ll be in the main hangar.”

Once Anakin had left the bridge, Cody stepped closer to Obi-Wan and said, “Maul joined us in that final leg of the battle. Probably saved a dozen lives mine included. Thought you’d like to know.”

Obi-Wan smiled. Maul was getting very good at hiding his Force presence. “Did he now? I hope he behaved himself.”

“He said there’s no sport in killing droids, but they make good target practice,” Cody replied. “You’ll probably find him in your quarters. He mentioned wanting to take a nap.”

Obi-Wan blushed and said, “Thank you, Commander.”

Stopping at the medical bay, Obi-Wan was assured his help was not needed by three different medics. Obi-Wan went to the mess hall and picked up two bowls of noodles along with some flatbread. When he entered his quarters, Maul was indeed asleep on his bed, stripped down to a pair of briefs that matched the ones he insisted Obi-Wan wear.

Obi-Wan’s heart warmed at the sight of him. He set the tray of food aside and began stripping off his armor. When he was down to just his own briefs, Obi-Wan crawled into the bed next to Maul and placed an arm over his chest. He laid a gentle kiss on Maul’s neck. The man purred sleepily and scooted his body closer to Obi-Wan.

Upon waking, Maul found Kenobi in his quarters sitting at a table eating noodles and flatbread. Maul could have sworn Kenobi had been in bed with him at some point. It seemed the Jedi was sleeping less these days.

Kenobi smiled and said, “Are you hungry?”

Maul stretched and rolled off the bed, saying, “I suppose I could eat.”

Using the Force, Kenobi pushed out a chair for him and handed over a bowl. They ate for a time in companionable silence. Once Kenobi finished, he said, “I hate to say this, but for the duration, please keep yourself to my quarters. Anakin is aboard and he would not react well to your presence.”

Maul frowned, saying, “Your clone troopers tolerate me just fine. Why can’t your padawan know of us?”

“Former padawan,” Kenobi corrected and then continued. “Anakin is not as even-tempered and accepting as the troopers tend to be. He has a tendency to overreact especially when it comes to being lied to and I have been keeping much from him as of late.”

“Do you not trust him?”

“I do, yet he is rash and an instinct tells me he is not to be a part of the Plan,” Kenobi explained. “You must also remember the last time he saw you, he was a small child. He thinks of you as the man who murdered Qui-Gon Jinn, whom he loved very dearly. Although he is a Jedi, Anakin has trouble letting go of past grudges.”

“He sounds more Sith than Jedi,” Maul mused. Kenobi’s face turned away and Maul knew he had struck a nerve. There must be a real fear within Kenobi that Skywalker would be tempted to the Darkside. Maul said, “Not to worry, darling. You know I am not seen unless I intend it. Tell me to leave and I will go.”

“Oh, that’s what a sensible man would do, isn’t it?” Kenobi said. “But having you here is like a balm to my soul. Please stay just a few days and play the part of my secret lover. It is not something we will need to do for much longer.”

Before Maul could ask what he meant by that, Kenobi hopped up and said, “I have a present for _you_ this time.”

Maul set aside his bowl and gave his Jedi his full attention. Kenobi went into a drawer and took out a discrete black box then handed it to Maul. Having not the slightest clue what was within, Maul opened it to find a small gold-colored vibrator. He looked up at Kenobi in surprise and asked, “You want me to use this on you?”

Kenobi shook his head stood next to Maul, allowing a hand to caress down his back, and said, “No, I want to use it on you.”

Maul’s eyes widened and he looked up at Kenobi in shock. His Jedi looked back and said, “There’s no pressure if you don’t want to, but I have the feeling you’ll enjoy it.”

A sly smile took over Maul’s face as he realized the implication of where this came from and he asked, “Where did you buy this?”

“On Coruscant,” Kenobi answered vaguely. It was just enough to give Maul the vision of his Jedi purposefully seeking out a sex shop and choosing something specifically for him. Maul placed a hand behind Kenobi’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Are you going to show me how to use it?” Maul asked.

Kenobi smiled and replied, “Lay down on the bed and spread your legs.”

Maul did as instructed but first removed his briefs. He was already half-hard and he lazily stroked himself as Kenobi took out lubricant and prepared the vibrator. He knelt between Maul’s legs and brought a slick finger to his entrance, softening him, putting him at ease. Once he was starting to push the tip of his finger inside, Maul was ready for it and found the stretch pleasing.

Kenobi moved slowly but deliberately, treating Maul like he were precious and worth protecting. Carefully, Kenobi added a second finger creating a stronger stretch but still not hurting him. When he removed the fingers, Maul felt bereft and nearly mewled in complaint, but he was not empty for long. Kenobi brought the tip of the vibrator to his hole and gently began pushing it in.

Full seated, the vibrator brushed against a sensitive spot inside of him that was causing his back to arch and his fingers to curl. Kenobi grinned, saying, “That’s what I was hoping for. I researched zabrak anatomy, but technically you’re only half zabrak and there is very little known about Dathomiri zabrak anatomy. Looks like we share a similar human trait after all. Now, this is the lowest setting.”

After saying that, the thing inside Maul began to vibrate and his entire body stiffened in response. His legs kicked out and his toes curled. He wanted to say something but his brain could form no words. His cock was leaking precum and moving on its own.

“Well,” Kenobi said, “I think you enjoyed that. This has 30 settings so we have much to explore. Let’s try number two.”

The vibration changed in rhythm and intensity causing Maul’s vision to go white at the edges. Kenobi lowered his head and took in just the tip of Maul’s cock and with only a few strokes, he came with a loud moan. Slowly, Kenobi removed the vibrator and Maul whined in complaint.

Kenobi chuckled as he said, “None of that. We’ll have plenty of time for fun.”

Kenobi had not been lying, they had spent four standard days alone in the Jedi’s quarters. On the second day while Maul had Kenobi on his hands and knees, pumping into him from behind he became so caught up in the moment, he forgot himself and accidentally bit down on the man’s shoulder with his fangs. Luckily, he did not break the skin, but panic flew into his mind. However, instead of complaining, Kenobi only moaned loudly.

Maul pushed his fingers into the red bite mark and Kenobi arched his back in pleasure. With his brows drawn together, Maul asked, “Do you _like_ feeling my fangs?”

Kenobi laughed, saying, “I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to figure it out. Everything about you turns me on. Especially your beautiful, sharp fangs.”

Whenever Kenobi said those things it perplexed Maul. There was no possibility he was being sincere. Humans were not attracted to him. Most could barely tolerate his presence let alone stand to look at him. The only explanation he could come to was that Kenobi had a very specific fetish that Maul seemed to fill.

For Kenobi, the attraction others felt for him came from who he was. They saw his power, kindness, wisdom, strength, and dependability flow through his clear blue eyes. He made others feel like better people. It was no wonder the Nightsisters were so desperate for him. They had probably never met a pure yet wise and powerful man in their entire lives.

Some day the war would end, and Kenobi would be given a seat of power in the Jedi Order. He would devote himself to spiritual and educational pursuits. Maul would become a memorable pastime, a final fling of his youth. He had no life without Kenobi and was not sure he wanted one.

On the fourth day, they were lounging in bed after a particularly intense coupling. Kenobi had ended up with come covering his chest and a prominent bite mark on his collarbone. His finger would frequently come up to graze the spot and then he would grin in remembrance.

Kenobi placed a hand on Maul’s cheek and pulled him close for a soft kiss. He said, “Darling when the war is over, it will be time to make decisions.”

Maul scowled and turned his head away. He did not want to have that conversation. Real-life had no business intruding in their little world. Maul had made up his mind that if their separation was inevitable, he would do his damnedest to ignore it and live in the present.

Kenobi was persistent, saying, “No, Maul, look at me. We never speak of the future and I want you to know-”

Kenobi was interrupted by the bell on his door followed by angry yelling. “Obi-Wan! Open this door! Open up, right now!”

Kenobi slammed his fist and stood up, saying, “That’s Anakin. He’s upset about something. Best if you hide. I’ll jump in the refresher.”

Maul got out of the bed, his mood turning increasingly sour. He tried to arrange the covers the way he’d seen Kenobi do it. Shoving his clothes under the bed, he snatched a piece of black cloth from his robes and tied it around his waist. With an effortless jump, he hid in the ceiling alcove.

Skywalker had dragged Commander Cody into his tantrum and made the trooper unlock the room. It appeared Kenobi was not exaggerating when he spoke about the Jedi’s temper. He stalked about the room suspiciously and even inspected the glasses on the table where they had enjoyed brandy the night before.

Kenobi came out of the refresher wearing a simple cotton robe and said, “Anakin, Cody, this is unexpected. Is there an emergency?”

Skywalker without so much as a hello or explanation replied, “Where is he?”

“What are you on about?” Kenobi asked and used a towel to dry his damp hair and beard.

“Don’t lie to me, Obi-Wan. Don’t you dare try to lie to me right now. Where is he?” Skywalker demanded in a voice he seemed to think was intimidating but only made him sound whiny and childish.

Kenobi sighed and released his second in command from the misery of witnessing anything further, “Commander Cody, this is a personal matter. You can be excused.”

“Yes, sir,” the Commander said. As he left, he gave a brief glance to the ceiling and seemed to be wishing Maul luck.

Once the door slid closed, Skywalker’s tantrum intensified as he used the force to hurl one of the glasses from Kenobi’s desk into the wall, smashing it to pieces.

Obi-Wan sighed, “Was that really necessary?”

“Don’t try to talk your way out of this and don’t try lying: Obi-Wan, have you been compromised?” Skywalker asked with such self-righteousness it made Maul nearly sick to his stomach. 

Maul missed the rest of the exchange as he heard the small buzz of the comm in his bag. Digging it out, he saw Pre Vizla was ready to meet. It had taken less than a week for all the pieces to fall together. Playing him was proving easier than Maul thought possible.

Maul’s attention was brought back to the room when he saw Skywalker rip open Kenobi’s robe, exposing his chest. In a rage, Maul used the Force to shove the Jedi backward into the door hearing a satisfying thunk as his head made contact. Maul had enough of the boy’s insolence and jumped down from his hiding spot. With a restrained show of fangs, Maul said, “That’s as far as you go, little Jedi. No one touches him.”

Skywalker had the audacity to stand and draw his lightsaber. Maul could only roll his eyes and he said, “Calm down little one. Put your saber away. No one’s going to fight you. Just keep your hands to yourself.”

Skywalker did not relent and tried to strike at Maul. He was able to dodge the sloppy blow with ease. The move seemed to anger Kenobi who shouted, “Anakin! Put away your weapon this instant.”

“He’s a Sith!” Skywalker shouted back. “You have a Sith in your bed and you expect me to just allow this to happen? Not only is he a Sith, but he’s also a monster. Just look at him!”

Maul, who had begun gathering his things used the moment of distraction to snatch the lightsaber from Skywalker’s hand with the Force. He tossed it over to Kenobi. Not caring that the brat was watching, Maul dropped the cloth around his waist and began dressing.

“Anakin,” Kenobi said, using his calming voice. “Maul is no longer a Sith and even when he was, it had not been his choice to begin with, and he is certainly no monster. If you would please calm down, I can properly introduce you.”

Maul, who was fully dressed, floated his bag down from the ceiling alcove. He walked over to Kenobi and gave him a quick kiss, saying, “Don’t bother. I have to go.”

Kenobi grabbed at his arm and said, “No, darling, please don’t leave like this. I have a bad feeling.”

“I can see when I’m in the way,” Maul said with a glare at Skywalker. “See to your Jedi matters, Kenobi. I’ll be out there when you have need of me.”

Maul left the room despite Kenobi continuing to beg him to stay. He was irritable and if he continued to remain in Skywalker’s presence, the brat would get the fight he was itching for. As Maul walked the corridor to the area where he had his cloaked ship attached, he was stopped by a trooper.

Maul turned and it was Commander Cody. He jogged to catch up and said, “Listen, don’t hold any of that against the General. Skywalker is a hothead. He’s a good lad, but he loses his temper. General Kenobi cares for you. I can tell. We can all tell.”

Maul sighed and said, “I hold his interest just like you used to hold his interest. I’m convenient for him.”

“What I had with the General is nothing like what he has with you,” Cody replied. “It was just physical. Companionship in war, nothing greater. He had other lovers and so did I. What you have with him is completely different and believe me, there’s absolutely nothing _convenient_ about you.”

Maul patted Cody’s shoulder and said, “See you around, Commander.”

He then jumped into the air duct that led to the hole he cut to gain access to the ship.

Obi-Wan watched in devastation as Maul left his room. He had no idea what to say at the moment to keep him there. A sick feeling in his gut was beginning to fester and he could sense the Ichor within condemning him for letting his other slip away. A rare burst of anger went through Obi-Wan’s mind and all the items on the shelves and drawers in the cabinets went crashing to the floor.

He turned to a shocked Anakin and shook the man’s lightsaber hilt at him, “Would it bloody kill you for once in your life to just listen to me? Is it so kriffin' hard to have the slightest sense of decorum and empathy for other people? You have no idea how to behave with even the most basic respect for what someone else might be going through!”

Anakin raised his hands in defense and said, “Master, I was only acting in your best interest. He’s a Sith and-”

“Oh, for the last time, he’s not a bloody Sith!” Obi-Wan shouted. “His so-called master left him to rot in a garbage pile and didn’t even bother putting him out of his misery. There is no one in the galaxy Maul hates more than the Sith.”

Anakin lowered his head, apparently chastened, but as always, he decided he was not going to walk away without proving he was right. Anakin said, “Even if he’s not a Sith, you are still a Jedi. How can you possibly defend having a relationship, _especially_ a sexual one?” 

Obi-Wan’s anger only intensified and his lip curled as he said, “I will not stand here and be lectured by you of all people about defying Jedi code. You are the _last_ person able to pass judgment on me for engaging in a committed relationship.”

That seemed to shock Anakin and he scrambled to think of a denial, saying, “Master, I don’t know what you think, but I have no relation-”

“Just drop the story, Anakin. You seem to be under the impression that the Jedi Order is filled with dusty old monks, blind to the outside world. When you live your life, it is always best to assume the Council knows most if not all of your affairs.”

The color drained from Anakin’s face and he stumbled over to a chair to sit down. In a soft voice, he said, “Are you telling me the Jedi Council knows about…about…”

“Your marriage to Padmé? Yes, they are aware,” Obi-Wan said, his anger finally beginning to recede. He absently used the Force to begin picking up the items he had scattered and putting them back in place.

“Why have they not said anything?”

“They feel it is not their place,” Obi-Wan explained. “The assumption is you will remain with the Order until the war concludes and then leave to be with your wife.”

“They think I’m going to leave?” Anakin asked his face again in shock.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said. “It happens more often than you think. Joining the Jedi Order is not a life sentence. You serve the Force while it is the most important aspect of your life. If there comes a time when something or someone else is more important, then you leave. I have the same intention. Once the war ends, I will leave the Order to be with Maul.”

“What?” Anakin said and stood. “Obi-Wan, you’re a Jedi Master and member of the High Council. You’re going to leave that all behind to be with that…person?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied. “Maul is my priority. I have made an oath to serve in this war, but once that is over, my life will belong to the man I love. Anakin, are you saying you have no plans to leave the Order?”

“I would never leave the Jedi Order. The Force chose me for this, remember? Master Qui-Gon found me and fought for me because of how special I am. I am _meant_ to be a Jedi. There is nothing more important.”

Obi-Wan paused and sat on the foot of his bed, wondering how he could have been so blind. Softly he said, “That poor girl. Anakin, when you married Padmé, you made an oath to _her_. By choosing to stay in the order, you are breaking that oath. If you truly have no intention of leaving the Jedi Order then the only noble thing to do is release her from this marriage so she might find a man more deserving of her love.”

“Never!” Anakin yelled. “I’ll never see Padmé in the arms of another!”

“Then, my friend, you have a choice to make,” Obi-Wan said. “You cannot have both. Think deeply on this.”

Anakin slumped back into the chair and put a hand to his chin. Obi-Wan sighed, saying, “Go think elsewhere. I’m still quite cross with you. Maul is very sensitive, and I have a feeling he is not going to react well to this.”

Anakin stood and Obi-Wan tossed him his lightsaber. Once he left the room, Obi-Wan huffed out a breath and laid back on his bed. He clutched the horn around his neck and tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.


	22. We were not born to sue, but to command

Rounding up a group of gullible mercenaries was the easy part. Maul paid them a small retainer in advance and went to his meeting with Pre Vizla. If Maul had done his calculations right, Vizla’s plan would be simple and not need too many adjustments.

Maul landed the Kopis on Mandalore’s moon cloaked so Death Watch would not get suspicious about the quality of his ship. He changed into the same old smuggler’s attire and strapped a number of low-quality knives and blasters to his belt. To add to his look, Maul pricked his finger and dripped blood onto his brown, dusty boots.

When he reached the meeting place, Pre Vizla was waiting with six other members of Death Watch. Vizla was smiling and said, “Maul! I’m so glad you made it. I started thinking that perhaps our meeting was pre-ordained.”

Maul furrowed his brow as if he were confused by the word. Vizla chuckled and said, “I think we were supposed to meet. Death Watch has been trying for years to establish our presence on Mandalore and show the people we are ready to fight, but I realized we’ve been going about it all wrong.”

Maul suppressed a smirk. Vizla had played right into his hands.

“We cannot bring back the old ways of Mandalore without the support of the people of Mandalore. To do that we must show the people _why_ they need us. With the help of your associates, you are going to stage a series of prominent public attacks. Death Watch will be there each time to save innocent civilians and restore order,” Vizla explained.

 _So, Vizla figured it out_ , Maul thought with satisfaction.

“What about us? We don’t wanna end up in some jail,” Maul said with a grunt.

“Of course not, my friend,” Vizla said. “You and your associates will all be released when we have control of the government and you will be paid handsomely.”

Maul seriously doubted Vizla intended to live up to that, but that was no matter. He would not be ruling long enough and Maul would see the mercenaries put back on the streets of Mandalore with all the weapons they needed. There was one thing Maul was curious about and he decided to ask, “What will you do with the current government?”

Vizla sighed and said, “They will be detained and put on trial. I will mercifully pardon them and allow them the opportunity to rejoin the restored Mandalorian society.”

Maul was shocked. That option had never crossed his mind. He assumed a narcissist like Vizla would want his opposition dead or imprisoned for life. Maul wondered what brought on the even-tempered response, asking, “Why not just kill them?”

“Ah, I knew we were like minds, Maul,” Vizla said with a pat on Maul’s shoulder. “As much as I desire to see their traitorous heads on spikes, their deaths would bring unwanted attention. You see the Grand Duchess of Mandalore, Satine, has a powerful Jedi as a lover. They have carried on their forbidden romance for over twenty years.”

Maul’s heart sunk. His very soul darkened as he asked, “A Jedi? What Jedi?”

“The detestable Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Vizla said in disgust. “He’s a Jedi master and sits on the Jedi Council. The last time we came close to taking back the throne, he intervened and drove us away. From what I hear, his powers have only grown since. We cannot risk needlessly instigating his wrath.”

“I see,” Maul said, trying to keep his voice level. “The Jedi are supposed to be like wizards or something. I heard they wield magic laser swords.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Vizla replied, “but they are not the only ones with _laser swords_.”

Pre Vizla stood and took an angular hilt from his belt. He lit the device and it was surprisingly a lightsaber, only it was black. Maul had read about a Mandalorian weapon passed down to rightful rulers, but he always assumed it to be a sword made of beskar.

“What is that?” Maul asked.

“This, my dear zabrak, is the Darksaber. It can cut through anything except for beskar. This is the ancient birthright of my people and is held by the true ruler of Mandalore. It can only be fairly wielded when won in solo combat,” Vizla explained.

“So if someone beats you in a fight, they would rule Mandalore?” Maul asked.

Vizla laughed, “Well, to put it simply, yes, but there is no one capable of taking me in combat. Satine could never wield this weapon and is, therefore, a usurper to the throne. A pretender. I am only working to regain my rightful place as ruler.”

Maul nodded absently, his mind still reeling with the knowledge of Kenobi’s true love. It was one thing to have suspicions that Kenobi’s true affections laid elsewhere, but it was something else entirely to be faced with the reality. The dreaded Satine was real and had been in Kenobi’s life even before Maul had met him.

Vizla must have continued speaking, because he said, “Maul, are you paying attention?”

Maul looked up and said, “Yes. This sounds like a good plan. When do you want us to start?”

Vizla sheathed his saber and laughed, “I truly like your spirit. When this is over, perhaps you will consider working in my court. I can always use someone with a mind for security. We will start tomorrow. Bo-Katan has the datapad with all the planned attacks. Make sure your people are at the exact places and the exact times.”

Maul took the datapad and said, “We will not fail you.”

Once back on the Kopis, Maul sat on his bunk, his heart breaking. Maul had never known pain like this. There was no physical pain he had ever endured that came close to what was roiling inside him. He wished more than anything he possessed a Jedi’s ability to calm his emotions and find a peaceful center, but there was nothing in Sith training that prepared him for containing his negative self. The Sith used anger, fear, and hate as tools for power.

Maul’s comm began to ping. Kenobi was trying to reach him. Picking it up, Maul stared at the unit in agony. He could answer it, hear Kenobi tell him nice words, soothe his wounded heart, and Maul could go back to pretending he was the only one in the Jedi’s heart. But Maul was done with the lie. In fact, he wanted Kenobi to know exactly how much he had hurt Maul.

With an effortless clench of his fist, Maul crushed the comm unit and let the pieces fall to the floor. He took out the datapad and went over the planned attacks on Mandalore. His logical brain took over as he planned which mercenaries would be carrying out which attacks. He spent the next few hours planning every tiny detail.

Over the next two weeks, the planet of Mandalore was subjected to a series of terrifying attacks that would have destroyed their infrastructure and killed hundreds of civilians were it not for the timely intervention of the Death Watch warriors. The pacifist public guard proved to be completely inadequate for the job of a real coordinated threat.

The citizens were in a complete rage and had descended on the royal hall, demanding a return to the old ways of Mandalore. They wanted their warriors returned and the wielder of the ancient Darksaber instated as the rightful ruler. Maul parked his cloaked ship on top of the building and stayed in the wings, watching the drama unfold.

Mostly he watched Duchess Satine and how she moped, despaired, and wrung her hands. She debated with her advisors and sought spiritual counseling. At no point was her concern actually for the safety of her citizens, Maul noted. She regretted she may have to give up her throne and what would become of her during the reign of Pre Vizla. Maul hated her even more than when he started.

In the end, she caved to the public pressure and surrendered to Pre Vizla and Death Watch. As he had said he would, Vizla had the Duchess imprisoned pending trial and just as Maul predicted, the mercenaries received no clemency. In all his excitement and glory at taking back his throne, Vizla forgot completely about Maul. The one thing that nagged at Maul was that Vizla was a liar and a manipulator. Maul needed to know if what Vizla said about Kenobi and Satine was actually the real truth.

During the night, Maul snuck into the prison to speak with the deposed Duchess and hear it for himself. The guards were unconscious and security measures were disabled. When Maul snuck out of the shadows and stood in front of Satine’s cell, the woman saw him and gasped. She pressed herself to the back wall, her eyes huge and scared.

Maul spoke with his smooth, cultured voice and said, “Do not be afraid, Duchess Satine. I’m only here to chat.”

The woman relaxed minutely and asked, “Who are you? Did Pre Vizla send you?”

“My name is Maul and no, Vizla did not send me,” Maul answered. “I have only come to seek the truth. Will you be honest with me, Duchess?”

“Y-yes, what do you want to know,” Satine asked.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re going to be honest,” Maul said. “Not that it matters. I can tell whether you’re lying or not but telling the truth will make it easier. If you lie, you will not like the method I use to extract the truth.”

Satine gulped and nodded. Maul smiled and asked, “Are you friends with Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Satine stared for a moment but eventually answered, “Yes, I am friends with Obi-Wan.”

“Good, that’s good to know. I’m sure he is a wonderful friend. Now I’ve heard a rumor, you are _more_ than friends. Do you have a _special_ relationship with the Jedi?”

Satine’s cheeks flushed giving away the answer to that question. She said, “Obi-Wan and I care for each other very much.”

“That’s sweet. Master Kenobi cares for so many. He is said to have a big heart. Does he care for you as he does any other diplomat he has befriended?”

“No, we met when we were young. He had just become a Padawan. What we had was so intense, so pure. He wanted to stay but I never asked him to. I didn’t want to be the reason he left the Jedi.”

“Do you love him?” Maul asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Her face softened and she said, “With all my heart.”

Maul’s fist clenched but he kept his voice level and asked, “Does he love you?”

She smiled and replied, “Yes, he does.”

Maul was about to turn and leave when she continued, “I don’t know what fate awaits me so I might as well confess. For twenty years, I have taken no other lover, never married, and had no children. But I do not regret it because the love Obi-Wan and I share is pure and real. If I ever do get to see him again, I will ask him to leave the Jedi. He has told me himself he will leave for me. We will have the rest of our lives together.”

With every ounce of restraint Maul possessed, he walked away from Satine's prison cell. In another cell, there was a well-dressed man who regarded Maul with a curious expression. He called out with a question, "Is that Duchess Satine locked up down there?" 

Maul nodded and said, "It is." 

The man laughed and said, "Isn't that just lovely. I knew it was only a matter of time before the public turned on her. Now we share a cell block. That brings me such joy." 

"Who are you?" Maul asked. 

"I am Almec, the _former_ Prime Minister of Mandalore," the man said with a bow. Maul gave a small nod in return and left the prison.

Maul returned to his ship, his insides scraped away. He waited for morning, hollow. His soul had been forcibly ripped from his body and the only thing remaining was to finish the plan. He no longer cared to mask his Force presence, hide in the shadows, or plan a spectacular hunt. All he wanted was revenge.

The next day, Maul dressed in his finest leathers, his best boots, and even added a splash of Kenobi’s cologne for the hell of it. He attached his lightsaber to his belt, several small knives, and the beskar sword given to him by the Wookies. Strolling into the palace, Death Watch did not even think to stop him as they assumed he was still working for Pre Vizla.

When Maul entered the throne room, Vizla was seated comfortably on the throne, speaking with his new advisors made up of his closest Death Watch commanders. Maul made no noise when he walked so Vizla did not notice him until he stood ten feet away.

The new king looked up with surprise in his eyes and said, “Maul! I have not seen you around, my friend. Are you here to take me up on that job offer?”

“No,” Maul said. “I’ve decided I’d rather have your job.”

“What?” Vizla asked in visible confusion.

“Pre Vizla, I am challenging you to single combat for the throne of Mandalore,” Maul stated.

The room turned deathly silent only to be broken by Vizla’s laughter. He said, “Oh Maul, you don’t want to do this.”

“Does that mean you yield?” Maul asked.

All eyes flashed back to Vizla who replied, “I hate to do this, but if you want to battle then battle we shall.”

Vizla stood from his throne. In his arrogance, he did not even don his helmet. He unsheathed the Darksaber, its unusual black color and white glow still a sight to see. Taking an aggressive stance, Vizla appeared ready to fight. Maul took his own lightsaber from his belt and ignited one side to the shock of everyone watching.

“Are you a Jedi?” Vizla asked.

Maul chuckled and replied, “Do I look like a Jedi?”

“So you’re a Sith,” Vizla said.

“I am a _hunter_ ,” Maul snarled. Vizla’s eyes widened. Maul lit the other side of his saber and jumped into his attack. Whatever skills Vizla thought he had, were nothing compared to what a trained Force user was capable of. Maul danced him around the room, toying at him like a bored Panthera. When he saw Vizla was starting to breathe hard in his exertions, Maul decided the play had come to an end.

With a jump, Maul landed a kick to Vizla’s head and sent him flying onto the floor. The Darksaber clattered out of his hand and Maul snatched it with the Force, attaching it to his belt. As he approached Vizla, Maul doused his lightsaber, placed it on his belt, and drew the Wookie sword, saying, “I told you I was coming for you. A hunter always keeps his word.”

With a single slash, Maul severed Vizla’s head from his shoulders. The sound of it rolling across the floor was the only thing audible in the hall. Maul used Vizla’s cape to wipe the blood from the sword and put it back in its sheath. Taking out the Darksaber, Maul lit it and casually swung it about with an amused look on his face. He then strode to the throne and draped his body across it.

“By the rules of Mandalore, it seems I am your new leader,” Maul announced. “That is unless any of you would like to issue a challenge. Are there any takers?”

When no one moved or said anything, Maul shrugged and said, “Alright, then let’s get this government thing going. Apparently, there’s a prime minister in prison, who goes by the name Almec. Someone fetch him and bring him to me.”

Once Almec had been produced, he kneeled before Maul and said, “My Lord, how may I be of service?”

“I understand you were the Prime Minister under the Duchess, is that correct?” Maul asked.

“I was, sir,” Almec said.

“From what I’ve heard she rewarded you for your years of loyal service by imprisoning you on a whim. It would be an honor if you would resume your post under my rule,” Maul said.

“That is a most generous offer and one I gladly accept,” Almec answered. Maul grinned. The man was no fool and knew which way the wind was blowing.

Maul jumped to his feet, startling the people in the room. In a falsely chipper voice, he said, “First thing we will do is address the public. As Prime Minister, you will announce that Mandalore is restoring an active military under the control of the members of Death Watch. You will then announce I have earned the place as ruler of Mandalore through single combat. I will proceed with a direct speech to the citizens. I would like all of this recorded and broadcast so the entire galaxy is aware Mandalore is returning to its glory days. I want this ready to go in two hours.”

There was talk across all the Senate of a bloodless coup on Mandalore. The warrior hold group often labeled as a terrorist sect called Death Watch had managed to convince the people to push for their takeover. Grand Duchess Satine was deposed awaiting trial and a new ruler held the throne. It had happened quickly and efficiently.

Word was there was to be a broadcast from the new government. In front of an enormous crowd, a distinguished Mandalorian man stood. He had the normal blond hair and purple eyes of his people. The crowd cheered heartily as he began his address.

“People of Mandalore, it comes a great honor to announce our new ruler has reinstated me as Prime Minister. As our planet was besieged by a wave of horrendous attacks, we were saved by the bravery and cunning of Death Watch, those who have kept to the old ways. By maintaining our traditional beliefs even when our own so-called royalty abandoned them, they saved countless lives and restored order.”

The crowd let loose another round of cheering and applause. The Prime Minister continued his speech, “The crown had been taken by warrior Pre Vizla but as is the traditional Mandalorian way, he was challenged in single combat. In front of dozens of witnesses, the challenger was victorious and now wields the ancient Darksaber. I now present to you Mandalore’s rightful ruler, Lord Maul!”

The crowd gasped when instead of a blond human, a red-skinned zabrak covered in black tattoos strode onto the platform. He looked out among the people and began to speak in a surprisingly eloquent voice, “People of Mandalore, do not be afraid. I may be a stranger to your land but I know well the ways of the warrior. I was made a slave as a child and abandoned when I could no longer be of use. I have traveled the galaxy and I have seen how real pacifist worlds operate. It is not merely a matter of saying _we do not fight_ , it takes work, large government, and strong alliances. Your world did none of this. They projected peace but did nothing to actually secure your safety. When actual danger appeared, they folded at the first sign of trouble. This is unforgivable. This is treason by means of self-indulgence, arrogance, and stupidity. Mandalore deserves better. That is why as my first act as ruler, I am ordering the execution of Duchess Satine for her many crimes against Mandalore. To show I am a man of my word and a man of strength, I will carry out the execution myself in public two days from now.”

Surprisingly, the zabrak’s words resonated with the people, and their cheers only increased in fervor. The broadcast stopped there. Chancellor Palpatine steepled his fingers then called out for his secretary. When he appeared in the room, Sheev said, “Prepare my personal ship.”

After the address, Maul returned to his throne room and received a round of applause from the Death Watch warriors. What a strange people these Mandalorians were, Maul thought. Because of some antiquated tradition, they had allowed an enemy to rule over them and even cheered as he announced the execution of one of their own.

One of the warriors behind his helmet said, “When you announced the execution of the Duchess, Bo-Katan and a number of others fled. They may be planning something.”

 _Some of them have a bit of sense_ , Maul mused to himself. “We will be ready for them,” Maul said. “Have Duchess Satine brought from the prison and kept in the holding cell here. We cannot risk having anyone trying to free her.”

“Yes, sir,” the warrior answered.

“There will be a ship arriving in a matter of hours containing General Kenobi from the Republic Army. See that he finds his way to this room without resistance,” Maul said.

Four hours later, just as he predicted, a warrior entered the throne room and announced, “Lord Maul, General Kenobi as you requested.”

Kenobi walked into the room and despite everything, Maul’s heart still leapt at the sight of him. He walked quickly as he asked, “Maul, what is going on?”

“That’s far enough, Jedi,” Maul said. “I understand you have come for your lover, the Duchess Satine. Guards, bring her out!”

“Maul, she is not my-”

“Silence, Jedi!” Maul commanded. The Duchess was shoved in front of Maul.

“Obi-Wan!” She called out.

“Satine, calm down,” Kenobi said. “I’m not sure what’s happening here, but you’re going to be ok.”

“I was a fool, Kenobi,” Maul sneered and came to his feet. “You told me you were charming, but I still fell for it. You never made me promises, but you gave me hope. You filled me with warmth, but that’s what you do. Satine explained how she has your heart and there was no chance it could be mine.”

“Maul, I have no idea what you’ve been told, but you are misled. Please allow me to explain,” Kenobi begged.

“You are not wearing your armor,” Maul said.

“I have not come for a fight. I am not even armed,” Kenobi said. “There is nothing that would lead me to-”

“Obi-Wan, I’m glad you’re here,” Satine interrupted him. “If this is to be my end, I want to see your face one last time and tell you I love you. I always have.”

Maul snarled and used the Force to lift the woman by her neck, cutting off her airway. Kenobi shouted, “Maul, put her down!”

“Yes, of course, you beg for your great love. The lover you’d had since youth. The love of your life.”

“She’s not my lover. Now would-” Kenobi attempted to say, but Maul was too angry to hear him out.

“No excuses, Kenobi! You will not toy with my heart again. For once in your life, just tell the truth!”

In an instant, Maul felt himself shoved hard against the throne, causing him to lose his grip on Satine’s throat. “I don’t love her!” Kenobi shouted. “There was a time we were close, but now we are friends. There is no one in this galaxy I love other than you, Maul!”

Maul stood and softly said, “What?”

“I’m in love with _you_ , you great horned idiot!” Kenobi yelled. “I am yours. Everything that is me belongs to you. If I left you with any room to doubt then that is my failure.”

“Obi-Wan?” Satine asked from where she lay on the ground.

Kenobi knelt down next to her and asked, “Are you alright, dear? I apologize this has happened and it has happened so publicly. You will always hold a special place in my heart, but for better or worse, this man is my great love. Maul, you have sentenced her to death. As a member of the Republic, will you allow me to transport Duchess Satine to Coruscant as a political refugee?”

Maul, still frozen at Kenobi’s words, took a moment to absorb his last question. He nodded and said, “Y-yes. Duchess Satine with the mercy of this court is hereby banished from Mandalore and released into the custody of the Republic.”

Kenobi helped Satine to her feet. He walked over to Maul and placed a soft kiss on his lips then rested their foreheads together. He whispered, “We’ll discuss this later.”

Maul watched in silence as Kenobi turned around and escorted Satine out of the throne room. The sun was setting and he was tired. The Mandalorians in the room stared at him in confusion. He said, “Your defector brothers and sisters will be attacking soon. Prepare a defense.”

That was enough to send the warriors into action and Maul sighed, walking out into the open-air courtyard. After a short while, explosions and blaster fire did begin in the city as Maul predicted. He hardly cared at that point and just stared at the darkening sky.

The Darkside crept up so subtly, Maul didn’t notice it until a cold white hand touched his shoulder. Maul turned and was face to face with a man he had hoped to never see again. Suddenly, he was a boy and was being torn away from his mother again. In a tiny voice, he whispered, “Master.”

The man grinned cruelly and took a step back, examining Maul. “I must admit I’m disappointed. All these months and you have kept to the shadows, masked your Force use, moved locations. I was almost proud of you thinking you were utilizing the skills I taught you.”

“Master…” Maul whispered again.

“But no, you had no such wisdom. You were just mindlessly wandering the galaxy killing and taking pleasure at your whim. Wasted potential right up until the end. I should have left you on that wasteland planet with the witches,” Maul’s master said with a sneer. “This is a long time coming.”

The Sith lit two lightsabers and moved to strike. At the last moment, Maul lit his own double lightsaber and parried the attack. He moved swiftly and met each blow, but the Sith was easily overpowering him. Maul was thrown against a wall harshly with the Force, but he maintained the grip on his saber. Jumping to his feet, he made an aggressive move at the Sith only to be effortlessly blocked.

The Sith extinguished his own sabers and pulled the saber from Maul’s hands only to break it in half. With the Force, he quickly dismantled the hilt and extracted the kyber crystals. With a cruel grin, he clenched his fists and the crystals smashed into pieces. It took a moment for Maul to remember the Darksaber at his side, but as he went to grab it, the Sith stuck out his long white fingers and blue lightning came shooting out.

The lightning burned as it tore through Maul’s body. He spasmed harshly, his head bouncing off the hard marble ground. Both his hearts were desperately trying to continue pumping blood, but they were weakening. Maul was fading. In his last moments, all he could think of were Kenobi’s blue eyes. Calling out with his soul, he said, “ _Forgive me, Kenobi, my love_.”

Obi-Wan held Satine’s arm as he led her from the palace. She was sniffling as tears fell down her cheeks. Obi-Wan felt terrible for her. She was a good woman and someone he considered a friend who did not deserve what had happened. He was angry at Maul, but it paled in comparison to the anger he had for himself.

To think he had allowed Satine to believe he was in love with her and allowed Maul to believe he loved him not at all only meant he was unclear with his feelings and intentions. That may have made him an ideal Jedi, but it failed him as a human. He patted Satine’s hand and said, “My dear, this entire thing is my fault. I have not been clear in my thoughts and feelings. You will be welcomed on Coruscant and I will see to it, you will have a good life there.”

“Is it true? Do you really love that _person_?” Satine asked?

Obi-Wan smiled, “Yes, I do with all my heart. He’s my other half.”

“He beheaded Pre Vizla!” Satine said.

“Did he?” Obi-Wan said with far too much delight in his voice. Tempering his voice, Obi-Wan explained, “This is difficult to explain, but Maul has led a life that has never resembled anything close to normal. I have been far too occupied with this war to truly help him. I’m putting an end to that.”

Satine stopped their walking and she cupped his cheek. She sighed and said, “I suppose I waited too long. I don’t understand the zabrak, but if you love him, he must have some great worth.” Obi-Wan smiled and went to turn his head, but Satine leaned in closer to his face, saying, “This is odd, but I must say, you look ten years younger than the last time I saw you.”

Just as Obi-Wan was going to ask what she meant, the ground rocked with an explosion. He and Satine ran to take cover as more explosions sounded followed by blaster fire. “What’s happening?” Satine shouted.

“I have no idea!” Obi-Wan replied. “We must get to my ship!”

As they cautiously hurried toward the hangar, three Mandalorians in full armor landed in front of them. Obi-Wan pushed Satine behind him and felt around for a nearby flame. He had one ready and was just starting to build it in his hand when the warrior in front removed her helmet.

“Bo-Katan!” Satine cried out. She ran around Obi-Wan and grabbed the woman’s shoulders.

“You know her?”

“Yes,” Satine said. “This is my sister.”

“You never told me you had a sister,” Obi-Wan said.

Satine frowned and said, “We had a _falling out_.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan said in realization. “She’s a member of Death Watch.”

“I had to leave when that zabrak sentenced you to death, Satine. I’m just sorry it took so long, but know that I still support the warrior way,” Bo-Katan said.

Satine replied to her and the two were speaking, but Obi-Wan did not hear. The Darkside had appeared suddenly and intensely. This was a feeling he had never felt. It was dark and so powerful, it shook Obi-Wan to his bones. It was not Maul. The only person it could be was Maul’s former master.

Obi-Wan interrupted the two women and said, “Bo-Katan, my ship is in the main hangar. Take your sister and get her to Coruscant.”

“General, we are in the middle of taking back our planet!” Bo-Katan protested.

“Yes, and it’s going to fail. At best, you’re beaten back. At worst, you’re executed for treason. Take Satine to Coruscant to the galactic Senate. Find Senator Bail Organa. Tell him I sent you,” Obi-Wan ordered. Bo-Katan seemed to waver and Obi-Wan shouted, “Do it now, you fools!”

They began to run, but Satine turned back and grabbed Obi-Wan into a hug. She said into his ear, “Thank you, my friend.”

Satine then turned and ran with her sister toward the main hangar. Obi-Wan gripped the horn necklace and felt for Maul’s presence. It was pulling him back to the Palace so Obi-Wan took off back toward the grand building. Civilians were being directed to take cover and Maul’s guards were making progress fighting back the insurgents.

Just inside the entrance of the palace, Obi-Wan came across a warrior in red beskar armor sprawled on the floor. He knelt down to check if the man was still breathing, but he was not. His neck was at an odd angle and may have broken when he was thrown by an explosion. Obi-Wan hated what he was about to do, but he needed something that could deflect a lightsaber.

Having gotten used to wearing beskar, Obi-Wan was able to remove the man’s armor and place it on himself quickly. He also placed the helmet on his head and took a moment to adjust to the HUD configuration showing the suit’s weapons availability. With the armor on, Obi-Wan continued his run toward Maul, a sense of extreme fear coming through their connection.

Obi-Wan ran through the empty throne room and out into the outdoor courtyard. Before he could even look for Maul, Obi-Wan nearly collapsed in spasms of pain. It took several moments for him to realize the pain was not his own and only a projection of Maul’s. Obi-Wan placed Force barriers up in his mind and blocked off any feeling of Maul or the Darkside.

After a quick search, Obi-Wan spotted Maul and his attacker on the lower level of the courtyard. The Sith attacking him was shooting lightning from his pale white hands. Maul was on the ground screaming in agony. Obi-Wan adjusted the view with his helmet and was able to get a clear view of the face of the Sith. To Obi-Wan’s horror, it was a face he knew.

He desperately wanted to jump in and save his lover, but Obi-Wan knew he was outmatched. Going through the HUD in his helmet, Obi-Wan noticed the armor contained a missile launcher. It would be enough to buy them time. He placed the viewfinder in front of his eye, lined up the missile, and fired. The missile fired from the back of his suit and landed right at the feet of the Sith, launching him into the air and off the courtyard to a fall of at least ten stories.

Obi-Wan sprinted to Maul’s prone side and pulled off his helmet. He said desperately, “Maul, darling, are you still with me?”

For a horrific moment, Maul did not move or speak. Obi-Wan dropped the barriers he had put in place and reached out to Maul with the Force. Maul’s eyelids began to flutter and he groaned. Obi-Wan caressed his face and said, “Maul, we don’t have much time. You must get up.”

With concerted effort, Maul opened his eyes and looked up at Obi-Wan. With a gravelly voice, he said, “Kenobi, you came back.”

“Of course I did,” Obi-Wan replied. “No more separation. We’re done with that now.”

“Is that what the Plan said?” Maul asked as he struggled to sit up.

“No. It’s what _I_ say,” Obi-Wan replied. “Now, you must get up. I wounded him, but I most definitely did not kill him. We have to leave.”

Maul groaned loudly and sat up. Obi-Wan placed his shoulders under Maul’s arm and helped him to his feet. Maul leaned onto Obi-Wan and they began walking back toward the palace. Obi-Wan asked, “Where is your ship?”

“On the roof,” Maul growled.

“Ugh, couldn’t make it easy, could you?” Obi-Wan muttered. “How do we get up there?”

Maul lazily pointed to a pillar and said, “I climb that and jump from there.”

Obi-Wan groaned and kept helping Maul toward the pillar. Once they reached the base, Obi-Wan said, “Stay here. I’m going to climb and I’ll lift you up after me.”

Obi-Wan leaned Maul’s weakened body against the marble pillar and took a quick survey of the climb. The pillar was engraved with figures of great Mandalorians that Obi-Wan was able to use as handholds. He made quick work of the climb and once at the top, he reached down to Maul and began lifting him with the Force. Once he had Maul on top of the pillar, Obi-Wan made the rather large jump onto the roof. Turning around, he then lifted Maul after him.

Looking across the roof, Obi-Wan sighed when he saw nothing up there. “Maul, where’s the bloody ship?”

“It’s cloaked,” Maul muttered.

“Maul, darling, can you _uncloak_ it?” Obi-Wan asked trying to keep his temper.

Maul slumped against Obi-Wan’s side and murmured, “I’m tired.”

“I know you’re tired, dear, but we need to find your ship. How do we uncloak it?” Obi-Wan asked slowly.

“I use the Force,” Maul said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Obi-Wan breathed out harshly through his nose. Taking a moment to gather his emotions, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and sought the Kopis. He reached for the feel of the sleek little ship and once he had it in his grasp, he began to search for the cloaking device. Obi-Wan knew little about ship construction and was cursing his lack of knowledge as he visualized each component of the ship, trying to figure out what it was for.

He had been around ships his entire life and had never actually seen a cloaking device so he focused his attention on components he didn’t recognize. Finally, he came across a cylindrical piece attached to the bottom of the ship. It had no apparent purpose. Making his decision, Obi-Wan deactivated the part and opened his eyes. To his great relief, the Kopis was visible sitting 50 feet to their right.

Obi-Wan dragged the nearly unconscious Maul to the ship and was able to place him in his bunk. As he took off, Obi-Wan noticed the fighting had died down in the city and he also saw no sign of the Sith but could still feel him somewhere below. Once he left Mandalorian orbit, Obi-Wan set a course into the hyperdrive and was finally able to relax.

He went back to the living quarters and lifted Maul up so he could sit behind him. Maul relaxed back into Obi-Wan’s body. Sending love and healing through the Force, Obi-Wan gently ran his fingers around Maul’s horns as he considered what they had to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: adding this just in case you're not a gamer. HUD means Heads Up Display. It's the info screen you have when you're gaming in FPS and what we see used in the Mandalorian when viewing from Din's helmet.


	23. Love is all, it gives all, and it takes all

Upon waking, Maul’s chest ached, and his muscles protested even the slightest movement. When he groaned and sat up, he was surprised to have Kenobi rush into the room and put an arm around his shoulder. Kenobi kissed his cheek and said, “Slowly now. You nearly died back there. If it weren’t for the extra heart, I would’ve lost you. Now that you’re sitting up, let me warm you some broth.”

“ _Mmmm, that sounds nice_ ,” Maul thought. “ _Broth is always soothing_.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve tried to teach Anakin,” Kenobi said. “He never listens.”

“Jedi…” Maul groaned.

Kenobi realized what he had done and appeared contrite, saying, “I apologize. It’s getting harder to avoid when I’m with you.”

As Kenobi prepared the broth, Maul asked, “Why did you come back for me?”

Kenobi looked over his shoulder and then went back to his preparation, saying, “I love you. I knew you were in danger and I will do anything to protect you.”

Turning around, Kenobi had a bowl with steam coming off the top and he walked over to hand it to Maul with a spoon. As Maul took his first sips, Kenobi knelt in front of him and placed his chin on Maul’s knee. He said, “It’s all going to change now. I’m going to take proper care of you.”

“You should be furious with me,” Maul said. He did not regret killing Pre Vizla and punishing Death Watch, but he destabilized Mandalore and nearly murdered some woman who’s only crime was being infatuated with Kenobi.

“You know what you did wrong,” Kenobi replied. “There would be no point in me staying angry at you. I just wish I could’ve been there when you challenged Vizla to a dual and he realized who he was fighting.”

Maul chuckled, “The arrogant prick never saw it coming. He didn’t even put his helmet on.”

“What made you go after Death Watch to begin with?” Kenobi asked as he shifted so he was sitting on the floor but still resting against Maul’s leg.

“I was on a hunt on Kashyyyk for a small, isolated village. Death Watch murdered their town elder for a piece of beskar the Wookie’s didn’t even know they had.” Maul explained.

“That sounds like something they would do,” Kenobi said with obvious disdain for the group. “Do you like Wookies?”

“I admire them. They are strong and wise with noble spirits,” Maul said. “Other worlds could learn much from the Wookies.”

“There is a wookie youngling at the temple,” Kenobi said with a smile. “It has been a joy to watch him grow. Now, Maul, I have to ask this, is there anyone on Mandalore that is going to be able to lead in your absence?”

“I appointed a prime minister and gave orders for Death Watch to develop a security force,” Maul replied.

“Excellent. You know Bail Organa will abhor that you took control of a planet through a coup, but I think he will be proud that you listened to his speeches about government and how true pacificism works,” Kenobi said. “I have been trying to explain that exact thing to Satine for years. Do you intend to actually rule?”

“No,” Maul said petulantly. “I didn’t think they’d truly accept me as their leader.”

Kenobi burst out laughing and said, “You assumed you would take the throne in a technicality, they would fight you over it, and you would get to kill them off, cause worldwide chaos. Am I right?”

Maul frowned and muttered, “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Mandalorians love their traditions. They were not happy about the new pacifist way, but Satine was their Duchess so they obeyed her. You won the throne through combat, the most admired method and now they love you,” Kenobi explained.

“Ugh,” Maul groaned. “Can you just tell them I’m dead?”

“Sorry, won’t work,” Kenobi said. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you work things out. We’ll find a decent leader and maybe even get Mandalore into the Senate. You’ll need to contact your prime minister and at least let him know you’ll be gone for a while.”

“Where are we going?” Maul asked.

“I saw the face of your former master,” Kenobi replied.

“Did you know him?”

“Oh yes. The situation is worse than I could have possibly imagined. The Great Plan must go into effect immediately. I contacted Alderaan and they have 90% of the clone army neutralized. As we speak, they are putting all resources into expediting the remaining 10%. I also spoke with the Republic Army and explained the situation on Mandalore. Because of the change of leadership, the insurgent attack, and the possibility of the new government joining the Senate, they have agreed to send aid including weapons for the new military as well as food and medicine for the population.”

“Perhaps you should lead Mandalore. We already know you can best me in combat,” Maul said not quite joking. He ran his fingers through Kenobi’s hair, saying, “I’ll be your royal consort and bed warmer.”

“Nice try,” Kenobi said with a laugh. “You took the throne so it’s your planet now. If anything, I’ll be the disgraced former Jedi you seduced into your bed. You can have me dress in silken tunics and gaze in wonder at your magnificence. Now, go contact your prime minister and let him know you are not dead.”

Maul groaned again and sat up, his muscles still protesting. He set up a holomessage and sent a contact to Prime Minister Almec. The Prime Minister appeared before him and said, “Lord Maul! Oh, I’m so relieved. We feared the worst. When are you returning, my lord?”

“Has the insurrection been taken care of?” Maul asked.

“Yes, my lord,” Almec replied. “We had two casualties on our end and there were four insurrectionists dead. The rest we have in custody. What are your orders for the captives?”

Maul paused. He had no idea what to do with them. Within his head, he could hear Kenobi speaking and he began repeating his words, “Interrogate each one individually. Ask who their loyalty belongs to. If they say Mandalore or the throne, give them the opportunity to repent and rejoin the guard. If they say Pre Vizla, Bo-Katan, or Duchess Satine, strip them of their armor and have them court-martialed.”

“Such wisdom, Lord Maul,” Almec said. “The people are restless for your return. What may I tell them?”

“I will return in a few weeks,” Maul said.

“My lord, with respect, the people are wanting more of an explanation.”

Maul suppressed rolling his eyes and tried to think of an answer. He was surprised when Kenobi, wearing only a sheet around his waist wrapped his arms around Maul and placed kisses on his neck. Kenobi said in a warm voice, “Prime Minister, surely the people won’t mind if Maul takes some time for his honeymoon?”

Almec’s eyes widened as he stammered, “Oh, I didn’t, I wasn’t aware. Congratulations, my lord. The people will be overjoyed.”

Maul placed an arm around Kenobi and said, “Prioritize development of security forces. A shipment of aid supplies will be arriving from the Republic.”

“Very good, my lord,” Almec said with a bow. “Please, enjoy your holiday.”

The holomessage ended and Maul pulled away from Kenobi to sit back on his bunk. Kenobi turned his head and watched him. He asked, “What’s the matter?”

With a frown, Maul replied, “You should not joke about such things.”

Maul wished he was not so insecure. He wanted to be strong and confident like Kenobi, but he just couldn’t manage it. Kenobi sat next to him and gathered his hands into his own. He said softly, “You are right. I should not joke. I’ve made a terrible mess out of everything because I have not been clear. I’ve been reserved and secretive. If I ever allowed you room to doubt my love, then let me fix it now. Maul, I wish to marry you, but more than that, I believe we are fated for a deeper connection. We are intertwined and are known in the Force as a-”

“Dyad,” Maul answered.

“Is that something you wish for, Maul?” Kenobi asked.

Maul felt tears forming in his eyes as he answered, “Yes, more than anything.”

Kenobi leaned forward and kissed him deeply, holding his body close. When they finally parted, Kenobi said, “You’re not going to happy about this next part.” Maul’s eyes narrowed as Kenobi continued. “To complete our union, we must do it with the Ichor.”

“The Ichor. You mean the Ichor at the Nightsister’s Temple?”

“Yes,” Kenobi replied.

“Darling, where are we?” Maul asked.

Kenobi smiled as sweetly as he could and said, “Orbiting Dathomir.”

Obi-Wan waited as Maul took in the information and he primed himself for an outburst. There was a mighty internal struggle going on in Maul’s mind, but he appeared to be winning and replied in a calm voice, “We will go into the Temple but only if we are both armed.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Maul’s newly learned self-restraint and replied, “I’m afraid I left my lightsaber on my ship. It is most likely back on Coruscant by now.”

Maul sighed and said, “Ah and mine was destroyed by the Sith. He crushed both kyber crystals as if they were made of glass.”

“You still have the Darksaber. I saw it on your belt.” Obi-Wan said.

“Ugh,” Maul replied. “I don’t relish wielding it anymore. I suppose there is always the other saber I built.”

“The other saber?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes. I built one with kyber crystals I mined myself, but it was the wrong color,” Maul said embarrassed.

“The wrong color? That isn’t possible. If you mine the crystal that sings for you, then the color it shows is yours. For me, each one I’ve mined has always come out blue. Show me the saber,” Obi-Wan requested.

Maul frowned again but he stood and went into the storage compartment to root around in a crate. When he re-entered the room, he had a saber that from the hilt looked exactly like his previous one. He stood in front of Obi-Wan and held the saber parallel to the floor. After a moment of hesitation, he lit both sides.

Obi-Wan gazed in amazement and could hardly think to form words. It was absolute perfection. The lightsaber was the richest, most glorious shade of gold Obi-Wan had ever seen.

“Oh Maul,” Obi-Wan said in wonder. “It’s you. Those are _your_ crystals. I saw them in the Ichor.”

Maul doused the brilliant lights and asked, “What do you mean you saw them?”

“During meditation in the Ichor, I saw those crystals and knew they were for you,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Then why are they the wrong color?”

“What color should they be?”

“Red,” Maul answered with irritation. “I wield the Darkside so my saber should be red.”

“Perhaps you don’t wield the Darkside as much as you think you do?” Obi-Wan proposed. He stopped and thought of himself, saying, “Perhaps I no longer wield so much of the Light? It could be, my dear, that we’re on our own side.”

Maul seemed to consider Obi-Wan’s words and nodded, saying, “ _Our own side_. I think I like that. Does this mean you’re no longer a Jedi?”

“Once we complete our bond, I will no longer have allegiance to the Jedi Order. My only allegiance will be to you.”

Maul’s eyes flashed a brilliant gold and he rushed to Obi-Wan pulling him up into a fierce kiss. Obi-Wan returned the kiss and held tight, relishing in the happiness coming in waves from Maul.

When they pulled away, Maul said, “I have a saber you can use.”

Maul walked over to the wall that had become his trophy wall of sorts. He took down a lightsaber hilt, handling it with obvious reverence. Handing it to Obi-Wan, he said, “This belonged to Ximux. I’m sure he doesn’t mind if you use it until you can retrieve yours. Now you must get dressed. Those witches have seen too much of you already.”

As Obi-Wan dressed, Maul landed the ship. Obi-Wan found his bottle of cologne and smiled, putting a small amount on his neck. He attached the borrowed lightsaber to his belt and took a moment to himself. In his heart, he knew what he wanted and was ready for the commitment, but it was daunting nonetheless. This was a bond that could never be severed. Their lives would forever be linked.

The Ichor called out to him. They were so near, and it was eager. Obi-Wan left the living compartment and Maul was standing outside waiting. He eyed the Temple warily. When Obi-Wan stood next to him, he asked, “Do you feel that?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s the Ichor. Last chance to change your mind.”

Maul reached over and squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. Softly, he said, “Never.”

The door to the ship closed behind them and they walked to the Temple entrance, Nightsisters watching from several hidden vantage points. Once inside, they took the winding path to the inner sanctum and found the Ichor pool waiting. There was no one about and Obi-Wan assumed that was Mother Talzin’s doing. She knew Maul’s tempestuous nature and was not risking anything interfering at this point.

Obi-Wan began taking off his boots and nodded for Maul to do the same. Once he began taking his clothing off, Maul stopped him and said, “Do you _have_ to do that?” 

“I don’t want to get my robes getting messy,” Obi-Wan said. “And I have no idea what it will do to your fancy leather.”

Maul rolled his eyes but started taking off his clothes anyway. Once they were both nude, Obi-Wan led Maul into the pool. The Ichor only came up to their ankles, but Obi-Wan knew its true depth was limitless. He sat down and pulled Maul to sit next to him. They interlaced their fingers and laid on their backs as the Ichor lit up to a bright, glowing green.

The thick liquid began to overtake their bodies and invaded every orifice as they sank into its belly. They swam together in the sea of green for an unknowable time. At some point, Obi-Wan lost the feel of his body and only knew flames. The flames were bright and hot. They were so hot they were blue, and they were coming from within.

Obi-Wan sensed Maul watching him. When Obi-Wan turned to see him, Maul appeared as a glowing gold crystal. The crystal would blink out of sight and reappear in a different location. With a laugh, Obi-Wan began to chase Maul. They swam merrily through the Ichor until they collided, and their two separate gold crystals became one even more luminous orb. As the orb, the Ichor began to enter, and they grew becoming brighter and stronger.

Once there was nothing left to absorb, Obi-Wan’s eyes opened. He was lying next to Maul where he started and they were still holding hands, but the Ichor had disappeared. When Obi-Wan turned his head, Maul met his eyes. They spoke without using their voices. Maul said, “ _So it wanted a ride out of here. Can hardly blame it.”_

“ _The Ichor says we must head to Ziost. Would you like to speak to your mother before we go?”_ Obi-Wan asked. Maul did not answer and instead stood then began to dress. Obi-Wan followed suit and dressed as well. Maul thought about taking Obi-Wan up to the room he had seen him sleeping in so long ago and laying claim to him. Obi-Wan admitted he was not averse to the idea, but they were pressed for time.

“We have plenty of time,” Maul said out loud and pulled Obi-Wan over by the hips.

“Actually, you do not,” a voice from above said. They both turned and Mother Talzin in her red robes was descending the stairs. “You have much work to do and that includes preparing our new home.”

“Are the Nightsisters ready?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, they have everything set for the journey,” Talzin said. “Not all will be joining. Some have chosen to remain. They will construct a village near the males.”

“Did you agree to allow the Iridonian aid workers to land in safety?”

Talzin sighed in a manner very similar to Maul and answered, “Yes, they are providing us a ship in exchange for safe access to Dathomir.”

Maul spoke to Obi-Wan internally and asked, “ _You freed the male Dathomirians?_ ”

“ _It wasn’t all me, but I did aid in talks between Talzin and the Zabraks of Iridonia_ ,” Obi-Wan answered. Maul smiled and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“Mother Talzin, I will signal you when the planet is safe for you to land,” Obi-Wan said aloud. “Do you have the talisman I requested?”

Talzin reached into her robes and took out an amulet. She allowed it to float to Obi-Wan. Talzin said, “If she agrees to your plan, please try your best to convince her to visit.”

“I will, Mother,” Obi-Wan said.

The witch gave an understanding nod to Obi-Wan and turned to Maul, “I am happy for you, my son.” She then began walking back up the stairs.

“Mother,” Maul said. Talzin turned around and looked at her son with a hopeful expression. He struggled with what to say and in the end, could only bow. Mother Talzin understood his meaning and smiled. She then left to return to her chambers.

“ _So, you had this all planned out_?” Maul said to Obi-Wan’s mind.

“ _I told you, it wasn’t_ my _plan, it’s the Great Plan_ ,” Obi-Wan thought back.

“ _What if I had said no and not agreed to the Dyad_?” Maul thought.

“ _I would’ve had to do it myself_ ,” Obi-Wan thought. “ _But I was hoping that wouldn’t be the case_.”

Ziost was the same frozen wasteland as when Maul last visited. At least this time he knew where to land his ship. Before they left the ship, Kenobi told him to retrieve the spear he had removed from the Sith temple the last time. Since they had woken from the Ichor pool, Maul felt content. The nervousness, insecurity, and loneliness he had felt his entire life was gone.

Whenever he reached out, Kenobi was there, warm and comforting. Their thoughts and emotions intermingled randomly throughout the day in such a way that it felt natural and pure. Maul had trouble thinking of a time when he did not have Kenobi within his mind but knew he never wanted to return to it.

Walking out to a flat ice sheet, Kenobi held out his hand and a line of blue flame began firing from his fingertips. In less than a minute, the entire ice sheet had melted down to the rock bed. Kenobi nodded for Maul to drive the spear into the stone. When he did, the rock split opening a thin but deep chasm in the ground. Kenobi knelt and nodded for Maul to do the same. They placed their hands over the chasm and Ichor slowly began to leak out, dripping deep into the planet’s core.

After a couple of minutes, the Ichor stopped having donated all it wanted to the dead planet. They stood and Maul pointed at the temple, “That’s where I entered last time.”

Kenobi nodded and withdrew his lightsaber. Maul followed suit. They both pushed open the old doors and entered with the doors slamming closed behind them. For a moment they were in complete darkness until Kenobi raised his hand and commanded all the lanterns lit. The hall filled with warm light and they began their walk.

Once they reached the large chamber with the empty throne, Maul replaced the spear next to the throne where he had taken it. The room lit up in a rich red glow and the same voice as before said, “Welcome back, young zabrak. I’m glad you have decided to accept our offer. Please introduce your other.”

Maul took Kenobi’s hand and said, “This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Jedi Knight, and Master, member of the High Council.”

“Well done,” the voice said. “He is powerful and balances you well. Tell me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, what have you brought to the Sith in exchange for our aid?”

“Life,” Kenobi replied. “With our Dyad, we have breathed life back into your planet. Powerful Force users are in orbit and ready to occupy these halls. They are eager to create a new and prosperous Sith Order.”

Just as Kenobi finished speaking, the ground trembled beneath their feet, kicking dust into the air. The voice replied, “The core has woken, and the planet is beginning to rotate.”

“The lava will soon erupt from the mountains and life will begin anew,” Kenobi said. “Your new Sith have brought means to create flora and fauna to accelerate the growth.”

The voice laughed loudly and said, “Marvelous! Now, what do you ask in return? Name it and you shall have it.”

“You already know,” Maul snarled, hating the games the Sith ghost played.

“Yes, but you have to say it,” the voice replied.

“We wish for the permission and the power to destroy the two Sith plotting against the Jedi. They plan to dominate the galaxy and destroy all balance while keeping to the Rule of Two,” Kenobi said.

“Permission is granted. As neither Jedi nor Sith, the Dyad will maintain the balance,” the voice answered. A stone pedestal rose from the floor and upon it sat an ancient blade. Maul took the blade and could feel the Darkside flowing through it. He knew the feeling well as it was such a presence in his childhood. There was also a feeling of fear, but it was not his own.

Maul looked up and saw the fear was in Kenobi’s eyes. As Maul took a step closer to him with the blade, Kenobi took a step back, his fear only increasing. “ _It is only a knife_ ,” Maul thought to him. “ _Why does it scare you so_?”

The voice answered and said, “There is still much within him that remains a Jedi. He fears what all Jedi fear: falling. He must wield the blade.”

“Kenobi, take the knife,” Maul said and held it out. Kenobi took another step backward and gave a minute shake of his head. “Love, it is a mere weapon. Take it.”

When Kenobi still refused, Maul reached out with the Force and spoke to his very soul, “ _You will not fall, my darling, for I will always catch you. I have been to the Darkside and come back through your strength. Place your trust in me_.”

Kenobi finally met Maul’s eyes and the worry was washing away. With a sure hand, he reached out and took the blade. The voice called out, “Good. Now plunge the blade into the zabrak’s heart.”

“No!” Kenobi shouted. “I will never harm him.”

The voice asked, “Zabrak, do you trust that? Do you trust that the human will never harm you?”

Maul answered, “Yes, I do.”

“Then even with a deadly strike from that blade, you will be unharmed if his faith in the Light is pure,” the voice said. “Is he a true Light user?”

“He is,” Maul said with no doubt in his mind.

“Then convince him to strike.”

“Kenobi, my love. I trust your heart and I _know_ you will never hurt me. Even if you plunge that knife into my chest, I will be unharmed,” Maul said. “I have faith in you.”

Tears fell from Kenobi’s brilliant blue eyes, but he still raised the blade. He gazed at Maul’s face and said, “I love you.”

With a hard thrust to go through the ribcage, Kenobi plunged the knife into both of Maul’s hearts. There was a moment when time stopped and nothing within his body moved. Kenobi took a step back, his eyes wide, taking in what he had done. Maul, finally able to move, looked down to see the hilt of the blade sticking out from his chest. However, Maul knew in his soul he was unharmed. He grasped the hilt and withdrew it from his chest. There was no blood and it left no wound. Taking a deep breath, Maul could feel the blood in his body move as his hearts beat without interruption. 

Maul handed the knife back to Kenobi and said, “You must keep this and claim it as your own.”

Taking the knife, Kenobi looked to his belt and found a sheath had appeared where it had not been before. He gently placed the blade into the sheath and stepped forward to place a quick kiss on Maul’s lips.

The voice said, “You are both free of Force alignment. Zabrak, you placed your trust in love and the power of the light. Human, you wielded a Sith blade with deadly intent yet did not fall. The two of you are neither Sith nor Jedi. You are free to wield the power of the entire Force and there is no one who can oppose you. Let us celebrate with a test.”

As the voice spoke, red mist began to form in pockets around the hall. The mist swirled and developed into figures cloaked in black. There were twelve figures in all and once they had taken solid shape, each one drew a red lightsaber.

Maul shouted at the voice, “What is this?”

“Siths of a bygone era. Long have they slumbered here waiting for a worthy foe. Utilize your new strengths and give them the final battle for which they long,” the voice commanded.

Maul grinned and drew his lightsaber, the gold lights brilliant in the dark. Kenobi lit the turquoise saber that belonged to Ximux. Their fighting felt like dancing. Something reminded Maul about the first time they fought on Naboo and the thrill set both his hearts pumping. This time, though, they were completely in sync.

At times, Maul could see through Kenobi’s eyes while he saw through his own. Skewering, slashing, and striking the Sith figures was effortless. Once a Sith received a deadly blow, it disappeared in a cloud of red mist. Maul found leaping to be easier than ever and he could grip for a time onto the side of walls to launch a perfectly timed aerial attack. Kenobi displayed that faster than life speed he had used when he battled General Grievous as he always seemed to be three steps ahead of his opponents.

One of the Siths doused his lightsaber and attempted an attack on Kenobi with Force lightning. Kenobi merely held up his left hand and deflected the bolts before they even hit him, sending them back to the Sith. While more Siths fell, Maul began to despair that the fight would end. Instead of deadly blows, he instead went for limb removals and painful body injuries.

Kenobi spoke to him in his head, “ _Darling, are you playing with them_?”

“ _I’m having fun_ ,” Maul thought back to him, but he could sense Kenobi’s admonishment. They were on a tight schedule. Done playing, Maul helped Kenobi finish the last Sith and watched as it faded from red into nothingness.

“That was a battle for the ages,” the voice said. “You are now ready to purge the Sith of its poisoned line. Please allow the new believers to once again bring life and magic to these halls.”

Maul and Kenobi left the temple to find a river of lava in place of the tundra that had been present before. For a moment, Maul panicked worrying his beloved ship had been taken in the flow. However, Kenobi laughed and said, “That was rather polite of them.”

He pointed and the Kopis was floating in midair above the lava river, undamaged. Maul reached out with the Force and pulled the ship to them. He lowered the door so he and Kenobi could jump aboard. Once onboard, Maul could feel Kenobi reaching out in thought to Mother Talzin, informing her the temple was ready. As Maul piloted the ship higher to get a view of the transforming planet, a large Iridonian passenger ship descended from orbit.

The ship hovered in front of the temple and soon dozens of Nightsisters emerged, floating large crates with them. Talzin was the last off the ship. She looked up and waved at Maul before entering the Temple, the doors closing behind her. Across the planet, the once frozen mountains were transformed into active, violent volcanoes spewing lava and ash, transforming the landscape. The Sith had a new homeworld and a fresh start in the Force.

Kenobi joined Maul in the cockpit as they left the planet’s atmosphere. Maul did not need to ask where they were going next as Kenobi had already placed it in his mind. He set the course and they entered hyperspace.


	24. Unless commitment is made, there are only promises and hopes; but no plans

Dooku’s palace on Serenno was an admittedly impressive site. Located on a cliff face, the compound had obelisks and long walkways with perfectly manicured gardens. The tower that held Dooku’s residence glimmered in the night and stood out like a beacon against the dark. Obi-Wan wondered how much devotion Dooku had once held for the Force that he gave up his title and all that opulence for the life of an impoverished Jedi Knight.

In some ways, Obi-Wan was glad Qui-Gon died before seeing his master turned to the Darkside. He wondered how long Dooku had doubted his allegiance to the Light and how long he fought against his fall. Did Palpatine approach him or did he approach Palpatine? How long had Palpatine been a Sith? Did he start as a child and worm his way into the political world on Naboo or was he a naïve politician swayed by forces he did not understand?

Obi-Wan worried greatly for Anakin. Palpatine had been grooming him since he first arrived on Coruscant. Dooku was powerful, but if Palpatine could turn Anakin, he had the potential to be more powerful than Dooku could ever dream to be. “Is there any way you can get Skywalker sent on a mission in the outer rim for the time being?” Maul asked having been listening to Obi-Wan’s train of thought.

“He wouldn’t go,” Obi-Wan said. “There’s too much going on with the war and he would never agree to that kind of posting.”

“What about his wife?” Maul asked. “Would he forsake his duty to save his wife?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head, saying, “But if Anakin had the slightest idea Padmé was in danger, he would kill at a moment’s notice.”

“That’s true, but he is jealous. If his wife were sent on a mission and he was to suspect she may be tempted, is he jealous enough to rush to her side?” Maul asked.

Obi-Wan grinned. He took out a comm unit to send a voice message to Master Windu. “General Kenobi, it’s good to hear your voice. How can I help?”

“I need you to send Senator Amidala on a diplomatic mission to Irtena,” Obi-Wan said.

“The fertility planet?” Master Windu asked.

“The very one,” Obi-Wan answered. “When she arrives, there should be a malfunction with her ship, so she is unable to leave in a timely manner. I need her stranded there for two to three weeks.”

Master Windu chuckled, saying, “I think that can be arranged. Anything else you need to report?”

“Keep an eye on the Senate the building,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m concerned about the integrity of the roof.” 

“I see,” Master Windu said. “Is this something we must act on or are we just observing?”

“Observation only,” Obi-Wan said. “We wouldn’t the whole thing coming down, now would we?”

“Understood,” Master Windu said. “We look forward to your arrival back on Coruscant.”

“I as well. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you,” Master Windu said and ended the transmission.

“I love you,” Maul purred and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. “I could listen to you plot and negotiate all day.”

Obi-Wan smiled and ran his fingers along Maul’s claws, asking, “Do you prefer my voice as a strategize or my hands as I… fight?”

Maul groaned and let his fangs graze Obi-Wan’s neck. He thought out, “ _You know the answer to that_.”

Maul’s hand wandered down to Obi-Wan’s groin and squeezed. Obi-Wan practically melted in his arms. “ _As much as I’d love to fornicate while our ship is cloaked and docked on Count Dooku’s palace, we must focus_ ,” Obi-Wan thought out to Maul.

Obi-Wan shivered when Maul reluctantly let him go. He attached his lightsaber to his belt and handed a saber to Obi-Wan. Going into the shielded case, Maul took out the new piece of equipment they had acquired at one of Maul’s favored black markets and attached that to his belt as well. Obi-Wan had been the one to volunteer to test its efficacy and while he could say it worked, he never wished to be the one wearing it ever again.

Breaking into the palace was easy. Maul could vanish from sight at will and he used that to move from droid to droid slicing them apart without making a noise. Obi-Wan melted the security cameras and opened the locked doors. When they reached Dooku’s inner sanctum, Maul vanished into the dark and Obi-Wan opened the door, walking into the room alone. Dooku was seated at his desk going over data and had not even noticed the intrusion.

“How old were you when you joined the Jedi Order?” Obi-Wan asked. At his voice, Dooku spun around and jumped to his feet. His mind was awash with questions as to how Obi-Wan had entered his palace undetected and what his purpose was. To stall for time, he decided to answer Obi-Wan’s question.

“It was so long ago, I’m not quite sure,” Dooku said. “Four maybe five years of age.”

“Same for me,” Obi-Wan said. “Did you have a choice or were you even aware of what you were choosing?”

“It was the Force. It called for me. Even as I child, I knew it held my fate,” Dooku said.

“You spent more than 70 years in the Jedi Order when you could have had all this,” Obi-Wan and gestured to the surrounding palace. “Surely, you must have regrets. Is that what led you to the Darkside?”

“My choice was due to nothing so trivial, Master Kenobi. I’m frankly insulted you would insinuate such a thing,” Dooku said, his fear rising. “You have changed since I’ve last been in your presence. I feel nothing of the Force in you.”

“It is there. In fact, it is stronger than you can possibly imagine, but I am able to mask it without effort.”

“So it's true,” Dooku said softly.

“Yes. You should have listened to General Grievous, but you would never let your ego believe such a thing possible. Grievous died in terror as I spent weeks hunting him. I watched his eyes die as I ripped his organic heart from his mechanical body.”

“I see. You are the one to replace me, then. I have sensed for a time that Sidious was preparing a new apprentice, but it had never occurred to me it would be you,” Dooku said.

“Oh, I have not joined the Darkside, but your suspicions are correct. Palpatine is planning to replace you,” Obi-Wan said. “But he will not get that chance.”

“You think you will take me down on your own?” Dooku asked.

“He could,” Maul said stepping out of the dark from behind Dooku. “But he doesn’t have to. I always wondered who Sidious replaced me with. Who knew he would choose an old man? It’s for the best, he made a terrible father figure. I think he learned his lesson that he has no skill in child-rearing.”

Dooku whipped around to take in the new presence and said, “Darth Maul? I thought you were dead…by _his_ hand.”

Dooku pointed at Obi-Wan. Maul shrugged his shoulders and said, “Kenobi cut me down indeed. Even he thought me dead, but I survived. I spent years existing as a mad beast on a trash planet. Sidious knew but did not find it worthwhile to come to my rescue.”

“Is this your feeble attempt to coerce me to your side? Turn against my master?” Dooku said.

Maul laughed and withdrew his lightsaber, saying, “Not at all. We’re merely playing with you. If you’d prefer that we skip to the fight then, by all means, draw your weapon.”

Dooku narrowed his eyes and instead of going for his saber, he thrust a hand toward Obi-Wan and shot out blue Force lightning. Obi-Wan merely raised his hands and collected the lightning into a ball. He then wound it as he did with flames into a smaller and smaller orb. Dooku watched on in horrified amazement. Obi-Wan covered the orb with both hands, smiled, and thrust his hands into the air causing harmless blue sparks to shower the room.

Maul placed his saber hilt under his arm and began to clap and cheer. “Simply beautiful, darling. You must teach me that one,” Maul said merrily.

Dooku drew his saber, red bathing the room, and warily attempted to back away from the two of them but could not as they kept circling him. With a slight shake to his voice, he said, “What are you? What unnatural monsters have you become?”

“ _Unnatural monster_ ,” Obi-Wan repeated. “You know, I think I prefer evil fire wizard. What was it they called you, darling?”

“The flying devil,” Maul answered.

“That’s not bad either,” Obi-Wan said as he drew his saber and lit it.

Dooku’s eyes widened and he said, “I know that saber. That belonged to Master Ximux. Did you slay him as well?”

“He did not!” Maul answered indignantly. “Your precious master did that. Kenobi is merely borrowing the saber until we can retrieve his.”

Maul then lit both sides of his own saber and Dooku looked aghast, saying, “Gold? That can’t be. It is only granted to those in a Dyad.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Dooku as the realization hit the old man. “You two have been chosen. The Force _betrayed_ me.”

“I think you’ll find it was _you_ who betrayed the Force first,” Obi-Wan said. “We are here to bring balance. Now, you may fight, or you may yield. Make your choice.”

Dooku hesitated but in the end attempted a strike on Obi-Wan, clearly taking him as the weaker fighter. Maul doused his saber and sat on Dooku’s desk to watch. Obi-Wan easily parried and deflected all Dooku’s long-practiced moves. He possessed skills that had once overwhelmed Obi-Wan in battle but now seemed trivial as if he were sparring with a youngling.

Maul thought out to him that he was ready, so Obi-Wan went on the offensive. His strikes sped up so that Dooku could not keep track of where he was. With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan disarmed the Count and sent his lightsaber clattering across the floor. Thinking he was at an end, Dooku kneeled to accept his fate. What he did expect was Maul appearing out of the dark behind him to snap a Force inhibiting collar around his neck.

Obi-Wan nodded his appreciation to Maul and doused his saber. Dooku futilely grasped at the collar and yelled, “What is this? What are you doing?”

“The bond between apprentice and master is great. If we were to kill you outright, Sidious would know we were coming. This collar suppresses enough of your Force energy so you cannot wield it but allows enough to come through, so you still appear alive to your master,” Obi-Wan explained. “Maul, darling, how are we doing with security?” 

Maul was standing over Dooku’s command console, pressing buttons. After a few more presses, he said, “Completely disabled, love. To the holding cell.”

“Quite right,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “Off to the holding cell.”

Obi-Wan snapped a pair of shackles on Dooku’s wrists and along with Maul escorted the Sith to a prepared cell.

They found Asajj Ventress in a cantina on Oserioth. It was a hangout for bounty hunters so naturally, Maul fit in with his black leathers and overall dangerous aura. Obi-Wan didn’t see the need to change from his tan robes, but Maul insisted. In the end, he had Obi-Wan wear black trousers and a tunic under pieces of the red Mandalorian armor he had worn when rescuing Maul from Sidious.

“ _How does Mandalorian armor make me less suspicious_?” Obi-Wan thought out as he dressed.

“ _You’re only wearing pieces of it and it’s damaged. People will assume it's stolen_ ,” Maul thought back. He handed over an unusual looking blaster, saying, “Attach this and no one will ask any questions.”

“What is this?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Vaporizer,” Maul said with a grin. “Every bounty hunter’s wet dream. Don’t tell Senator Organa I have that.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but placed the blaster on his belt anyway. He didn’t have to ask, but did for fun, “How do I look?”

“I like you in red,” Maul purred and licked Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Ventress has a temper so please do not antagonize her,” Obi-Wan reminded Maul for the third time.

“Is she a former lover of yours?”

“Ugh, no, absolutely not,” Obi-Wan said with his nose scrunched up.

“Then I will have no problem with her,” Maul replied. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in doubt.

The cantina was a menacing establishment and one of the few places where the patrons did not even look warily at Maul. Obi-Wan felt out gently with the Force and found Ventress toward the back. There was a tall, thin figure wearing a metallic helmet and was the only person that could possibly be the assassin.

Maul found a private booth and Obi-Wan went to get Ventress. She was in a heated conversation with a Trandoshan. Obi-Wan stood close enough so he could hear the basics of it.

“I was promised three thousand,” Ventress hissed.

“You were promised three thousand _alive_. It was one thousand dead,” the Trandoshan replied.

“That was never mentioned. It was also never mentioned the target was a combat veteran. He had no plans of going without a fight.”

“You’re getting one thousand and that’s the end of it,” the Trandoshan said.

“Pay what you owe me or you’re losing a limb right here and now,” Ventress hissed.

Obi-Wan moved in front of the Trandoshan and waved his hand as he said, “You want to pay her three thousand.”

The Trandoshan reached into his satchel and retrieved a bag of credits. He handed it to Ventress and said, “I want to pay you three thousand.”

Ventress took the bag and sighed, saying, “Great. Now get lost.”

The Trandoshan wandered away and Ventress moved to address Obi-Wan, saying, “This is the last place I thought I’d see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“My lady, I have a booth where we can discuss matters privately,” Obi-Wan said and gestured for Ventress to accompany him.

Once they settled in the booth, Obi-Wan next to Maul and Ventress across from them, the assassin removed her helmet. She took in Maul and sat back with a look of amusement. “General Kenobi, I don’t how or why you tracked me down, but it will all be worth it to hear how _this_ happened.”

Maul narrowed his eyes and thought out, “ _What is she insinuating_?”

“ _Ignore her. She likes to cause trouble_ ,” Obi-Wan thought back and then said out loud to Ventress, “I have a job for you that I think you will be very eager to take.”

“Yes, yes, we will get to the job,” Ventress said, “but I want to hear how the galaxy’s most respected Jedi warrior is cavorting with the likes of _that._ ”

Obi-Wan tried to silence Maul’s reaction, but it was already coming out, “Sister, do you somehow think I’m unworthy of his company?”

“Well, brother, realize the last time I saw you was on a trash planet where you lived as a cyborg spider cannibal. I’ll admit, I wanted to put you out of your misery, but the good Jedi here insisted on being the hero.”

Maul’s hackles were rising, but Obi-Wan transferred calm and contentment over to him. Then, just because he could, Obi-Wan grabbed the back of Maul’s neck and brought him in for a deep, wet kiss.

“Oh my, this is even more interesting than I thought,” Ventress said.

Maul grinned and said, “We’re pressed for time so I’ll give you the condensed version. Kenobi and I have been tasked to carry out a Great Plan in order to save the Jedi, renew the Sith, end the war, and bring balance to the Force. We need you to come to Serenno.”

“Serenno? Are you going after Dooku?” Ventress asked, excitement in her eyes.

“We already have him. He’s bound, gagged, and chained in a cell,” Maul said.

“Then why do you need me?” Ventress asked.

“To end the war,” Obi-Wan said. “I can negotiate just about anything, but I need someone to negotiate with.”

Ventress laughed, saying, “Oh, this is going to be fun!”

“Does that mean we can count you in?” Obi-Wan asked.

“On one condition,” Ventress said. “I want that blaster.”

Maul growled and all but shouted in Obi-Wan’s head, “ _No way_!”

“ _I’ll make it up to you_ ,” Obi-Wan thought back to him as he handed over the weapon.

Back on the Kopis, Obi-Wan changed back into his tan robes and set up a holomessage to Anakin. When his former padawan finally appeared on the other end, he looked relieved as he said, “Master! I haven’t heard from you in ages. All anyone will say is that you’re on some special reconnaissance mission.”

“That’s true and unfortunately, I am still in the midst of it,” Obi-Wan said. “I was actually attempting to contact Senator Amidala but I’ve been unable to reach her.”

Anakin frowned as he said, “She’s on some mission in the outer rim. Comms are down but a passing clone battalion checked in and everything is normal.”

“Oh, I see,” Obi-Wan said and brought his hand up to his beard.

“Master, is there something wrong?”

“Not exactly. It’s only I’ve had a vision…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“One of your supposed legendary visions I suppose?” Anakin said, derision dripping heavily. After a moment, his face softened and he asked, “What did you see? Is she in some sort of danger?”

“No, nothing like that,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s something else and I probably shouldn’t be saying anything, but, well, I can’t help but think if the situation were reversed and it was me, I would want to know and-”

“Obi-Wan, just tell me, please,” Anakin interrupted.

“In my vision, I saw Padmé and she was in a lovely room near the seaside. Only she wasn’t alone. There was a very handsome man with her. I did not recognize him, but she seemed fond of him as if they were good friends or perhaps more,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin’s eyes went dark and he disappeared momentarily from the holomessage. When he reappeared, he said, “Obi-Wan, I just sent you a photo to your comm.”

Obi-Wan checked his comm to find there was a photo waiting for him. Just as he planned, it was a picture of Rush Clovis. Obi-Wan nodded and said, “Yes, that is the very same fellow from my vision. Do you know him, Anakin?”

“Yes, I do,” Anakin said flatly. “Thank you for telling me this, Obi-Wan. You’re a good friend.”

Anakin ended the message and Obi-Wan smiled. His former padawan would be in a ship and on his way to Irtena within an hour.

On Mandalore, Maul met with his prime minister and the new advisors. The military was assembling nicely seeing as the Mandalorian people were fighters by tradition. Citizens were eagerly signing up for service and a large-scale training program was just beginning. Plans were also underway for a military academy just outside the capital. Production of beskar was increasing as well much to the delight of the people who had lamented seeing the old forges silent for too long.

The advisors were concerned about food supplies and trade routes, which had been a growing concern while the war raged. Mandalore used to be a rich, fertile land but had been devastated by natural disasters prolonged warfare that left the majority of the land as a desert. Staying a neutral planet during the war meant they lost most legitimate trade pacts and relied on overpriced trading that existed outside the Senate controlled worlds.

“Lord Maul, these are problems Mandalore has faced for ages now and we do not expect a solution overnight, but the issues are only worsening,” Prime Minister Almec said.

Maul sat at the head of a large committee table, slouched lazily in his chair. Kenobi had explained all of this to him at length so none of it was new information. As his love had instructed him, Maul listened to every advisor and tried his best to pretend he cared what they had to say. They were nervous, not knowing what to expect of their terrifying new ruler, but carried out their duties.

When it finally came time for Maul to speak, he had his remarks ready. He said, “The war has been a major burden on Mandalore in terms of trade. I can assure you, however, that the war is soon coming to an end. Now while neutrality may have seemed like the correct position after ages of warfare, it was done unwisely. Mandalore will be negotiating a place in the Galactic Senate that will allow us a much-needed voice and authority in the political realm. More importantly, we will begin a terraforming initiative to restore Mandalore’s natural resources. I already have a team out doing initial research on where to begin.”

“Terraforming?” Almec said. “We were always told Mandalore was too far gone for such technologies.”

“You were misinformed,” Maul said. “I have it on good authority, Mandalore will be viable again for verdant flora and fauna as well as farming land.”

“This is marvelous news, Lord Maul,” Almec said and the advisors nodded in agreement. “In just these few weeks, you have sparked hope in our people. They feel as if Mandalore is returning and will be better than it was in ancient times.”

Maul feigned a smile and adjourned the meeting. How Kenobi could possibly stand politics, Maul would never understand. At the moment, Kenobi was in the desert using the Ichor and the Force to spring new growth. Maul could even feel the life growing while back at the palace. At night, the deserts would start receiving rainfall. It would come slowly at first but would steadily increase.

Kenobi had contacted several planets to order terraforming resources including soil, grasses, and trees. They would be arriving in batches in the coming months. Maul had his natural resources advisor begin assembling an agriculture corps that would employ thousands to transform the planet’s surface. Kenobi had also been in contact with the Kaminoans about cloning many of Mandalore’s long-extinct animal species.

Once Maul reached his personal chamber, a palace aid was waiting for him. He said, “My lord, the weapon you commissioned from the royal armorer is complete. Would you like it brought here?”

“No, I will go there myself,” Maul said and left for the depths of the newly revived armory.

When he arrived, the Armorer greeted him by kneeling and said, “My lord, you honor me with your presence and with your renewing of our ancient forge.”

“I was told the weapon is ready,” Maul said and motioned for her to stand.

“Yes, my lord,” the Armorer said as she went to a weapons rack. “This is a solid beskar spear, welded and sharpened to your specifications.”

“It will stand combat with a lightsaber?” Maul asked.

“Yes, my lord. Nothing will break it. It is a weapon truly meant for a king.”

Maul grasped the spear and practiced several of his practiced moves. When finished, he said, “The weight and balance are perfection. Please, name your price.”

“My lord. The forge and all the beskar of Mandalore belong to you. Being allowed to craft for you is the honor of my life. I only ask that the spear be used in glorious battle,” the Armorer replied.

Maul grinned, “ _That_ is a guarantee.”

The royal bed chambers had been prepared for Maul down to black silk sheets and opulent gilded furniture. Maul wore only a soft black sarong as he looked out the window over the palace grounds. He absently twirled the beskar spear in his hand as he thought about the next steps ahead. In the morning, a Mandalorian diplomatic group would be on its way to Coruscant to begin negotiations to join the Senate. Maul and Kenobi would follow close behind in the Kopis.

Maul could feel Kenobi in the washing room. He was rather filthy after his day in the desert full of meditation and spell casting, although he would never refer to it as such. Kenobi had confidence in the Great Plan and in what would happen on Coruscant, but Maul still had some fear. His former master haunted his nightmares even with Kenobi there to soothe him.

Maul wondered what would happen if fear seized him when he confronted Sidious. What if the Jedis turned on Kenobi when they found out he helped to create a new race of Sith? What if Ventress turned out to be the snake Maul thought she was? What if the command chip in the clones was somehow still activated or they had some other safeguard that wasn’t found in the file from Kamino? What if Skywalker returned early from his trip and just mucked everything up like he was prone to do?

“I can barely hear myself think over all that worrying,” Kenobi said emerging from the washing room. He had a red towel wrapped about his waist landing just under his tattoo.

“Sorry, love. I can’t help it,” Maul said. “Haven’t exactly had things work out well for me before.”

Kenobi walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Maul’s chest. His body radiated comfort and support allowing the doubts from moments earlier to dissipate as if they were never there. Maul purred in contentment and could hear Kenobi thinking to him, “ _If you want, we could leave. Just the two of us. Forget Mandalore, forget Jedis and Sith, forget the Republic and find a place far out where no one will ever find us_.”

Maul considered his words and thought back, “ _We could live on an uninhabited planet, make it our own. I would hunt for our food. We could build a temple for the Ichor and allow it to grow_.”

“ _My soul is yours. You are my everything. Say the word and I will abandon all for you_ ,” Kenobi thought.

Maul pulled Kenobi’s hand tighter around his waist and hummed as he softly said, “We seem to have things backward. Aren’t I the one who is supposed to tempt you?”

“You already have,” Kenobi whispered and placed a kiss to the back of Maul’s neck.

Maul turned around to face Kenobi and released the towel he wore. Kenobi untied the sarong at Maul’s waist, letting it fall to the floor. Aligning their bodies head to toe, Maul kissed his love deeply allowing his tongue to glide along with Kenobi’s. The human’s arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers lightly grasped at Maul’s horns. Maul allowed his hands to drop low and firmly grasp Kenobi’s buttocks, pushing their bodies even closer together.

Becoming more aroused, Kenobi hitched his legs around Maul’s waist and entrusted him with his entire weight. Maul walked him to the enormous bed and laid him out in the middle. Kenobi spread his legs in invitation and Maul kneeled between them. Kenobi ran his hands along Maul’s thighs as if committing his skin to memory.

“ _These legs are not mine_ ,” Maul thought, not quite sure why it was bothering him.

“ _His name was Savage. I chose him in combat trial_ ,” Kenobi thought back. “ _I did not know at the time I was sentencing him to death. But Maul had I known then what I know now, I would have done the same. Does that make me wicked_?”

“ _I am not the person to judge_ ,” Maul thought. “ _Wickedness is in my very nature. I would slay thousands if it meant saving you. You are my only care_.”

Kenobi pulled him down into a kiss, wrapping his legs around Maul’s thighs. “ _You’re right. There is no use dwelling on such things_ ,” Kenobi thought. “ _Tonight will be just for us. I’ve already prepared myself_.”

Maul moaned, his erection throbbing. Grasping Kenobi’s thighs, Maul lined his cock up and pushed in completely, the spines along the underside delighting in the tight friction. Kenobi released a held breath and dug his fingers into Maul’s back. He tightened his legs and encouraged Maul to begin moving. His thrusts were deep and slow in the beginning. Maul could tell they would be at this for hours. With their connection, their bodies moved of their own accord and sought levels of pleasure they did not know possible.

Afterward, they laid in bed, sated and happy. Despite their fantasies of running away from earlier in the evening, both of them had no doubt they were heading for Coruscant in the morning.


	25. Your Time is Gonna Come

Sheev Palpatine was furious. An emergency meeting of the full Senate had been called and no one could give him an explanation why. Who had the audacity to convene the Senate without the approval of the Grand Chancellor? He had only learned of it twenty minutes before or else he would have canceled it himself. As it stood, he was walking blind into a government body that by all rights was his own puppet installation.

Making matters worse, Dooku, the old snake, had not been in contact in over a week. Palpatine could feel his presence in the Force and had sources confirm he was operating out of his palace on Serenno. If that failed Jedi thought he could plan a coup, he was sadly mistaken. Darth Sidious would destroy him without a moment’s hesitation. He had another greater apprentice nearly ready for his fall.

That was another troubling matter. Skywalker, with emergency permission from the Jedi council, had been allowed to travel to some inconsequential planet in the outer rim and had yet to return. Due to some kind of electrical storm on the planet’s atmosphere, no one could even send or receive communications there.

Palpatine’s eyes and ears in the Temple reported no unusual behavior and everything was running as it always had. Other than the strange rumors about Master Kenobi, the Jedi continued to focus on the war and blind themselves to any trouble coming from within. The Kenobi business was puzzling. The Jedi had never been anyone of much consequence. He obeyed orders, attended to his duties, and had taught Skywalker well over the years. Besides his sexual dalliances with some of the clone troopers, he was a model Jedi Master. 

Their meeting had given him no insight other than the rumors were merely that, rumors. It was true he was receiving coded prophetic visions, but that happened with devout Jedi from time to time. That he did not have the wisdom to properly decode his visions was the one thing keeping him alive. All the other rumors of fire-wielding, mind reading, and unrivaled battle prowess appeared to be the imagination of padawans, troopers, and an overly gossipy Senate.

The reemergence of Maul was unsettling. It meant Mother Talzin was about causing mischief. Palpatine had few doubts in his life, but his decision to take the witch’s child instead of the witch herself as an apprentice often led to thoughts of supposition. At the time he thought raising a child devout to the Sith teachings just as the Jedi did would give him a perfect, loyal apprentice. In many ways, it did, but what he did not count on was his own weakness to grow.

When Maul was struck down by the padawan Kenobi after his killing of Master Qui-Gon, some sick, misplaced sentimentality prevented Palpatine from tracking the zabrak and finishing him. Even when he felt Maul’s return to the Force most likely at the hands of Mother Talzin, he gave himself every excuse not to pursue the boy. Anger drove him to confront Maul on Mandalore and he had nearly finished him there. If it weren’t for that missile from some dumb but loyal guard, Palpatine would have killed him. He despised the small part of him that rejoiced Maul’s escape.

Palpatine was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the intercom. The secretary announced, “Sir, the Senate is ready to convene.”

Pushing away his annoyance and placing his assumed kindly demeanor in place, Palpatine answered, “Thank you. I will be out momentarily.”

When Palpatine stood all the lights and electrical equipment in his office suddenly went out. The only light came from the windows overlooking the city. He could hear soft footfalls somewhere in the room but could not see who made them. There was no feeling of the Force in the room and Palpatine knew of no Jedi able to place a barrier that strong.

With his lightsabers at his side, Palpatine called out, “It is rude to enter someone’s chamber without announcing oneself.”

“You always were strict about manners,” Maul said with a chuckle as he stepped out of the shadows. “Such an odd thing to be concerned with considering the other things you were teaching me.”

“Good manners allow you to pass through society unnoticed,” Palpatine said, growing distraught as to why he could not feel Maul’s presence in the Force.

Maul laughed again, saying, “Ah yes, because a lack of manners is what would make _me_ stand out in a crowd.”

“I left you your life on Mandalore, why have you come now?” Palpatine asked. “You are only forcing my hand. I have no choice but to destroy you.”

“Mandalore is negotiating a seat in the Senate. As their leader, I wanted to be there for the momentous event,” Maul explained. “You can imagine my surprise when arriving on Coruscant for the first time and seeing a hologram of the Supreme Chancellor in front of the Senate building to find it was the great Darth Sidious. I considered going to the Jedi Temple and asking the Masters there if they also knew your true identity.”

“What stopped you?” Palpatine asked as he tried to get some sort of feel for Maul’s body, but it seemed to sway between tangible and phantom.

“I number of years ago I _killed_ a Jedi master and I worried they may still be sore about it,” Maul replied. “Worse I may run into the man’s former padawan who I hear is a formidable master of his own now.”

“That he is. You made a wise decision coming to me first,” Palpatine said.

“Did I? Was it not you who moments ago threatened to end my life?” Maul asked.

“You caught me unawares,” Palpatine replied. “There are few capable of it. You must understand how it put me on edge. I admit I am rather impressed. Your stealth capabilities have only improved over the years. I did have to replace you after you fell on Naboo, but your replacement has proved unreliable. If you were to put your stealth skills to good use and end him, you would be welcome to retake your rightful place at my side.”

“But I am now a King. The role of apprentice seems more of a demotion,” Maul said.

“You are the king of a once glorious, now pathetic planet struggling to feed its citizens,” Palpatine said. “I will soon be an emperor to the entire galaxy, and you would rule by my side.”

“How about we settle this in the Mandalorian tradition?” Maul said. “One on one combat. If you can disarm or defeat me and I still live, I will join you.”

Palpatine was glad to hear the proposition. To his delight, Maul truly had matured. Perhaps enduring suffering and trials had made him a more refined warrior. “That is a fitting plan. I agree. We will have our dual on the plains of Mustafar in one standard day.”

“No,” Maul said, shaking his head. “We will have our dual now.”

With a massive push of the Force, Maul shattered the window nearest Palpatine. He raced past, jumping onto the ledge and climbing on to the roof of the Senate. Palpatine cursed. He could just leave the beast waiting and go on to the Senate meeting, but there would be nothing stopping Maul from charging into the Senate and ruining all his plans.

Palpatine donned his black cloak and went through the window to join Maul on the roof.

Maul grinned when the Sith appeared on the roof, lightsabers lit. He thought out to Kenobi, “ _He took the bait.”_

Taking out the beskar spear, Maul went into a defensive stance. Sidious appeared surprised and asked, “A spear? Why not use the Darksaber of Mandalore seeing as you are their king?”

“I didn’t come to Coruscant expecting a fight,” Maul said. “The Darksaber is in its place in the royal palace.”

“That was foolish,” Sidious said. “I always taught you to keep your lightsaber at hand. Now you are unarmed.”

“I’m hardly _unarmed_ ,” Maul said. He blinked out of sight and ran behind Sidious. Coming back into view, he knocked one of the red sabers out of Sidious’s grasp. The Sith immediately recalled the saber back to his hand and turned to strike at Maul. Using his spear, Maul deflected the strike and jumped back into stance.

“Beskar. Very impressive,” Sidious said, but Maul could tell worry was starting to grow.

“I had it specially commissioned,” Maul explained. “I did not want to bring the Darksaber to Coruscant but I was not going to leave myself vulnerable to a Jedi attack. I wish you had not destroyed my double saber. It was not easy obtaining those crystals.”

“What made you seek out the old Falleen?” Sidious asked before unleashing a furious series of strikes that would have completely ended Maul only weeks earlier.

“He offered to help improve my swordcraft,” Maul said, showing Sidious his attack had been easily defended. “I forgot much over the years on Lotho Minor. We sparred with many lessons and he meditated with me to help me regain memory of my training. It was a great help. I should ask how you knew, but I’m assuming there is little you do not know. I intend to visit the old reptile again when I have settled things on Mandalore. He may be a former Jedi, but he is an agreeable companion.”

Maul launched his own attack using a jump as a distraction to land a kick to the Sith’s chest. Sidious wheezed and pushed Maul back with the Force. The push could have easily been withstood, but Maul played that it had thrown him off balance. “Why do you think he agreed to instruct you?”

“He told me it was boredom,” Maul said. “Ximux was a renown Jedi swordsman and he said he missed having someone to spar with.”

“Oh Maul,” Sidious said with a shake of his head. “There is much about you that is still naïve. The Falleen was using you to gain access to your memory of my face.”

“That’s not true!” Maul said and struck out in mock anger. Maul’s strikes were swift and precise but Sidious still defended them. “He was my friend!”

“He was a Jedi!” Sidious said. “He may have left the Order, but he was still a Jedi. That was why I had to slay him.”

“No!” Maul yelled and disappeared from sight again. When he reappeared, he jammed a small dagger into the Sith’s thigh as he said, “Ximux welcomed me into his home. He cared for me.”

“Nobody cares for you!” Sidious hissed as he pulled the dagger and threw it at Maul, who deflected it with his spear. “You were raised by witches who sold you like a slave. The Mandalorians only fear you. The only person who ever saw potential in you was me.”

Sidious went on the offensive with a flurry of Sith moves Maul had never seen before. However, the knowledge given to him on Ziost prepared him and allowed him to successfully defend the blows. “You hit me, beat me, starved me,” Maul shouted. “You called me a useless beast. You abandoned me for 15 years to a hell of scavenging and insanity!”

“To make you strong! You are above the need for care, the weakness of the enemy. You are the warrior you are because of me, because of the power of the Darkside. You have learned through pain, hate, and anger. You are pure of the corruption of the Jedi,” Sidious said. “Join me once more and your power will only grow. We will rule the galaxy!”

“You are a liar and a con,” Maul said. “Never again will I join you.”

“Then you will die,” Sidious said and doused his lightsabers. He raised his hands and released bolts of blue lightning. To the Sith’s shock, Maul extended his spear and allowed the lightning to wind around the beskar base. He then redirected the lightning straight into the sky where it cracked loudly as thunder.

Sidious yelled in frustration and once again drew his sabers. He and Maul battled in silence for what seemed like an age. Maul’s hearts kept their steady beat and the Force led him through every strike and parry. The temptation kept coming to overreach and go for the fatal blow, but he knew it would not succeed. His only option was playing for time.

Maul did not know time again until he heard Kenobi in his mind saying, “We’re finished, darling.”

At that, Maul disappeared from view and Sidious wheeled around searching for him. Soon fireworks and music began sounding across the city. Sidious stopped his search for Maul and looked out at Coruscant in confusion. Millions of people were crying out in elation at once and Sidious looked pained at the scene.

Maul reappeared nearby and laughed. “Congratulations, Chancellor, it appears you’ve won the war.”

Upon arrival on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Maul first contacted Bail Organa for a meeting in his office. They were nervous about how the meeting would go. Since they last saw the Senator, Maul had conquered a peaceful planet and Obi-Wan aided the regrowth of a new order of Sith. A senate page seated them in Organa’s office for them to wait until he returned from a subcommittee hearing.

“ _We’re in the same building as him_ ,” Maul thought to Obi-Wan. “ _He sits in an office nearby and no one is the wiser_.”

“ _He sits within walking distance of the Jedi Temple and the greatest masters did not detect him_ ,” Obi-Wan thought back. “ _His power is greater than any of us could have known_. _I don’t know how long negotiations will take. Can you keep him fighting that long_?”

“ _Don’t worry about me_ ,” Maul thought. “ _I have no problem with stamina_.”

“ _I’m serious, love. This only works if he is not present and if something goes wrong, I will not be able to get to you in time,”_ Obi-Wan returned. He did not doubt Maul’s skill. It was more he did not trust Sidious to fight without treachery. “ _Just be sure that he underestimates you and does not learn your reason for being there_.”

“ _I know the plan. Concentrate on your job. I’d rather fight a dozen Siths for days on end than subject myself to what you’re about to do_ ,” Maul thought and grasped Obi-Wan’s hand, bringing it to his mouth for a soft kiss.

The door to the office slid open and Senator Organa entered. Obi-Wan and Maul stood to greet him. Bail pulled Obi-Wan into a hug then gave Maul a hearty handshake before taking a seat at his desk. Maul and Obi-Wan took their seats afterward.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Bail said and reached into a desk drawer. “Duchess Satine tells me you are quite publicly in love. Will there be a wedding at some point?”

Obi-Wan blushed and Maul replied, “We’ve been a bit consumed with other matters, but we’re hoping there will come a time for it.”

It was the first Maul had spoken of marriage since Obi-Wan had joked of it on the Kopis. That he still considered it, warmed Obi-Wan’s heart. Bail retrieved Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from his desk and handed it over. Obi-Wan took it gratefully and asked, “How has Satine settled on Coruscant?”

“She hasn’t,” Bail replied. Before Obi-Wan could inquire, he continued, “She is on Alderaan.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that and could feel some embarrassment from Organa. Obi-Wan said, “She’s a dear friend of mine and a good woman. I can only imagine how much she is enjoying the splendor of Alderaan.”

“Yes, the people are quite fond of her. I hope she decides to make her stay permanent,” Bail said. Senator Organa had lost his dear wife in childbirth some years ago and it appeared he may have a new romance in his life. Obi-Wan was happy for him, for both of them.

“Where are we at with the ray scans on the clones?” Obi-Wan asked.

“98%,” Bail replied. “The last 2% are troops stationed in the outer rim that we have been unable to reach. We expect to reach them all within the end of the month.”

“We can’t wait that long,” Maul said. “We’re taking action immediately. 98% will have to be enough.”

“Why the sudden rush?” Bail asked.

Obi-Wan looked to Maul for one last reassurance and said, “We know the identity of the Sith Master who trained Maul and who is orchestrating this war. Senator, before we tell you, know that this information puts you in great danger.”

“I understand, but I’m past the point of worrying about my life. Tell me what you must and I will do all I can to help,” Bail replied.

“The Sith who trained Maul and is the current master to Count Dooku is known by the name Darth Sidious,” Obi-Wan said. Bail nodded, the name meaning nothing to him. “Sidious goes by a different name in public. He’s a human from Naboo named Sheev Palpatine.”

Bail sat for a moment in stunned silence then stood and turned away from them. The Senator brought his hand to his face as he tried to contain his shock and horror. All the implications of what this information meant were coming to him in a flurry of thought. After several minutes, he finally turned around and asked, “Does the Jedi Council know?”

“Only Masters Windu and Yoda,” Obi-Wan said. “We have no way of knowing how deep his treachery goes. You are the only person in the Senate we can trust.”

Bail nodded his head and asked, “What do you need me to do?”

“We need you to convene a full session of the Senate with as little notice as possible and without the consent of the Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said.

“Here I was worried it would be something difficult,” Bail said with a chuckle. “I’ll need a technicality, some way to get around Senate conventions.”

“We think we have a way,” Maul said. “As you are aware, I am the current…ruler of Mandalore. I have sent a group of Mandalorian diplomats to negotiate entry into the Senate. If someone raises an objection to their entry, the bylaws state they have the right to convene an emergency meeting of the full Senate to plead their case. This supersedes the need for authorization of the Chancellor.”

“That’s quite impressive, Maul. Or is it _Lord_ Maul, now?” Bail asked with a note of derision.

“Just Maul and all credit for that obscure bylaw goes to Kenobi,” Maul replied. “He has a brain for inane details. Luckily, I find it a turn-on.”

“So, I convene the Senate, to what end?” Bail asked.

“The Separatists are going to negotiate terms of surrender,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I see and that would interfere with the Chancellor’s plans. How is it you intend to keep the Chancellor from appearing in the Senate and ruining negotiations?” Bail asked.

“That is my job,” Maul replied. “I will keep him busy.”

“Maul…” Bail said, worry in his voice.

“I will be fine. It is Kenobi who needs your concern. This relies on his skills as a statesman and nothing in the Force can help him,” Maul said. “That said, Kenobi, I insist you wear the beskar. We cannot risk some stray shot from a disgruntled third party.”

“Beskar? I like that idea,” Bail said. “Obi-Wan, you must listen to your better half on this one.”

“Very well,” Obi-Wan conceded. “The armor is in my chambers in the Temple. I will need to go fetch it. Senator, please work on assembling the Senate as quickly and quietly as possible. I will do the rest.”

“I will do my best,” Bail said. “May the Force be with you.”

“As if it has any choice,” Maul muttered. Maul shook Bail’s hand and placed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips, saying, “I will see you at war’s end, my love.”

Standing outside the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan hesitated at entering. Although his home since he was a small boy, Obi-Wan felt as if he was about to intrude in a place he was unwelcome. With a determined breath, Obi-Wan took a step forward and entered the Great Hall. As Obi-Wan walked, he found the Ichor did not approve of the Temple.

The longer he was within the building, the more the Ichor let its disapproval known. Instead of going straight to his chambers, Obi-Wan found himself entering the Temple Spire. The uppermost room was empty allowing Obi-Wan to sit and listen to what the Ichor was instructing from the Force.

After time spent meditating in the spire’s top, Obi-Wan was joined by another being. When he opened his eyes and returned to the present, he was eye to eye with Master Yoda. The small green Jedi gazed into Obi-Wan’s eyes with a small hint of wonder. Obi-Wan returned the gaze and said, “Please, give me your hand.”

Obi-Wan held out his hand and Master Yoda extended his small three-fingered hand into his. The Ichor eagerly studied the Jedi’s mind and soul. When it returned to Obi-Wan, he released Master Yoda’s hand. The Ichor began to speak through him as he said, “900 years you have served the Order and served it well. Your conflict with this generation of Sith is almost at an end. The Force has decided to repair the balance. In your remaining years, you will restore the Order to its pure ways, and you will train a successor. Prepare yourself to join the living Force upon your physical death.”

Master Yoda nodded his head and replied, “For your insight, my thanks you have. Guidance of the Dyad the Order will follow.”

“See that it does. Too much corruption has been allowed.” The Ichor said through Obi-Wan. “Those deemed unworthy will be cast out from the reach of the Force. The Dyad will oversee enforcement.”

“Many younglings taught have I,” Master Yoda said, his eye softened. “Kenobi a good heart have you. Happy for you I am that love you have found.”

The Ichor, having said what it needed, receded into Obi-Wan’s consciousness. Obi-Wan smiled and said, “Thank you, Master. We are so different, but he fills me with such joy. Having him now bonded, I feel the Force in ways I did not know existed.”

“So rare a connection of this kind is. Many an age last it will,” Master Yoda said.

Obi-Wan gave an appreciative nod that Master Yoda returned. The small Jedi then moved to leave the tower chamber. After a few more minutes of reflection, Obi-Wan stood and began to descend the spire. In one of the gardens, he saw a Master working with a group of younglings. Obi-Wan stood to the side not wanting to interrupt but watched them and wondered how much of a choice they had in being at the Temple.

Eventually, Obi-Wan found himself in his quarters and dressed in his white beskar armor. It suddenly dawned on him that this would be the last time he would be in his room. Going through the room, he went looking for anything he might want to keep. There were many instances in his life that Obi-Wan could have kept a treasure or a memento. However, as a devout Jedi, he kept no such attachments.

Having nothing else to take with him, Obi-Wan left his quarters and took a scenic trip out of the Temple. For some reason, it all felt anti-climatic after a life of study, friendships, and adventures to be leaving so quietly. The walk to the Senate was a short one and it appeared Senator Organa was successful as politicians with their aids were filing into every entrance with haste.

Obi-Wan felt for Maul and found him waiting in the shadows near the Chancellor’s office. Entering the Senate, Obi-Wan found the diplomats from Mandalore and while they were nervous about facing the full Senate, he assured them the focus would not be on them for long. He led them to their platform and waited for the session to commence. Obi-Wan could hear the gasps and whispers when long-empty platforms were filling with representatives from Separatist worlds.

In the fastest assembly Obi-Wan had ever witnessed, Senator Organa called the session to order. Obi-Wan could hear Maul think out to him, saying, " _He took the bait_." Many were wondering why the Chancellor was not present, but their curiosity kept them focused on the proceedings. Senator Organa said, “The planet of Mandalore now under new rule wishes to join the Galactic Senate. We are gathered as Mandalore has a history of war, conquering, and mass chaos. I believe their entry into the Senate should be a matter of debate. To begin, let any representatives with objections start.”

That was the signal. Obi-Wan called to speak and the platform flew out ready to project his speech. Obi-Wan started, “Point of order, Senator Organa. I have an urgent matter concerning the war that must be addressed. We have an incoming transmission from Count Dooku.”

An empty platform flew out onto the floor and a hologram of Dooku appeared. The Senate was awash with chatter and questions. Senator Organa was forced to call for order. Once the chatter had died, Count Dooku began to speak, “I want to thank General Kenobi for this opportunity. This war has been a great burden on us all and while we still have many disagreements, I believe it is now time to work through these issues without violence. Members of the Senate and Republic, as the leader of the Separatists, I speak on their behalf to announce our intention to negotiate a conditional surrender.”

The Separatists' demands were considerable and as expected, many Senators held staunch objections. Obi-Wan met each objection with kindness and consideration, but also with firm realities. Maul had not been joking, the Force was useless and in such a large body, Obi-Wan could not even focus on the thoughts of a single person to gain secret insight. It was the largest negotiation he had ever attempted.

In all, it took two hours to finally reach terms the majority of the Senate body and the attending Separatists would agree to. Once the final votes were counted, it was Count Dooku who spoke first, “Now that peace has been declared, let us please take moment to remember the souls we have lost in this terrible war.”

To Dooku’s credit, the assembled members took that silence and held it sincerely. Many present came to tears while others smiled, shook hands, and hugged. The news must have gone out to the city right away as fireworks and music could be heard all the way inside the Senate chamber. Obi-Wan thought out to Maul, “ _We’re finished, darling_.”

While the room was distracted, Senator Organa quietly confirmed Mandalore into the Senate as nearly everyone there had forgotten why the session had been called in the first place. Obi-Wan caught Bail’s eye from across the floor and gave a nod full of appreciation. After congratulating the Mandalorian diplomats, Obi-Wan snuck off the platform and weaved through the crowd with every other person attempting to pull him into a grateful embrace.

Once Obi-Wan reached the Chancellor’s office, he found the essential staff sleeping as planned. With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan opened the office door and could hear Palpatine within. The Sith was angrily shouting into his comm, “Are you hearing me? I said commence Order 66.”

The clone trooper on the other end responded, “Yes, sir. I heard you, but I am still unaware of that order.”

Palpatine cursed and switched the comm to another clone commander. He said, “Commander, commence Order 66.”

The clone responded, “Sir? Can you repeat that?”

“Order 66. Begin at once,” Palpatine said.

“I apologize sir, but I don’t recognize that order,” the clone said.

Palpatine cursed and ended the comm. Obi-Wan stepped into the office and said, “I’m afraid it isn’t going to work.”

Palpatine looked up, his hair was disheveled and his face dirty from the prolonged fight with Maul. He stared at Obi-Wan as realization dawned on him. He said, “General Kenobi, tell me again about your trip to Kamino.”

“One of my own troopers was accidentally exposed to a destroyed ray shield and his control chip activated,” Obi-Wan said. “He tried to kill me in front of all his brothers. The only thing that saved me was that I had seen the act in visions for months before and reacted on instinct. Finding the chip, the tumor, hacking the data, and creating a cure was the work of many brilliant, dedicated people. There was a loss. One clone died during research. He hadn’t even chosen a name yet.”

“I take it Alderaan was your base of operations,” Palpatine sneered. “I should have looked into things further when you foiled the assassin I had sent. Organa has always been far too independent. What is your intention now, Master Jedi? Are you here to arrest me?”

“No,” Obi-Wan answered. “You are not to be arrested and I am no longer a Jedi.”

Obi-Wan took out the horn necklace so it showed outside his armor. He said, “You can see this, can’t you? There is no one else able to view it when I wear it not even Master Yoda himself. The horn came off of Maul’s head when I rescued him from Lotho Minor. His mother had it gilded and made into a necklace with a spell to hide it from view as a thank you. It seems you and I have been making the mistake of not seeing each other for what we truly are.”

“I do not sense the Darkside in you nor the Light,” Palpatine said. “What are you?”

Obi-Wan dropped his barriers and Palpatine staggered back in shock. He placed a hand at his head, saying, “This cannot be. The Force would never do this. It cannot allow the Sith to end. The balance will be destroyed.”

“The Sith will not end,” Obi-Wan replied. “Their new order has already been established. The Ancient Sith have judged you and found you to be unworthy. We have been dispatched to end you.”

Maul finally made himself visible in the side of the room and dropped his barriers as well. Palpatine’s head snapped to the side to take in Maul’s presence. He said softly, “A Dyad? A Sith and a Jedi blessed by the Light and the Dark.”

“A Great Plan devised by the Force and you stand in the way,” Maul told him. “Darth Sidious, your time is at an end.”

“I will not go down without a fight!” Sidious said and drew his lightsabers.

“We’re counting on it,” Maul said and lit his golden double saber. Obi-Wan followed and lit his own blue saber. Their attack on the Sith began at the same moment. Just as in the temple on Ziost, they fought in tandem and their blows came at such speed that Sidious struggled to keep up.

Maul landed the first wound. It was a slash to Palpatine’s right leg that burned into the back of his calf. The pain came as a shock to the Sith. It must have been a long time since he was genuinely wounded in a fight. Sidious pushed Obi-Wan away with the Force and focused a series of slashes on Maul. Right before he could land a wounding blow, Obi-Wan used the Force to drive a beskar blade disguised in his armor into the Sith’s shoulder.

When he reeled back, Maul was able to land a kick to his chest. Obi-Wan shot out a line of blue flame that ignited Palpatine’s black cloak. The man shrieked and flailed to rid himself of the garment. The fire had seared through to his skin on his back and left open boil spots. Maul took the opportunity to snatch one of the red lightsabers from his hands with the Force and tossed it out the broken window.

Sidious reached his hand out in an attempt to pull the saber back, but it only allowed Obi-Wan the opportunity to slice it off. He continued to fend off Maul using the saber in his other hand. That only gave Obi-Wan the opening to take the man’s right leg at the knee. Palpatine fell to the floor and attempted to raise himself with the stump on his arm.

Maul took the arm that still held at saber at the elbow. Obi-Wan and Maul both doused and sheathed their lightsabers. Maul withdrew the beskar Wookie blade and hacked the remaining leg off at the knee. Without the heat of the saber, the wound bled furiously. Maul stood behind Palpatine and held his head up by his hair, the blade pointed into his neck.

Sidious gasped realizing he was at his end. His eyes looked up to Maul and he said softly, "I was wrong, my apprentice. Someone does care for you."

Maul whispered back, "I know." 

Obi-Wan unsheathed the ancient Sith blade and said, “Darth Sidious, the Sith of past do not wish you to join them in the Force. Your soul will die with your body. This is your sentence." 

Palpatine could only watch as Obi-Wan drove the knife into his heart. Once the light went out in his eyes, Maul sliced the head clean off. Obi-Wan could feel the release in the Force and pulled the knife from the corpse. The body fell to the floor and Maul dropped the head on top of it.

Obi-Wan shook the blood from the knife and Maul did the same with his. They placed them back into their sheaths. Looking down, Obi-Wan saw his white armor was splattered with red. Maul walked over to him and placed his hand flat against Obi-Wan’s chest, creating a bright red handprint. He rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s and they breathed together, harmony flowing through their minds and souls.


	26. Say the word, your wish is my command

Maul and Obi-Wan sat in front of the High Jedi Council and the leaders of the Republic Army with the pieces of Darth Sidious laid out in front of them. Their Force barriers were down and every Jedi in the Temple could feel their powerful presence. Maul handed a lightsaber to Master Mace Windu and said, “This is the saber of Korris Ximux. He was slain for his efforts to aid the Force in uncovering the identity of Darth Sidious. Upon his physical body’s death, his soul joined the living Force. I ask that his saber be retired with honor.”

“Thank you, Maul. We will see it properly honored,” Master Windu said, taking the saber. He continued, “It is humbling to know how close we were to complete annihilation. Has the Force decided if the Jedi Order should survive?”

“In a form, yes,” Obi-Wan said. “The Jedi are to leave Coruscant and cease all military involvement.”

“Leave Coruscant? That’s absurd,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi replied with indignance. “Why would we leave our holy Temple?”

“Coruscant is not holy land. The Temple is tainted and far too open to corruption,” Obi-Wan explained. “The Jedi will rebuild. They may choose a site whether it be a renewal of abandoned holy land or a new planet.”

“Tython would work well,” Maul added.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Tython is a good choice. The Jedi will divest themselves of riches, standing, and political influence. Any that resist will have their Force sensitivity removed and be expelled from the Order.”

The Council members were disquieted by the order and some were close to objection, but Master Windu interjected, “That is a wise and reasonable demand. We will begin construction of a new temple on Tython immediately. What else does the Force command?”

“We are concerned with the age of the younglings,” Obi-Wan said. “Training should begin at an older age so that the children will have a better understanding of the choice they are making.”

Master Plo Koon answered, “Yes, I agree on that matter. We will reconsider the age of admittance for younglings and ensure they are completely aware of the commitment before it is made.”

“What else is commanded?” Master Windu asked.

Maul answered, “The clones are to be released from forced servitude. The Republic may keep on any clone as a paid member of their army and allow them to be made citizens of the Republic. Any that wish to leave the army may do so with retirement pay according to their rank. Coruscant, Alderaan, Mandalore, Dathomir, Eldin, and Naboo have all offered citizenship to clones leaving the Republic Army. We believe more worlds will follow suit.” 

Captain Tarkin interjected, “Need we remind you that the clones were commissioned and paid for by the Senate. They are a Republic asset. You two…gentlemen have no jurisdiction to tell us what we may do with our soldiers. You cannot threaten us with Force magic as you do with the Jedi.”

Obi-Wan and Maul both turned their gaze to the Republic captain. Without warning, Maul vanished from view and then reappeared behind Captain Tarkin. The officer barely contained a yelp of surprise and kept his gaze forward. Obi-Wan said evenly, “If there is any refusal on the part of the Republic Army to grant emancipation to the clones, the Senate is prepared to execute a formal complaint of slavery and human trafficking. In the event that those perpetrating the offense are in the Senate’s own military, outside forces may be hired to enforce the orders.”

Without speaking, Obi-Wan forced his thoughts into Tarkin’s mind, thinking, “ _The clones will hold no loyalty to those than mean to keep them enslaved. Take a look at the man on the floor and then realize he was the most powerful single Force user in the galaxy. Do you truly wish to cross us?”_

What little color existed in Tarkin’s face drained and he replied, “Thank you for the clarification, General Kenobi. You are of course, correct. The clones will be offered Republic citizenship immediately and each soldier will be given a choice to remain in the army as a paid serviceman.”

Maul vanished from view and then reappeared in his seat next to Obi-Wan. 

Master Saesee Tiin asked, “What will become of Count Dooku? He is still a Sith and Force user.”

“Dooku is under house arrest in his palace on Serreno. We are headed there next to decide his sentence,” Obi-Wan said.

“Does this make Dooku the end of the Sith line?” Master Adi Gallia asked.

“No,” Maul answered. “A new Sith Order has been established. They have no business with the Jedi and have agreed to 1000 years of non-hostility as long as that peace is kept by the Jedi in return.”

“And we are to just take the word of a former Sith?” Master Gallia asked in reply.

Maul narrowed his eyes toward her but before he could speak Master Mace Windu said, “Yes, we are. Maul and Obi-Wan Kenobi are a Dyad chosen by the Force. Their word is beyond reproach. A command from either of them is a command from the Force itself.”

“Master Yoda, is this so?” Master Gallia asked.

The small Grand Master had not spoken the entire time, but looked up and said, “Yes. Listen to the Dyad we must now.”

“We must listen to the murderer of Qui-Gon Jinn and the former Jedi who fornicates with him?” Master Coleman Kcaj asked with a sneer.

Obi-Wan shot a hand out to the Jedi and held him completely immobilized as he delved into his mind. Without releasing his hold, Obi-Wan said, “You provided information to Chancellor Palpatine on the business of the Jedi Council. In exchange, he kept you on the invitation list to high society gatherings. While you were unaware he was a Sith, you performed these actions for personal gain, endangering the Order.”

Once he released the Jedi, the Master looked about the Council members and Republic officers in panic. So stunned, he could offer no explanation. Obi-Wan finally said, “The Jedi Council has the right to try you for these crimes or they may hand the decision to the Dyad.”

Master Plo Koon spoke and said, “We may take this to a vote if preferred, but I would like this matter handled by the Dyad.”

Obi-Wan could hear Plo’s thoughts and the man was angry at the Master’s betrayal. While Plo Koon served as a General and saw so many fall in battle, Coleman Kcaj wanted only to advance his career. Plo Koon did not think himself capable of giving an impartial sentence.

“The Dyad will judge,” Master Windu said, his decision supported by the other masters.

Obi-Wan and Maul stood to walk over to Coleman Kcaj. The Jedi sat, frozen in fear. They placed their hands upon his head and began to pull. The midi-chlorians fled the man’s body and rejoined the Ichor. When they pulled their hands away, nothing outward had changed in Coleman Kcaj, but his eyes were in shock.

Softly Kcaj said, “It’s gone.”

“That is your sentence,” Maul said as he and Obi-Wan took their seats.

“What is gone, Master Kcaj?” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

“The Force. I can no longer feel it,” Kcaj said. “I’m alone.”

“Fascinating,” Master Mundi said. “It would be most beneficial for our historians to begin to document the abilities the Dyad possesses.”

Master Windu held back a laugh at Master Mundi’s pragmatic nature and said, “Perhaps at a later date.”

The meeting concluded without any further objections or outbursts. Every person present seemed sufficiently cowed by the power demonstrated. Obi-Wan and Maul left the Republic conference room and made their way toward the Senate to see Bail Organa when they nearly collided with a frantic Anakin Skywalker. His normally pale skin had a healthy tan and his dark robes had been replaced with bright blue and green cloth apparel. Padmé came running up after him wearing a matching dress.

“Anakin, Padmé,” Obi-Wan said cheerfully. “Did you enjoy your trip?”

Anakin hesitated on where to start as he seemed to have just arrived on the planet and was taking in a massive amount of information. Padmé stared in shock at Maul, having not seen him since she was a young queen and he was a Sith attempting to kidnap her. Anakin noticed Padmé’s hesitation and said, “Maul. I’m glad you’re here. Allow me to apologize for my behavior the last time we met. I was upset and not aware of the full situation.”

Maul nodded and said, “Already forgotten.”

Anakin placed a hand on Padmé’s lower back and said, “Maul, please allow me to introduce my wife, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo. Padmé, this is Maul of Dathomir, Obi-Wan’s partner and lover.”

Maul reached out and gently clasped Padmé’s hand, saying, “It is a pleasure, Senator.”

Maul then kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek and said, “I will go on ahead to Senator Organa’s office. Join me when you are ready.”

Once Maul left, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin is a great hug. Once he released him, he did the same to Padmé. When he pulled back, Obi-Wan smiled widely and said, “Congratulations. Qui-Gon was right about you.”

“Master, I’m so confused,” Anakin admitted. “We been gone for a few weeks and the world has turned upside down. Wait, what do you mean by _congratulations_?”

Obi-Wan looked to Padmé and said, “Twins. Qui-Gon knew Anakin was the chosen one. The Force recognizes him as The Father. Your children will be very special.”

“Twins?” Anakin said and turned to Padmé. The couple faced each other in astonishment and excitement.

Obi-Wan used the distraction to pat Anakin’s shoulder and leave to follow Maul.

Arriving at Dooku’s palace on Serenno, Maul and Obi-Wan were greeted by a very friendly host droid who led them to Dooku’s office. The Count was sitting sideways on his chair, one leg hanging in the air idly. He smiled warmly when they entered and said, “Ah, there they are, the great Sith Slayers. I could feel it the moment it happened. Went out like a shockwave. Tell me: was he in pain?”

“Sister, what an improper question,” Maul said. Dooku sulked back in his seat and Maul rolled his eyes, reaching into his robes pulling out a bag. He tossed it to the Count, saying, “Here, I brought you a souvenir.”

Dooku opened the bag and squealed in delight as he pulled out a severed, white hand. He said, “Brother, you knew just what I wanted.”

Obi-Wan held out his hand and said, “I must ask for the amulet back.”

Dooku stuck out his lip, but slipped off the amulet around his neck, his appearance turning back into Asajj Ventress. She tossed the necklace over to Obi-Wan and contentedly examined her prized Sith appendage. Ventress said, “Kenobi, I must admit I was skeptical you could actually pull it off, but that work of negotiating was nothing short of genius.”

“My lady, the request for a moment of silence at the end was the perfect final touch,” Obi-Wan said and Ventress gave a cheeky bow. “How fairs the Count? Have you been feeding him?”

“I was supposed to feed him?” Ventress asked causing Obi-Wan and Maul to laugh. “Come on. He’s alive, for now. Let us go take a look.”

Ventress stood and sauntered into the corridor as Maul and Obi-Wan followed. When they reached Dooku’s cell, the Sith was indeed still alive and there was a food tray on the floor. Ventress had set up a droid to feed him and clean up after him. “Master,” Ventress said, dripping in irony. “I come with visitors. Look what they gifted me.”

Ventress held up the severed hand and said, “They completely disassembled your mighty Sith lord. You missed when it happened, but it went out as a massive shockwave through the Force.”

Dooku’s eyes momentarily widened and he asked, “What of the war?”

“You led a graceful, well-negotiated conditional surrender,” Ventress said. “The galaxy finally knows peace. You’re even looked on as a hero by many.”

Dooku scowled, but before he could speak, Obi-Wan said, “As you were once a Jedi and the Master to my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, I have an offer. We can remove your connection to the Force and you may retire from public life to live out your days here on your estate in peace.”

Dooku sat in silence and pondered the offer. After several minutes, he said, “I am a servant of the Force and I cannot abandon it. Even if the Force has judged my actions as unworthy, then I will face my sentence.”

Obi-Wan sent out thoughts to Ventress and Maul asking them to leave. They both gave a pout but walked back to the Count’s office. Turning back to Dooku, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and removed the collar around his neck. The device clattered to the floor. Dooku breathed deeply and allowed the Force to flow through him.

Obi-Wan sent him images of the happiness of the people of Coruscant, his last meeting with the Council and their restructuring, a vision of the Skywalker’s future with his many children, a vision of the flourishing new Sith Order, and the worlds repairing and regrowing after the devastation of war. Dooku closed his eyes, and a look of serenity passed over the old man’s face. Without any resistance, Obi-Wan reached out with Force and gently stopped Dooku’s heart.

Obi-Wan opened the cell and lifted Dooku’s body with the Force. He floated the body down to the Count’s office. The palace droids would find the body the next day and report his death. Ventress shook her head in disappointment and said, “That was wholly unsatisfying, Kenobi.”

“My lady, I warned you about revenge,” Obi-Wan said and he held out a saber hilt. “Here, you may take his lightsaber if that makes you feel any better.”

Ventress snatched it away and said, “Yes, it does. You did warn me, Kenobi, and yet here I am, empty. What do I do now?” 

“There is a new Sith Order,” Maul said and Ventress perked up. “They are going back to the ancient ways and no longer keeping to the rule of two. A Force sensitive warrior of your skill would be most welcome.”

“You’re not telling me everything,” Ventress said, her eyes narrowed.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, “The new Sith Order has been established by Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters.”

Ventress scoffed and waved her hand dismissively, but Obi-Wan kept speaking, “Mother Talzin has asked that you just visit. You do not need to make any promises, just visit. I think you will find a place there.”

Ventress turned to Maul and said, “What do you think, brother?”

“I don’t trust her,” Maul replied, “I don’t trust any of you witches, but you will find power with them and you may find companionship.”

“Perhaps a visit wouldn’t hurt,” Ventress said. “Good luck on whatever it is you two are… doing.”

Ventress left the office to go out to her ship. Maul and Obi-Wan worked to put the palace back to a state it should appear in and reactivated the security system. Once aboard the Kopis, Obi-Wan said, “Shall I set a course to Mandalore?”

Maul gathered him into a hug and said, “No, Mandalore can wait. I was thinking Alderaan.”

“I’m always up for a trip to Alderaan, but is there any reason in particular?” Obi-Wan asked.

Maul reached out a hand and pulled a box toward them. Loosening his grip on Obi-Wan, Maul used one hand to open the box, and inside sat two gold rings adorned with red gems. He smiled and said, “You promised you would marry me. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

“Are those…” Obi-Wan started in fascination.

“Fire rubies? Yes they are,” Maul said. “I had these commissioned on Coruscant.”

“When did you have time for that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The night you made me get my nipples pierced,” Maul purred.

Obi-Wan was speechless. Maul had ordered wedding rings at a time when he did not even know if Obi-Wan loved him back. His love and affection poured over into Maul’s mind and only grew exponentially as it bounced between them. Obi-Wan met Maul’s mouth in a tender kiss.

The wedding on Alderaan was no big affair. It took place in the temple of the High Cleric. Bail Organa, Duchess Satine, Wooly, and Commander Cody were the only people in attendance. After a simple exchange of vows, they placed the rings on their fingers and finished with a simple kiss.

The newly named Chancellor Organa hosted a beautiful dinner with many of Alderaan’s top officials in attendance. Maul and Obi-Wan had taken on legendary status as the ones who brought peace to the galaxy and Alderaan was eager to show its appreciation. After the meal was finished, the newlyweds were presented with the deed to a house and a large lot of land. The land was deep in the interior of an old-growth forest and many miles from the nearest town. Maul was given a special hunting permit and weapons permit never before granted on Alderaan.

Wooly had taken over security for Chancellor Organa and since the war’s end had recruited many of his brothers to join his team. Over 20,000 clones were being granted initial citizenship on Alderaan with more expected later on. The vast majority were new clones coming straight from Kamino. They lacked battle experience and were happy to live on a peaceful planet.

Those with hardened military experience not wanting to stay with the Republic were flocking to Mandalore. They were eagerly accepted into the new military and fit in well in Mandalorian society. Maul hired Commander Cody as his chief military advisor. Obi-Wan and Maul had made the decision without speaking one night while they laid in bed. Obi-Wan would train Cody in saber combat. After two months of training, Obi-Wan was confident in Cody’s skills.

During a morning briefing in the throne room, Cody armed with Maul’s beskar spear walked in and challenged the king to a single combat dual for the Darksaber. The advisors in the throne room were in shock as Maul had become beloved on Mandalore and the planet was flourishing. There seemed to be no one suicidal enough to challenge the zabrak for the throne.

However, there had been rumors that Maul’s husband, the former Jedi Master, was looking to retire from public life. Seeing as Cody was such a close confidant and loyal advisor to Maul, afterward, some speculated the fight had been staged. Obi-Wan watched with a blank expression as Cody battled his husband. Maul played his part well and when the time was right, allowed Cody to knock the Darksaber from his hand and point the beskar spear at his throat.

“Lord Maul, do you yield?” Cody asked.

With the royal advisors watching closely, Maul raised his hands and said, “Yes, I yield. The throne is yours.”

Obi-Wan tried to hide his smile. He had looked into the future and knew Cody made a brilliant leader, truly returning Mandalore to its glory. Cody would take a Mandalorian warrior as a lover three months into his reign. He would marry the man a year later. They adopted one of the infant clones from Kamino to raise as a son. Upon Cody’s death, the son would inherit the throne.

After leaving Mandalore, Maul and Obi-Wan made a trip to Dathomir. The planet was nearly unrecognizable. With the Nightsisters gone, the planet had actual weather patterns instead of a bubble controlled by dark magics. The Nightsisters’ Temple was abandoned and empty as if it had been that way for centuries.

The Nightbrothers’ village had grown considerably, nearly ten times its original size. There were houses, shops, a school, a mill, large cultivated fields, and much larger herds of animals. The town had basic electricity and some buildings had indoor plumbing. The Iridonians had been busy with their aid. Inside the village, there were the same Nightbrothers they had met previously, but there were also several Nightsisters, some female Iridonian zabraks, and some male Iridonians as well.

Obi-Wan was surprised to find a number of clones residing in the town. To his further surprise, most were members of the 212th. Maul was particularly puzzled by this and asked, “Why are your former troopers living in my brothers’ village?”

It wasn’t until Obi-Wan saw Trapper, dressed in an outfit of rough spun cotton and leather boots with his arm draped around the shoulders of young Feral that he figured out what had happened. He laughed and said to Maul, “It appears some of my men were rather impressed with how you presented yourself during battle.”

“What does that mean?” Maul asked.

“They’ve decided to settle on Dathomir for a simple life with their own warrior zabraks,” Obi-Wan explained.

Maul brought a hand up to his mouth in shock. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his back and guided him further into the town. Soon they were recognized and Brother Viscus came running out to greet them. He no longer had the collar around his neck and was wearing a decent outfit made of wool. Viscus grabbed Maul into a tight embrace, tears at his eyes.

When he pulled back, he placed a kiss on Maul’s forehead. He said, “I have heard many tales of your bravery. You and your beautiful mate have saved the galaxy. Master Kenobi, I have learned you were the one who worked to free us from the Nigthsisters. We owe you everything.”

Maul replied, “No, you owe us nothing. We are happy to see the village thriving.”

“Please, come visit my home,” Viscus said. He took Maul and Obi-Wan each by the hand and led them into a row of newly built houses. The house had a door with a locking mechanism, glass windows, electricity, and a tiled roof. Once inside there was a kitchen with a table and chairs, a living space, and a set of stairs. Viscus told them there were two bedrooms on the top floor.

“I share one bedroom with Fell and Grim,” Viscus said. “The other room can be used for sleeping as well if you two would like to stay the night.”

“Where _are_ Fell and Grim?” Maul asked as he thought out to Obi-Wan, “ _They are my father’s lovers_.”

“They took jobs as carpenters,” Viscus replied. “I am still in charge of combat training. We will have more children soon and girls. I have never trained girls, but they say I will be the one to train them as well. I hope I am qualified as girls are naturally greater warriors.”

“I have worked with many female warriors and they are indeed powerful, but you will do splendidly. Gender makes no difference in skill or ability,” Obi-Wan said.

“That is high praise coming from you, Master Jedi,” Viscus said.

“Oh, I am no longer a member of the Jedi Order. Please, call me Obi-Wan.”

“You left the Jedi? Is there a reason for doing so?” Viscus asked.

Maul wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist and pulled him close, saying, “Well, father, Jedi are not allowed to form romantic attachments and Kenobi had to leave when we decided to wed.”

Viscus looked back and forth between them and said, “Wed? You mean you have had a marriage? The Iridonians taught us about marriage. You will be together for the rest of your lives. Is that correct?”

“Yes, it is,” Maul said and held up his hand with Obi-Wan’s, showing their rings. “We exchanged these rings as symbols of that commitment.”

“Wonderful! I am so happy for you,” Viscus said as tears formed in his eyes. “Now you must stay, and I will cook a special dinner.”

“That sounds lovely,” Obi-Wan said. They ended up staying in the town for two weeks. Maul spent time working with and conversing with fellow zabraks, while Obi-Wan made contact with several neighboring planets to start trade routes. Due to some special meditation and improvements to the soil, the crops would be particularly bountiful. Dathomir it turns out had large reserves of iron and Obi-Wan ordered the necessary materials to set up a mining operation. With the mining operation, the Dathomirians would be able to craft several new forges and produce hand made weapons that would be of great value to certain worlds.

As they prepared to leave, Obi-Wan and Maul shared a vision of Dathomir’s future. It would become a prosperous world for many races, not just the zabraks. Settlers would be drawn to the planet for the prospect of living a simple life away from major worlds. The world would maintain a matriarchal society with the female zabraks comprising the majority of the local government. The population would keep a majority male composition for several lifetimes. Marriages would occur, but would never become the social norm. Maul would be present at his father’s death when he passes from old age.

After leaving Dathomir, Maul and Obi-Wan set course for Alderaan. Their home that had been a marriage gift from the people of Alderaan had a small landing pad just the right size for the Kopis. The house was larger than either of them had anticipated. It contained large windows and high ceilings with skylights. In the middle was a stone courtyard with a large fountain built into one of the massive living trees.

The home had its own energy source and was already furnished with simple but well-made furniture. It had a room for meditation as well as one for sparring. Someone had even seen fit to create weapons racks and wall mounts for display. There was a massive library stocked with books and scrolls. One of the few modern age items was a console for digital media and remote access to newsfeeds and comm links.

After an initial walk through of the house, Maul decided moving in could wait for later. He hoisted Obi-Wan over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. With practiced ease, he divested Obi-Wan of his clothing in a matter of seconds. Standing above, he thought out, “ _How did this ever happen? How did we ever find each other_?”

Obi-Wan thought back, “ _I don’t know. The entire thing is unknowable_.”

“Kenobi,” Maul said. “I am yours.”

“And I am yours,” Obi-Wan replied. Maul lowered himself into Obi-Wan’s arms and they both knew they would never be separated.


	27. Epilogue

50 years later

* * *

They had said the house was hard to find, but that turned out to be a massive understatement. After three hours of hiking from the nearest village, Anakin finally came upon a beautiful estate settled amongst the trees. The feel of the Force that had been increasing the closer he came, was an overwhelming presence with the house in sight. It had been many years since Anakin had felt anything that powerful with the Force.

While the weather had seemed warm but tolerable when he started his hike, Anakin was dripping in sweat and using a rag to wipe moisture from his brow and out of his beard. Stepping onto the front stoop, the front door opened and his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out with a large grin on his face. A face that somehow looked the same age as when Anakin had first met him on Tatooine 70 years prior.

He had been expecting a grizzled old man, back bent and aged terribly from decades residing in the wild. Yet, here in front of him was a man looking about 22 with red hair and the same brilliant blue eyes. Obi-Wan was wearing a red sarong about his waist and his muscular chest was bare, an unusual necklace hanging on his neck.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said. “I hardly recognized you.”

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan pulled him into a firm hug, which was almost a tad too firm. Anakin had stayed in good shape over the years, but he still had back problems from time to time. When Obi-Wan let him go, he said with a chuckle, “Ah, it’s the beard. I shaved it a bit ago. Thought I’d switch things up a bit. What brings you all the way out here, old friend?”

“Old being the operative word,” Anakin said. “Master, you look younger than some of my grandchildren. How is this possible?”

“Grandchildren? Oh my, how long has it been since we’ve seen each other?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin raised an eyebrow in confusion, saying, “50 years. The last time I saw you was on Coruscant. You had ended the war and left with Maul.”

“50 years? That long? My, how easily time passes,” Obi-Wan said. “Maul and I are sustained by the Force. We reside with the Ichor and time does not process in the linear manner it does for the rest of the world. Our physical bodies are kept in an optimal state of health for as long as we are needed.”

Obi-Wan said it so casually that Anakin could not even form a question to the absurdity of the situation. The only question that did come out was, “Where _is_ Maul?”

“Oh, he’s out on a hunt, but I called him back when I felt you coming,” Obi-Wan said. “He will be here momentarily. You must stay for dinner. I had Maul catch some fish from the river. He is a wonderful cook.”

“This is a nice house,” Anakin said, still feeling awkward.

“Where are my manners? Come in. Let me give you a tour. We haven’t had any visitors in well…ever,” Obi-Wan said and held open the door for Anakin.

Everything in the house appeared brand new. The only items that had any signs of aging were the books in the library and some of the weapons on display in the sparring room. The weapons collection was quite extensive. Obi-Wan said Maul had a fondness for blades and collected them as payments when he went on hunts.

The house had a central courtyard with a massive tree with a fountain built into it leading into a shallow pool. Instead of water, the pool and fountain contained a strange, thick green liquid. When Obi-Wan walked past it, the liquid shown in a bright iridescent green.

“Master, what is that?” Anakin asked, pointing at the pool.

“This is the Ichor,” Obi-Wan said without further explanation.

“You mentioned that word before. What is the Ichor?”

“It is a dense collection of Force matter, ancient Force matter,” Obi-Wan explained. “It predates the Jedi and all sentient life in the galaxy. It resides within Maul and I as well as in this pool where we help it grow. Through meditation and ancient practices passed down by the Dathomirian mages, we expand it. It permeates the very ground and resides happily within Alderaan. The Ichor is what bound us as a Dyad and set in motion the Great Plan that saved the galaxy.”

Anakin was about to ask more questions, but the door to the house opened and Maul called out, “Darling, I’ve returned with the fish. Heads on or off?”

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose, calling out, “Off, please.”

“Vegetable broth or bone broth?” He asked next.

“I think bone broth tonight,” Obi-Wan said. “Do we have any of those biscuits left?”

“Biscuits?” Maul asked as his head popped out a window overlooking the courtyard. “Your former padawan is here and you want to service biscuits? I’ll bake a fruit pie.”

“That’s a great idea, my love,” Obi-Wan said as he took a seat on a nearby stone bench. He gestured toward a wooden chair and said, “Anakin, please have a seat. You must tell me how things have been. When is Padmé expected to have those twins?”

“Master, those twins are 50 years old. We named them Luke and Leia,” Anakin said.

“Oh, that’s right. You told me earlier and I let it slip my mind,” Obi-Wan said. “Luke and Leia. What beautiful names.”

“Luke joined the Jedi Order when he was 10, but Leia chose to stay on Naboo. She served as Queen although her reign was not nearly as eventful as Padmé’s. Afterward, she served as an ambassador and was a founding member of the Republic’s peacekeeping force. She now holds the rank of General in the Republic.”

“Just like her father! How proud you must be,” Obi-Wan said.

“Indeed. I wish I could say the same for her choice of husband. He’s a no-account Corellian. Comes and goes as he pleases. He’s just lucky Padmé thinks he’s charming or I would’ve had his head years ago,” Anakin said with a scowl. “Luke is a powerful Jedi and luckily has his mother’s temper. He serves on the High Council.”

“Who was his master?”

“You’ll laugh, but it was Ashoka. Tried as she might, she couldn’t pass on the bad traits I taught her. Luke is just too pure. She’s a member of the Council as well. Outsiders are not allowed on Tython so we have never seen the Temple, but Luke tells us it is serene,” Anakin said.

“Oh, it is, I spend much time there,” Obi-Wan said. “Not physically, but through the Ichor. I helped Masters Yoda and Windu oversee the construction. I speak with them frequently since they joined the living Force. Did you have any other children?”

“Oh yes,” Anakin said. “You said it the last time I saw you: I am the Father. 13 lucky children. Five of them Jedi. 27 grandchildren so far and 6 of those Jedi. The Jedi Order is all but infested with Skywalkers.”

“Marvelous,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh. “What of you and Padmé? What did you do after the war?”

“I left the Order so we could live as husband and wife. Padmé continued to serve in the Senate and she retired five years ago. I remained in the Republic Army as a General and retired after 20 years.”

“You always were a great pilot,” Obi-Wan said.

“Thank you,” Anakin said emphatically. “Would it have killed you to have said that during the war?”

Obi-Wan laughed heartily and said, “It may have. I did everything I could to keep your ego a manageable size.”

“That is quite an unusual necklace,” Anakin said, pointing at the horn around Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Ah, that’s right, it’s visible now. Maul took the spell off of it. It’s his horn. Fell off when I rescued him all those years ago. His mother had it gilded and made into a necklace for me. She said it was for luck and I dare say it worked. I’m glad to have it since Maul hasn’t lost a horn since,” Obi-Wan said then after a moment laughed.

“Did I miss something?” Anakin asked.

“Maul said the only time his horns have been in danger of coming off are when I pull on them too hard while we’re-”

“I get it,” Anakin interrupted, not able to stomach whatever Obi-Wan was about to say. “You speak to each other with your minds?”

“Yes, our minds are completely linked. We share all of our thoughts and feelings,” Obi-Wan said. “We still speak and carry on verbal conversations out of habit.”

“I cannot imagine what that is like,” Anakin said.

“It’s bliss,” Obi-Wan said. “We completely fulfill one another emotionally, spiritually, and physically. The sex is an experience that I-”

“I beg you not speak further,” Anakin said.

“13 children and you cannot speak about sex? You’ve spent too much time on Naboo. They are a kind people, but so repressed,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin held up his hands and Obi-Wan said, “Very well. You never told me, what brought you out here after all these years?”

“Master, you are nearly 90 years old and I wanted to see you again before it was too late,” Anakin said.

“Too late for what?”

Anakin realized his former Master truly had lost the concept of time, so he said instead, “Too late for me to thank you. I never had the chance to thank you for sending me away when you did. Master Windu told me Palpatine was plotting to take me as his apprentice. You sent me away with Padmé so I would not be a part of his scheme. It was on that planet that I decided she truly was the most important thing to me. You saved not only the galaxy; you saved my soul. Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, saying, “It was well worth saving. Ah, dinner is ready. Anakin, do you prefer red or white wine?”

Obi-Wan stood and Anakin stood with him and they headed toward the door. After dinner and after a slice of pie made from a fruit Anakin had never tasted before, Anakin took a moment to ponder the three-hour hike back to the village where his ship was. Maul and Obi-Wan had offered a guest bedroom, but Anakin was genuinely terrified he would hear them having sex during the night. Even all those decades later, he still could not stomach the very notion of Obi-Wan having sex, let alone being near it.

They must have read his thoughts because Maul offered to fly him to his ship. Anakin was confused because there was no ship nearby, but suddenly one decloaked on a nearby landing pad. Obi-Wan gave him one last hug while Maul said, “Alright grandpa, watch your step.”

“Maul!” Obi-Wan chided.

“What? He’s a grandpa. I’m allowed to say it,” Maul replied defensively. Obi-Wan must have said something further through their minds because Maul rolled his eyes and said, “Right this way, General Skywalker. Mind the ramp.”

Obi-Wan nodded in approval and waved his goodbye. Maul’s ship was insanely fast and had him at the village in minutes. As Anakin was stepping off the ramp, he turned and said to Maul, “I’m glad Obi-Wan is happy. It was very nice to see him again.”

“Sure thing,” Maul said. “Just don’t make a habit of it. He can’t be spending all his time distracted by visitors.”

“Of course,” Anakin said, seeing that Maul’s possessiveness had not lessened in the slightest over the years. “May the Force be with you.”

Maul chuckled, muttering, “Right…” as he raised the ramp. The little ship took off and Anakin found his way back to his own ship. He lifted off and once free of Alderaan’s space, set a course for Naboo. Anakin decided he would indeed visit more frequently. He would come back in 10 years’ time just to annoy the zabrak and to check on Obi-Wan. Once he died, he would have his children and grandchildren keep up the tradition. It was a comforting thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you very much for reading. I had a blast writing and although it turned out far longer than I thought it would be, I was able to include everything I had planned. This is a fun ship and I hope to another (shorter) story someday. If you enjoyed it, please leave a positive comment. They always brighten my day. If you didn't enjoy it, please keep it to yourself. I'm fragile and honestly why would anyone read 27 chapters of a story they didn't like? That's on you.


End file.
